Alan's Dinosaurs
by black dragon
Summary: Alan Grant famous paleontologist and dinosaur expert was the best in the field. That was five years ago and then all that changed when a crate somehow fell off a passing truck onto the dig site. Now five years later Grant has turned from paleontologist to animal wrangler? Oh boy what has the world come to.
1. Montana 1988

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JURASSIC PARK THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

 **A/n: Ok this is a one shot ok I was doing this because the idea popped into my head. Its retarded and its stupid but it just showed up. I was at work when it came up. So here you go folks another WTF idea.**

 **Summary: Alan Grant famous paleontologist and dinosaur expert was the best in the field. That was five years ago and then all that changed when a crate somehow fell off a passing truck onto the dig site. Now five years later Grant has turned from paleontologist to animal wrangler? Oh boy what has the world come to.**

 **Genre: Family/ Friendship/Adventure**

 **ALAN** **'S DINOSAURS**

 _Prologue: Montana 1988 Five Years before Jurassic Park_

" _And the national weather service said that the storm will make a slow pass over the badlands..." the weather reporter said over the radio._

 _Already volunteers for the dinosaur dig began to run as fast as they could. Each holding a different material to protect the fossil they were uncovering from the soon to be foul weather._

 _The sound of thunder began to make itself known as they scrambled to cover up their findings. As they did the first drops of rain began to fall. Luckily they managed to cover up the dig site in time. Torrents of rain began to fall and with it the sounds of thunder and the sight of lighting across the badlands. Some of the shows were spectacular to see and because of the rolling hills and mountains. It offered protection against the lightning strikes that flared across the sky._

 _The heavy downpours decimated the site. But the whole time the occupants stayed in their trailers not wanting to come out any time soon._

 _For three long dark days the storm raged as the skies unleashed their fury._

 _When it finally passed the occupants went out to see any damage to the dig site._

 _There was water everywhere! The fossils were in ruins as volunteers came racing around trying to save what they could of the dig. Others tried to see if they can find anything the help get rid of the access water._

 _No one paid attention to the broken crate that laid just off the side of the road._

 _When they did it was several days later._

 _The rancid smell that came from the broken crate is what lured the sites occupants to it. It was a rather large wooden crate with the words FRAGILE across the side. The smelly yellow contents that came leaking out of the crate suggested that it was eggs that were in it._

 _Carefully the volunteers at the dig hoisted the crate onto a table. They were careful about the leaking contents. So they cleaned what they could of the rotting yellow contents. When they opened the broken crate their suspicions were confirmed that it was indeed eggs._

 _But not the kind of eggs they were expecting._

 _Though true Montana is mostly open bear country. The roads that cross the badlands in their region were mostly unused. Being as it was a desert region a lot of things rot a bit faster here._

 _This was no different._

 _The difference was that the eggs were rather large_ _Ostrich_ _eggs. Each one marked with a different number and a different colored coding. What they did not understand was how did it end up here at this dig site?_

" _Maybe someone dropped it out of their truck when they drove pass? People do that all the time?" one of the volunteers said._

" _Why would they color code these eggs for? Is it some sort of experiment?" this time it was the lead scientist who said something._

 _All the volunteers took the broken eggs out of the crate. The ones that were still intact were moved to another location one being that they are warm. The other that they are actually heavier then a normal egg._

" _I bet these are for some sort of Ostrich farm somewhere?" another volunteer said._

" _Who the fuck knows!" a third said._

 _Out of all the eggs in the crate which was about twenty something. Only six were still intact. The meaning was that the eggs were in the inner most part of the crate surrounded by the others. As they were put on the side. The volunteers cleaned up the mess of the crate and disposed of the eggs that were destroyed._

 _The eggs that were still intact they moved to an area by the window. The window had the most sun so it was also the warmest in the trailer they were placed in. As soon as the eggs were place people had gotten back to work to clean up the mess that was their dig site._

 _It was not till night fall that the owner of the trailer stepped in. Dressed in dirty clothes the lead scientist dusted himself off before heading towards the shower. When he came out clean once again he made his way up to the box with the eggs inside._

" _Now why the hell would they want me to keep them here?" he asked._

 _Then he shrugged knowing his students they wanted him to keep them until they hatched._

 _Then what?_

 _Donate them to a zoo?_

 _He thought it was ridiculous as he stared at them again._

 _That was when he saw it._

Did one of the eggs just moved? _He asked himself._

 _It turns out that the egg did move. And then another started to move as well. It was not long till all six eggs started to move and make noise. The scientist was startled at the sight of all six eggs starting to move. The peeping sound they made had shown that they were alive and that there was something inside of them. Now when the man looked down at the eggs one of them made a tiny crack as it started to break apart._

 _He quickly moved the box away from the now cold dark sky outside. Taking it to the bed area of his trailer he sat it down so he can see for himself what was being born._

 _The eggs continued to crack and break, but the occupants have yet to make an appearance. He watched as they slowly but surely formed a circle around the egg. He carefully placed the hatching eggs on his bed when they did this. As the first one was finally done breaking the shell the baby hatchling inside started to push the egg shell away._

 _He watched as a dark gray body start to push the egg away from him. Now he has studied fossils and ancient dinosaurs for years but never in his life did he witness the birth of a bird. Many scientists say that many bird species are born without feathers and that it takes time for them to grow. He was not one to argue with them._

 _What he discovered next however would change his life forever..._

" _WHAT THE FUCK!"_

 _TBC_

 **A/n: I know sudden isn't it and a bit of a cliff hanger there. I just saw Jurassic World and loved it especially how they take you to the old visitors center 22 years later. That was so cool I was the only one in there wearing my Jurassic Park T-Shirt so people looked at me funny. But anyways how do you like the prologue? Hehehee can you guess who the lead scientist is? Lol Remember this is a slow story to write I just threw this out for you people so stay tuned.**


	2. Rosco Where Are You?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JURASSIC PARK THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

 **A/n: Ok this is a one shot ok I was doing this because the idea popped into my head. Its retarded and its stupid but it just showed up. I was at work when it came up. So here you go folks another WTF idea.**

 **Summary: Alan Grant famous paleontologist and dinosaur expert was the best in the field. That was five years ago and then all that changed when a crate somehow fell off a passing truck onto the dig site. Now five years later Grant has turned from paleontologist to animal wrangler? Oh boy what has the world come to.**

MONTANA 5 YEARS LATER

"Rosco! Rosco! Where the hell are you, you over grown lug!" Professor Alan Grant said as he pulled on the rope to the latest animal he has with him.

Behind him was a fully grown steer one that he had acquired from a nearby rancher. This rancher has several hundred acres of land that he had purchased near Grant's own reserve. Ever since five years ago when he acquired his 'Animals' he needed a place for them to wonder around freely. When this chunk of land was up for sale he bought it immediately with whatever money he had left.

And it was well worth it.

"ROSCO!" Alan called whistling for the animal he had been calling.

The steer behind him bayed in fear as the wind shifted. Alan knew that Rosco was nearby. He quickly released the steer and slapped it on the behind. He watched as the animal moved down the hillside. It looked left then right but still uneasy as it surveyed the grounds it was on. The wind shifted again till nothing allowing the animal to feel a bit calmer.

It was a mistake.

Suddenly from out of nowhere the ground began to shake as something large approached. The steer bellowed in alarm as it tried to run. Out of the nearby trees a very large form raced out towards the steer. Nine tones of muscle and teeth came crashing through while the poor animal tried to run as fast as it could.

Grant watched from his trailer as the steer ran towards him hoping for him to save it.

He only closed the hatch to the trailer just as the large animal bit down on the steer. Hoisted it up with it's large head and shook it with all its might. The animal screamed till one bite and it was nearly torn in half. The back side quickly slipped down the animal's throat followed by the front. The head had its horns torn off and left on the ground while the head itself was eaten.

Alan smiled as the animal finished eating its meal. Seeing the man it approached. Alan showed no fear as it came close and knelt down towards him. Smiling Alan patted the animal on the muzzle.

"How's my big lug doing eh?" he said in jest and wrapped his arms around the large muzzle. A deep rumble was his answer as the bloody snout nuzzled gently into Alan.

Patting him on the snout Alan pointed to the trees. The animal knew the signal _Go home_. Was the hidden signal. Lifting his head up Rosco gave a bellow before stomping his way back to the trees. Alan smiled as he patted the animal's leg affectionately. Every since he imprinted on the animal five years ago at his dig site in the badlands. Never would he imagine himself to be the proud owner of a massive nine ton Tyrannosaurus Rex.

 _FLASHBACK FIVE YEARS AGO_

 _Alan watched as the hatchling pushed away the shell and he saw for the first time the large bird feet. It pushed at the eggshell that imprisoned it as he moved them away from it. However when he saw the head it was then that Alan realized that this was no bird._

"WHAT THE FUCK!" _he bellowed._

 _The hatchling that came from the egg squealed in fear as it was finally free of its egg. It kicked its legs as its tiny arms fought to gain balance. Alan quickly saw himself fascinated by the sight that greeted him._

 _There right in front of him was a baby dinosaur!_

 _A God Forsaken Dinosaur hatched right on his bed!_

 _Man he needs to stop drinking or smoking what ever it is that volunteers cooked up!._

" _Alan is everthing alright?" Ellie Sattler said when she entered the trailer only to come face to face with a baffled Alan and a... "Alan is that a...?" she did not finish the words as the dinosaur made a squealing noise._

 _Alan was snapped out of his reprieve and grabbed a towel to dry the baby off. He quickly picked it up and held it close. The dinosaur hatchling quickly snuggled in close to his body as he guided it towards the kitchen._

" _Alan?" Ellie said trying to catch up with him._

 _Alan quickly went into the refrigerator to see what he can find for the baby dinosaur. As he dug through he found a piece of left over ham and steak that he had from their last BBQ._

 _The little dinosaur was slowly struggling to raise its head as Alan warmed up the meat. Being careful not to cook it he pulled it out of the microwave and set it on the table. Putting the baby dinosaur down he began to cut up the meat and offer it to the hatchling. The hatchling then took its first bites of the meat and began to choke. Alan quickly realizing what was happening gently massaged the throat of the animal. Soon it swallowed the meat and began to go for another one. This time it was slower in swallowing._

 _After about three large pieces it was sated as he picked it up again and moved it to his bed. When he neared he spotted another egg that was nearly done hatching and set down the plate of meat for the next hatchling._

 **END FLASHBACK**

That was five years ago.

And now 'Rosco' as Alan named him was a rather large and healthy Tyrannosaurus Rex. The dinosaur in question was waiting at home for him. Alan smiled as he got back into the trailer and pulled out another animal this one a deer.

The doe was fighting his rope but Alan held on as he guided it out to the field.

"NICO! NICO WHERE ARE YOU!" he yelled and whistled.

He released the deer that bounded away. It did not get far before it was tackled to the side by another dinosaur. This one a lot smaller then Rosco being as it is a different species. But still the animal managed to tear the deer apart. He was soon followed by a third dinosaur this one another species. Also smaller then the last but more hesitant then the second.

"Spitz! Spitz!" Alan called to the third dinosaur.

The dinosaur in question turned to him two crests marked its bright colored head. Spitz neared him as he let loose a third animal this one a goat.

The goat ran but Spitz soon chased it down and attacked it. When he was done with his meal he and the dinosaur named Nico came right at Alan. Both of which nuzzled him under each arm. Smiling Alan patted each of them down. Nico was identified as a large Velociraptor. Spitz was a Dilophosaurus and a very shy one. But he seems to like Alan all the same. After all Alan did raise them all by hand. The dinosaurs seemed to take to him like a father figure.

He never contained them since they are rather large animals. Instead he took courses in training them like one would do a dog or a whale. How this man turned from a well known paleontologist to a dinosaur wrangler was something no one had imagined. But still his animals became famous world wide. Though these are just the carnivores.

He could hear the fourth dinosaur he had in the distance. This one was the only herbivore and one both smaller carnivores love to play with. As soon as their meal was done they both rushed to the fourth dinosaur in Alan's menagerie. This one lumbered her way slowly to him.

"There you are Tank I was wondering where you went," Alan said as the dinosaur in question slowly made her way lazily up to him. She sniffed him and he wrapped his arms around her head. Patting the side of her neck she was more then happy to lumber off towards home. Out of all the dinosaurs he has Alan feeds Tank the least since she is a herbivore. This forest was perfect for her since all the ferns she can eat are here. He does not have to worry about bears and cougars either since the dinosaurs either chased them all off or ate them.

Getting into his truck he quickly drove off. Tank, Nico and Spitz not fall behind. The three dinosaurs followed Alan home. He was surprised when Tank could keep up with him but the Ankylosaur proved that she can move when she wants. And today she wanted to move that huge bulk of a body with him.

It was one of the things Alan enjoys with his dinosaurs building up that bond. For the carnivores he found out many things about them in the five years of raising them. He kept his notes and sent his papers to the universities. They in turn would send funding to help him with the animal's care as well as send volunteers to help him around his ranch. Now the ranch in question does not just house dinosaurs he also has herd animals as well to keep them fed. He had volunteers and hired workers help him in raising them and had learned a thing or two about it. Though he prefers to dig up his bones which he has a collection of in his back yard. Alan spends a good deal of time with his dinosaurs.

Speaking of which.

"Frankie get off of my chair you little shit!" he said to one of two flying dinosaurs he owns.

Frankie is the smallest of the group an Archaeopteryx. Only the size of a raven he is the only one that can come into Alan's lap...when he lets him. Frankie has bright colorful feathers which threw most people off when they think about dinosaurs. In fact most of his dinosaurs had colors. As soon as Alan chased off Frankie he spotted Rosco resting beside his house. Frankie made his presence known by climbing into the open mouth of the larger Tyrannosaur and began to pick at his teeth. It was a mutual relationship for both animals.

Alan smiled as locked his truck door and walked towards his largest dinosaur. It was the beginning of autumn and he could see the pinpricks of feathers starting to grow on Rosco. That was one thing he discovered about his dinosaurs. They had feathers during the winter and are bare during the summer. It was like certain species of birds which molt their feathers pertaining to the season. Alan was quick to bring his hand up and rub his fingers against some of the feather quills of the larger dinosaur. He remembered to look for the white ones because those are the ones ready to open. Rosco loves this as he leans in to allow Alan to get at the hard to reach ones. Frankie did the same as he too started preening the larger dinosaur.

Tank never had to worry about feathers or the cold. As Alan discovered the Ankylosaur had a thick layer of fat under her to keep her warm. She just did the same on Rosco's other side.

The two smaller dinosaurs Nico and Spitz also helped. Nico was also starting to grow his feathers in and Spitz helped in preening him. Spitz never had feathers so when winter comes the Dilophosaur mostly stayed indoors since the time period he came from was mostly warm. That left one last member of their house hold.

As if on cue a scream was heard from above him and a large shape swooped down. Ah there she is!

Sarah the pteranodon was the largest flyer he has on the ranch and the only one who normally leaves the grounds. However Alan soon discovered that she is mainly a fish eater and likes to eat fish. Though occasionally she will eat migratory birds such as the Canada goose. Sarah like Tank has a thick layer of fat under her to keep her warm. When she landed on the ground Alan was quick to give her a rub down on her rather long beak. She seems to like that the most and leaning in she gently nipped his hand to show that she appreciates it.

In all the six dinosaurs that Alan has made him famous. One thing he really does not enjoy but it helps to fund his dig in the badlands. His animals enjoys going out into the desert with him which lets them get a change of scenery. So every summer he usually would ride Rosco or Tank out to his trailer in the badlands. Rosco seems to enjoy the riding which in turn tightens their bonds as a family.

All six seemed content to roam around Alan's home and he lets them. The people who usually come over to help him out come with the understanding that they are still and always will be wild animals.

Even though Alan Grant makes them look like puppies.

When he was done preening Rosco the T-Rex gave him a head butt which was gentle for the giant and a low content rumble. Alan snuffed a laugh as he patted the dinosaur down. Rosco can be a clown sometimes.

Nico was another one to deal with. The Velociraptor is hyper so keeping him content was hard. But at the end of the day luckily he is worn out and will be a total couch potato in the house.

Which brings up another thing.

Alan's home is specially designed for the dinosaurs seeing as keeping them content and happy helps to keep him alive. On the lower levels are where the dinosaurs sleep which is more like a barn. From what he discovered they are generally very clean individuals so sometimes before bed he can see either one or the others grooming each other. Tank is a hard dinosaur to clean but she is just content when they lick her sides. The only ones who actually sleep with Alan is of course Frankie. Sarah has her perch just above Rosco's head so the pteranodon can be near the T-Rex. She also occasionally pecks at the flecks of meat in his mouth. The larger carnivore does not mind. In fact it still baffles Alan how they can get along so well most of the time.

Nico and Spitz love the beds which were next to the fire place he had built. One of his students was also studying to be an architect so he helped Alan design the house. When Alan looks at his dinosaurs he spotted the bright colors of Frankie as he sat on his perch preening his feathers. It seems like every autumn that he goes through this phase and every spring has to deal with the molting.

In the last five years he was stunned to see that he can make discoveries with live dinosaurs more so then digging up bones. But that does not stop him from digging up bones in the first place. As he went into the kitchen to make his own meal it was Frankie who always took to the television in the corner. He found out fast how smart his dinosaurs can be especially Nico and Frankie.

Nico had discovered how to open doors from an early age. Being a problem solver he managed to sneak into the food storage bin one night and gotten himself stuck. When Alan found him the next day he was nearly frozen to death because of it. That took a good bit of warming up and a trip to the vet to get the raptor to come around. When Nico did come around he learned the hard way not to go in the freezer. Now when he opens doors he makes sure that it is safe.

Spitz Alan discovered is quite venomous early on. It was during their vaccinations with the vets that Alan was bitten and had to be taken to the hospital because of it. The bite had a paralyzing property which left poor Alan in bed for nearly a few weeks. Luckily for him some of the townsfolk came by to feed the animals.

Even though the animals nearly ate them.

Another thing he discovered about Spitz is that he can shoot globs of that same venom at people.

Just like a spitting cobra.

And it also has the same blinding agents as a cobra.

He found out about that the hard way. Alan had to go to town to get some supplies when someone tried to break into his house. The other dinosaurs were out in the field save for Frankie and Spitz. Nico was out with Rosco while Sarah and Tank were out sunning themselves in the fields.

It was in the middle of winter when it happened. So Spitz and Frankie remained in doors till spring thaw. Meaning they watched the house till Alan gets back.

Well when he did get back he had heard the screaming before he saw the victim. Rushing into the house he was met by a man screaming in agony. While Spitz was trying to get to him from his area down stairs. Of course in bear country Alan came prepared with a gun just in case. So he stocked up on his rifle and loaded his bullets before going out to meet his foe.

What he discovered was the man's face had swollen up and he had difficulty breathing. Not only that but the black blob on his face was a sure sign that it was Spitz who did the damage. Frankie had hid himself in the ceiling beams. Shaking his head Alan had called the sheriffs department to come deal with the intruder.

The state sheriff was startled when he saw Spitz but Alan assured him that the dinosaur was only defending himself. Well what he did not know was that the man was an escaped convict. It would have been less paperwork on the Sheriff's part if the man died.

He nearly did had Alan not have the anti-venom specially made. The man made a recovery but he was serving the rest of his time in prison on good behavior. Spitz has been given her favorite treat as a reward.

It was tough raising six dinosaurs of various species. All of them with different needs and all of them with different personalities. It left Alan with out any time for himself and also to add to the dig he left behind the life he once knew.

But he would not have it any other way.

What paleontologist not want to live his dream? Many of them would only wet themselves just to get the chance to study dinosaurs live in person. And here was Alan Grant the top of his field with six species of prehistoric animals.

He could not have been more happy.

The sound of sizzling beef could be heard as he poured the contents of his chopping board into the pot. He stirred it to make sure it was evenly put before covering the pot to let it cook. If he did not then Frankie would get into the pot again and burn himself like he did before. He had gotten a gas stove just to help him cook his food faster.

But it was not dinosaur proof.

Frankie was always curious and would like to try new things. Alan compared him to a prehistoric raven always getting on everyone's nerves. In fact Frankie was just small enough to actually get into places none of the others could. As he checked his other ingredients to make sure they are fine. He could hear the television suddenly turn on and shook his head.

Nico the raptor had always been fascinated by the television. It had taken the raptor a while to discover that the television is not live. So when he figured it out he would spend a good deal of time flipping channels. The remote in his claws was proof of that. When he discovered how to use it all he had to do was flip through the channels and find what he wants.

Tonight was some sort of movie channel.

Alan had to smile as both Nico and Spitz curled up in front of the television. Both dinosaurs enjoyed sitting on their own designated spots to watch the movie. It was of course a B-Rated monster movie. Alan had to smile as he finished cooking his dinner. Sitting in front of the television he watched with his animals. Since they already ate he did not have to worry about wondering snouts...well except for Frankie who was always curious.

When he finished and washed the dishes he gotten up to take a much needed shower. When he came out fresh and clean he made sure the door to the outside was closed before heading off to bed. Stripping his clothes to something he can sleep with he stared at himself in the mirror. His bedroom was one of the few places the dinosaurs would ask permission first before entering. That part they learned early on in their lives.

When he looked at himself. He was surprised by how much physical work he had done to maintain these animals. The fat that he normally would have when digging bones is long gone replaced by hard muscle. He surprised even himself by how much weight he lost and gained back in muscle. He did not notice at first till he went into town earlier that day to see what old man Mathews had to give him.

 _EARLIER THAT DAY_

 _Alan pulled up to the shop marked 'Lee's Frontier Supply' the rundown shop was just a convenience store for those who live on the outskirts of town. Alan often frequents there for his grocery shopping. When he arrived there he never noticed at first the many stares he had gotten until he entered the store._

 _Of course the place was crowded as usual when Alan gathered the ingredients needed for both himself and food for his animals. The food usually is treats for the carnivores and fish for the pteranodon. As for Frankie he had to go to the pet store for crickets and locusts. Since Frankie is an insect eater that is all he would eat and the occasional piece of meat. Alan spends a lot of money just keeping these guys well fed. Not only them but the animals he herds to._

 _Since taking the dinosaurs in when they hatched. Alan has also taken to raising the animals that are needed to feed them. Animals such as cows, sheep, pig and goats are needed to feed the carnivores. The chickens he never really needed since Frankie does most of the bug eating. But he bought some anyways for the eggs that his animals liked. All that work for one man was not enough. So he had hired a few helpers and he trained his dinosaurs to help in keeping the animal herds in line._

 _The sheep for example fell to Nico and Spitz. Both smaller dinosaurs were perfect for herding the sheep into their pens at night. Alan had trained them like sheep dogs herding the sheep and the goats. He would let them eat the sick ones but only on occasion. This helps in their training for cooperation. Nico of course learned faster then Spitz. But then again Alan knew that she was intelligent._

 _Just not that intelligent._

 _Nico would be the one to coordinate the herding with Spitz to help. The Dilophosaur learned to follow Nico's lead and they worked great at a team. Sometimes Sarah would join in when she is not fishing somewhere at the nearby lake. The pteranodon would swoop down and do strafing runs with the other two dinosaurs. Two of Alan's workers would also work alongside them with their dogs. Nico and Spitz learned how to herd the live stock better with the dogs. That is when they are not trying to eat them. Watching how they take commands with a whistle. Alan had also learned this so he used the same methods when training his dinosaurs._

 _Today Alan needed feed for his livestock since winter is coming and there would be no grass for his herds. He also purchased burlap bags for spring when he would sheer his sheep for their wool. He made quite a business with it at the local wool factory. In fact he had several of their people come up to help him sheer the sheep._

 _Speaking of livestock._

 _Alan looked down at the pig feed in his flat cart the pigs needed to be fed as well as the chickens. Frankie was in charge of protecting the chickens from foxes and wolves. The little Archeopteryx has proven himself to be efficient in that. Alan has trained his animals well..._

 _But it seems that he needs to learn how to train people not to stare._

 _He kept having the feeling that he was being watched. He kept looking over his shoulder but found that no one was watching him...or so he thinks._

" _Ah the usual Dr. Grant?" asked old man Mathews the owner of Lee's Frontier Supply._

" _Yeah winter is coming so it is time to stock up," Alan replied._

" _I see you are doing more then stocking feed for your live stock doctor," Mathews joked._

" _What are you talking about?" Alan asked._

" _Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately Dr. why I bet my wife will get wet over you," Mathews joked._

" _Ah come on Mat stop pulling my leg I am not a super model you know. I am a man near his middle ages I am no strapping buck," Alan joked back._

" _Dr. I hate to bust your bubble but ever since you started taking care of dem Dinosaurs of yours. You have lost quite a bit of weight and gained it all back in a nice six pack," with that Mathews patted Alan's stomach to show his meaning._

" _The ladies here have taken a liking to ya and those additional scars also helps to turn them on. Speaking of which how is that lady friend of yours Dr. Sattler doing? I thought you two had a thing for each other?" Mathews asked._

" _Ellie and I are not in a relationship and never was. We are childhood friends I think of her as more of my sister then a girlfriend and besides she is going out with Mark," Alan replied._

" _Mark? The museum curator? Damn what is this world coming to?" Mathews said as he and Alan finished gossiping and Alan made his purchase._

End FLAHSBACK

That was earlier in the day when Alan went to town. And now that he looked at himself in the mirror. He can clearly see what Mathews has meant when he gained a six pack.

The constant running and care given to his dinosaurs had Alan's work cut out for him. Not only that but there are fences to be fixed, animals that need care and a house to maintain. It was hard work and Alan never knew that all that work would be good for him. Taking a good look at himself he felt along his now rock hard stomach and well muscled arms.

"Shit Mathews is right?" Alan said out loud.

Suddenly there was a shrill coming from the living room and Alan quickly put a shirt on and rushed out.

Spitz was in full defense mode with his bright frill open. Nico hissed and shrieked a warning.

"What the fuck?" Alan said as he neared the door. There was a knock which he looked through the window.

It was the sheriff.

Opening the door Alan greeted the man, "What can I do for you officer?" Alan asked.

"Sorry to disturb you Doc but there has been an incident that requires your immediate attention." The officer said.

"OH shit what did they do?" Alan said looking at his animals.

"They did not do anything...in fact we need their help," the officer replied.

"What do you mean?" Alan replied.

"A child was kidnapped by a known pedifile and we need your dinos to help find him." the sheriff said.

Alan sighed, "Alright why don't you come inside. The dinosaurs won't do anything if I gave you permission to enter and we can discuss it more," Alan said.

Thank you

TBC

 **A/n: Ok I did have this chapter planned out and half way written yesterday before I posted the prologue. So before any of you wondered how this was possible I was watched Jurassic world again. Then I watched several documentaries on animal behaviorists and how they deal with different animals. Then I watched a movie called Prehisteria which for those of you younger then me. It was a movie back in the ninties about pygmy dinosaurs. It was a family movie so it was kind of cute. So I hope you do enjoy this chapter I have another JP fic I had written a while ago I am posting for your entertainment so stay tuned for that one as well. Other then that updates will be slow seeing as I have a lot going on right now. So hope you enjoy and remember leave a review but no cannon mongers, bashings and flames please thanks!**


	3. The Best Blood Hounds are What?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Jurassic Park they belong to their respective owner Universal Studios and Micheal Crichton.**

 **A/N: Wow! I did not realize that just posting two chapters for this story would make it blow out with favs and follows damn! Alright since so many of you had graciously like this story I had decided to post chapter 2 hope you like it. And I know it stupid but hey when you are watching family based dino movies such as Prehysteria and then Denver the Last Dinosaur. Then you have all sorts of ideas for Jurassic Park...well in a strange sort of way.**

 **But anyways on with the story and remember to leave a review after reading. And no Flames, Bashings, or Lore Mongers Please! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM ONLY!**

 **Thank you!**

 **Summary: Alan Grant famous paleontologist and dinosaur expert was the best in the field. That was five years ago and then all that changed when a crate somehow fell off a passing truck onto the dig site. Now five years later Grant has turned from paleontologist to animal wrangler? Oh boy what has the world come to.**

 **ALAN'S DINOSAURS**

 **Chapter 2: The best Blood Hounds are What?**

"Can I get you anything it is rather nippy tonight?" Alan asked being the good host he is.

"Just a cup of coffee thanks," the Sheriff said.

Alan went to the kitchen to warm up a pot of coffee for the Sheriff. Frankie was perched on his shoulder and Nico and Spitz were eyeing the Sheriff. The Sheriff knew them both and saw that there was no signs of aggression; just a sign of caution to them.

"You know its dangerous to keep wild animals with you right?" the Sheriff said.

"Yeah I know, but if I throw them outside or in the barn they will only crash my house. That is why I had this built for them. It one...keeps them warm especially during the winter in the case of Spitz and Frankie. And two it keeps me safe to know that they are not going to come crashing through my door like they did last time," Alan replied.

"Last time?" the Sheriff asked.

"Right before I had this place built I kept them outside in the barn...big mistake. They came crashing into my door and smashed through my walls because they wanted to know where I was. That was when I made the discovery that they are a bit social. So instead if having a repeat I had this place built for them. It keeps me close by, and they can see me when they want. Also when it is winter I found that Spitz and Frankie are not really suited to the cold so they stay indoors." Alan replied.

"I see, so anyways before we gotten off subject Dr. Grant I wanted to discuss the missing child?" the Sheriff said and pulled a photo out.

Alan took the photo of the child and held it up to be able to see it in the light. The child was a girl about thirteen years old. She was just entered puberty by the looks of it her dark locks and baby face showed that she has some baby fat on her. Her dark skin and obviously native features had Alan curious.

"How old is she?" Alan asked.

"She is thirteen years of age about five foot three and about one hundred and fifteen pounds. She was last seen with her family at a camp site just south of here. It was where we had last heard of the Pedophile's whereabouts. The man here," with that the Sheriff produced another photo was that of a middle aged man who looked more like a bear then a man.

"His name is Alex Mendosa he is wanted by the U.S. Marshals for sexual assault, robbery, murder, and drug and people trafficking. He has also been known to smuggle Mexicans into the United States and children namely girls into other countries. We hope you can help us find him Dr. Grant," the Sheriff asked glumly.

"Why don't you use search hounds for finding her?" Alan asked.

"We tried but the guy is really good at loosing dogs. We tried everything helicopters, dogs, every known thing we can think of until a friend of yours mentioned your dinosaurs. Now I know you rarely use them to help us out Dr. Grant, but we could really use your help. That T-Rex of yours has one of the best noses around. And your raptor and what ever that thing is called can track anything someone throws at them so please we need your help." the Sheriff said.

"I know you think they are totally tame, but I assure you they are not tame. What if they do find the girl I just fear they might eat her even when told not to." Alan said.

"I know and I would not be asking lightly if otherwise. But we are running out of time and options and this is our best shot. Those parents are really desperate to have their little girl back Dr. and we have the F.B.I and the U.S. Marshals with us. So please consider it," the Sheriff said as Alan passed along the coffee.

"I will think about it." Alan said.

"Well I bid you fare well then Dr. and good night," the Sheriff gotten up to leave. He opened the door and walked out leaving Alan there by himself on the kitchen table.

"What do you think?" he asked Nico as the raptor came to place his head under his arm.

Alan smiled as he scratched just under his chin. The raptor cooed as he swung his tail back and forth.

"Wanna go hunting tomorrow?" he asked.

That got the raptor's attention. Nico loved to go hunting with Alan and the others. Alan realized that hunting with his dinosaurs helps to build the bond between them. And it allows them to practice their hunting instincts. It took Alan nearly three years to be able to train them to hunt without killing anyone or anything. So when he gave the command to stop they stopped. They still enjoy the chase though and especially Nico who enjoys it more then the others. Rosco loves to track his prey down while Spitz enjoys the ambush. The Dilophosaur in question was busy snoozing on his bed next to the fire.

Alan smirked as he gotten off the table and gotten rid of the coffee. He himself didn't drink a drop but luckily for him he did not make that much. He sat down on the couch with Nico as the raptor kept his claws curled up. It would not due for him to have Alan replace another couch because he clawed this one. Nico then rested his head on Alan's lap as the man in question began to preen Nico's protofeathers. The spines had started to split along his head and Alan was more then glad to clean them off to show off the bright red feathers on Nico's body.

Alan had to look down at Nico. The raptor was colored a light brown with a bright red stripe that goes along his back from the start of his eye all the way down his back. It was overlapped by a white stripe around it. There were also dark spots and dark blue stripes along his back eye ridge. In all Nico was very colorful and when he grew his feathers for the winter they gave him a bright flame red color. Like that of a rooster so Alan likes to tease him the over grown rooster.

He massaged the areas where it needs and the feathers started to sprout into their natural forms. As he did so he ran his fingers along the feather tips which feels good to Nico. The raptor purred his content. Smiling to himself he looked at Spitz who was sleeping next to the fire. The Dilophosaur was still growing from what he could tell. His bright coloration also smashed any theory about dinosaurs being dull. Spitz had a bright sandy coloration to him with darker patches going from his crests down to the tip of his tail. The crests however had a more reddish color to them showing off his gender from what Alan could guess. The dinosaur also to his discovery had a skin frill which never showed on any fossil records. Alan was awestruck when the pattern became hidden when Spitz hides it from view. When he brings it out when threatened or when playing with Nico that the bright orange and red patches on it shown brightly in full view. The juvenile Dilophosaur had shown to be social and would often play with Nico in the long grass sneaking up behind him and scaring him with his frill. The raptor would retaliate by leaping on the dilophosaurus and they would rough house or chase each other around.

Alan sighed to himself as he continued to preen Nico. The raptor only would purr in content until Alan started to nod off. Sensing his weariness the raptor would then nudge Alan and move off the couch. Alan looked up at Nico as the raptor then moved over to his own nest on the other side of the fire place.

Walking out of the room he made his way towards the balcony where he can look down at the sleeping forms of his bigger dinosaurs. Though he could not see them clearly Alan had to smile.

Tank was flat on her stomach snoring loudly while Rosco was curled around her his large head next to hers snoring softly. Sarah was in her perch with her head tucked under her wing. The pteranodon was whistling while sleeping.

Alan sighed at his odd family as he made his way over to his bedroom and his bed. When he once again closed the door he took off his shirt and tossed it to the side of his bed. There Frankie was in his own perch on his side of the room snoozing away. The darkness having helped the Archeopteryx in sleeping. Alan never knew that his little Frankie can fly and his wingspan was a bit longer and wider then what the fossils showed.

As he gotten into bed and looked at the smallest of his dinosaurs he could not help but smile as he closed his eyes.

THE NEXT DAY

Bright and early as usual Alan woke to see Frankie preening himself once again. The Archeopteryx was busy making sure his bright and colorful plumage looked good. His tail feathers were midnight blue with white lining them. Lighter blue feathers highlighted around them from his spine made it look like he has blue flames. His body consisted of a light forest green with a bright jade green underbelly. His wing feathers ranged from a deep burgundy to a bright purple at the tips. His head was a light tan with a crest of white feathers going around it. Making it look like its in a frame.

Alan had to smile at the little troublemaker as he used his yellow legs to scratch at Alan's hair.

"Alright already!" Alan protested as he got up.

The smaller dinosaur warbled happily as Alan quickly did his business and gotten dressed. Moving out he quickly gotten something to eat just as Nico and Spitz entered the kitchen.

"Hey you two get out! You know the rules!" Alan said loudly to them.

They both quickly gotten out as he finished his breakfast before Frankie ate it and went to feed the other dinosaurs. As he finished eating the Sheriff's number was still on the table where the man had left it. Grabbing it Alan made to call the Sheriff now that he is well rested and ready for the day. Taking the cup of coffee he had he quickly fed the rest of his dinosaurs before giving the Sheriff a call.

" _Sheriff's department?"_ the Dispatcher said.

"Hey Emily this is Dr. Grant calling for the Sheriff?" Alan asked.

" _One second let me patch you through,"_ the Dispatcher said.

" _This is Sheriff Harrison may I ask who is calling?"_ the Sheriff said over the phone.

"Good Morning Sheriff this is Dr. Grant calling your partner asked to give you call last night?" Alan replied.

" _Ah yes Dr. Grant I was expecting your call. I had just returned to shift when Reynolds told me that he consulted with you,"_ he said.

"Yes Sheriff he told me what happened," Alan replied.

" _And?"_ the Sheriff asked on the phone.

"I am willing to help but I need something from you," Alan replied.

" _Alright I'm game what do you need from me?"_ the Sheriff said.

TWO HOURS LATER

A large trailer pulled up next to the camp site and Alan had gotten out of the truck. The trailer shifted a bit but nothing moved afterward. The sheriff looked rather apprehensive when Alan walked up to him and offered his hand.

"Sheriff it is so good to see you," he said.

"Like wise Dr. Grant," the Sheriff said.

"Well when do we get started?" asked the man next to the Sheriff.

He was a rather tall man with broad shoulders and dark tanned skin. His dark hair gave him an intimidating look.

"I apologize Dr. Grant this is Malcolm Eagle his family lives in the reserve the state over," he said looking rather uncomfortable.

Alan shrugged and shook the man's hand anyways out of politeness. "I apologize for the delay but I had to get Rosco settled in the trailer before I came over," Alan replied.

"So how do we do this?" the Sheriff said.

"Well do you have anything belonging to the suspect or the girl?" Alan said.

Malcolm was the one who had gotten a sweater from the girl out to Alan for him to use. "She is my daughter and I had never thought to use whatever it is that the Sheriff wanted to use." he said.

"Well I will tell you that a Tyrannosaurus Rex has the best sense of smell in the animal kingdom. It can smell a prey item or a carcass from vast distances. Rosco can smell a prey item from fifty miles away. Nico also has a good sense of smell though not as good as Rosco's he can pick out a scent from on the ground better then Rosco can. I kept the other two at home since it is too cold for them now. So I am taking my best trackers with me. I will be following from the air if something should come up." Alan said.

"How are you going to follow from the air?" asked Malcolm?

"Sarah can help me keep track from the air. We practice this maneuver a lot and I found she can carry quite a bit of weight. The fossils failed to show us how strong a pteranodon really is. Besides she likes it when I ride her." Alan said.

"Sarah? Pteranodon?" Malcolm replied.

"Oh yeah I forgot Malcolm remember when I told you that I am bringing in a dinosaur expert to help search for your little girl?" the Sheriff said.

"Yeah?" Malcolm replied.

"And remember what you told me?" the Sheriff asked.

"That you are bat shit crazy and a fucken idiot for suggesting that?" Malcolm replied.

"Exactly and here you are a dinosaur expert here to help." the Sheriff said.

"I still think you are nuts and what is up with the trailer?" Malcolm asked. He eyed it wearily as it moved a bit back and forth.

"That is the part we need Dr. Grant on," the Sheriff said and handed Alan a shirt.

"This was the prison uniform that the suspect used before he broke out of jail. It was found in a trash bin just outside a restaurant in Helena." the Sheriff replied.

"Alright then I will take those," Alan said as he walked up to the trailer.

One of the volunteers held a switch as Alan walked up to the trailer. Then taking his two fingers made a whistle. The trailer started to shift a bit as Alan held up the sweater to the trailer and made a series of whistles. The shifting started even more in the trailer.

Then taking out the prison uniform Alan held it out to the holes on the side of the trailer. He gave another series of whistles this one different from the first. A shriek was heard from within and Alan had to smile as he knew that Nico was ready to go.

The growling from within showed that Rosco was ready to hunt as well.

"Alright I want everyone to recall their dogs and anything that might distract them. Also I want you all to be clear when I open the trailer. These guys when fired up will charge at full speed when they want to," Alan said.

A bunch of people quickly gotten out of the way some recalling their search dogs from the camp site. Many campers who were still in the area wanted to see what was going on and tried to move closer.

"I said get back!" Alan called and some of the police officers had to step in to keep the people away from the trailer.

They could see the mist that rose from the trailer as it shook. A loud growling noise was heard from within and the campers finally started to back up.

"Now what ever you do, do not panic and do not run. If you do then these animals can and will attack you. For safety move towards the front of the trailer," Alan called.

People began to move as the trailer rocked even more. One of the volunteers reversed the trailer so that way the animals when released will go directly into the forest.

"Now which way she was last seen?" Alan said to her father.

"There on that side of the camp," Malcolm said nervously.

"Alright," Alan said

The trailer shook more as Alan gave the hand signal to the volunteer on the trailer. The one holding the switch stood off to the side. Alan made sure that everyone was clear as the trailer shook even more.

Alan held his hand up high like he was going to start a race. Holding the sweater up again he gave a whistling signal to the occupants inside. The trailer slowed as they sniffed it again. Then he changed whistles for the prison uniform.

A chirp was all he had received from Nico signaling that he knows what to do. Rosco only gave a roar to show that he was growing impatient.

Alan knew that he better be ready for the T-Rex wanted to hunt and he was stalling.

"Is everyone clear!" Alan yelled.

"Yeah everyone is clear!" the Sheriff called.

With that Alan dropped his arm. When he did the volunteer knew what to do and pulled the lever.

Instantly the door opened revealing Rosco as the T-Rex roared his feathers really starting to show on his head. The larger feathers that crested his head really brought out the ferocity of his giant form. The Tyrannosaur raced into the forest. A sharp cry came from the trailer as the smaller Nico came leaping out and charging into the bushes after the larger dinosaur. Then after them Sarah came out with a shriek.

Alan raced up and leaped onto her back. Lying down against her backside was a specially made saddle which allows him to hold on while she flew. It did not hinder her as he laid out across the length of her back. Feeling him settle Sarah pushed down with her wings like she was on stilts and lifted off. The Pteranodon's muscles pulsed under Alan as he held on. Rising higher he could clearly see Rosco and Nico racing through the forest. The two carnivores were going really fast as they covered a lot of ground. Looking behind him Alan could see the many trucks and ATV's racing through the forest.

Being smaller and faster Nico rushed ahead of Rosco. The tyrannosaur had to avoid larger branches but he did not care not as long as he is on the hunt. Even though he is not hungry Alan knew that Rosco just loves to track down his prey. He may not kill it but the enjoyment of the hunt is all that kept that large lug happy. Nico on the other hand loves to track but he also loves to chase as well. His reddish feathers showing through the underbrush as he raced along the forest floor towards his target.

Also being a lot more active Nico raced ahead of Rosco sniffing the air once in a while to get the best scent. Rosco slowed down at one point and called for Nico. The raptor then turned his head and ran back to Rosco. Meanwhile Alan circled above on Sarah knowing that the two are only trying to get back on the scent trail. Putting their large heads to the ground Nico and Rosco took up the scent again.

Then with a growl Rosco was off with Nico on his tail.

MEANWHILE SOMEWHERE IN THE WILDERNESS BETWEEN THE BORDER OF MONTANA AND NORTH DAKOTA

He had traveled northeast to avoid the U.S. Marshals and the Montana State Police. The search dogs will never find him or the girl that he had snagged while waiting for his get away ride. The car was easy to break into and even better to hide his scent. The old crone he had stolen it from had laced it in heavy perfumes to mask her disgusting smell. Sitting behind him was his latest victim tied up and ready for his pleasures.

The girl shriek and struggled with a gag in her mouth and tears coming out of her eyes. She was looking at the old woman that the man killed just to get this car. The sightless eyes stared back at her as she cried in anguish and fear.

MEANWHILE

Rosco and Nico came to another camp site this one in the great plains. They had already exited the mountains and forest and are near one of the interstate freeways. The road leading out of the mountains into the national park was plain to see. Both dinosaurs entered a highway one that was clearly empty thankfully and began to sniff about. There was another camp site not far from where they exited the forest. They had lost the trail at first being confused with the change of scent. But now that Rosco has a better scent of his prey he began to follow with Nico right behind him. High above them was Sarah with Alan right on top. The pteranodon can fly for hours on end but Alan could see that both she and the other dinosaurs were getting tired. Luckily there was a river in the direction that they were traveling. Alan figured they can rest there. They had been tracking their quarry for almost half the day already, and his dinosaurs looked thirsty.

"Alright guys when we get to the river you can rest," Alan said and whistled signaling water nearby. Both Rosco and Nico stood up from where they were tracking.

"Yes water," Alan said.

Both dinosaurs went off in the direction of the river which thankfully their quarry also went.

NEAR THE BORDER OF MONTANA AND NORTH DAKOTA

They had stopped to get something to eat and that horrible man allowed her to use the bathroom. She needs to escape and call the police but he was watching her every move. He even stood with her in the bathroom!

She felt afraid to go but he made her go. The gun he has in his hand is any indication to do as he says. She sat down to he business and to her horror had seen red spots on her underwear.

 _Oh great I just started my period!_ She thought to herself.

"Um Mr. can you hand me a tampon or something from the dispenser!" the girl said pleading.

Alex Mendosa only grumbled before going for the dispenser. When he got there he quickly used his knife to break the lock on the dispenser and pull out a maxi pad. There was no tampons.

"Sorry girlie there is no tampons only these!" he tossed one into the stall and the girl took it without complaint.

She was clearly in pain from the massive case of cramps when she put it on. Alex decided to take a few more so she does not leave a mess.

The girl clearly does not like to be told what to do when she was finished. She flushed the toilet and cleaned herself up before getting out to wash her hands. When she was done both she and Mendosa headed back to their stolen vehicle. Mendosa forced her back into the back seat of the car and then filled the gas tank.

They were at a gas station and convenience store in the middle of nowhere. From what she had seen on the map he had with him while he was filling up the tank. They are near the border between Montana and North Dakota.

She felt scared knowing that when they do cross the border the police will not be able to track them. She felt Mendosa then finish filling the tank and then going into the back and strapping her down again. He had already disposed of the carcass of the old woman about fifty miles back and made sure that she was never found. The crows are feasting on her bones as she thought about it.

 _Will that happen to her?_ She thought as she nearly cried.

She wanted to go home so badly. She wants to go to school and see her friends again she silently cried as they drove off again.

MEANWHILE

The search team drove up and set up a temporary base. Alan was off to the side seeing to his dinosaurs when the Sheriff walked up. Rosco was drinking as well as Nico while Sara was busy feeding off the trout that swam up the river.

"How are they Dr. Grant," the Sheriff asked.

"They are fine just give them about an hour and they are ready to go again," Alan replied patting down Rosco. The Tyrannosaur only rumbled as he continued to drink from the river.

"Wow we never figured that they had traveled this far," the Sheriff said.

"You said so yourself the man is good at human trafficking. So I would figure he probably stolen a car some ways back. What nearly threw my dinosaurs off the scent was the heavy smell of perfume from a campsite quite a ways from here. My figure would be that this Mendosa guy had stolen the vehicle from this site. The owner I have no idea where they are is clearly not present, but I have a suspicion that they are somewhere in that direction." Alan said pointing to the east.

The Sheriff nodded, "He is definitely heading towards the border then. There the town of Circle. It is located here," the Sheriff handed out a map and pointed to the area they are at.

"You see we are here just southwest of Circle and northeast of Brockway so if from where you dinos have been tracking him. He is probably heading northeast towards North Dakota before heading on to Canada. If he makes it there we will lose him," the Sheriff said.

"Well we have traveled a long way and I am fairly impressed that they managed to last this long," Alan said surprised.

"Well you trained them well Dr. I don't know how you did it but you did," the Sheriff said.

Alan knew that was only a compliment but he replied honestly. "I only used their natural instincts to hunt to my advantage. By training them to use their talents for _other_ things then kill on sight. Then it was only a matter of time before I fine tuned it to track and hunt for prey or in this case help someone out. To them it is a game it is not so much the food that they want as a reward it is the satisfaction that they had indeed managed to hunt that target down. I wish there was a rancher or a farmer around here that will let us take a cow and a goat or two for the animals. They have been going at it for half the day," Alan said.

"I know a few ranchers around here maybe I can call them up to lend us a steer or two," the Sheriff said.

Alan was grateful for that.

TWO HOURS LATER

Indeed a rancher who had lived not five minutes from where they were at let them have a steer. The steer was an old one on his last legs and as such the Rancher let Rosco have his fill with it. Nico was happy for a goat to eat and some wild turkeys. The raptor burns a lot of calories when he hunts so this makes up for it.

When the dinosaurs rested for about an hour Alan was ready to go. Sarah had already eaten her fill in the river since is has a nice school of trout for her to catch. There was also some crows that provided her with a snack.

Alan resumed the scent trail by once again giving them the scent. And what to do when they encounter the targets. Both Rosco and Nico were off once again with Alan following on Sarah. The Sheriff and the U.S. Marshals followed a bit behind to not disturb the dinosaurs.

SOMEWHERE NEAR FOXLAKE MONTANA

"Will you stop your fucken crying already!" Mendosa said to the girl in back.

The girl was clearly in pain and had to change her pad several times to stop the bleeding. This was a new thing for her as her cramps had caused her to be paralyzed for a time. The pain was unlike anything she dealt with before, and so she just whimpered and curled into a ball to try to minimize it. Already she had leaked with how heavy her blood flow is and her pads had nearly run out. She was due for another change but at the moment she has to wait till they arrive at another pit stop. So the cramps and the yucky feeling of bleeding all over the place has her curled up in a little ball.

She felt so sick as she held her arms around her stomach. The blood was everywhere and she was terrified that the man Mendosa would somehow kill her. All she knows is that she has no choice but to wait and see what happens.

JUST SOUTH OF FOXLAKE

Alan was startled when Sarah gave a call of warning. He held on when the pteranodon swooped down. Holding on tight he watch the world rise up again in succession and she landed with one smooth motion. When he had gotten off Nico and Rosco were investigating something on the ground. Alan quickly rushed to where they were investigating.

It was just off to the bushes and away from the road. Rosco made the call to Sarah meaning that he had found something. The pteranodon responded by dipping low and landing beside them. Getting off Alan went to investigate what the two carnivores found.

To his horror it was the body of an old woman who had obvious marks of strangulation and a broken neck.

Quickly grabbing his radio Alan called it in.

"Sheriff are you there?" Alan called.

" _I am here Dr. Grant did your dinos find anything?"_ he asked.

"Yeah they found the body of an old woman off the side of the road. The body is fresh meaning your man has been through here recently and drug her here," Alan replied.

" _Alright I will give the call to the local police and the Marshals. They will help track this down. I got FBI waiting in Fox Lake should they head there. The towns folk have already been warned that there might be dinosaurs roaming the streets so are made aware to stay clear,"_ The Sheriff replied.

"Alright thanks," Alan said and hung up on his radio.

"Alright guys lets continue with our hunt," Alan whistled and the two looked at him knowing that signal. Rosco was the first out on the road and startled a few passing vehicles that happen to pass by on the way west. At the sight of both dinosaurs they immediately stopped and hid while Rosco and Nico rushed past. The tyrannosaur stopped for a second and sniffed the ground with Nico right behind him. The raptor being smaller was the one who found the little bit of trash in the bushes.

Alan being high above with his binoculars saw what it was they were looking at. He had Sarah angle down and he landed softly on Rosco's back. The T-Rex is used to the treatment as he only rumbled as Alan made his way down to his snout. Not afraid of being bitten or eaten.

When gotten there he saw that Nico was just as confused. Looking at the offending object he recognize a maxi pad when he saw one. He did not touch it but he did remember the girl's age. It should be around the right time for her to start bleeding. If she is bleeding then...

"Rosco, Nico follow...find!" Alan whistled as he climbed onto Rosco's head again just behind his eyes. The Tyrannosaur rose up getting a good scent now and roared. Nico did a similar sound before rushing off down the road with Rosco right behind him.

FAIRVIEW MONTANA

The gas station that they had stopped by would be their last stop before they make their way east. It was dark out and the sun had already set when they pulled up.

The girl was once again in the bathroom changing her maxi pad and cleaning herself up after changing her clothes. She was alone but she knew the man was outside. She wanted to curl up and die at the moment and she did not know what to do. So raiding the maxi pad machine she had stolen two more pads since it seems as if the tampons were out. So taking her leave she walked back out when she heard the radio in the gas station going off.

" _In the continued statewide manhunt for escaped convict Alex Mendosa. State Sheriffs, F.B.I. and U.S. Marshals are employed to track down Mendosa. Witnesses reported him heading east towards the town of Fairview which marks the border between Montana and North Dakota. Now from what we had heard continued manhunts are underway as both the FBI and Interpol are put on alert in case Mendosa does try to escape across the U.S. Canadian border..."_

"What are you doing!" someone shouted and she felt her hair being pulled by Mendosa. He yanked her towards the back of the stolen car once again and threw her in.

"Shut the fuck up!" Mendosa said as he tied her up once again and made sure her pants were clean this time. He gunned the engine as soon as he was satisfied with the roar he had gotten. The car they had stolen this time was different then the old woman's. When Mendosa realized that the old woman's car would probably be on the news he made a switch by stealing a farmer's car not far from Sydney. From there they made their way further northeast towards Fairview which is at the border to North Dakota. Right on the other side of town. So he managed to gun it towards the end of town.

" _In other news residents in Montana say they saw dinosaurs running down the interstate highway. From what the reports are saying they are heading east along the I-200 towards Fairview. Residents are encouraged to remain indoors when they see the dinosaurs racing down the street. From what witnesses say it looks like there are two of them..."_

The muffled sound of the radio when the girl was shoved in made it hard to hear when the engine started in the car. She barely paid any attention to the sound as they drove away leaving the old car behind.

What they did not know was that the hunters tracking them would soon be catching up.

ABOUT TEN MINUTES LATER

Marcus Brady was just finishing his shift cleaning up the shop and waiting for the next person to arrive. It was rather late when he heard it. The soft muffling sound of something outside his shop. He slowly turned around to see what it was thinking it might be a bear or a cougar.

But what he found instead made him nearly pee his pants.

Right outside his window was an overgrown fuzzy looking dinosaur!

The dinosaur in question was not very large about the size of a man. But it supported a very large tail and the claws it has on its feet and hands are enough to slice a man to pieces. Especially that large claw on each foot.

Ducking down for cover Marcus pulled out the cross that he had under his shirt and started to pray.

MEANWHILE

Nico was the first to arrive at the gas station. Rosco was not as fast as the raptor so that made him the scout. They had already found the car that they had tracked down a ways back, and now they had tracked their prey here to this gas station. Even though they don't know what it is the raptor was determined to find his quarry. Sniffing around he followed the smell of blood towards the side of the building. He remembers the smells in here because he smelled the same thing back home in his nest.

Looking down at the door Nico also remembers how to open doors just like back home. Luckily for him the door was already open and he poked his head inside. Taking a sniff he was assaulted by the smell of chemicals and urine.

But there was also the smell of blood.

The blood of his prey.

Walking into the bathroom he sniffed around till at last his nose came near the wall. There was a metal piece sticking out from the wall. It reeked of blood and Nico knew his quarry was near. Taking a sniff his tail began to swing from side to side to know that his prey is so close!

He could sense that Rosco was nearby so he investigated the bathroom further.

MEANWHILE

Tony Taylor was just filling his tank when he had to use the restroom. Walking in he went to the register of the snack shop to see if he can get the key to the bathroom. He had gotten delayed before but now that he finally was able to get to his destination (and talking to a rather distraught worker) he managed to get the keys to the toilet.

As he approached however something seemed off about the bathroom. Namely the women's restroom.

For starters the door was wide open.

Another was the large thing sticking out from it and moving slowly from side to side. It looked like a large feathered fan of some sorts like one of those Egyptian movies.

"What the fuck?" he said.

The thing stopped moving and he could have sworn that he had heard something like a purr. The thing moved back inside the bathroom and Tony wanted to see what it was that was on the other side of the fan.

Only the other side came out first.

A rather large reptilian head came out and looked at him with cold slitted eyes. Tony felt his bladder empty right before him at the sight of such a creature. Feathered crest marked its head like a lion's mane as it hissed at him. It bore razor sharp teeth and a growl escaped its throat. Tony backed up on fear as the creature came out of the bathroom. It looked like a chicken from hell with its reddish feathers and large claws.

Now Tony felt the water between his legs as well as the brown squishy stain that left him. The creature came closer to his overweight body. This caused Tony to fall over and onto his back. He whimpered when he tried to cover his face with his hands and awaited his death.

When he opened them again the creature was in his face sniffing him from head to toe. Satisfied that he was not what it was looking for it vanished into the darkness.

Tony being glad to be alive quickly scrambled into the men's room and closed the door locking it in his wake.

That was when he felt it.

MEANWHILE

After giving Tony the keys to the men's room. Marcus out of worry peeked over the counter to look outside. He felt his heart stop when Tony fell to the ground right around the corner and the puddle of water gushing out from between his legs.

But that was not the thing that had Marcus wanting to pee his pants as well.

It was what came afterwards that had him nearly screaming in fright.

Right in front of Tony was the same feathered dinosaur as before. It was standing over Tony sniffing him from head to toe before vanishing in the darkness. Sighing with relief Marcus was just glad that it was gone.

Until he felt it.

The ground gave a sharp shake like a miniature earthquake. It was brief but it was there. Stunned and scared Marcus felt it again as it stomped the ground again.

This time louder and closer.

As if something rather big was coming closer.

Looking out the window like he had earlier Marcus once again dove under the counter.

There outside was a not so small dinosaur.

MEANWHILE

Alan watched as they came near the gas station and saw the tire tracks leading away from it. Nico he could tell had already been here if the scared man behind the counter was anything to go by. Thankfully Alan was safely hidden in Rosco's now fully formed feathers hiding from view. The tyrannosaur had a brilliant shade of green and blue feathers caressing his head as he walked past the gas station.

Holding on he could hear the distant cries of Nico as the velociraptor was back on the hunt. Rosco gave a reply before he too went after Nico. The man that Alan saw crouching over the counter was only staring at them with wide eyes as they marched away. Sarah was high above him and he whistled for her to follow Nico.

IN THE STREETS

"Fuck, fuck FUCK!" Mendosa cursed his luck as the cops seemed to be everywhere. He ditched the car and tried to get away on foot thinking that if he can cross the border then he might be able to stand a chance at getting away. Throwing the girl over his shoulder he went down one alley and then another. Fairview was not Halena so the streets look the same to him.

As he turned around the corner he spotted a bear just off to the right trying to get something to eat. The animal then lifted his head up to look at them and resume eating.

That is until the wind blew from the west and the bear looked up in alarm. Mendosa froze as the animal sniffed the air. Then he watched the ears pull back and the bear quickly made a retreat.

 _That's a first_ Mendosa thought as he dragged the girl in the direction the bear traveled.

When he passed the house the bear was in front of that was when he felt it.

It was subtle at first. Only a quick shake of the earth nothing too serious. He shrugged it off and continued to carry the girl who continued to struggle. Her screams of panic were muffled by the gag he had put on her mouth.

The vibration came again, and this time it was a bit more intense then the last time.

Something flew overhead but it was so quiet that Mendosa assumed it was an owl.

Why does he have the feeling that something was stalking him. Years of living on the streets had him thinking that along those lines. As he turned his head to look there was nothing in the now dark streets. There was nothing but the occasional gust of wind.

" _Araow!"_ the cry of a frightened cat filled his ears as the said animal raced down the street. It was followed by a whimpering dog. Then several other animals came racing down the road as well. All of them are strays as they were running for their lives.

Now Mendosa felt ill at ease as he seen this. It was like watching some sort of horror film as the animals ran.

Then he felt the vibrations again. This time closer and louder and with each boom on the ground the earth shook. It was then that Mendosa realized that something was coming.

Something very VERY big!

He knew he had to get out of the street as fast as he could but he did not know where to go.

A screech was heard and then a barking call from in the distance. Mendosa moved away from the open road because fear started to build in him. The sound of something flapping alerted him that something was in the air. He could feel it getting louder and louder as he backed away.

The ground continued to shake as he moved further down the street. Utter fear now gripped his heart as he saw something large streak across the street beneath the street lamps.

 _That is one UGLY chicken!_ He thought when he could clearly see the feathers on this creature's body. It disappeared into the shadows once again making Mendosa nervous. He backed away slowly with the girl over his shoulder. The footsteps getting louder and closer. The ground shaking as it did so.

A strange barking sound came from behind him and the turned quickly to see what it was.

There was nothing...

The girl had tears in her eyes as he gave her a death grip. And she struggled against him also afraid of what is out there. The darkness of the streets only hid what was trulyhidden. She was scared that much was certain as she struggled even harder against him.

"Knock it off bitch!" he said as he adjusted his grip.

The girl was relentless with both her hands and feet tied. She tried to get away but Mendosa's grip was tighter. She knew that he would not give up his prize so easily as she tried to get out.

What was when she saw something that would burn into her mind.

The footsteps that shook the ground came back and this time with more intensity. That was followed by the strange barking sound from before.

 _Was that a dog?_ The girl thought shaking in fear.

That was when she felt it.

She could feel the blood leaking from her pad into her clothes.

 _Oh shit!_ She said.

By then Mendosa found another car to break into this one nearby.

It was a Ford F-150 custom.

He threw the girl in the back and smashed through the window with his fist leaving it bleeding out. He then opened the lock and climbed in.

Just as he started the engines the shaking grew so intense that the girl thought it was a stampede.

What came out from the trees in someone's back yard however changed her thoughts all together.

Just as Mendosa started the car and started to pull away something from her nightmares appeared.

From out of the trees a very large _thing_ came crashing through. It gave a bellowing roar just as Mendosa got the truck in gear and pulled away. The thing gave chase as it stormed after them. Now clearly crying the girl clung to the bottom of the truck and tried to lean as far away from it as possible. She could hear Mendosa cursing in the front seat.

Then out of the bushes something came racing after their truck. It was far smaller and faster then the other one. But she could clearly see the feathers on its head. It leaped into the truck causing the girl to scream in horror. The thing took a sniff at her and then between her legs before it confirmed what it found. It then started to lick her face and gave some soft purrs.

The girl was alarmed but not so alarmed as to see that it was not going to hurt her. Then it turned to the man in front. She can clearly see the sharp claws on its forelimbs.

Especially the very large ones on the big toes. It barked into the air and ducked when they came near a low hanging tree.

That was when Mendosa tried to swerve to get the animal off. It quickly grasp the sides with its claws and reared back its head. Then rammed it into the back glass. Mendosa slammed on the breaks forcing the animal in further. The girl backed away afraid the claws were going to slice her.

They stayed well clear of her as she was flat against the front. The thing pulled out and went after Mendosa who tried to make a run for it leaving her behind. The thing leaped off and raced after Mendosa leaving the girl to the clearly larger animal.

The nearby screams was all that she could hear. The large thing kept getting closer and closer to her and she tried to scream but the gag prevented her from screaming. As she leaned back the large monster in front of her leaned in and she could see it sniffing her. Just like the other one did.

The deep rumble that it made sounded almost like an elephant and its massive teeth was what the girl was staring at the whole time. Then it opened its mouth and scooped her closer to it with its tongue. She started to panic but then it gently took her in its mouth and lifted her from the truck. The girl could feel the serrated teeth but they were very gentle with her as she was taken from the now crashed vehicle and placed very carefully down on the ground.

The nearby screams from Mendosa did not concern her now as she was clearly in shock. The large monster gently put her down on the ground and nudged her gently with his snout. It gave a roar that was very loud and very deep. The girl trembled in fear but the animal only looked down at her with a deep rumble.

Then to her surprise it started to clean her.

"Good boy Rosco!" a male voice said and she could barely make out a man who ran down the street towards them. The girl screamed to try and get him to back off but he knelt in front of her.

"Its ok, its ok he is not going to hurt you," the man said and to her shock patted the large snout down.

"Go help Nico!" he said and the large creature lumbered off.

MEANWHILE

Alan had helped the girl up. She seemed to be in shock at the sight of his dinosaurs. The screams from the man down the street and Nico's screeching didn't help either. He used his pocket knife to cut away at the bindings and then helped her with her gag.

"Are you alright miss?" he asked.

The girl was now clearly crying in fear and shock.

Alan held her close like he would do to his sister or his niece. Many people would have thought that he hated kids, but he and Ellie used to play that game a lot around the volunteers back at the dig.

The sound of someone screaming could be heard getting closer. Alan looked up in time to see Rosco coming back with Mendosa in his jaws. The man was not dead but he was not getting out of trouble either.

"What is that?" the girl said clinging to Alan still clearly frightened.

"Oh him he is a Tyrannosaurus Rex a dinosaur," he replied.

"D...di...dinosaur?" the girl said clearly scared.

"Yeah this is Rosco he is a Tyrannosaurus Rex and that guy there is Nico a mutant Velociraptor though I think he is closer to a Utahraptor, but I will not bore you with the details." Alan said

"Dinosaurs? You own Dinosaurs?" the girl said still in a bit of shock.

"Look why don't we get you to someplace safe your father and the Sheriff are looking for you," Alan said.

"Um ok...Mr?" the girl asked.

"Oh sorry where are my manners you can call me Alan," Alan replied.

"Ok sir," the girl replied.

Alan then made some clicking sounds and Rosco lowered himself down. He quickly helped the girl onto his back while Alan himself did the same thing. The girl was surprised that Alan held her gently as the dinosaur gotten up. Her shock wore off a bit and bewilderment came to her as she found herself being risen from the ground.

"Now hold on," Alan said and they rose up into the air. The girl screamed in surprise as Rosco suddenly moved.

Mendosa was still in his jaws screaming in agony and in fear.

When they found the roadblock already the Sheriff was there waiting for them. Rosco did not let go of Mendosa even when Alan had gotten off with the girl.

"Rosco drop it!" Alan called.

Rosco shook his head a bit too roughly and the sickening sound of bones crunching made Alan wince.

"Rosco!" Alan said.

Nico chose at that moment to show up and and began to leap up at the food in Rosco's mouth. Rosco was hungry that much Alan can tell and without sharing pulled his head back and ate the man. There was blood everywhere and Nico was more then happy to slurp up the remains even a finger or two. When the police had gotten closer Rosco roared and everyone backed away in fear.

Alan rolled his eyes knowing his dinosaurs and had gotten closer. Nico was the first to snap at him but Alan was not afraid. "Nico! Cut that out right now!" he said standing taller and staring at the raptor in the eye. Nico would not be denied his meal and started to hiss. His red feathers raised in an aggressive display.

"Nico..." Alan warned and added a growl to his voice making his eyes hard and fierce. He had been in enough fights with Nico to leave scars. Many of them requiring stitches but he was able to pick up speed when dealing with the raptor to avoid his claws.

Well his killing claws.

The staring contest continued with Nico wagging his tail back and forth in agitation.

"Dr. Grant?" the voice of the Sheriff said.

Nico eventually backed off by lowering his head and whining. Alan stood his ground knowing if he backed down now Nico can still attack. Eventually the Raptor submitted by lowering his tail and giving slow swipes. Then when Alan came closer he lowered himself further not making eye contact whining like a dog.

Alan then submitted and stroked the raptor on the head letting him know that everything was fine. Nico then nudged his head under Alan's chin and started licking his neck and chin like wolves do. Alan reassured him with rubbing his neck and patting his side. It was a sign of reassurance that all is well.

Rosco on the other hand was a bit more difficult.

Since the T-Rex ate the man whole he roared in Alan's face. Blood and bits of gore splattered all across his face. Alan could see the local police and the Sheriff's men all with guns ready stare at him in horror. Alan rolled his eyes and stood his ground. Rosco continued on his rants as he stomped his foot and his feathers puffing up in a large display. But Alan stared at him in the eye and did not back down. Just like what he did with Nico he will not give in to Rosco. The T-Rex continued his bluff while Alan gave him a good glare as he did not listen.

It was also then that Sarah came into view. The pteranodon landed on the ground near Alan ready to fight as well but Alan did not back down.

He knew that Rosco can kill him when he charged but he played this game so often that he knows what to do.

The T-Rex tried to take a bite out of him having been angered at being denied his meal. But Alan simply moved out of the way using the force of Rosco's charge to unbalance the dinosaur.

Sometimes being small does have its advantages.

He just simply rolled out of the way and under the dinosaur. Causing Rosco to lose balance and fall head over heals until his legs are up in the air and his back to the ground. Sarah being startled moved out of the way knowing better then to attack her alpha. When he was on the ground again did Alan approach and glared. His blue-grey eyes hard on the Tyrannosaur.

Rosco gave a pitiful cry as he finally submitted and Alan patted his snout for reassurance. The T-Rex then rolled over and slowly gotten up using his head as a means to push. When he was back on his feet again Alan patted him down to show him that he is not mad. The low rumble from Rosco was enough to know that he is sorry.

The people only looked at him in awe.

Wanting reassurance Sarah also walked up to him and with a whine putting her beak to his side. Alan wrapped his arm around her head and patted her beak. He found out that it is a way of reassurance for a pterosaur and it reinforces family bonds. She butted him a bit wanting more attention like she usually does. That is why he named her Sarah as his way to know that she is a princess.

"Wow that was so cool!" an officer said and he tried to approach only for Rosco to suddenly growl low in his throat.

"Don't move!" Alan said and the man stopped.

"Never approach a dinosaur like that especially a T-Rex he will attack and eat you if you do. I can't stop him when he goes like this. He was hungry when he ate that man and will regret it later but for now just keep back," Alan warned.

The officer immediately backed off. Alan knew he was young by the look on his face. Once again Alan reassured Rosco by wrapping his arm across the top of his snout.

"Don't worry boy there will be plenty of food when we get home," he said

Nico being more social started approaching while many officers had their guns up.

"Nico!" Alan said.

The raptor stopped in his tracks and looked towards Alan. His dictating membrane moved rapidly across his eye.

"No," Alan said and glared and Nico backed down before going back to where he was.

It was by then that another car pulled up and this time someone else emerged.

"Daddy!" the girl said as she ran up to her father.

"Mikka? MIKKA!" Malcolm said as he rushed out to his daughter and held her in a tight embrace.

Nico seeing this became alarmed until Alan quickly gave a hissing sound like that of another raptor. Nico quickly backed down. Rosco rose from his position and walked over. His thundering footsteps shook the ground and everyone was ready for what happens next.

"Hold you fire!" Alan said, "You will only make him mad,"

Malcolm stiffened when the T-Rex approached and bent down. Shielding his daughter behind him he was trapped between the truck that he came out of, and the dinosaur.

Alan was worried and went to step in front and call Rosco off when he took a sniff at the man in front. Malcolm was frozen in fear and was even more shocked when Rosco gently pushed him aside to get to the girl Mikka.

He sniffed her scent and Mikka was frozen. Only when Rosco butted his nose in and whined that she finally gotten the hint. Slowly she reached out and stroked the large dinosaur. Then it turned into a glomping hug as she held him.

Alan breathed a sigh of relief seeing as Rosco only wanted a hug. He knew this game well for he had used it many times. Most of the time when they were younger he would play with them a find me game. Sometimes he had Ellie come over to help since she is the other person they imprinted on. Rosco would be the one who wanted attention the most.

Next to Sarah.

"You saved me...thank you...um what is his name?" she asked Alan.

"Rosco his name is Rosco," Alan replied.

"Thank you Rosco," she said.

The T-Rex then did something that threw a lot of people off. Like a big dog he gave her a big lick across her side.

"Eww dino slobber," she giggled.

Alan wanted to laugh but he knew that he better get his animals home before someone else started something.

Putting his two fingers together he gave a sharp whistle calling Rosco. The large dinosaur pulled away slowly and reared up looking at Alan. Alan whistled again and Rosco returned to Alan who patted his snout.

Alright it is time to go home boys," he said

Rosco and Nico took this as their cue to seeing the flatbed trailer behind the police cars. Having been trained to ride in the back of such a vehicle Rosco and Nico knew what to do. Both dinosaurs climbed in the back of the trailer and in Rosco's case walk through the side door made for him. Sarah, Alan knew was tired as she went in after Rosco. There was enough room for all three of them seeing as it was a long trailer with a bit of width to it so they don't feel so confined. It was an old cattle trailer that Alan and a few other volunteers cooked up that they adjusted and made for the dinosaurs. It took a bit of training and a lot of effort to make them feel comfortable with riding in it. They also knew that there sometimes if they are good an extra treat for them. In this case a large piece of meat was waiting for Rosco and Nico. Sarah usually doesn't eat and just got herself comfortable before taking a snooze.

Alan then gotten towards the passenger's side of the truck ready to climb aboard. When he felt his shirt being tugged.

"Thank you Alan," the girl said.

"You're welcome," Alan said and was surprised when she gave him a hug.

Alan returned the hug before he gotten into the vehicle to head on home. He knew Spitz was getting anxious and needed to be fed along with the rest of his animals. So he headed on out hoping that he is not going to be the one to clean up the mess when Rosco and Nico finally get sick. Eating humans does not do well on the digestive system.

TBC

 **A/n: Well you people like this story even though it is a bit unorthrodox to begin with. But I have to give you people some credit right? Well just remember to leave a review at the end of reading this and remember, no FLAMES, BASHINGS, or LORE MONGERS! This is an AU story inspired by a bunch of stuff namely Prehysteria, Fly Away Home, Game of Thrones, Denver the Last Dinosaur, Dinosaucers, and of course Jurassic Park and Jurassic World and last but not least the Zoo Tycoon games. So if you like this story please let me know I do appreciate you help and support for this. And if you have any ideas for dinosaur shenanigans before, during or after the events of JP let me know in your review or PM me. Your thoughts are appreciated. Thanks!**


	4. What in the World?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JURASSIC PARK THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS UNIVERSAL AND MICHEAL CHRICTON!**

 **A/n: Thank you all so much for your favs and follows! I did not realize this story would be so popular with everyone! Just imagine it damn! I am glad you guys loved the last chapter with the hunt for the little girl going so well. But anyways on with the next chapter and remember when you are done reading leave a review and no flames, lore mongers, or bashings please!**

 **ALAN'S DINOSAURS**

 **Chapter 3: What In The World!**

Now when Alan returned home with Rosco and Nico, what he did not expect was a frantic man in a suit. He was running for his life while Frankie was busy trying to claw his eyes out.

Getting out of the truck Alan quickly rushed over and caught Frankie before he could do any more damage.

"I am so sorry sir!" he said holding onto a very angry Frankie and thank God he has his gloves on. For the little dinosaur started to bite at his hand because he did not like being handled like that.

"Ow you little shit! Frankie CUT IT OUT!" Alan said and the little dinosaur hissed at the man.

"Frankie!" he said and walked over to the lower door to the house and threw him in.

Alan knows that Frankie will just fly out the back way and attack the man again. But at least this will stall him.

The man made an attempt to wipe the blood off his face. And the shaking from the trailer made Alan aware of the larger dinosaurs in the back.

"Here get in the trailer and don't come out till I am done settling my other animals ok?" he said and the man only nodded.

Alan walked back to his trailer and pulled the lever.

The first one out was of course Rosco as the T-Rex gave a low rumble before heading towards his nest. The T-Rex went to the food troth that held his chopped up snacks for if they can't get a cow ready in time. Plus it tends to have treats that he likes especially a nice fat boar and some bear meat...oh he likes the taste of bear all juicy with all that fat.

Next was Nico as the raptor bound out of the trailer. His feathers where looking a little haphazard with all the straw sticking to them. He shook himself before he headed towards the house to start grooming.

The last one out was Sarah as the pteranodon only hobbled towards the house. The large door on the other side was a nice place to curl up for a nap. She was tired and hungry so she headed over to where the food was for her and ate her fill.

Tank having heard the trailer lumbered slowly over. She was eating some stray weeds that grew near the border to the yard. She likes to keep it that way. The forest surrounding their house was filled with delicious ferns that she just loves to munch on. She heard the trailer leave to go around back and Alan standing there with a man that had just gotten out of the front.

He smelled bad and over powering. Tank snorted as she returned to her feeding.

MEANWHILE

"I am so sorry I was not expecting visitors so soon," Alan said helping the man into his house after chasing Spitz out into the main dinosaur room. The Dilophosaur was not happy by it, but he obeyed none the less...well after he sent a chunk of venomous spit towards the man. Lucky Alan had fast reflexes and blocked it with a chopping board. The dinosaur screamed as his frill was up all the way but Alan was quick. He grabbed his dinosaur by the head and threw him into the reinforce steel door and into the dinosaur section of the house.

Once that was settled he threw the chopping board into the sink and soaked it in hot water to get the glob out. Then he pulled another rag soaked it in hot water and offered it to the suited man.

"Here rub this on the areas you put your cologne on. That is what is upsetting my dinosaurs," Alan said.

The man looked at him like he didn't get it.

Alan signed, "Dinosaurs have a very keen sense of smell, and they don't like it when people are wearing very pungent perfumes. So please if you want to live take my advice and clean that crap off." Alan said

The man quickly obliged as he quickly rubbed the cloth which he can smell the soap across his neck, face and hands. His clothes being slightly pungent of the odor also were wiped down to get the smell off as much as possible.

When he was done and passed the cloth back to Alan the man sighed.

"Now that the odor is off what do I owe the pleasure of this visit Mr...?" Alan asked.

"I'm sorry were are my manners, I am David Chow I am here representing In-Gen." he said offering his hand.

"What does In-Gen want with me?" Alan asked.

"Well when we heard that you had dinosaurs on your property we had to investigate ourselves. We were too busy at the time to fully investigate, but after reviewing the Sheriff's reports of the missing girl we could not hold it off no longer. So tell me Dr. where did you get your dinosaurs?" David asked.

"You know you are the first person to ask me that question," Alan said as he gotten some coffee from the refrigerator.

A rumble was heard as Rosco lifted his head up from the door. Alan leaned over the rail and gave the Tyrannosaur a pat on his snout. Satisfied the dinosaur went to curl up to sleep. Nico too was tired as the raptor did not even bother to come up the ramp to the main floor. He instead went on Rosco's back and curled up. His soft snores filled the room as Sarah flew in and landed on her perch. She only had to tuck her head under her wings and she was out.

"Alright Dr. Grant since now that your animals are settled. Can we get on to our discussion on where you animals came from?" the man said.

"Well that is a funny story really," Alan said and relayed how he found the dinosaur eggs in a crate. How they hatched and how he imprinted on them. When he was done he went into his room and pulled up a box. The box contained several egg shells and all of them had bar codes.

"I often wondered where my eggs came from? Why are you asking me these questions? Are the eggs yours?" Alan asked.

"My clients asked me to look into this situation and after seeing your animals I will have to make a few inquires. But first if I may I need a blood sample from each animal just to make sure. If you know what In-Gen is we are a genetics company that works on studying genetics. If these animals genetic codes match that of our records then these animals belong to us. But seeing as you already claimed ownership through legal means we will not pursue your ownership. However that will be up to the board of directors. So if you don't mind Dr?" Mr. Chow said showing him the sampling kit.

"Let me do it they don't know you and especially Rosco might try to eat you." Alan said as he had gotten up.

He was a bit sad to hear it but in a way if they are indeed In-Gen's property. Then Alan might have no choice but to give them up. However when he returned with the blood samples Mr. Chow nodded before shaking Alan's hand again.

"I will be back in a few weeks with the results. If they are positive then I will let you know about our results, but until then I have a pamphlet for you to look at. It holds information about the company that I work for and what we do for a living. So I shall return with the results have a good day Dr. Grant," Mr. Chow said as he walked out the door but not before looking out for any more fliers.

Frankie thankfully was on his perch in the living room watching the man cautiously. It was not good for him to leave his alpha behind.

About two days later a car pulled up to the house. It was a white Toyota Camry. This one looked like it had been through the dirt a few times. The door opened to reveal a blonde woman about her mid thirties she was dressed in jeans and a light blue shirt.

Tank who had been eating nearby lifted her head when the wind shifted catching the scent. Immediately she made her way over to the blonde woman. Her happy grunts was all that the other dinos needed before they came racing out.

"Hi Tank you big girl you miss me?" The woman said as she leaned down and gave Tank's head a good shake and rub down. Tank like a cartoon character rolled her tongue out and gave a happy bellow. From the sky a dark shadow came and Sarah landed right on top of Tank her happy screeches filled the air along side Tank's bellowing.

"And how's my princess doing? Are you being a good girl?" The blond woman said as she kissed the top of the Pteranodon's beak. Sarah gave a happy whistle glad to see the woman.

Two others screeched with happiness when they saw the woman. The first was Nico as the raptor came bounding around the corner and headbutted the woman. She laughed as his happy croons and decorative feathers rubbed against her. Laughing the woman have the raptor a hug being mindful of his sharp claws.

The second one was of course Spitz. The Dilophosaur did not care for the cold this time even though it was obvious that he was cold. He was whining happily his tail waging rapidly like a dog. He hooted and whined as he rubbed his head against the woman's side.

"Yes I missed you two, you are so sweet,"

The woman walked towards the house with the dinosaurs in tow. They were like lost puppies when they saw her and they were glad that they got to see the woman again.

When she entered the house Alan was busy working on Rosco's belly. Since he ate pretty much the entire human from their search and rescue trip. He was suffering from a major case of indigestion. Nico who only had a smaller portion only had a minor case of diarrhea for about a few hours.

Rosco on the other hand ate the whole human and is now suffering for it. Alan was busy rubbing his belly the poor thing. The sound of gas coming out and the rancid smell was all the woman needed to know that the poor dinosaur was in a lot of pain.

Frankie on the other hand was on Rosco's stomach trying to preen his feathers and pull at his proto-feathers. He then started on Rosco's teeth but Alan swatted him away.

"Oh no bad enough I had to deal with Nico I will not deal with you too Frankie," Alan said.

"Alan?" the Blonde woman said.

Alan's head lifted up from where he was massaging Rosco's belly. The T-Rex looked happy when he saw the woman and thumped his tail.

"Ellie? OH my God Ellie how are you!" Alan said as he got up and gave his friend a hug.

"I am fine we miss you at the dig," she said.

"I know things have been hectic around here," Alan said.

"So I've heard, listen did a strange man come by here by the name of Chow?" Ellie said.

"Yeah two days ago to take samples of the dinosaur's blood. He said that the eggs that we found might be theirs. Though I am confused as to why wait five years before coming to look for their dinosaurs?" Alan asked.

"Well I looked up the company and did some digging. They are a genetics company that cloned dinosaurs Alan. They are mostly keeping it hush hush but Mark knew a guy who was a supplier for them in Costa Rica. He was the one who told me about it. Alan I am worried what will happen if the dinosaurs do belong to In-Gen?" Ellie said.

"I don't know but I do know one thing. Since they lost the eggs and the dinosaurs imprinted on me and you then they have no say. They have to do something totally illegal to get my dinosaurs. And by God I will kick some people seriously in the ass for doing this," Alan said.

"Or you can send Rosco in there with some ketchup," Ellie joked remembering an event years ago.

 _MONATANA 1988_

" _Ok so what are we going to do?" Ellie said looking down at the newly hatched bunch of dinosaurs._

 _Or dinosaurs and one pterosaur._

 _There were six in total a baby T-Rex which was the oldest and the first hatched. The baby was busy sleeping on the bed next to what appears to be a ankylosaur from what Alan can identify. The ankylosaur being a herbivore devoured the salad that Alan managed to find. The baby pterosaur which they managed to identify as a pteranodon was sleeping on top of Alan's pillows. The smaller dinosaurs have yet to be identified but one in particular had Alan studying it rather closely._

 _It had two rather small crests on its head just barely formed due to its time in the egg. But if his guess is right then this was a dilophosaurus a rare find indeed in these parts. The little dinosaur was still awake and active. Having eaten its fill it lounged around on the bed with the other small dinosaur that Alan was trying to identify. The sickle shaped claw on its feet means it belonged to the same family that he is currently digging up._

 _The skeleton outside identified it as a species similar to a Deinonychus, but the head was formed wrong. He had to think in his head what species of dinosaur this one was. He racked his brains till finally it hit him..._ Velociraptor _. The other baby was a velociraptor. Though somethings are slightly off but a velociraptor all the same._

 _But what was a velociraptor doing in North America?_

 _Now the last baby however baffled Alan. The egg was hatched a dinosaur he could not identify. Its arms were longer then the rest and he looked like a typical dinosaur. The only thing was his longer arms and strange arrangement for his fingers. Instead of the middle finger being longer. It was the finger farthest away that was the longest. That finger Alan knew would have been more for a pterosaur like the pteranodon then this little guy. Little teeth could be seen as it yawned. It like the other babies had large eyes that had a dictating membrane that cleans them._

 _Right now all the babies were either curled up on the bed or exploring the bed. This little guy was exploring the bed with the baby ankylosaur._

" _So what shall we call them?" Ellie asked._

" _I have no idea," Alan said his hand currently was on the baby T-Rex. The little guy was snoozing next to the raptor while the ankylosaur went off to explore with the strange looking dinosaur._

 _The dinosaur in question was busy grooming itself._

" _You know that guy reminds me of Frankie Roberts. You know the guy who kept trying to steal your doughnuts whenever you visited a Krispy Kreme in town?" Ellie said._

" _So you want me to name this guy after a food thief?" Alan said._

" _Yeah since he has arms long enough to steal something until we figure out what he is," Ellie said._

" _He?" Alan said._

" _Well it could be a she but the thing looks like a he," Ellie replied._

 _Alan sighed he has to figure it out somehow and the name Frankie is definitely a bi-gender name._

" _Alright Frankie it is," Alan said._

" _So how are we going to figure out the gender?" Ellie asked._

" _Well we need to get blood samples first I know a guy who can do this quietly. He is the local vet down in town. Sometimes I have to take people's pets down to make sure they are not contaminated with rabies or have eaten any of our preservatives," Alan said._

" _Why do we even have them with us?" Ellie asked._

" _Don't ask me I only found out after they arrived. The only one actually allowed to have one is Steven since he is disabled. The poor kid is blind but I give him credit on finding fossils. He knows how to find them in the dirt without any eyes," Alan said._

" _You are so mean!" Ellie joked._

" _Am not! I am just stating a fact," Alan said._

 _The dinosaur named Frankie yawned revealing sharp teeth before finally curling up to sleep. Alan could not help but think he was rather cute with his overly large eyes and dinosaur features._

 _A squeaking was heard as the baby Ankylosaur fell over. Reaching down Alan helped pick it up and watch it squirm for a bit before looking at him. It gave a squeaky snort as it let out a nice little fart._

" _Well you are obviously not hurt," he said._

" _Whoa cool!" a voice said and Alan turned to find one of his volunteers looking at the dinosaurs._

 _The volunteer looked sheepish as he rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry Dr. Grant I was going to check up on the eggs, but I see that the eggs had already hatched," he said._

" _Yes you can see that and do you mind closing the door before any of them decide to get out or catch a cold. I don't know if they can handle the climate yet," Alan said._

" _Yes sir," the volunteer said before he closed the door. Out of all of them it was little Frankie who wanted to get out. But Alan was quick to catch him and place him on the bed._

" _Alright what shall we name them I know this guy I got here we named Frankie so what about the rest?" Alan said._

" _Um I got one for the Ankylosaur there," the Volunteer said._

" _Oh really and what is it?" Ellie asked._

" _Well she looks like a little Tank so why not call her that Tank the Ankylosaur!" the Volunteer replied._

" _Alright...um how about the T-Rex?" Alan asked._

" _Um...I don't know that one we will have to see..." The Volunteer said._

 _By then the T-Rex awoke to the noise. It lifted his head to glare before facing its back to them._

" _Um do we know what gender they are?" the Volunteer asked._

" _Nope I was going to see if we can get a vet to check them out," Alan replied._

" _I think I know someone who can keep their mouth shut and check out the animals... she is rather good and better then the other one," the Volunteer said._

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

Ellie had laughed when they remembered that day. They had not named all the hatchlings at once. Some took nearly a week before they were named mainly because they wanted to know the gender of the animal involved. Ellie had felt so sorry for the vet that had paid them a visit but it was well worth it in the end.

Rosco at this time gave a low rumble before a gurgling sound was heard. Then a large smelly pile was found on the ground just off to the back. It was really watery and Ellie managed to get the hose from off to the side and wash it down the drain that was in the room. The smell was horrendous but at least Rosco was feeling better. She even found pieces of clothing from his meal.

"Eww Rosco that is just gross!" she said while cleaning up the mess. Rosco did it a few more times to show he has diarrhea which for a T-Rex is miserable.

"Aw man that is just disgusting Rosco!" she said while the Tyrannosaur only rumbled in reply.

Alan in the meantime continued to rub his belly with a large roller to sooth the dinosaur. While Ellie went to get the medicine from the vet. She knew where they are kept because Alan had showed her around the house before. When she came back Alan had rubbed the cream along Rosco's belly and made him ingest it from his tongue. The dinosaur was grateful as he rumbled his pleasure.

When Rosco was taken care of the dinosaur had dozed off leaving Alan free to clean himself up. Ellie waited till he was done before she too went to wash off the dino dung from herself. At least the good thing was that she was going to spend a few days at this place. Mark knew of course how close she and Alan were and was inclined to let her have fun with her best friend. He was not inclined however to dealing with the dinosaurs.

The Tyrannosaur was more then happy to lay on his stomach on the cool ground while the two got to catch up to the news events.

Nico was busy playing with Spitz while Frankie watched from Alan's shoulder. The smallest dinosaur was currently enjoying a snack of a rather large roach that was seen flying into the house. The Archeopteryx took quick care of the insect and is currently eating it slowly. Roaches were Frankie's favorite snack and the little guy enjoys eating them away.

Ellie in the meantime was petting Spitz who adored the attention. Especially when Ellie remembered where his favorite spot was. The Dilophosaur was currently enjoying her hands on his neck and rubbing that sweet spot. The hooting purrs he is currently making made Ellie laugh.

"So what have you found out about In-Gen?" Alan asked.

"Well like I said before they are a genetics company that is famous for making a lot of animals no longer extinct. They also specialize in naturally modifying the aspects of plants without splicing genes. They are real competitors to say Monsanto for instance. But one thing I was worried about Alan was that they suddenly taken an interest in the dinosaurs. I had my suspicions, but this? Alan I bet these guys created our dinosaurs!" Ellie said.

"I would not know that till I get the results. Now Chow was not so sure about it, but he said he would look into it. That crate came to us for a reason Ellie and I would put up one hell of a fight to make sure our animals are safe. They consider you their mom you know," Alan replied.

"I know but you know that Mark will not approve of them at our home," Ellie replied sadly. She loved the dinosaurs all of them, and being that she and Alan consider themselves siblings...well as close as siblings her fiance had no problems with her spending a few days with the man.

After all they grew up together and if Mark were to say something about it Ellie would cut ties to him. After all family was family and Alan was as close to family as she can get.

Rosco chose that time to let gas flow again from his back side as the Tyrannosaur rumbled.

"Aw poor baby you have a bad tummy ache," Ellie said as she gave Rosco's head a hug. The dinosaur crooned when she did this and she leaned down on his snout. The dinosaur loved the attention and nudged her gently to show his appreciating. Though she was not there most of the time the animals still remembered her. A headbutt was received from behind as Tank begged for attention as well.

"Oh alright you get some love too," she said as she hugged the Ankylosaur's head. Frankie chose that time to try and play with Ellie as he snatched her hair pin.

"Hey! Frankie you little shit!" she said as the Archeopteryx flew away towards his little spot on the railing high above them.

"Frankie give that back now!" Alan called.

Frankie only chattered at them before going off to play with Ellie's pin.

Laughing they both made their way upstairs.

There they had Nico who had made his way up curled up in his nest. Spitz looked up and bound over also demanding attention. Ellie gave the Dilophosaur a hug while he repeated the action to her. This trick she taught him when he was smaller about three years ago. The dinosaur never forgot and if he wanted attention he would open his arms up and hoot for a hug.

Ellie was more then happy to give him a hug. The dinosaur loved it as he nuzzled into her hair enjoying her scent. Nico looked up after a bit and laid back down relaxing.

"Alright you, don't play tough guy with me get over here you feather brain!" Ellie laughed at the raptor. Nico then bound up to Ellie as he nuzzled her too wanting her attention as much as Spitz. The Raptor repeated the same gesture that she taught them and she gave them both a hug. Being careful with his larger claws Nico liked his surrogate mother. She then rubbed his nose in the spot he liked and he nudged her hand for more.

"Still the charmer as always Nico," she said. Alan had to smile at the attention the dinosaurs gave to her.

Sarah chose that time to fly up to the railing after her nap, and thankfully it was made just in case the pteranodon decided to come up. She squawked for attention which she was gladly given by her on the beak. Sarah was more then happy to have her share of attention as the pterosaur crooned and whistled her happiness.

"Remember that time when Sarah first learned to fly?" Ellie said.

"Yes, who could have forgotten that it was when we took a trip to the lake and someone just had to goad the pteranodon," Alan said.

"Yeah what a surprise they thought Sarah had fins instead of wings," Ellie said laughing.

LATER THAT DAY

The rest of the time was spent catching up while Alan was driving to the dig site. The dinosaurs were accompanying them to the site. They are a hit with the volunteers and students there. Tank loves the attention as the lumbering giant moved under them. Alan and Ellie figured they go for a ride on the big girl. They decided to go check out the dig since Alan had not paid them a visit in sometime. Ellie had been telling him of the new skeleton they had just dug up of a Utahraptor.

"It is a magnificent specimen Alan you should have been there to see it!" Ellie explained as they climbed up the hill. Tank only rumbled her pleasure at the long walk. The ankylosaur loved to travel and this was one of them. Even if it was only twenty miles north of the house.

Nico and Sarah enjoyed the outing too. Rosco stayed behind too sick to join them along with Spitz and Frankie. When they arrived Tank gave a bellow in greetings startling many volunteers as she made her presence known. Sarah chose that time to perch on her favorite trailer which was at the far end. The tell tale sign she was there before shown on the many scratches and cleaned up piles of dung.

People cleared out of the way when the giant entered the dig. She was careful around the area where the skeleton was found as she was taught to do. Tank for someone who weighs several tons loves the attention she gives to the skeleton. It was in a sense her way to honor the dead. She lumbered till she gotten to Alan's old trailer before letting her passengers off. Both scientists laughed as they saw the satisfying looks on their student's faces.

Patting Tank on the head he went to where he normally keeps her feed and water which was off to the side. Sarah likes to scare the newcomers as she opens her wings and gave a screech.

Nico likes to intimidate them with his screeching to which the older more experienced volunteers and students found funny. One of them who has a son that was rather overweight remembers Nico and has some treats for him. Usually some dog treats and some raccoons he caught back at home.

Today however since Alan gave them a fair warning he brought the raccoon. Nico was delighted when the boy opened the cage and the animal tried to escape; only to be eaten by Nico.

Nico then went to the nearby water trough for them and washed off the excess blood. Nico likes the boy as he would often times play small games with him. The boy was no older then about twelve years old, but still the dinosaur found the boy's presence to be amusing.

"Hey Dr. Grant where are the others?" the boy asked.

"Rosco is not feeling so good so he is staying home to rest. And it is too cold out for Spitz and Frankie so they are staying home to keep Rosco company," Alan replied.

"I hope they feel better," the boy said.

Alan smiled he enjoyed the boy's company since the child was more then a big help on the dig. "Don't worry Owen they will be fine Rosco just ate a bad man that is all," Alan joked with the kid.

"He ate a man?" the young Owen said to Alan.

"Yeah, the man was a bad man, I am sure you will read about it in the newspaper or listen to it on the radio," Alan said.

"Is that why Rosco is sick? Did the man eat something that made him that way?" young Owen asked.

"No, eating people always makes Rosco and the others sick. We don't do well in their stomachs," Alan replied.

"Oh," Owen said which caused Alan to smile.

The Grady family has always been there from the start, and young Owen was always welcomed to the dig. In fact he had a special place with Nico and Spitz seeing as the smaller carnivores always loved to play with the kid.

Owen himself is an overweight kid. His bright enthusiastic eyes, and the way he carried himself made him the perfect babysitter for the smaller dinosaurs. Especially the carnivores such as Nico and Spitz.

Rosco and Frankie loved Mrs. Grady who was standing off to the side cleaning the fossils. Mr. Grady was more for Tank and Sarah since those two are his favorite dinosaurs.

The Grady family and the Attenboroughs were the longest running volunteer family to ever work on the dig. Their kids enjoy coming here as well and are fast friends.

At least they make perfect babysitters to the dinosaurs.

The kids had been around since the dinosaur's birth so they were included in the family. The animals loved them especially Rosco and Sarah.

Alan made his way away from the young Owen towards his father Richard Grady. Now Richard is a well built man having worked construction for many years as a geologist and then as a foreman in the mines in Canada. Both of which was hard working jobs. Now because of an injury the man had to retire from the mines and now is working with Alan on his digs. Jessica who is Richard's wife is a vet so that made her better at caring for the dinosaurs then anyone Alan knew about.

A rumble made Alan turn to see Nico on the ground with his belly in the air. Young Owen and his sister a five year old Maria was enjoying rubbing the feathers on Nico's belly. The raptor loves when the children do this and would often times roll over while they play with him. Raptors as Alan found out are very affectionate to their young...or at least to children. Maybe its because of their scent which makes them want to investigate a child. Such as in Nico's case.

Sarah was enjoying the attention she was getting from Mrs. Attenborough. She is as the rather elderly woman, a retired paleontologist. The woman was well into her sixties and she was the one who identified Frankie for Alan when they were first hatched. The old woman could not stay at her retirement home for long and wanted to come out into the field once more. Now since most fossil digs are considered too harsh for the old woman. Alan's dig in the badlands proved to be the ideal place for the elderly woman.

She in turn proved to be a feisty old woman and when Alan hatched his dinos she was more then happy to take over the dig. The old woman was the one who made the call about the newly discovered fossil.

Alan wasted no time following Ellie towards where the fossil was being dug up. There he was able to really identify it as the newly discovered Utahraptor. This one was a perfect specimen meaning that their range was farther north then they had first anticipated.

"Shit!" Alan said identifying the dinosaur.

"Shit indeed Dr. Grant we only just discovered it earlier this week. I thought it was another herbivore or probably another Tyrannosaur. But when we started digging it turns out to be a Utahraptor. This is an amazing find and an entire skeleton to boot!" Mrs. Attenborough said as she dug up the skeleton herself.

"Are you sure you want to do this Lizbeth because if not then I would be more then..." Alan started but Mrs. Attenborough stopped him.

"Alan Grant don't you dare cuddle me! I am sixty five years of age and still walking! So don't you come up to me and tell me a thing or two of digging dinosaurs. I have been doing this job long before you even get out of your mother's pussy hole. So don't tell me how to dig up a dinosaur!" she snapped and everyone at the dig stopped what they were doing and stared.

Alan had to cringe at being scolded by the older paleontologist. The woman was like a mentor to him and he does not want to lose that. So he eventually sighed reluctantly as he walked over to the skeleton in the ground. Already the cold winds of autumn mark the end of the digging season and he was afraid of what might happen if they lose this one.

"We can always use that dinosaur's help there. Tank is very good at digging things up," the old woman said.

Alan had to smile as he turned to her, "Yeah and she is quite destructive when she wants to be."

"Don't let that fool you boy where is your sense of adventure?" Mrs. Attenborough said.

"We can place the markers here and hope the weather does not screw it up. Don't worry the trailers aren't going anywhere. They had been here for years so they are not leaving any time soon lad," she said as she walked towards the skeleton.

Nico and Owen were already there watching the adults dig out the bones carefully.

"Just cover the bloody thing up we don't have the weather to finish it." she said not liking the changes in the weather. The fall weather can be cruel in this part of the Badlands. So they set up a shelter that would hopefully preserve the dig till they come back the following spring. Alan was a bit disappointed, but the approaching dark clouds were the give away. The old lady had it in her she could tell the weather without any instruments.

That night it rained hard. Tank and Sarah loved it as they cleaned themselves in the mud. But Nico was not too thrilled by it.

The raptor had taken shelter in the Grady's trailer since it was the largest. The boy had been delighted to have the dinosaur over. Alan was a bit worried but when the following morning came it also came with a surprise.

"Yep that raptor sure was attached to Owen. The boy was sleeping with a smile on his face when we came in. Nico sounded like he was singing in his sleep which we found rather cute," Richard said the next morning.

Alan and Ellie had to laugh at the mental image of a singing Nico. Ellie even came up with him in a suit and tie in front of the mike.

Looking out they spotted young Owen and Nico playing with Sarah. The pteranodon had her wings open to catch the rays of the morning sun.

"Yeah that is rather cute I am surprised they don't attack outright," Alan said.

"They know Owen so they probably consider him part of the family," Richard replied.

Alan smiled to himself despite the reservations.

Later that afternoon everyone had packed up and said their farewells leaving the Attenboroughs, Alan and Ellie.

"Alright the shelter is finished it should last throughout the winter so everyone can be happy when springs comes," Mrs. Attenborough said.

"I will try to check up on them as much as I could," Alan said.

"Nonsense son! My husband and I will do the checking. You just keep those dino's of yours in line," Mrs. Attenborough replied.

The trip home was uneventful as Alan and Ellie rode on Tank. Sarah flew overhead while Nico kept pace beside them. As they neared Alan's home however the dinosaurs suddenly stopped. Nico let out a low warning growl with his teeth bared to their fullest. Tank did the same only gave off a very low rumble.

"What is it?" Ellie asked.

"Something's wrong," Alan replied.

Suddenly Sarah gave off a warning screech as something shot out from the house. The pterosaur was suddenly on the ground as men with guns came out.

"What the hell is this!" Alan roared.

Tank reared at the same time as Nico charging. When the raptor came close a dart hit the raptor in the side. That forced Nico to the ground. Alan and Ellie raced to try and help the last dinosaur but Tank too was caught as a dart also hit her. Already the could see Rosco and Spitz tied down in the back of a flatbed. Frankie was in a cage also out cold.

"Those are my dinosaurs what the fuck are you doing!" Alan yelled.

Just as he said it armored men came from behind and strapped him down. Handcuffs came out of nowhere and Ellie was screaming. The last thing Alan saw was the but end of a rifle in his face and he knew no more.

TBC

 **A/n: I know a sudden change of pace isn't it? Well don't worry folks it was necessary. And remember to leave a review and no Flames, Bashings, and Lore Mongers please! Thanks.**


	5. Stolen

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JURASSIC PARK IT BELONGS TO UNIVERSAL AND MICHEAL CHRICTON**

 **A/N: Blame the Late Night shift...**

 **ALAN'S DINOSAURS**

 **Chapter 4: Stolen**

Slowly Alan opened his eyes. The bright lights of the hospital came streaming down his face. On his hand was a pair of bandages and also around his torso. He lifted his hand to his head and found some bandages as well.

"Oh thank God you are awake!" a voice said.

Alan turned his head to see Mark, Ellie's soon to be husband. He was sitting there next to Alan's bed with a worried look on his face.

"What happened?" Alan said.

"Some crazy men came over and raided your house! They stolen the dinosaurs Alan and beat the fuck out of you. Ellie protested but they threw her to the ground too with a gun over your heads. You've been out for two weeks Alan with a major concussion," Mark said.

Alan slowly put his hand to his head and felt the bandages there. He even looked down and saw the bruises and his arm and leg were in a cast.

"How did I get these?" he asked.

After one of the men knocked you out and he continued to beat on you. Tank went crazy trying to protect you along with Sarah. Nico was already drugged and was place in the truck. The dinosaurs tried to protect you and Ellie, Alan but they were subdued and taken from you," Mark replied.

"Did you identify them?" Alan asked.

"They did not wear any bands on them though most of them look foreign according to Ellie. And none of them spoke English so I would assume they were a hired mercenary group out to get them," Mark replied.

"What about Ellie is she alright?" Alan asked worry on his face.

"Ellie is fine she did not get hit as bad as you, but they did get her good across the face," Mark replied.

Alan looked down at his sheets in despair. He had failed his children and he failed them badly. Mark sensing what he was thinking put his hand on Alan's shoulder and offering a friendly squeeze. "Don't worry we will get them back this I promise you." Mark said and then stood up.

"You know everyone is worried about you Alan and I need to make a few phone calls to let them know you are alright." with that Mark walked out leaving Alan alone with his thoughts.

Before he could take a solemn road the door opened and Ellie came in.

She rushed to his bed and gave him a strong hug. Alan grunted but hugged back.

"Oh my God Alan you don't know how much I am glad you are awake!" she said.

"Glad to know I am awake too," he said.

Then she started to cry and Alan was shocked to see this, "Ellie what's..."

"They are gone Alan all of them gone!" Ellie said.

It was then that Alan realized what she was inclining...the dinosaurs.

Slowly Alan pulled Ellie to him being mindful of the tubes and wires as they both held each other.

LATER

It took nearly a week before they deemed Alan well enough to move on his own. The hit was a strong one and it left Alan woozy for a few days after he woke up. Luckily the doctor said it was only his equilibrium returning to normal. Mark and even Ellie helped him home and when he entered his home his heart immediately squeezed in his chest.

The place was _trashed_.

His house as he saw it was no longer standing. In fact it was in _ruins_!

People were working all around the clock trying to clean up the debris.

"Dr. Grant!" a voice said and Alan turned to find Mr. Chow running up to him. Chow looked worse for wear as he ran up to him.

"Oh my God we heard what had happened and I am terribly sorry!" he said.

"I bet it was all over the news!" Alan said with a growl to his voice.

"It was when people heard the explosions and then rushed here to find you on the ground and your animals gone. We feared the worst!" Chow replied.

"They were stolen right in front of my face by armed men. You expect me to do nothing!" Alan replied.

"Well I have the test results for you and they are not part of our dinosaur batch Dr. I was going to call when I got a disconnected signal. So I came here originally in person but found your place _destroyed_ by fire! Dr. Grant I am so sorry," he said.

Alan had to sit down on the back of a pick up truck so that way he can get his thoughts in order.

His dinosaurs gone and his home destroyed. He had no where to go and all the money he invested into his house was all he had. The animals that he had raised to feed the dinosaurs were gone as well. They were probably taken away by the poachers or moved to another ranch for safe keeping. People from the nearby town were there helping with the clean up.

In all Alan looked devastated.

"I am sorry Dr. Grant," he said again.

"You said the dinosaurs don't belong to you? Who do they belong to then?" Alan asked.

Chow then straightened himself up, "Well that was what I was going to call you for Dr. Grant. You see the dinosaurs came from one of our smaller companies that we bought out about five years ago. They were into genetic research of endangered and extinct animals. In-Gen bought them out years ago. We had no idea that they had a crate of dinosaur eggs. When we first bought them out they already had some dinosaurs with them. However the placement they had for these animals was insufficient. So Mr. Hammond bought out an island in Costa Rica to house them."

"So you have your own dinosaurs?" Alan asked.

"Yes and I bet whoever stole them will want to use them for their own means. My money is on Biosyn a competitor of ours and one our main pains in the rear end," Chow said.

"These men didn't have any markings on them," Alan said.

"Oh...damn it then it will be harder to track them," Chow said.

"Well I am sorry to trouble you Mr. Chow I have to clean this mess up and go look for my animals. After all I do have the paperwork to prove it," Alan replied.

"Is it still with you?" Mr. Chow said.

"Yeah I don't keep it here thank God, but they will prove that I own them," Alan replied.

"Alright I will let Mr. Hammond know of what happened here thank you for your time Dr. Grant," with that Mr. Chow went back into his car and drove off leaving Alan with his dark thoughts again.

He slowly walked towards the house again his mind blank and tears threatened his eyes. He would blame the smoke later but he knew that deep down this was the results. His dinosaurs were gone and there was nothing he can do about it.

Except hope for the best.

ELSEWHERE

Loud devastating noise could be heard from warehouse number B-25. The nose was so loud that someone had to literally shoot the air to get the animals to quiet down.

Well most of them.

The many roars, screeches, hoots and growls that came from the building as well as the shaking of the walls scared off any security guard within the facility. That made the men inside's job a lot easier.

Off to the side of the main storage warehouse was a small office. This one had an air conditioner inside which allowed one to see into the main warehouse. The heat from the warehouse was what they wanted after all. All six of their precious cargo was loaded and ready to go. Their middle man was waiting for them in Costa Rica. The plan was simple enough. Get the animals to Costa Rica then have them shipped to an isolated island there. Then from that island smuggle them across the Panama canal into the Gulf towards South America.

The man sitting behind the desk of the office was very happy about the exchange. His job was done now it was up to their man in Costa Rica to make sure the shipment arrives in Panama on schedule.

"That's right sir everything is set and ready to go the animals are ready to be shipped as you requested." the person behind the desk said.

A few words were exchanged before the line went dead. Smiling to himself he turned to look at his prize.

All six of them.

He especially spied the big one off to the side. The feathers on the large one made him not look like the animal they were looking for. However they knew what it was worth a lot of money. Just to find this guy was amazing to see and to top it off the animals are _trained_!

They are worth more now that they are trained then any of the wild ones. That means they can put on shows for their buyer in South America more frequently. As he looked at the large ones the smaller one was busy gnawing on his cage but they put reinforced locks on the cages.

The man smiled just as the door opened. One of his men came through the door and saluted, "Sir the ship is ready to take the animals," he said.

"Good put the tranq's in them and get them loaded," he said.

"Will do sir," replied the man and shut the door.

Soon they will be off his hands.

SAN JOSÉ COASTA RICA

A very large man was busy stuffing his face at a cafe. His face covered in crème and he was enjoying a rather nice size doughnut. The man across from him looked at the large man in disgust hating the fact he has to deal with him. If not then this man would expose him and his operation to his competitor.

"You already know what to do when the shipment comes in right?" the man said.

"Don't worry Dodgson I have everything under control. Hammond doesn't know that the shipment that is due to arrive in a few weeks is not for the park. I have my people ready to go by the time it gets in. And by then I will have the embryos you requested as well. They are being kept in a special place." the large man said.

"Alright here is the transport container. The bottom screws open and reveals a coolant container," while he explains this the larger man laughs.

When he is done explaining what to do the large man laughs harder, "Alright so how do I make sure the animals are healthy. Remember they are useless to the buyer if they are crap!" the large man said.

"That I expect you to make sure. When you get to the boat make sure the animals are secure before departure. They don't know what hits them when they realized that their animals are gone," the man said.

"I know and don't worry they will get there," the large man said and they both shook hands after the man hands him his money.

By then the waiter came by and delivered the check. The large man then looks at him, "Don't get cheap on me Dodgson," he said.

MONTANA

Alan was in a bit of a depression as he searched high and low for his dinosaurs. Every source he had turned up nothing and every police and criminal organization turned up nothing. He was at the end of his days. Currently he is living in a hotel room in Helena paying his rent with however money he had left. Poor Alan wanted to wait till they finished the assessment for the repairs to his home before they can start building again. It was already the beginning of winter when the snow starts to fall in the badlands. Already Alan could not return to the dig since it is closed till spring.

"You know you can always stay with us?" Ellie said as she went up to his hotel room one night. Mark was with her when they went to check up on him. The man himself was alone and depressed. He spent all his time with his dinosaurs, and he would be damned if he was not going to bite tooth and nail to get them back! They are his kids after all and he was going to let Hell freeze over till he found them.

"Alan are you alright?" Ellie said as she saw him watching the T.V. Not even facing them. She knew how he felt for she loved those dinosaurs herself. It was as if her own children had been kidnapped as well.

Already she could picture Nico and Spitz curled up to Alan as he watched T.V. or Frankie digging through the cushions on the couch determined to find hidden treasures.

Or chase after cockroaches.

She sighed as she sat down in front of him.

"Alan?" she said and saw his head look up a bit.

"Look I know you are depressed but sitting here and staring at the T.V. Is not going to bring them back," she said.

"I know...its just...its just I've failed them Ellie. I've failed to protect them and looked what happened," he said.

"Don't hold yourself like that Al! We are all human and the dinosaurs will care less if you are angry or not. They will still love you no matter what," Ellie tried to reassure him.

"I appreciate all the help Ellie and you too Mark," Alan said with a genuine smile.

"I know and I try my best to make things happen. Believe me I know how much those dinosaurs mean to you, and I don't like to see Ellie so worried like that," Mark said.

"Thanks," Alan replied.

The two of them walked out after getting take out leaving Alan to himself. He then walked over to the balcony that overlooks the town. Helena the capital of Montana is not his ideal place for a home. But then again Alan is used to the wilderness of the mountains and the sounds of the birds and his dinosaurs. Here the city just does not feel right to him. If only he were back home and this never would have happened. Sighing he leaned over the rail and looked down at the happy couple leaving the hotel.

Ellie and Mark are so much in love. He smiled at the thought of his surrogate sister being happy. Speaking of sisters his real sister paid him a visit earlier when she found out that Alan's dinosaurs had been stolen. The female Grant had given him a berating that he never lived down...well mostly because he hardly ever called. But then again he does write and sends her pictures of his dinos at various stages of their lives.

She basically offered her support as well as chew him out on various things. Alan does not mind it means she cares. Too bad his parents are no longer around to give their support to him.

Just as he thought about parents his mind turns back to his dinosaurs. He just wished he knows what is going on and how is he going to help them.

ELSEWHERE

It was under the cover of darkness that the cargo was being lifted towards the cargo hold. Large containers with holes in them are being hoisted up onto the ship bound for Costa Rica. The cargo that was being loaded however contains precious cargo. That cargo alone was what is keeping the money flowing. They had been doing this for years till finally they are able to find a group of these animals to take back to their boss in South America.

He smiled as the big one was loaded onto the ship. Right now it looks like an overgrown chicken along with the other one. So far he has made them able to ship across the sea by drugging their food or shooting them with tranquilizer guns. Their man in Costa Rica assured them that they will be able to get to their destination on time. For right now as the last of the animals was lowered his job is finally considered done.

He then picked up the phone and dialed a number. Once the phone rang an automated operator answered, " _Jurassic Park Security how can I place your call?"_ the line on the other side said.

"Get me Dennis Nedry please," he said.

" _One moment please,"_ the line then shifted till another voice filled the line. This one wheezed as if his lungs were being squeezed.

" _Nedry speaking,"_ the voice on the other line said.

The man smiled, "Nedry the package is on its way," he said.

" _Alright I will wait for it to arrive,"_ and with that the line went dead.

MEANWHILE

Dennis Nedry hung up the phone and smiled. The package was on its way here and he made sure to leave a message with the harbor master to expect it to arrive. This shipment was special and that it was his means of getting off this godforsaken island. If he was not stuck working for that fucked up company then Nedry would have been long gone by now.

But as it was he was stuck working for In-Gen by contract and he was backing out now. 1.5 million dollars was just enough to cover his medical expenses. So Nedry was willing to pay the price. So now all he has to do is wait and see when the package arrives in two weeks. Boy is Hammond in for a surprise when he finds out his precious Embryos are gone.

Nedry could only smirk when that happens as he continues to type his code into the computer. They were in for one wild ride.

TBC

 **A/n: Sorry I just could not get this out of my head. I could not no matter how much I tried. So I decided to write it down and see what you folks think. After all I would be feeling in the dumps if that was my family that was stolen from me. As always please leave a Review just remember no FLAMES, BASHINGS and LORE MONGERS PLEASE! Thank you!**


	6. Invitation

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JURASSIC PARK/WORLD THEY BELONG TO UNIVERSAL STUDIOS AND MICHEAL CHRICTON**

 **A/n: Ok I had this idea running now and it seems that with school starting for a lot of you. I figured that I would not get that many reviews. So I will make this quick and good luck to all of you school children heheheehe.**

 **ALAN'S DINOSAURS**

 **Chapter 5: Invitation**

ISLA NUBLAR, COSTA RICA

It was dark and raining when the crate arrived. The latest tropical storm was blowing. But that did not stop the occupants from wanting to release the latest animal into their enclosure. Robert Muldoon stood there with his rifle along with his team of game rangers. As head Game Warden it was his job to ensure that the animals are transported safely to their new enclosures.

This included the animal he hated the most.

He was near the Velociraptor pen having received news of the new dinosaur's arrival. He had received the memo early on about the arrival of the animals and he was sure that they were not due for another week.

Well that is until the tropical storm.

The storm had forced them to bring the animals here early because of containment issues on their sister island of Isla Sorna. Robert was not fond of transporting large predators especially carnivores like a T-Rex. But he would rather deal with the Rex then deal with the Raptors.

Oh how Robert hates dealing with those raptors. Especially finding out how intelligent they are. This latest animal however he was told to treat with special care because this was a special case. He don't know why but he was told to do so. So when the animal came into view the transport slowly lowered itself down and the crane came to lift the crate up. Robert and his team stood ready and this time there would be no mistakes. After the incident a few weeks ago where one of the workers died he was not about to repeat that mistake.

Slowly the crate was lowered and the team pushed it into place making sure this time that the gate locks are secured. The screeching inside was all he needed to know that the animals in the pen were excited by the lights and the noise. Already they had to transport the T-Rex into its new home and the others. He was surprised by the amount of animals brought in.

Now however he was at the last of his charges. This one was the raptor and having it transported into its new habitat can be a chore. At least the quarantine stage is over.

The worker hesitantly made his way up the gate again like last time. But unlike last time the crew made sure that the gates were secured and locked in place. This was due to a new feature for transport. Raised docks would come up to help hold the cage in place locking it tight. Robert moved in to see the condition of the animal and found himself surprised to see the raptor covered in feathers!

This animal was no velociraptor and yet the paperwork said otherwise.

"What the fuck?" he said to himself.

Then the door was opened and the animal rushed into the pen the noise then suddenly died down as everything was quiet. Quickly as it went they closed the gates and moved the crate out of the way. Robert then went over to the observation deck on a lower floor to check up on the raptors.

Through the lights he can clearly see the animals up close and observe their behavior. What transpired was Big One coming out of the bush first as expected. He was waiting to see if the new animal would be attacked. He expected it to be attack after all since it was covered in feathers and not like the others.

What shocked him was that Big One came in close took a sniff of the clearly feathered raptor and hissed low. The other raptor submitted instantly showing its neck and underbelly as a sign of submission. He could tell it was afraid but that was not what disturbed him.

The raptor's coloration does not match anything he has ever seen in raptors. Even his frequent visits to Isla Sorna could tell him that the two species that In-Gen cooked up does not match this dinosaur at all. Its coloring is off and its feathers was not like what he saw raptors could be. The feathers were hard to see in the blaring spot lights perhaps in the morning he can clearly see them.

Sighing to himself Robert made his way out of the observation room towards the outside. The gates were closed securely and everything was cleaned up now all that was left to do was deal with the little shit in his truck.

He opened the door to his employee truck one used by maintenance. Getting in he was glaring at the small dinosaur that just pooped on his seats. The little guy was feeling rather sick but this one was to be taken to the vet at once.

Driving down the roads Robert managed to stop by the main compound where the chief vet resides.

"Hey there Gerald I got someone you need to look at," Robert said as he held the cage.

"Really? Well hello little guy what seems to be the trouble?" he said and just as he said it the little dinosaur left a mess on the ground.

"Ok...well I don't recognize this little guy where did you say you got him?" Gerald asked.

"Just got in today from Isla Sorna how the hell it slipped past us I don't know. I will have to look into it but this guy is sick so I think it is more sea sickness then anything," Robert replied.

"Alright let me see what I can do for him," Gerald replied leaving Robert to walk out of the vet's office.

He sighed wanting nothing more then to go back to his apartment to sleep it off.

But for some reason his mind could not get the image of that raptor out of his mind. Something nags at him something familiar. He remembers seeing something like it elsewhere...but where?

HELENA MONTANA

Alan sat there enjoying his drink. The dark liquid was not alcohol since he rather stay sober. It was a cherry coke something he did not have in years. He was enjoying it while everyone else was having an alcoholic drink or two. It was raining heavily outside and Alan was just glad that it was still Autumn. Winter has not rolled in yet, but the rain was ice cold. He did not want to dwell on it too much for it would remind him of...

No he needs to keep going if he is to get through this.

"I have to say that when they told me that you had been reduced to nothing but a pile of shit; they weren't kidding," said a voice.

Alan turned his head to see who had spoken to him.

It was David Chow.

"I am sorry to disappoint you then Mr. Chow. What can I do for you," Alan said sounding polite.

"Nothing it is what I can do for you," he said as he opened a folder.

"I did some investigation as to the disappearance of your dinosaurs. What I found startles both me and my boss. There have been reports of strange noises just outside of San Francisco at one of the main ports. People have been reporting hearing loud roaring and snarls coming from one of the buildings. However when police went to investigate hoping to catch an illegal animal smuggling ring. What they discovered was something else. The warehouse was of course empty, but they found this," with that Chow pulled out a tooth and Alan grabbed it.

He recognized that tooth anywhere.

It belonged to Rosco.

Chow was not done yet as he pulled several feathers from his bag to show Alan also.

They belonged to Nico and Frankie.

"I had my people investigate it and obviously they belonged to you. The animals were shipped out days ago heading south towards Costa Rica. Now if my guess were correct it is someone working for our company that is supplying the dinosaurs. Then that means we have a leak," Chow said.

"What are you talking about?" Alan asked.

"Let's sit over there and I can explain things better," Chow said.

Alan was led over to a table in the private area of the bar. After being seated a waitress came and took their order. When she left Alan and Chow was left alone.

"I have to clarify a few things with you Dr. Grant before we go any further. True I work for In-Gen as an investigator but I also work in Internal Affairs. And part of my job is to investigate possible leaks within the company. You see Dr. In-Gen has made a lot of enemies. Many of them competitive bio-firms who want our research into extinct animals. When we found out about your dinosaurs we wanted to know if you had any contact with our competition, but it turns out that you don't. So we just let it go for a time and Mr. Hammond himself has been helping with paying for your dinosaur's needs. He feels that it is his responsibility to help out however we can. We do the the same with our own animals if they ever gotten loose," Chow said.

"You mentioned them before you breed dinosaurs too?" Alan asked.

"I will let you in on a secret since it is not known to the public. But In-Gen has revolutionized genetics by bringing back the dinosaurs. Thanks to the notes that came with those eggs that you have and by incorporating that company that originally created them. We managed to create our own dinosaurs. But we never gotten into making them public. At least until the park is ready," Chow said.

"Park? What Park?" Alan asked.

"In-Gen has created a park to house these dinosaurs if my guess is correct then whoever stole your dinosaurs. Will probably send them there to hide them. That way it will look like these animals are part of the park. Mr. Hammond himself will contact you in a few days to arrange for a meeting at the park. That way we can catch these men in the act and bring them to justice." Chow said.

"What about me?" Alan asked.

"The animals are not part of In-Gen's stock and therefore since the company that originally created them and joined with us. That makes their claim of your animals void. That means all the legal papers that you have of your animals belongs to you," Chow replied.

"That means the dinosaurs are mine?" Alan asked.

"Yes, they always will belong to you," Chow replied.

Alan smiled, "Alright when do I meet Mr. Hammond?"

ISLA NUBLAR

Robert Muldoon was puzzled as he stared at the new raptor all day. This raptor intrigued him since it has not shown any signs of aggression at all. In fact most of the other keepers in the Raptor area have told him that the raptor in question is in fact rather shy. Now normally when one comes into the pen they are instantly on alert because the other raptors would attack on site.

But not this one.

In fact this raptor alone as perked his interest. Gerry said that the raptor is actually a good patient and can be treated without being tranquilized. That is a surprise even for Robert. The dinosaur was just as aggressive to the other raptors, but towards Robert he found that very odd indeed. Gerry also found something equally odd about this dinosaur as soon as they got it.

When he and Henry ran the identification of the animal Robert's suspicions were confirmed.

This animal does not belong to them.

In fact a few animals don't belong to In-Gen or Jurassic Park. Robert had just checked in with the Aviary and the Tyrannosaurus Paddock and all three of them confirmed it.

There are new animals in the park but none of them are theirs.

Robert had to report this to Mr. Hammond right away.

BADLAND'S DIG SITE ONE WEEK LATER

Alan and Ellie stood there waiting. Just as they thought their guest was not going to show up the sound of an engine began to be heard over the hills. The weather was bad so the sounds of wind and rain filled their ears. But just on time a 4x4 jeep came barreling into the dig site. With it a man came running out towards their trailer and opened the door hastily. Just as he gotten in he took off his rain coat and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Mr. Hammond I presume?" Alan said shaking the man's hand.

"Yes, John Hammond nice to meet you Dr. Grant, Dr. Sattler I wish it was under better circumstances but time is not on our side," Hammond said as he went to find a place to sit down.

"Yes I understand," Alan said sitting down and gesturing for Hammond to sit as well.

"I need to make this quick even tough I have two weeks. There have been reports of incidents that are happening at my park. I am sure Mr. Chow has explained everything to you?" he said.

"Yes he has," Alan replied.

"Good, when he told me about what happened to your dinosaurs it has led me to believe that they are indeed on my island. My Game Warden Robert Muldoon has told me of a recent shipment of a new animals to the park. He grew suspicious about the animals and had then identified. With negative results.

"What do you mean?" Alan said.

"Well it was as if someone purposely made sure that the animals are ours. But he knows every animal on that island and our sister island Isla Sorna and we found to our horror that someone has tampered with our animals. Isla Sorna had sent us a few animals but it seems that none made it to the park. There was a storm and the boat sank thanks to the recent findings of the ship's black box. But these animals that are the replacements they are not from our sister island. For starters two of them had feathers," Hammond said.

Alan's head went up _Feathers!_

"Do you have photos of the animals?" Alan said.

"Yes Robert took photos of at least two of them the Raptor for starters and the T-Rex," Hammond said pulling out a folder.

Alan and Ellie's eyes lit up. They diffidently know these dinosaurs.

It was Rosco and Nico.

"Mr. Hammond those are my dinosaurs the T-Rex is Rosco and that raptor is Nico. I also have a Dilophosaurus, a Ankylosaur, a Archeopteryx and a Pteranodon." Alan said.

"Then its settled these animals will be returned to you after we caught our thief. We must however catch him in the act and to do so we need you to go to the park. Everything is arranged and you will be going as our dinosaur experts. It just so happens that our investors wanted to have a safety inspection done at the park to insure that it is safe to open. Now they sent along their experts and I was originally going to invite you until I heard about what happened with your animals. You are still invited as our guests but I also wanted to use this as a cover for our investigation." Hammond replied.

"You have yourself a deal," Alan said shaking his hand.

"I hope we both get what we want Dr. Grant your animals and my investment saved," Hammond replied.

While the rain was coming down in torrents outside the trailer. The three of them began to define what their plan was when they got to the island. Hammond explained the reason why it was so far out to sea and why he bought that company that originally created his dinosaurs. He also told him about his dream to build a place where people can come and enjoy the park to its fullest. He also wanted it to be fair priced so that way everyone can come and visit not just the super rich. He wanted the world to enjoy his dream of bringing dinosaurs to life.

"We have all sorts of animals there and we have learned a lot about their care thanks to your work with your own animals. Our game warden appreciates your notes on how to deal with the raptors especially since they are quite troublesome to begin with," Hammond said explaining the trouble that Robert has with his animals.

"Maybe when I check up on Nico I can have a look at his raptors?" Alan asked.

"That might be a splendid idea Dr.; Robert would most appreciate it." Hammond replied.

"So how did the dinosaurs get to your island?" Ellie asked.

"I think someone on the inside smuggled them in using the sinking ship as an opportunity to smuggle your dinosaurs in. Then when the opportunity is right smuggle them out towards their buyer," Hammond said.

"You've had problems like this before?" asked Alan.

"Many times and Robert and I had been trying for years to find the person responsible but so far no success," Hammond replied.

"Alright so we are going to this island to help you find the perpetrator then what?" Ellie asked.

"Dr. Grant here has his dinosaurs back since they do belong to him after all, and if you want go back to your daily lives." Hammond replied.

By then the rain had led up and Mr. Hammond made to depart. His driver waited for him patiently and even refused when Hammond had invited him inside earlier. When they drove off Alan and Ellie breathed a sigh of relief but not before Alan gave Mr. Hammond a message for his game warden concerning his animals.

"Tell Robert what I told you about my animals and he would be fine," said Alan.

"I will," said Mr. Hammond as he disappeared into his jeep.

Both looked at each other excitedly to finally get their animals back.

ISLA NUBLAR CONTROL ROOM

Denis Nedry finished the last of his coding for the day. Using the repair codes he put into the computer he also inputted his back door. This was to ensure that the virus he planted into the system would shut everything down and allow him and his men to escape with the stolen animals. His guys would have their tranquilizer guns ready for when they are going to transport the animals. The only ones who would know they were missing was that idiot game warden Muldoon.

But Nedry didn't care because when this was over he would be rich and he would be gone. Gone as in quit and leaving everyone in ruin. He would let Jurassic Park burn for all he cares. All he wants is his money and Hammond was going to pay for not giving him a pay raise. He continued to type away at his back door. Making sure that he was able to program the back door to enable him to escape without notice.

Part of his plan included shutting down some of the security fences around the park. That way the security forces would be too distracted with trying to contain the dinosaurs to finding the real thief. His sloppy desk is a ruse for hiding his notes on the subject and his equations on the back door. Candy wrappers and burger wrappers hid the notes as he worked. He would not be denied his money.

Looking at his watch he was just glad that his shift is finally over.

"Well sorry to break your bubble boys but I am out of here," Dennis said looking at his watch.

"Fine just remember that those security codes need to be updated," said Ray Arnold the man in charge of Jurassic Park's Control Room.

"Yeah, yeah I will be back bright and early tomorrow," Dennis said.

Getting up he walked towards the main entrance to the employee section of the visitors center. There he made his way over to the Quarantine area where some of the new animals are still awaiting release. There he found a particular cage with a rather small dinosaur inside. His fascination with this one made him want to torment it every day after his shift.

"Well look at you sitting in there by your lonesome self. I bet your former master would love to take you for a walk eh fido," he said to the dinosaur inside as he kicked its cage.

A low growl could be heard as it lunged at him. Two crests hit the cage as it screeched at him. Its snout was wound tight to prevent the animal from biting the bars and its claws were tied so it wouldn't hurt anyone. Nedry only laughed at the sight as the dinosaur tried to get at him again and again. Thrashing its tail on the bars of the cage Nedry only poked at it with a rod.

"You see this fido this is what you get for being a bad dinosaur. But you know what? You are going to make me rich you and your companions so sit and stay ehehehehehehe," he said as he gotten up and gotten out.

As soon as he left Gerry Harding entered the room. The dinosaur only thrashed more glancing at the door and wanting to tear out the throat of the man who tormented him.

"Hey there its ok little guy," Gerry said as the dinosaur his its head on the cage walls.

"Shhhhh its ok," Gerry said trying to sooth the animal and it was then that he noticed the marks on its body.

"What the hell?" he said.

MEANWHILE

Robert had gotten a call from one of the handlers at the Aviary. The new Pteranodon that they had gotten had once again tried to kill the handlers. Robert walked in glaring at the people who were sporting various injuries.

"What the fuck happened here?" he asked.

"That damn pterosaur tried to get out _again_! Even attacked Angela when she tried to feed it." said one of the handlers.

Robert sighed as he walked over to the pen to possibly deal with the troublesome pterosaur. The said animal was being held down by a net and rope and it was screeching with fear and anger.

"Alright you troublemaker what did you do now," Robert said.

The pteranodon only glared as it struggled to get free. Using a shushing motion Robert knew that to use tranquilizers on her would kill her so he gently reached out and began to stroke her beak. It was a leap of faith but the animal immediately calmed down.

"That's it girl its alright," he said as he signaled the handlers to release the ropes. As they did so Robert removed the ropes around the animals and leaped back when it finally shook the last of it off. Getting up slowly he immediately backed up when it gotten on all fours. The pteranodon then looked him right in the eye.

Robert found himself captivated by it and by its bright coloration before it took off. Screaming its defiance at the world.

With that terror over he had to reprimand the staff once again for poor handling of the animal before heading back to his office. He had a few incident reports to fill out before he managed to retire for the night.

It just so happens that his office overlooks the raptor pens. The jungles beyond are a breath taking sight to behold as the hoots of the Dilophosaurs and the nearby T-Rex could be heard for miles. He even heard the cries of the Velociraptors not too far away. As Robert typed up his report a sound was heard coming from the fax machine. Turning his chair he saw that a message was coming through.

It was from Mr. Hammond.

"Probably updates on those investors coming to visit the park," Robert muttered to himself.

He went to retrieve the paper and began to read the message. It had nothing to do with the investors but more to do with their new arrivals.

 _What in bloody fucken hell does he mean these animals were stolen?_

TBC

 **A/n: Well there you have it folks the latest chapter to Alan's Dinosaurs. Now this is my answer to a reviewer who asked if I would be writing my own version of Jurassic Park. My answer is Yes I am though the incident still happened it would be told differently but not totally different from Cannon. Now I have read the book years ago so I will bring up Jr. once in a while but my memory is vague so I will try to bring it all together. So don't kill me. On the downside I am getting used to this new keyboard which is smaller then my old laptop. So if I missed something like a typo that I did not catch please let me know where it is so I can fix it. I am not perfect after all and I have the worlds worst luck in finding me a decent beta. So I pretty much gave up on it.**

 **And on the plus note I am doing some fanart for this story because people have been asking me on a picture of my dinosaurs. So hopefully I can get things rolling with getting that taken cared of. And as always please leave a review but no FLAMES, BASHINGS AND LORE MONGERS thank you very much.**


	7. Arrival at Isla Nublar

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JURASSIC PARK/WORLD THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

 **A/n: Thank you for your lovely reviews they mean the world to me. I finally managed to finish my fanart for this story. I drew all my dinosaurs so if you want to see what they look like just go to the link posted on my profile it has all the details into the Dino's personalities so I hope you like. And if you are a deviantart member please leave me a comment on what you think.**

 **And with my sleep deprived brain I am about to write another chapter of...**

 **ALAN'S DINOSAURS**

 **Chapter 06: Arrival on Isla Nublar**

VET CENTER ISLA NUBLAR

Gerald Harding was staring hard at the little dinosaur before him. The Archeopteryx was staring back its feathers were fluffed as if he was going to attack.

The little dinosaur managed to somehow get out of his cage. It was startling to find him on Gerry's desk eating a few flies that had gotten into the office. The largest thing he caught was that annoying wasp that was driving his staff insane.

It had built a nest where his people could not get to in the upper rafters. As soon as the little guy broke out he ransacked the nest and ate all the bugs. When he came back down Gerry was startled that he gotten out that it took him about five minutes before he caught the little guy and threw him back in the holding pen.

Well since then the little guy has managed many ways to break out of his cage.

In fact it was a game to the little guy and the vet team was taking bets to see how long it would take before he broke out again.

The only reprieve was when the little guy seemed to settle in with the resident Dilophosaurus which was still recovering from injuries to its jaw and sides. The little guy seemed to recognize the dinosaur and they would be hanging out in the cage.

Well today was one of those days that the little guy was out of his cage and on Gerry's desk.

Its yellow eyes stared at him with curiosity which Gerry found fascinating. The little guy seemed to be coming closer...closer...

"Frankie come here!" a voice said and Gerry looked up startled as Robert Muldoon came into the office. The Archeopteryx was startled as it flapped its wings and hissed.

"Frankie come here!" Robert said even more so now with a treat in his hand.

The Archeopteryx cocked its head before flying over to the Game Warden's hand and ate the nice tasty bug.

"How the hell did you figure that out?" Gerry said startled.

"With this that just came in," Robert said handing Gerry the files.

"What is this?" the vet asked.

"Records of our new animals it seems as if they were stolen from a Dr. Alan Grant in Montana," he said.

"Alan Grant? The Paleontologist turned Dinosaur Whisperer?" asked Gerry.

"Yep that's the one, his animals were stolen about a month or two ago and Hammond had just confirmed their identities," Robert explained while petting Frankie who liked his treat.

"So that thing?" Gerry said pointing to the Archeopteryx.

"This little shit is Frankie and that Dilophosaur that you had for a while is Spitz if the markings are correct," Robert said as he walked to the animal enclosures. He knelt down and the Dilophosaur growled.

"Easy Spitz I am not going to hurt you shhh," Robert said slowly. He remembered what he learned in Kenya about big cats and softened his look. The dinosaur stopped growling a bit when Robert reached in and stroked his neck a bit to sooth the animal. It was a daring move but he had to do it.

The Dilophosaur slowly settled down as he cocked his head for more strokes.

When Robert noticed the marks he grew concerned, "Gerry when did he get these?" he asked.

"I don't know he was originally brought in for vaccinations before being sent out into the paddock. But when I came in yesterday he was like this as if someone beat him with a rod. I tried to find it on camera but the footage has been wiped," Gerry said.

Robert's face grew into a frown, "Someone is beating the animals. Probably the same someone who has smuggled them here in the first place," Robert said getting up.

"Are you sure?" asked Gerry.

"I am positive now come here let me show you how to handle him according to Dr. Grant," Robert said and Gerry bent down just as the door opened.

"Dad I could not find...oh he gotten out again!" a girl's voice said.

Robert and Gerry turned their heads to see a little girl about fourteen years old at the door. She was wearing khaki shorts and vest but her shirt was red and her light brown hair tied up in a pony tail.

"Jess I thought I told you to wait for me outside," he said.

"I was but you were taking too long so I came in here...is that a dinosaur?" she asked looking at Spitz and then Frankie.

Frankie took this time to fly to her and she held up her arm in alarm. When the Archeopteryx landed he chirped before moving to her shoulder. He started playing with her hair. Giggling she tried to stroke him only for him to move to the other side.

"Dad is this the guy who finally ate that wasp nest in the main area?" she asked.

"Yes, Jessie that little guy I just found out is named Frankie," Gerry replied just as Frankie picked at Jesse's hair clip which was in the shape of a butterfly.

"Hey!" she said trying to get the dinosaur from picking on the pin. Frankie then latched onto her hand with his wing claws and used it to get to the top of her head.

"Dad a little help!" she said laughing when Frankie figured out the clip he managed to yank it out of Jesse's hair and shook it. Finding it unappetizing he dropped it before trying to explore more of Jess.

"Ok you little bugger that is enough from you," Robert scolded and Frankie lifted his head out of Jessie's hair and chirped making her hair a total mess.

"Frankie, Alan warned me about your mischievous tactics now get over here you little shit," he said that Frankie flew around Robert's head chirping in glee. Then he settled on the dinosaur pen which held the Dilophosaur and picked at the latch. Being as smart as the little guy was he pulled on the pins for the cage and the door opened. Both men and the girl paled at the sight when the dinosaur came out.

Frankie landed on the head of the Dilophosaur but it made no move to attack them from his cage. Wagging his tail in lazy arcs Spitz only chirped before moving towards Gerry who had been nice to him. Then he startled them by rubbing his head against the vet's side. His snout was still in a muzzle preventing him from spitting and biting but he did not care. He wanted to feel some comfort and since this is not his father he would have to do.

Rubbing his head there he began to purr his content. Startled Gerry then started to pat down the smaller dinosaur. Happy to have some affection Spitz leaned further into the vet his sandy skin vibrating with happiness.

"Wow I never would have thought I would be in the presence of Dr. Grant's animals. I've heard a lot about how he trained them. That would explain why at this age this animal is not afraid of people," Gerry said.

"Well I read the reports and Spitz is rather shy. But if you are nice to him he tends to come around. So since you were nice to him that means he likes you," Robert replied.

" _Hey Gerry we got another sick trike,"_ said a voice on the radio it came from control. Gerry sighed before grabbing the radio, "Alright I will be there shortly give me a bit to clean up," Gerry replied.

He looked at Robert, "What are we going to do?" he asked.

"Well we can have Jesse take care of these two troublemakers and I have a bunch of inspectors and lawyers to deal with," Robert replied.

"I do hope Dr. Grant gets his dinosaurs back," Gerry said.

"I hope we find our dino thief," Robert replied.

"I hope so too," Jessie said.

MEANWHILE

Alan had a rough ride reaching the island. The shakes alone made him airsick and he wanted to hurl. This was nothing like riding Sarah. At least with her he felt safe because she knew when to bank and turn and was pretty stable.

Here on this piece of crap helicopter he felt trapped and claustrophobic.

 _I guess the dinosaurs have spoiled me in a way_ Alan thought as they finally landed.

When he gotten out he gladly hurled his breakfast at the nearest bush. Ellie was quickly at his side trying to sooth him as he let his lunch out which was not much. When he finally felt better he saw a water bottle in front of him. Dr. Malcolm gladly gave up his water so Alan could feel better.

"You look like shit," he said.

"I feel like shit," Alan replied offering his thanks.

"So I heard you had dinosaurs," Malcolm said.

"Yeah six of them until they were stolen two months ago," Alan replied.

"Yeah I heard about that so is that what brought you here?" Malcolm asked.

"Actually Mr. Hammond invited me to inspect his park and I already know about what it holds here thanks," Alan said.

"So what is it that Hammond wanted you to prove?" Malcolm asked.

"That the animals are happy. He heard about how I raised my dinosaurs and he wanted his park handlers to know more about how to deal with them." Alan replied when they had gotten into the 4x4 jeeps.

"I see so you are more an animal trainer's trainer then?" Malcolm asked.

"Yes and I needed to speak to his Game Warden in person about some problem animals and how to deal with them properly," Alan replied remembering what Hammond told him about Malcolm and his crazy theories.

"Alright then,"

It did not take them long having seen the Brachiosaur that was walking across the fields. Alan was impressed with the size and how the animal ate. It gave a bellow as it reached up and grabbed a branch from a tree. Alan was impressed as it slammed into the ground and shook the earth. It seemed to have gazed at them before walking away towards the waters.

That was where they saw the other herbivores.

"Welcome to Jurassic Park Dr. Grant," Mr. Hammond said.

The herbivores consisted of Brachiosaurs, Ankylosaurs, Parasaurolophus, Iguanadon and Stegosaurs. Amazed Alan was intrigued by the sight till something caught his eye.

Among the herds he spotted something racing back towards the jeep he went to look for it. "Aha!" he said finding what he was looking for.

It was a pair of binoculars.

Alan quickly used it to see towards the herds. The Ankylosaurs moved in such lumbering grace but Alan was ignoring the rest.

There among the black, red, green, and yellow backed bodies was one that was blue. It was an ocean blue color but one Alan knows well.

 _Tank_

Smiling in happiness to know that she is alright he wanted to shout but couldn't because he was too far away. Tears began to fall from his eyes.

"Alan are you alright?" Ellie asked.

"Look...look towards the lake there's Tank," Alan said unable to hold back his sobs.

Ellie took the binoculars from him and looked. A gasp came to her face as she saw the Ankylosaur grazing.

"Oh my God!" she whispered.

It was indeed the Ankylosaur for they knew that lumbering giant anywhere. The wind seemed to shift behind them and flow towards the lake.

Suddenly a blue head lifted up and bellowed in excitement at them. They could hear the bellow from far away. Other heads lifted up as the Ankylosaur kept bellowing.

"TANK!" Alan and Ellie called and the dinosaur kept bellowing. Tank kept bellowing as she obviously disappeared into the thick bushes in excitement. They waited for a while till they they saw Tank come storming over followed by some curious herbivores. The blue of her back was all they needed as she came racing towards them. When she got there she was very happy as both Ellie and Alan rushed to her.

The others looked in shock when the Ankylosaur nuzzled both Alan and Ellie. Both were in tears when the dinosaur rubbed her head against there faces.

"Tank oh baby we missed you!" Alan said.

After about half an hour of their happy reunion. Tank followed them till they came to a fence line and bellowed in sadness.

"Don't worry girl we will come back!" Alan said and the Ankylosaur bellowed in return.

The trip to the Visitor's Center was a long trek seeing as they had to travel a ways to get there. The jungle was littered with plants Ellie recognized as either poisonous or extinct. Alan paid attention as they traveled up to the building at last. Construction workers are busy finishing the building as they entered and Hammond giving the grand tour of the place.

They entered the building and even more construction workers are working to finish the building. Two skeletons were built within the center. One of a brachiosaur the other a tyrannosaur. Both were locked in battle together. There was a banner that said, 'When Dinosaurs Ruled the Earth,' at the top. Hammond explained how they spared no expense in getting this building up and running.

After watching a boring video that Alan and Ellie had to watch they were taken to the labs. There they walked in.

"Ah there you are Henry, Henry this is Dr. Grant, Dr. Sattler, Dr. Malcolm, and Mr. Gennaro our inspection team," Mr. Hammond introduced the group to a young Asian man.

"Everyone this is Dr. Wu he is our lead Geneticist here at Jurassic Park," Hammond said.

Henry shook everyone's hand and excused himself as he had rounds to do. When he was working someone called him about the hatching eggs.

"Ah good I was hoping I could catch them before I make the boat," Henry said.

"Henry, Henry, Henry, Why didn't you tell me I like to be here when they are born," Hammond said as he walked over to them.

He started to encourage it as the baby started to hatch. The baby squeaked and squawked as it struggled to get out of its shell. When it finally gotten its eye free from its shell it looked at each and every one of them. Alan remembered when Nico was born he was born the exact same way. He held a pair of gloves on as he quickly handed Hammond a piece of meat.

"Feed her," he said noticing right away that this dinosaur is female.

"Excuse me?" Hammond said.

"When she breaks fully from the shell feed her that way you solidify the imprint," Alan replied.

Heeding his advice Hammond waited for one of the workers to get the food ready before gently getting a syringe full of thick red purveyed meat. The baby quickly ate the food after it was freed from the shell. Alan recognized a raptor when he saw it and the baby was more then happy to be fed by everyone in the room. It rubbed its head against Hammond's hand sparking trust. The old man's eyes lit up in joy at the display of such trust.

"I never had that before?" he said.

"When you solidify the imprint full trust is there. The animal will see you as a parent and the people around you as pack members. That's a Velociraptor you have correct?" Alan said.

"How would you know this?" Henry asked.

"Velociraptors have a unique bone structure in the foot and along the skull. This one is unique to their species and since you said they imprint like birds that means they go through the same methods of imprinting like birds," Alan replied.

"I see," Henry said as he took notes.

The baby was more then happy with the food presented to it. It greedily ate the two pieces of meat that was given to it. Hammond was astonished as the raptor then rubbed itself against his hand giving small high pitched croons as it expressed its love.

"Ah look at her she is so cute!" Hammond said.

It was then that they were taken to a nursery where the baby was placed in a small nest made out of moss and vegetation. Hammond spared no expense to keep the little ones as comfortable as possible. The little ones were tended to by a worker who made sure the nests are properly taken cared of.

Alan looked up after examining the baby himself being the more experienced parent of the group. The little one was healthy and looked up at him with adoration. Alan was so reminded of Nico when he hatched five years ago.

MEANWHILE

"Ah shit! ROBERT!" Someone shouted and Robert Muldoon ran as fast as he could towards the shouting.

The raptors were fighting again and this time they were picking on the newest member of the pack.

"Fuck!" Robert shouted as he grabbed his rifle and raced through the employee doorway. It was a one way door meaning it can only be opened from the inside. He ran in rifle in hand and shot into the air. The other raptors quickly ran off leaving the lone male there panting.

His feathers clearly had started to shed and Robert could see the colorful skin underneath. He was covered in claw marks but none of them looked too serious. Big One the alpha female hissed at him baring her teeth along with the other raptors. Robert took a huge risk coming here but he will not let this one die.

He like this one.

He stood with his back facing the male while the three females advanced towards him mouths agape and teeth bared. Robert fired into the air again and the raptors tried to attack.

But Robert knows these animals and he knows their tactics. He was not stupid and when they attacked at once he used his gun as a shield from their teeth.

And more appropriately their claws.

Especially their killing claws.

The gun served a purpose in keeping well out of reach of their claws and he threw one over his shoulder. The next one came at him and he rolled to the side. Going to hit that one before another hit him from the side.

Robert found that he was about to be eaten when suddenly a red blur came from the bushes.

It was the male.

He screeched at the one who attacked Robert and put himself over him protecting him from the others. He fluffed whatever feathers remained in a threat display. This caused Big One to rear her head in a show of dominance. The male would not back down as he growled low in is throat showing that he was not going to deal with these females for very long.

Robert slowly took his time to get up and using his gun as a prop managed to stand up. He felt his ribs and they were bruised but not broken thankfully. The male kept himself between him and Robert defending him from the females.

One of them tried to get at the male from the side but Robert shot a tranquilizer at her. This caused her to land short in surprise. The drug began to take effect as the female began to submit and fall down unconscious.

Big One was angry as she attacked the male and tried to bite down on him. But luckily his molting feathers came into play and she found herself without anything. She began to choke on the feathers as she thrashed to get them out of her mouth. Giving the male enough time to swat her with his tail...hard. That caused Big One to fly back a few feet but the male would not be deterred. He screeched while the other one tried once again to corner him. But the male proved to be smarter then that.

Making barking calls to the other two as he had them chase him around the cage. Keeping them well away from Robert then leaping up as high as he can they tried to follow him.

Only to be electrocuted on the fencing.

The male was clever enough to land on his feet and disappear back into the underbrush of the raptor pen.

Robert was bruised but he was not beaten Big One had returned when the male left and was about to come at him again. Then out of nowhere a flash of brilliant flame colors came around and the male once again tackled Big One. Big One was caught off guard and raced away back into the underbrush. The male's tail ticked like a bird and Robert did not move for fear of catching his attention.

But the male already knew he was there and so came closer to him slowly. It sniffed at him coming so close that he thought the raptor was going to kill him himself.

What he found instead proved his theory about the raptor being different.

It sniffed at him catching his scent before he began to groom him catching the blood that had come from a cut above his eye. The soft purrs that came from the raptor caused Robert to smile as he slowly brought his hand up and patted the Raptor's neck.

"So you _are_ the one from the files," Robert said as he stroked the raptor.

The raptor purred as he put his head down allowing Robert to pet him some more.

" _Nico_ I think your name is right?" he said.

Nico was more then happy to accept Robert as a friend. After all he did save his life.

Robert managed to get himself up with Nico to help. Together they made their way to the door with Robert leaning on Nico. The raptor knew he can't come out but he headbutted Robert to show he has a friend.

"Alright buddy now I am going to talk to a few people you be good you hear me," he said.

Nico waved his tail to know that he understood. Robert then ruffled his head taking off a few more feathers at the same time. The raptor seemed to enjoy it as he leaned in for more.

"I have to go now but maybe sometime later I can visit?" he said and the raptor only replied by butting his hand again and purring.

Robert hobbled out of the Raptor pen having settled down the raptors. Nico gave a soft whining noise Robert reached into his pocket and pulled out a jerky. Nico's head went up and he tossed the treat. Catching it the raptor was happy to make a new friend when Robert closed the door.

Sighing Robert went to the observation window. Nico was already there watching him and swinging his tail lazily. Robert knew he made a connection when he exited the building.

AN HOUR LATER

After taking care of the new born raptor chick. The group finally made their way towards the pen where the adults were kept. Alan was hesitant to come here fearing that Nico might not be here. He was worried about the other raptors hurting him or worse since he is not part of their pack.

The screeching and screaming could be heard from the pen. Armed personnel waited on the watch tower just on the left hand side. Two men were on top with what look like lethal weapons and an electrified fence was surrounding the holding area.

"Now as you can see they are in here right now because their paddock is not ready for them yet. We had found an error in the holding area because there seems to be a problem with our raptors," Hammond said.

"And what would that be?" Alan asked fearing some sort of disease.

The sound of a crane could be heard as the baying of a steer was made. As soon as it was up and the steer attached it was hoisted up and the steer was then lowered into the pen. As soon as that happened the sounds of ravenous raptors filled the air as they attacked and devoured the steer. As soon as that happened everyone became uncomfortable with the parts and blood flying everywhere.

The only ones unaffected were of course Alan and Ellie having been used to this.

The snarling and growling of the raptors as they satisfied their hunger filled their ears. Dr. Ian Malcolm looks like his about to be sick while Genaro did not hold back and started to throw up off the railing.

Luckily no one was around to be puked on.

"They should be destroyed!" a voice said and the group turned to stare at the game warden.

"Ah Robert Muldoon my Game Warden from Kenya he is in charge of the animal safety here," Hammond said as Alan shook his hand.

"Why are you feeding them like this? Why aren't you interacting with the animals?" Alan asked.

"We can't they become lethal at eight months and I do mean lethal. We bred eight originally and then we introduced the one we called, 'Big One,' she killed all but two others. Then we introduced the male he seems to bring some sort of balance to the group. Big One tries to go for him but he keeps her in line...sort of," Robert replied.

"Really? How aggressive are they?" Alan asked.

"Very they can run at cheetah speed if they got out in the open." Robert replied then leaned in and whispered, "I need to speak with you,"

Alan caught the man's eye and nodded faintly.

Robert explained how and why they are feeding the raptors the way they are. The sounds of the crane came lifting up and they lift was covered in blood and gore and torn to shreds. Not a single piece of bone was found.

"Well Who's hungry?" Hammond said.

"You folks go on I like to speak to Mr. Muldoon if you don't mind I am interested in these animals," Alan said.

Ellie gave him a look and Alan nodded, "I will stay here with Dr. Grant if you don't mind Mr. Hammond," Ellie said.

"Alright we will meet you at the Visitor's Center before we go into the park," with that the others left.

"Alright they are gone what do you wish to speak to me about?" Alan asked.

"Did Mr. Hammond tell you about our investigation," Robert said as he led them into the compound.

"Yes, Hammond explained that someone is smuggling dinosaurs on and off the island," Alan replied.

"Well just this morning I had gotten your fax about your animals. So far we have confirmed three of your missing dinosaurs," Robert replied.

"Really? Which ones?" Alan said.

"The Dilophosaur, the Archeopteryx, and the Raptor," Robert replied.

"Well we identified our Ankylosaur when we arrived she is with the herds," Ellie said.

"Good now we have to identify the T-Rex and the Pteranodon and we have all of them," Robert said.

"When did they arrive?" Alan asked.

"They arrived just a few weeks ago. One of our ships ran sank before they could make it here with our new animals. Somehow a smuggling vessel took its place with the same identification marks and landed on our loading docks. We then transported the animals to their respective facilities. I grew suspicious when I noticed a slight change in the animals. The T-Rex and the Velociraptor respectively. Both had feathers something none of our dinosaurs have and Dr. Wu does not remember having an archeopteryx on file as one of the animals we discovered. It was funny really having discovered a new dinosaur and not know about it. Jurassic Park and In-Gen keep very tight records of all their animals. From vet records to DNA samples. And none of your animals matched ours. When Chow came to do a match and found that they are different from ours that is when my suspicions were confirmed. Someone else was breeding them," Robert replied as they came in front of a viewing glass.

Alan could now clearly see into the paddock with the bushes and trees around. The remains of the steer clear as day with the blood stains and bits of gore on the ground.

Alan tried to identify the raptors that were busy by themselves. None of them were very social as they won't groom each other. One large one was sleeping on a rock her snout stained with blood and the flies buzzed around it.

However there was no signs of the more brown male.

But Alan was not deterred he began to whistle something that they can hear in the pen. The raptor's heads shot up and glared but Alan continued to whistle.

Suddenly a barking call was heard in the bushes and Alan smiled. Both he and Ellie looked at each other before she too did the whistle.

Then out of the bushes a slightly feathered raptor appeared. Alan recognized him instantly with his red stripe and feathers molting down from his body.

"Nico," he whispered.

At seeing Alan and Ellie Nico waved his tail in a slow motion. His eyes softened as he came to the viewing glass whining. Putting his hand on the glass Alan was near tears at seeing the state of his raptor.

"I tried to get him out but the board will have none of it. I was hoping that when the paddock is ready in three weeks that he can have some space." Robert replied.

Alan stroked the glass as if stroking his raptor.

"Nico...oh God Nico I miss you buddy," he said.

His response was the whine from the raptor.

SOMETIME LATER

"So you said that the animals were transported here by a smuggling vessel?" Alan said.

"Yes, somehow that vessel was used to smuggle our animals in and our using identification from In-Gen's list of authorized ships. Now we know that someone on the inside is doing this but so far they have covered their tracks far too well for us to find them." Robert said.

"Shit so finding them before they decide to ship the animals out is going to be a challenge," Ellie replied.

"Exactly that is why Mr. Hammond, Dr. Wu, Mr. Arnold and I need your help because already we lost too many animals to these bastards and we have not even opened yet!" Robert said.

"So we need to find out who is the supplier and why they had taken my animals?" Alan said

"If you want my opinion your animals are trained right?" Robert said.

"Yes," Alan replied.

"Well if I had to guess trained dinosaurs are worth more money then those caught in the wild. The people who are catching these animals want something wild sure but something they can control," Robert replied.

"But that is just the thing they will only respond to me and Ellie mainly." Alan replied.

"Well I established something with Nico there but the relationship you have with him will no doubt be stronger," Robert replied.

"That is because I imprinted on him," Alan replied.

"Good because you are going to need it," Robert said.

"Now Al we need to get going and not keep Mr. Hammond waiting," Ellie replied.

"Yeah and do be careful out there Dr. Grant," Robert said.

"Don't worry I will just keep an eye on Nico for me will ya?" Alan replied

TBC

 **A/n: Whew I will end it right there for now man that took some work to get it done. At least now they are on the island to everyone's satisfaction. And how do you guys like my action scene there? Figured I'd give Robert Muldoon a more up close and personal relationship with the raptors...well my way. Because in the movie they said he was a Game Warden from Kenya but they made him look more like a man who had no experience with Raptors...even though he was the expert. So in this one I make it seem like he sort of fought with them before. So as always tell me what you think leave a review and remember no FLAMES, BASHINGS AND LORE MONGERS PLEASE THANK YOU.**


	8. Our Target Audience

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JURASSIC PARK/ WORLD THEY BELONG TO UNIVERSAL STUDIOS**

 **A/n: Sorry to keep you folks waiting I was on a writing cycle. And after updating some of my other fics I decided to update this one since the ideas keep flowing. I am home sick yet again, but this time it was a bad reaction to the cleaning and grinding of the cement at work. They were redoing the floors so it sent my sinuses on the loose and I nearly fainted. Luckily I have enough sick time to cover for my absence so it is not so bad. To pass up the time in bed I decide to write this chapter since it was swimming up there for some time.**

 **Without further announcements I bring you the next installment of...**

 **ALAN'S DINOSAURS**

 **Chapter 07: Our Target Audience**

JURASSIC PARK VISITOR'S CENTER

After a meeting with David Arnold the head of Jurassic Park Control. The inspection group made it down towards the main lobby. There Hammond was going on about the wonders the park would bring if they were allowed to open.

"GRANDPA!" a duo of voices said and Hammond's eye lit up like a Christmas Tree.

Alan and Ellie watched as two children came racing towards the old man and tackled him to the ground. Through the chatter Alan could make out the 'We love the ride!' and 'We love the presents you sent us grandpa!' they said.

Alan had to smile for the two children both brother and sister reminded him of the Grady's. Both Owen and his sister would often times tackle him when he comes to visit the dig with the dinosaurs.

Hammond laughed when he held his grandkids to him and told them to let him up. When they finally let their grandpa up he shook the imaginary dust off himself and put an arm around each grandchild. "Alright children are you ready to see what your grandpa has to offer?" he said.

The children gave their delighted cheers as they walked out with their grandfather.

Alan watched as they walked away and Ian had a frown on his face.

"Is there something wrong Dr. Malcolm?" Alan asked.

"There is always something going wrong. I can just see it this will end in disaster," Malcolm replied.

"Well you are the psychic lead the way Dr. Malcolm," Alan said gesturing with his hand in a sarcastic manner.

JURASSIC PARK TRICERATOPS PADDOCK

Jessie Harding rolled her eyes once again as Frankie went after another bug. This one was a butterfly that had some how gotten stuck on the front grill of the jeep. After trying to get the archeopteryx to return to his cage and failed miserably. Dr. Harding had no choice but to take him with him. The good thing was that Frankie likes Jessie's shoulder and the whole time he was treating the Triceratops the small dinosaur was busy catching bugs.

It was a good thing really since the mosquitoes were a pain to deal with. Frankie seemed to enjoy them as he hopped from one person to the next chasing the bugs.

Jessie had to laugh when he ate one that landed on the trike as well as ate a few ticks. It seems parasites do not differentiate between normal hosts and dinosaurs.

But it was still the same. Frankie ate his fill and then set to explore the area around him, or preen on Jessie's shoulder. The girl had to giggle when Frankie tried to irritate the others much to their protests. Jessie had to walk away from them in order for Frankie to behave.

"Come on you little pest," Jessie said to Frankie as the Archeopteryx flew back to her exposed arm for a nice size roach. Even though he did not eat it Frankie took the roach and tossed it out before preening.

"What ate too much?" Jessie teased as she stroked his feathers.

Frankie then preened himself some more as he was set to make his feathers look good.

"You are something else no wonder Dr. Grant calls you 'Little Shit!'" Jessie laughed.

Frankie gave a warble as he shook himself and continued to preen.

"Oh ha ha very funny," Jessie said as she reached up to stroke him.

OUTSIDE THE VISITOR'S CENTER

Tim would not stop asking questions. But then Alan is used to it seeing as Owen and his sister would do the same. The only difference was that Owen would shut up once Nico would come in, and the raptor would take the kids off of Alan's hands. He missed the Grady's and their kids. Maybe when this is over he can visit them in Washington.

With that thought he was having fun answering Tim's questions about the book that Alan wrote.

As he looked he noticed that Tim's older sister Lex was giving a star eyed look. One that he was familiar with back at the dig. He had to mentally groan on that one seeing as he'd get that often. Ellie was no help as she was giving Alan a hard time about it.

They were currently standing just outside the Visitor's Center waiting for their ride to begin the tour. Just as he thought about it two cars pulled up. Both of them modified Ford Explorers one that he was familiar with since he owned one back home in Montana.

The doors automatically opened allowing them to enter. The kids entered one car with Gennaro the Lawyer while he, Ellie, and Ian Malcolm entered the second vehicle. He could not be more enthused by it. Alan wanted to be with the kids since he found them a good distraction, but Ian wanted to discuss something with him. So he and Ellie entered the back vehicle to discuss their plans in private. When he entered he saw to his amusement that the camera above the rear view mirror was being harassed by the said mathematician.

Just as they seated themselves into the chair the car began to move. It was on autopilot since the steering wheel had a plastic plate blocking. The automatic voice of Richard Kiley was playing as they rode off towards the two impressive gates above.

JURASSIC PARK VETENARIAN CENTER

Dennis Nedry once again stood in front of the cage that contained that strange dinosaur that he had visited for a while. One of the dinosaurs that he was set on delivering to his secret employer on the mainland. He had once again had his fun with the creature smirking as the dinosaur now lay on the bottom of the cage. It was heavily drugged so it was unaware that Nedry had his fun with the animal. Nedry placed the stick he used to poke the animal on the side then continued to taunt the animal. As he was taunting the animal

he could hear footsteps in the hallway meaning that someone was coming. He quickly stepped out and made his way back towards the control room. But not before grabbing something to eat along the way.

When he left he was unaware that the drug was not totally effective and that the dinosaur in question was giving him a hateful glare. One that promised much pain and death should the two crossed paths yet again.

JURASSIC PARK CONTROL ROOM

"Where have you been you're late!" Ray Arnold yelled at Dennis when he entered the control room.

"Sorry I had to use the bathroom and grab something to eat. I was running late after all." Dennis replied as he sat down at his station. He then went through and quickly deleted the video footage of his visit to the vet's center playing the film on loop and purposely changing the time to make sure that he was not discovered.

"Good now that you're here the tour has just started," Ray said as he lit another cigarette.

Nedry glared at him as he started typing away making sure the code was up to snuff. But that was not what he was also doing. He was making sure that his people were ready for tonight. It was the night that things are going to go down. As he looked at the satellite feeds a storm was making its way towards the islands. So he was not too surprised that things are going to get ugly. But it also brought the perfect opportunity to strike. He was on a deadline so he has to make sure that everything was in place. Nedry then grabbed his phone and called a number.

"Is everything in place," he said on the line and when Ray asked he only said he called Maintenance.

" _Everything is in place just say the word and we will have the animals ready for transport."_ the person on the other line said.

"Good start the operation at five and I will be there at seven," Nedry replied and there was an affirmative on the other end.

Nedry then hung up the phone and continued to type.

Everything was going according to plan.

MEANWHILE

Alan was not having a good time. The dinosaurs were supposed to show up, but so far both the T-Rex and the Dilophosaur did not show up. But Alan expected that much from the Dilophosaurs since they are more nocturnal hunters like the raptors. The T-Rex judging from the time of day and the heat he could just say that they are resting. Rosco often did that when it was too hot out. And judging by the humidity there is a storm brewing. His instincts never lied to him.

"So Dr. Grant now that we are alone want to tell me what is going on? I mean I've tried to listen to the conversations you've had with Hammond but I am left in the dark. And what is up with that dinosaur back there?" Ian Malcolm said to him.

Alan sighed, "Up until two months ago I've had six dinosaurs at my disposal. I've had them since they hatched about five years ago. Then they were stolen. A bunch of guys came over with guns knocked my ass out and stolen my animals. Hammond when I've gotten a hold of him had the same problems. His animals are being stolen and we want them back. My animals are family to me and they are the only kids I've got." Alan replied.

"It seems like they love you as much as you love them," Ian replied.

"Of course they do! Alan has raised them himself and built his house to suit their needs. You should see them they are possessive of him...well and the Grady kids. But still they are possessive they love him, children and everyone that lives around the ranch he owns. You see they are not contained like these animals are. They were free to roam around as they see fit. The only reason they stayed is because they loved Alan. You should see Rosco his T-Rex the lug that he is, is like a cat wanting attention," Ellie said.

"I see so you two are here trying to find these missing dinosaurs?" Ian asked.

"Well we found one and Robert was the one who save the second one. So far that is two and Hammond told us they are here. They confirmed it so now we need to find the rest and then deal with the thieves." Alan replied.

"Well I can tell you one thing Chaos is on your side today," Ian said as he sat down.

"So you are not going to say anything else?" Alan asked.

"Well I can help since In-Gen has hired me to inspect the park. So far I am not impressed and know that this park will fail. Already I see so many things that can go wrong with it. Things I really hate to do because for one like you said they should not be contained. They can be taught to avoid cars and people, but not contained like this. From what I see this is neglect and Man's version of arrogance," Ian said.

"I take it you're religious?" Alan said.

"My mother was Catholic. Days like this I wish I had my kids with me," Ian replied.

"You have kids?" Ellie asked.

"About four of them," Ian replied.

Just then the cars passed the Triceratops Paddock Alan noticed some activity going on. While the car was moving he quickly exited the vehicle and went down to see what the commotion was about.

CONTROL ROOM

Alarms began to blare as the control room went into chaos. Ray had to quickly stop the tour just as both Alan and Ellie and then Ian quickly exited the vehicles heading towards the paddock. Hammond became alarmed while Nedry quickly typed away a new protocol to ensure that the vehicles stop immediately when a door was opened.

"I knew we should have put locking mechanisms on the vehicle doors!" Ray shouted as he argued with Hammond about safety. That gave Nedry plenty of time to put in the final protocols for his little surprise.

TRICERATOPS PADDOCK.

Alan stared in amazement at the Triceratops before him. It was obviously sick and he was sad to see it. But it was one of his favorite dinosaurs and it still is. He stroked her down as she looked at him pitifully. Ellie was just as amazed to see the Trike and she laughed when Alan laid down on the dinosaur and listen to its heart beat. It was a stunning sight to see as the man was obviously comforting the dinosaur.

It was then that Ellie got a good look at the mouth of the dinosaur. The tongue had puss vesicles meaning that she had consumed something poisonous. After about five minutes of walking around she spotted something that she knew was poisonous.

"Is this West Indian Lilac?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah," said a voice and Ellie shooks hands with Dr. Harding the chief vet.

"Do they?" Ellie did not finish their sentence when the vet shook his head, "The animals know their toxic so they don't eat them but this happens ever six weeks." Harding said.

"Every six weeks?" Ellie said remembering something she had seen before.

Then it hit her, "Alan!" she called to Alan who was busy comforting the animal.

"Yeah?" asked Alan.

"Didn't Tank get sick every six weeks at some point?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah every time she ate...oh I see," Alan said as Ellie nodded, "Hey Doc I noticed some rocks on the ground below the Lilacs do your Trikes ingest stones?" she asked.

"I see what you are saying let me check," Gerry said.

He then put his stethoscope on the belly of the trike and began to listen. Sure enough he could hear the sounds of something digesting.

"Yes I can hear them she does have stones. She must have digested the berries by mistake as well," Gerry said happy to finally solve that mystery. Why don't you have her eat something laxative to get her to expel the berries?" Ellie said.

Gerry was glad for the help as he and the staff began to dig up the plants and the berries.

When she gotten back to the animal she found to her shock the kids had also gotten out of the cars too. They were busy surrounding Alan as he rubbed the stomach of the Triceratops. The dinosaur rumbled low and she started to vomit.

When she was done Lex looked ready to puke herself but Ellie was not focused on her. Instead she was focused more on the contents of the Triceratops stomach.

Sure enough there was the stones and the berries.

"Well I'll be damned," said Gerry.

"Dad is everything alright?" said a new voice.

"Everything is fine Jessie," Gerry said.

Just then there was a screech and a shout and everyone turned just as Alan was trying to swat away a very excited Frankie.

"What the fuck! Frankie! Frankie you little shit! Come here!" Alan shouted as the archeopteryx landed on his head and looked down at him. Frankie then proceeded to nuzzle and give his attention to his long lost father.

"Alright you little troublemaker I miss you too," Alan said.

Frankie was busy preening Alan's hair as he stroked the animal down. Frankie let his displeasure at being separated known by leaving a very nasty, very smelly mess on Alan's shirt.

Jessie Harding could not help it but start laughing when she saw it. It was not on the back of Alan's shirt it was on the front and Frankie looked proud to do it too. The small little dinosaur was busy marking his father as he continued to show his affection.

"Alright Frankie you've had your fun now I am a smelly mess!" Alan said.

Frankie only chittered a reply.

"Frankie come here you are driving Dr. Grant nuts!" Jessie tried to get to the animal but he only flew off and around Ellie before landing on Lex's shoulder. He hissed as he raised his tail before crooning to Lex who looked very nervous. Frankie then started to twitter and settled down on her shoulder. His whistle made Jessie giggle as she came closer.

"Don't worry he is not going to bite Dr. Grant is just his owner. He likes you so he won't poop on you," Jessie said.

Lex turned to the little guy as he sat down on her shoulder. He then started to whistle the theme song for the Swat Kats. Tim started to laugh and Lex had to smile. As she slowly reached up.

"Wait don't pet him like that do it from underneath like this," Jessie said showing her how to pet Frankie. Lex did so earning another warble. Frankie leaned into the touch while giving Alan a glare.

"Alright already I am sorry for not being there for two months am I forgiven now you little demon?" Alan said.

Frankie gave Lex a peck to the lips before flying back to Alan. The girl in question was stunned as Jessie and Tim started laughing.

"Alright now you Casanova that is enough out of you," Alan said while Frankie warbled a trill. He then hung upside down on Alan's outstretched arm and fluffed his feathers.

"Cool what is he?" asked Tim getting closer.

"This is an Archeopteryx his name is Frankie," Alan said and watched as Tim slowly reached his hand out to Frankie. Frankie then bit the hand gently and then latched himself to him before climbing onto his arm.

"Whoa," Tim said surprised as Frankie took a good look at him. Shaking his feathers out he warbled a tune of his favorite cartoon song.

The sick Triceratops gave a deep rumble of her own as Gerry patted her down.

"Alright thanks for the tip Dr. Sattler we will be looking for the plant immediately and start pulling it out of the paddock," he said.

The Triceratops started to come to from her ordeal and Alan helped out by rubbing along her belly. She then gave a large belch before throwing up her stones and the berries that came with it.

"You know you could get stones of your own and put it in a spot where she can eat them so that way it saves you both time and money," Alan suggested.

"Really?" asked Gerry.

"Yeah bird farmers do it all the time and I used to do it with my Ankylosaur. It both saves you from having to look for the plant and it helps the animal out to have a spot to get stones," Alan suggested.

"I will look into it," Gerry replied.

In the meantime Frankie flew from Tim's shoulder to Alan's not wanting to get off. The man only sighed as he stroked his Archeopteryx and Frankie sat down happy to be back with his master.

"He sure is something else!" Jessie said to Alan.

"You have no idea," Alan replied.

CONTROL ROOM

Ray Arnold, John Hammond and everyone who was watching the people return to the cars gave a sigh of relief. Just as they did thunder began to boom overhead.

"So now we take them back towards the visitor's center?" asked Nedry whom was typing away at his station.

"Yeah," Ray replied.

Thunder rumbled overhead again signaling the approaching storm. After getting off the phone with the Coasta Rican National Weather Service Robert was nervous as Ray made the announcement for the boat.

"Do you want to leave Mr. Hammond?" asked Robert.

"No, I have to stay since my Grandkids are on that tour," said Hammond.

In the meantime Dennis was listening to the two men he began to make final preparations for departure. Getting up he made his excuse to go to the bathroom and walked towards the restrooms. When no one was looking he made his way over to the phone booth just near the main exit.

He dialed a number and gotten a response.

"Is everything ready?" Dennis said.

" _Si everything is ready,"_ said a voice.

"Good wait till sundown the storm will provide you with cover and then move out to get the animals. I want them all accounted for before I meet up with you," Nedry replied.

" _Understood Senor will do,"_ the voice replied on the other end.

"Remember after sundown you will know when to move out once I pulled the switch. I have my boys here waiting to get the animals from in the cages and meet you near the East Dock," Nedry replied.

There was a grunt on the other end, _"Understood,"_

With that Nedry hung up the phone went back to the bathroom and then headed towards the Control room. He can't wait to leave this place behind.

Good Bye Jurassic Park

TBC

 **A/n: It has been a while but I finally updated this chapter. And boy things are starting to heat up. Now as you've all noticed I have been combining elements from the book, the movie and the game into this story. I figure mixing it up a bit helps to build the story better. Now that we established our plot for the first part better keep you undies on because the next chapter is about to get intense. So stay tuned.**

 **So as always leave a review and no FLAMES, BASHINGS AND LORE MONGERS thank you very much.**


	9. Rock You Like a Hurricane

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JURASSIC PARK/WORLD THEY BELONG TO THEIR OWNERS UNIVERSAL AND MICHEAL CHRICTON.**

 **A/n: Holy Moley I did not realize that this story is starting to become just as popular as my Harry Potter/ Assassin's Creed crossover. Man I am shocked and I love you guys all the more for your support. As you all know I have fanart for this story on my deviantart page the link is in my profile. And for those of you who reviewed my last chapter you guys are awesome.**

 **Now there is the subject of someone who thinks they have my story figured out. And in case you are wondering yes I am following the first movie's plot line to some extent though I added elements from both the book and the game. Now It has been years since I last read the novel but I will try to see what I can retain from memory.**

 **Now don't get me wrong it is amusing to hear back from you people. Especially those who think they figured out my plot line it is fun hearing things like that. But anyways I am getting off of subject and you don't want to continue reading about my ramblings anyway.**

 **On with the story and remember to please, PLEASE leave a review after reading this. Just remember no FLAMES, BASHINGS and LORE MONGERS thank you very much.**

 **ALAN'S DINOSAURS**

 **Chapter 8: Rock You like a Hurricane**

ISLA NUBLAR, TRICERATOPS PADDOCK

Thunder began to boom just above them and Jessie and Gerry Harding are getting a bit nervous. The winds had already started to pick up by the time the Triceratops was fully functional. The animal looked even more relieved then previous visits and wondered off back to the herd. Gerry had his gear packed with his employees in the company truck when Jessie came hopping along.

"Where is Frankie? Did he leave with Dr. Grant?" asked Gerry.

"Yes dad he would not leave him alone," Jessie replied.

Gerry laughed for just as the files said on the little dinosaur. Frankie was an animal of his own. Speaking of which.

"We should be heading back. We have to take care of Spitz and see how he is doing," Gerry said

Jessie agreed as they both gotten into the jeep to head back out towards the Visitor's Center.

When they got there the rain had started to fall as the winds had picked up to dangerous levels.

Thankfully the port where the jeeps were kept were still in one shape and highly sheltered.

The winds had really picked up by the time they had returned to the Vet Center about an hour later. The boat at this time had already left so that means everyone was hunkered down for the night. The lightning began to dance across the sky while the rain pounded the Visitor's Center. It came in torrents and visibility was very low. The trees bent or broke under the wind's assault. Gerry and Jessie were glad to be inside when it started.

When Gerry gotten back to his office he noticed that Spitz's cage was wide open and the dilophosaur was gone.

"Who signed Spitz's forms!" Gerry shouted towards the offices.

Only to find them empty.

"Shit! I forgot they were going on the boat," Gerry said to Jessie.

"Dad I don't like the looks of this," Jessie said looking down on the ground.

There was blood that came from the cage. Meaning that Spitz was still slightly wounded.

It was also then that they heard a moan coming from one of the janitorial closets. Quickly rushing towards the closet Gerry opened it up to find the bloody body of one of his assistants.

"Mitch! Mitch! Speak to me what happened!" Gerry said trying to untie the man. Jessie handed him his pocket knife while the man struggled out of the closet.

"They took him Gerry! I tried to stop them but they took him!" The Assistant said shaking.

"Who took who?" Gerry said.

"Some strange men with guns they came into the building and took the Dilophosaur. They took him!" the Vet Assistant babbled.

"Where was Security?" Gerry asked.

"I don't know they were supposed to stay outside. Oh I don't know," the man said shaken.

Gerry went towards the cages and his office. Once he opened the door the sight that greeted him was indeed gruesome. A gasp was heard and Gerry turned to see a frightened Jessie standing there with her eyes wide.

There on the floor was a puddle of black goo and what appears to be blood. However behind the desk was a body that looked like it was torn to shreds. The office itself was trashed as blood and gore clung to the walls. Gerry was not too much in shock at the sight to see for himself that the man was not killed by a dinosaur.

He was shot by a bullet to the head.

His brains were splattered against the back wall and Gerry nearly hurled his lunch.

"OH God Patrick!" the assistant said as he gagged at the sight.

"I am sorry Mitch," Gerry said looking at the gruesome sight.

The storm raged around them when the lighting hit. Thankfully all the power lines were underground. So that means that the power was not effected by the storm. But through the flashes of lighting outside, and the lights of the office he could make out the claw marks on the walls meaning that the dinosaur was not taken willingly. The blood on the ground and the dragging indentations meant that somehow whoever took the dinosaur managed to contain it.

"Mitch tell me what happened and don't skip out on the details," Gerry said.

"I went to check up on the Dilophosaur like you asked me too. I think he and I are getting along great after all I checked the files you sent me about him...Spitz is his name. Anyways I went to check up on him and give him a snack. When the door suddenly was shattered open and these guys all came pouring in. They had guns and some had taser rods like the ones they used for dinosaurs. Anyways they went after Spitz but Patrick got in the way. He was in the bathroom when they commotion happened. And like the idiot that he was came out to investigate. That was when the men shot him. Spitz...he didn't take it very well and broke free of the restraints.

Oh God Gerry you should have seen it! When they came after me that dinosaur...that dinosaur tried to protect me! He tried to protect _me_ I have no idea what I did to deserve it. All I did was give him treats and water and such that was all!" Mitch said.

"Sometimes the kindest deeds are noticed by the most unlikely of animals. Spitz remembers you as someone who has treated him kindly. He knows you wouldn't hurt him so he was trying to protect you which is a good thing in my book," Gerry said.

Mitch nodded and continued, "He was forced back by the shock prods but he managed to hit one of the guys with his venom. His tail hit me and knocked me out. That was how I ended up in the closet and I think that is how they manged to tie me up. Then I heard the struggling and the cries of pain before it became quiet. Then I heard the dragging...they dragged him out I think they tranq'd him boss." Mitch said his voice becoming more high pitched as he started to hyperventilate.

"Easy there you did well, here sit and rest," Gerry said helping him to a chair and getting him something to sooth his nerves.

"I failed him Gerry I tried but they took him..." Mitch said and Gerry let him sit down while he and Jessie head up to the control room.

JURASSIC PARK CONTROL ROOM

Dennis Nedry knew that he can't drive in this weather so he was forced to reprogram the virus to be on a timer. That way he can use the underground tunnels to get to the docks. That was the back up plan. Already he had confirmation that they had taken the Dilophosaur from the vets office. All they need now is the Raptor and the Archeopteryx and they are good.

The problem is the raptor is the enclosure that the raptors are quarantined in. It is heavily guarded so to get them Nedry had to plan carefully and this tour provided that opportunity. So far they had gotten the T-Rex, the Pteranodon, the Ankylosaur and the Dilophosaur they just need the final two and they they are good.

He also had to time it from here to the lab to get the samples he needs to complete his mission. Dodgson will not be pleased if any of his samples are not on the shipment lists.

Looking at the time he was glad he has five minutes till shift was over. Then he will get out even though there was a natural disaster. He can use it for cover. Jurassic Park was built that way.

But not for long.

His watch beeped to alert him to the time as he finished typing in the last code.

"Ok I am heading out now," Nedry said like he always said at shift end. Just as he said he hit execute and closed the screen so that way no one can see him. Then shutting down his computer he headed out the door with a tired look on his face.

Just as his face was turned it turned from a tired look into a smirk. He walked towards the entrance just to get away from the security, and the people who chose to remain due to the storm. As he walked he then made a beeline for the labs.

Just as he past the bathrooms Gerry and Jessie Harding past him on their way to the control room.

MEANWHILE

The door opened and Gerry Harding entered along with his daughter.

"Gerry what brings you here?" Mr. Hammond said as they both entered.

"Hammond they struck again," Gerry said and relayed what he learned from returning from the vet's center.

"Shit! That was Grant's dinosaur too," Ray said angry that this happened.

"Yeah, well Spitz remained in my care because someone was intentionally hitting him. I was trying to catch the culprit but he was too slippery for me. I just got back when that happened and poor Mitch is too shook up to come up here to tell you himself," Gerry said.

"Fuck, that means they are going to be going after the others soon," Robert said from his post on the table.

"Yeah they are hitting tonight under the cover of the storm. They know that the cameras are not working properly during this storm meaning that someone on the inside was feeding them information." said Ray.

"Bloody Hell! That puts us in a bind, not only do we have to watch out for Hammond's Grandkids, but we have to watch out for runaway poachers as well!" Robert replied.

"How are the jeeps fairing in this weather," Hammond finally spoke up.

"So far they are sheltered from the storm as long as they stay within the vehicles. They cars are nearing the T-Rex Paddock," said Ray.

"Hopefully they can get some shelter there," said Hammond.

"There should be some emergency maintenance sheds nearby." said Robert.

"Where?" said Hammond.

"Right by the restrooms the Paddock has a stop area with restrooms for the guests and the shed is about twenty feet from it. That way the people cleaning the bathrooms don't have to drive very far. They can take the tunnels back to the Visitor's Center," Robert replied.

"They don't have a key card so how can they get into the shed," Ray said.

"Shit! Nedry has gone home already," said Hammond.

"Don't worry I got this," Ray said as he walked over to a console and started typing. What greeted him instead was...

ACCESS DENIED

"What the fuck?" Ray said and started typing again.

"What is it?" Hammond asked.

"Somehow I can't access the system," Ray replied.

"What? But you are the head administrator," Hammond said as he scooted closer.

It was then that the lights started the flicker.

"What the hell?" said Robert as he got up.

"What is it?" Hammond said.

"Someone has tampered with the power output for the park," Ray replied.

"What?" Robert then got up to look and sure enough there were alarms going off at every part of the park.

"Oh shit! Someone check the tour cars!" Ray shouted and Hammond quickly rushed over to see where the tour cars have landed.

It was well away from shelter.

"Fucken Mary Mother of Christ!" he cursed which was rare for him.

"What?" Robert asked.

"They are right outside of Rexy's Paddock and well away from shelter. The cars stopped there and with this weather we don't know what would happen," Hammond said.

"May God have mercy on us," Robert replied.

GENETICS LABORATORY, VISITOR'S CENTER

Dennis Nedry grinned when the power started to flicker. Making his way towards the genetics laboratory had been easy since it was on the way out the employee door. The back door to the lab was through a hallway that separated the tour from the behind the scenes thing. Nedry had used this hall hundreds of times since it was the main way to the Control room. As he walked past the lab he looked inside to see Dr. Wu still working on the latest samples. He and his team were helping with the baby dinosaurs that were being born at the last minute.

Nedry could not count his luck.

The only problem was that the room where the embryo's were kept was on the other side. Luckily there was an emergency door just off to the left, but even then he has to go through decontamination before entering.

Something Nedry was not looking forward to.

He waited till the lights flickered again and the scientists moving the babies away before he made his move. Counting down the seconds since the camera's turned away from him he entered the lab. Having memorized the security cameras locations and blind spots Nedry then moved towards the back of the lab. When he got there he managed to finally find what he was looking for. The embryo storage room and thankfully the lights flickered again before finally the door and the camera went off.

Smirking Nedry then went in and started pulling up the containment chambers.

Then slowly he stared unscrewing his barbosol can and began to extract the embryos.

"Dennis what are you doing here? Checking up on the cameras?" a voice said.

Nedry cursed as he turned, "Dr. Wu I thought you left," he said smirking trying to play innocent.

"I was ...wait what are you doing?" Wu said having seen the canister in Nedry's hands and the Embryo's.

Having No choice Nedry threw his right fist into Wu's face forcing the man to his his head on the door and drop to the floor. Then taking his can out again he began to once again collect his Embryos before leaving the facility.

He walked briskly towards the exit tunnels that would take him back towards the employee area. There he will start packing because the security feeds are what is going to keep Hammond and the others busy. When he got there he grabbed his bag with his few belongings and headed out towards the garage where he had one of his goons keep a jeep for him just in case. He would use the tunnels to get towards the area that would lead to the east docks then he would take the boat. Hopefully by now they had the animals loaded and as soon as the storm lets up be on their way.

Nedry was glad for the storm it provided the perfect cover.

T-REX PADDOCK

Tim loved storms it was exciting to watch the lighting and rain fall from his window. But right now however he could hardly see a thing. The air conditioning from the vents has gone out forcing them to roll down the windows partially to breath. Gennaro was busy sleeping his mouth wide open and a bit of drool was coming out. Lex was board but she was busy looking outside. Currently what she was doing was trying to read about the systems in the park.

"Where did you get that?" Tim asked leaning over.

"I took it from a man that grandpa was talking to," Lex said.

"You know that is stealing," Tim replied.

"I know but these systems are fascinating," Lex replied.

"You are such a nerd Lex," Tim said.

"I am a hacker not a nerd there is a difference," Lex replied.

"Really how so?" Tim asked.

"A Nerd is a person who knows everything and is a complete dork. A hacker like me is someone who can weave their way through the computer systems like a maze and then get to the bigger prize," Lex said.

"Like a video game?" Tim said.

"Yes like a video game only more complex then a video game something you don't get," Lex replied.

"Yet," Tim said.

"Yet,"

"You are still a Nerd," Tim said as he leaned back on his chair.

MEANWHILE

"Why did we stop?" Ian asked Alan from where they sat in the back.

"We stopped because the power went out," Alan said.

"Oh how did you know this? Is it because of Chaos Theory," Ian joked.

Alan only glared at him.

The rain was coming down really hard now as the winds started to really pick up. They had been slowly making their way back towards the Visitor's Center when the winds forced them to slow down. Now they had stopped because of the power going out. Alan did not worry so much about Ian and himself. It was the children he was worried about. The lawyer he could care less because he rubs him off as a slimy bastard. But Ian and the kids he was concerned.

The loud booms of thunder and the flash of lightning was all that Alan needs to know that this was a fully blown hurricane. The wind bent the trees in such a way that he was afraid that one them would fall and hurt someone. The rain was coming down in sheets causing a massive amount of flooding and if they don't get to shelter soon then he don't know what is going to happen.

VISITOR'S CENTER

Vision started to return to Henry Wu as he started to come to. People were surrounding him as he slowly opened his eyes. As he came to he was suddenly in the presence of blond hair and realized that Dr. Sattler and Dr. Harding were looking at him.

It was Dr. Harding that was shinning the light in his face.

"Dr. Wu are you alright?" Gerry said.

"Owww, what happened?" Henry asked.

"You were knocked out my friend it was by luck that we found you when we did. One of your assistants went to check on you and found you on the floor," Gerry said as he patched him up.

"Dennis, Dennis where is he?" Wu said as things started to come back.

"Dennis? What about him?" asked Gerry.

"He stolen...he stolen my Embryos," Henry wheezed as he was helped into a sitting position.

"What?" Gerry asked.

"I went to get the charts so we can log the health of our newest dinosaurs. My team and I missed the boat because we had to care for the new animals. I noticed Nedry at the door to the Embryo storage and went to investigate. When I got there he was stealing the embryos," Henry said and winced as he got up.

"Henry you are in no condition to get up," Ellie said as she helped him back down.

"I have to warn Mr. Hammond it was Dennis, he is the thief!" Henry replied.

"Don't worry about Mr. Hammond I will let him know," Ellie said and it was something in her voice that bothered him.

"Now you get some rest Henry I will take care of the rest," Gerry said.

EMPLOYEE QUARTERS

Jessie Harding had just gotten out of the kitchen. Having been sent home by her father she went towards the kitchen to prepare something to eat. As she was sitting on the couch drinking a warm cup of coco and some soup she heard heavy footsteps outside her door. Curious she walked out to investigate.

Opening the door she was greeted by Dennis Nedry as he was trying to make a hasty retreat.

"Mr. Nedry are you alright?" Jessie asked.

Nedry stopped and slowly turned around. Jessie could barely make out his look of utter annoyance.

"I am fine kid just startled that is all," Nedry relied.

"Do you need a hand with anything?" Jessie asked noticing him carrying a large bag.

"No I am fine kid now I have to get going," Nedry said as he tried to hurry.

"Where are you going exactly the boat left hours ago," Jessie said.

"I am going back to the visitor's center I just had to get some clothes because this weather is not breaking any time soon," Nedry replied.

"Ok Mr. Nedry hope you make it back in one piece this storm is really nasty," just as Jessie said it the lights began to flicker again.

Nedry had to think about it but then an idea struck and one he was not going to regret. Just as the lights went dark again he pulled something from his bag. It was a bottle and some cloth.

"Well you have a good night now Ms. Harding," he said and pretended to open and shut the door since the lights stayed dark.

Jessie had no idea what hit her till the large beefy hand came around her face with the cloth and she struggled to breathe. She tried all she could to fight the figure in the dark. Food was knocked over and things went flying. It lasted only for a few seconds till the drug took effect and she started to fall towards the ground.

Dennis quickly scooped her up as well as drug his bag towards the elevators. When he gotten there he managed to use the override to let him down. When he gotten down to the bottom floor he quickly made his way to the garage with the jeep. There he threw into the backseat but not before tying her up. When she was tied up he started to make his way out into the storm.

MEANWHILE

"Mr. Hammond! Mr. Hammond!" Someone shouted and Hammond, Robert and Ray turned towards the noise. It was Henry Wu being supported by both Gerry and Ellie.

Ray quickly opened the door and asked what was going on.

"The phones are dead we tried to call but the lines are down." Gerry said.

"Nedry said that a few systems are going offline for a while," said Hammond.

"Henry what the fuck happened to you?" Robert asked noticing the swollen face and stitches.

"Nedry that's what!" Henry said a bit distressed.

"What do you mean Nedry? What has that fat bastard done to you?" asked Ray.

"He fucken stolen my embryos that's what!" Henry said angry that something happened.

"What?" Hammond rose and hobbled over to him.

"I saw him at the lab. My team and I missed the boat because the babies started to hatch right after the raptor. When we cared for them and set them in the nursery I forgot my clipboard. That was when I saw Nedry at the storage rooms. At first I thought he was just checking security, but it turns out that fat bastard was the one stealing my dinos!" Henry said.

"Wait? Are you saying that Nedry stole you embryos? How many?" Robert said getting up.

"ALL OF THEM!" now it was Henry's frantic voice that got all three men to their feet.

"He hit me when I confronted him and I hit my head on the doorway. I have no idea how I am going to get through with this if he manages to steal our most prized possessions!" Henry said feeling frantic.

"Ray see if you can get Nedry's location?" Hammond ordered.

Just as Ray typed in the codes a picture popped up, "Ah, ah, ah! You didn't say the magic word," was the phrase that was said.

Now Ray started to swear as he began to type furiously to see what he got and had gotten the same picture and answer.

"Muther fucken..." Ray started to swear worse.

"Now Ray try to see if you can debug the system and see what Nedry has done," Hammond tried to soothe him.

"Now what are we going to do?" asked Ellie.

"I have to go through thirteen million lines of code to find what the fuck Dennis did and hopefully bring the park back online. But now that he is out in the open we now have the main conspirator. Now we just have to see if we can bring him in and deal with..." Ray did not finish for another worker came rushing in.

It was Mitch from the Vet's center.

"Mitch! Mitch what's the matter and where's Jessie?" Gerry said.

"That's just it Dr. Harding. I went to check up on her like you told me to do. I thought she would be in her room making food and it was then that I noticed the door was wide open and her stuff was all over the place. I tried to call for her but she was not there. There was footprints all over the wall like someone was struggling and then nothing.

"What the fuck?" Gerry said and walked up to him.

"I tried to find her Gerry, seriously I tried but I found nothing!" Mitch said his voice was frantic.

"You don't think?..." Henry said.

"Dr. Sattler are you familiar with guns?" asked Robert.

"Yeah we used them all the time before Alan gotten his dinos. There are all sorts of animals where we dig and some are dangerous so yeah I used a gun before," Ellie replied.

"Good because we are going hunting," Robert said and walked out with Gerry and Ellie in tow.

"Robert!" Henry called and Robert stopped before turning the door.

"The Embryo's they are in a Barbasol can. I saw him put it there," Henry said and Robert nodded before leaving.

When they left Hammond rounded on Henry Wu, "Now Henry tell me everything,"

MEANWHILE

"Where are we going?" asked Ellie.

"We are going towards the Tyrannosaur Paddock if Nedry wants to make a swift getaway that is the fastest way there. Now we can check up on Hammond's kids and the tour group while we are there. If the power is going off here the guarantee that we need to check on the animals. Rexy does not like storms and the lightning easily startles her," Robert replied.

"Rosco loves storms and Alan has his hands full trying to keep him contained. If they have him then what are the chances we are able to stop the poacher?" Ellie said.

"Slim but we might not get the chance if they escape. We need those embryos and we need our dinosaurs. Dr. Grant wants his back in return and we are going to get them back for him," Robert replied.

"What about my daughter?" Gerry asked.

"We need to find her for who the fuck knows what Nedry will do to her the fucken fat bloody bastard," Robert replied.

Ellie just hopes they can make it time.

TBC

 **A/n: Whew! Who knew that writing such an intense sequence would take me so long. I am very sorry you had to wait so long for this. The holidays are just crazy here in Hawaii with all the people coming back for vacation. I found myself hard pressed to finished this chapter. I initially was going to release it a lot sooner but things just tied up my time. So please have a Merry Christmas, and Happy New Years to you all and take this present for you day of fun and family.**

 **And please remember to leave a review and no FLAMES, BASHINGS, AND LORE MONGERS thanks.**


	10. Jail House Rock

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JURASSIC PARK/WORLD THEY BELONG TO UNIVERSAL AND MICHAEL CHRICTON**

 **A/n: Man oh man what a new year. It was a total war-zone where my boyfriend lives, and it was so loud that the house shook. Anyways I hope you all had a good New Years I sure did.**

 **Anyways I will apologize here and now because there will be a lot of skipping around in this chapter. Sorry but a lot of events had to happen at the same time. So if you get confused I will say now that I am sorry.**

 **Here it is ladies and gentlemen the moment you've all been waiting for.**

 **ALAN'S DINOSAURS**

 **Chapter 09: Jail House Rock**

T-REX PADDOCK ISLA NUBLAR

Tim could have sworn he had heard something. The ground had shook, but he thought it was from the passing thunder.

The hour was late and the sun had already gone down. They were stuck in the cars waiting for the storm to let up some so they can head for shelter. But unfortunately they are trapped, and being trapped meant that they had to wait out the storm. The winds continued to pound on the fence and the cars. Tim loved storms and he loved this adventure, but he did not like the rocking that the storm was doing to the cars.

The winds were not relenting one bit as the car bucked and heaved. But at least the braces underneath that held the car on the track still held. Lex was shaking as she was hovering down in the seat. Tim reached over and took her hand showing her his fear. The only other person in the car with them was Gennaro. The Lawyer was grumbling under his breath about the safety features of the park and how he was going to grumble about it to their grandfather.

Lex was very frightened right now as she held Tim's hand in a death grip when the wind picked up again.

"Can you at least be quiet while I am thinking!" Genaro said over the kids whimpering.

Lex slid lower into her seat and Tim had to crawl to her to keep her calm. Because if she was frightened then he was scared too. Being only nine years old Tim curled up to is older sister and gave her a hug. Lex held onto Tim feeling it too there was a feeling of wrongness to it.

THE OTHER CAR

Alan and Ian watched the car in front of them from what they could see. They had to constantly wipe away the fog on the windows to keep an eye on the kids. Ian was a bit apprehensive especially when it came to the kids and that Lawyer.

"Do you think they are safe there with Gennaro?" he asked.

"No, but it is too dangerous to go out there and check. As soon as this storm lets up a bit I will go check up on them," Alan replied.

"Good its agreed then," Ian replied.

"Yeah," Alan answered back.

MEANWHILE

Tim looked up just as the fence began to wilt under the winds torrents. He barely had time to yell before the pole came down and land on the car. The children screamed while Genaro fell out of the accidentally opened door.

The glass broke from above causing the kids to scream in fear. Genaro did not stay for long as he ran towards the shelter. The wind pounding on his form as he ran and hid in the nearby bathrooms.

THE OTHER CAR

Both Ian and Alan rushed out of the car just as the pole came crashing down on the first car. The first thing that flew through their minds was the kids as they raced towards them. Lightning struck above in the dark sky as it hit the nearby poles. Ian and Alan did not hesitate to reach the children just in time and began to pull them out.

As they pulled the children out they failed to hear the footsteps that were approaching.

JURASSIC PARK CONTROL ROOM

"Hammond you have got to see this!" said Ray Arnold as he pulled out a chair.

Hammond sat down just as Ray pulled up Nedry's screen.

"What the hell is this?" Hammond said.

"This is the reason why Nedry cut the power. He wanted all of us distracted from finding out his real plans," said Ray.

"Stealing the dinosaurs," Robert replied.

"Don't forget my Embryos," Wu replied.

"We worry about Nedry later right now we have to get this park online before..." right when he said it an alarm went off and the fences around the park began to fail.

"Oh no," Robert said.

ON THE ROAD

A transport van raced down the winding road. The winds howling across the skies, but this vehicle is weighed down enough that it was not going to blow away anytime soon. The hard compacted earth even though it was full of mud will not slow it down as it raced its way towards the east docks. Inside the van was a cage with a single animal in it.

That animal was slowly starting to come to as yellow eyes began to open slowly. The two crests on its head were a clear sign that something about this animal was dangerous. It was with luck that the occupants of the van had thought to put restraints and a muzzle on the animal just in case it woke up.

Spitz the Dilophosaur was not having a good day. Where was the doctor? Where was the nice girl that always gave him treats? And the man who was helping him heal? Where was he? Last the dilophosaur remembered was protecting the man from those intruders before everything went black. Were they safe? Where was daddy? And Rosco, and Nico, and Tank, and Sarah, And Frankie? He was so confused when he woke up.

The sound of voices had gotten to the Dilophosaur. He could barely make them out because his head was so foggy. As his mind cleared however he suddenly realized that he was in a transport vehicle. He remembered those from when Daddy sent them out to play games in new places. Or when he was going to the loud place with lots of nice people.

Spitz did not like this cage what so ever. It was cold and uninviting, unlike the ones he is used to with the leaves and moss and good stuff. He did not like this cage at all. He wanted out and he wanted his family.

Right now however his mind was sluggish and he tried to move, but his muscles felt heavy. He remembered feeling like this when daddy had to do something...oh he remembers Spitz had hurt his tooth and daddy made him sleepy to help with the pain. When he woke it was gone and Spitz felt better. Even though he is not as smart as Nico or Frankie, Spitz does have a good memory.

And right now he wanted out of this cage.

He tried to get his muscles to move but they would not.

"Hey man I think that thing is coming around," said one man.

"Don't worry that shit is going to last a while so he won't be moving anytime soon," said the second one in the van.

"Yeah that shit can knock over an elephant or a rampaging rino. He must be really high right now," said the first man.

"Haha yeah a real drug addict hehehe," the second man said.

RAPTOR PADDOCK

"Alright we got the last one lets go!" said one of the handlers.

They had tranquilized the entire Raptor Pack by feeding them during the storm knowing they would be the most dangerous animals to handle. Seeing as they are intelligent their inside guy in the Paddock gave them the right tranquilizers to knock them out.

They were the last of Nedry's group to get going seeing as it took a while to get the right dinosaurs. As soon as they were tranquilized they moved in to take the male. The only male in the pack.

He was off to the side and a bit thinner then the rest of the pack. They moved in to take this one. They did not know that the pack did not eat the meat. Big One had been clever in hiding that fact. She knew what they were that is why Muldoon had used trickery to fool the pack. They opened the doors and made to move in.

All too soon the pack on on them tearing into them and consuming their flesh.

All but one.

Nico watched as the men get slaughtered while slinking quietly out the door of the paddock. He had to find daddy, he had to. He was sure that dad was in trouble as he raced away from the paddock towards freedom and the jungle.

As he raced away he picked up another scent this one familiar as well. Sniffing the air his head feathers went up...mom! They have mom somewhere.

Sniffing he knew that she stood no chance against the raptors, and even though the smell was faint he would find her. Sniffing the ground he took up the hunt racing away from the pack as fast as he could.

T-REX PADDOCK

The children were safely inside the second car and even though they took a hard scare they were fine. The pole's continued to drop as they were ready to bolt from their car.

It was suddenly they saw the lightning flash across the fence again this time melting some of the wires. The goat at this time broke its chain and had long since ran off into the jungle. They all saw it leave in fear as the lightning flashed again.

What they failed to see was the tail that followed.

Thunder and lightning continued to crash as the winds started to wane but only so much. The kids huddled together hoping for some sort of comfort in each other. Alan had moved to the back seat along with Ian to help get the kids warm. The winds had rocked the car a bit so it was leaning. Thankfully it had stopped. But they could only hope that the power came back on soon or else they were in trouble.

The winds continued to die down but as Alan looked up they were not in the clear yet.

"Dr. Grant what is going on?" Tim asked.

"We are in the Eye," Alan said nervous because he knew that with storms if you are in the eye. Then that means when the winds return it is going to hit you harder then before. So he had to look for shelter before it happened.

Unfortunately things were not in their favor. When the winds died down the screaming started.

They knew immediately it was Gennaro screaming for his life when it was ended so suddenly. Something had gotten to him and that frightened the kids. They huddled closer together as the adults try to comfort them.

 _What is going on?_ They all wondered.

Suddenly the ground began to shift a bit as lighting flashed again revealing a very menacing looking shadow over them. Lex was going to scream when Alan quickly put his hand on her mouth and whispered in her ear, "Do not scream you will attract its attention,".

Having heard this Tim leaned closer to his sister. Ian also huddled closer as the T-Rex inspected the vehicles. Suddenly the lights for the front car went out and the T-Rex went to investigate. Luckily for them the kids were already safe.

"Don't move the fogged windows kept us safe from her keen vision but a Tyrannosaur can smell us if we so much as move," Alan said quietly.

"Is it yours?" Ian asked.

"No the markings on the animals snout are wrong. This must be Rexy, the female," Alan said.

"We need to lure her away somehow," Ian whispered.

"We do nothing she is frightened that is all," Alan said.

"How can you tell?" Ian asked.

"The way she walks it is erratic and her head keeps swirling wildly. Meaning she is panicked the storm must have spooked her," Alan replied.

Suddenly the lights went off in their own car.

They looked at each other and the notion was clear.

 _Oh no!_

MEANWHILE

Jessie struggled to get up but the bonds the held her in the back seat were strong. As she came to she noticed that she was on the road, and that the road was bumpy. She knew from the few hours working with her father that these are the back roads. The ones that were not fixed yet. And judging by how the jeep is swerving that means that the driver is not very experienced in storms.

The winds had ceased meaning that they were in the eye of the storm. But the thunder still rolled overhead. Jessie was easily startled as the large man in front continued to drive.

He completely ignored her which suited Jessie fine as it would mean that she could get out...or at least get loose so she can get out. She tried to find something she could use, something with a sharp edge.

But there was none.

"Don't even think about it girlie I have removed everything one can think of to help you escape," the person in front said.

Jessie wanted to cry, _"Why are you doing this?"_ she said but all that came out is, "mmmmrrffmm," since her mouth was gagged.

"Can't talk can ya. Well good because where you are going there ain't going to be any talking. Maybe I will make a quick buck at the slave trade hehehe," was all that was said before the figure continued driving.

SOMEWHERE NEAR THE DILOPHOSAUR PADDOCK

Spitz felt his muscles start to return to him as the feeling was really coming back. His arms and legs no longer felt heavy but he remained still. He remembered a game he played with Nico a while ago where one would play dead, and then when the time is right would attack. Now Spitz is not your average Dilophosaur, he was raised by other dinosaurs rather then his own kind. Also when your best buddy and brother is a velociraptor then you have to get smarter to beat the game.

So he laid still pretending to zone out by keeping an eye on his prey. The two humans who were busy playing their banter game did not know that the dilophosaur was fully awake and that he was using his claws to breath out of his bonds.

"Damn this fucken storm is really getting on my nerves," the driver said.

"How much longer till we are at the docks?" said one of the men next to Spitz.

"Should be there in about fifteen minutes. We were supposed to meet Nedry there but this damn storm is really getting to me. Plus too I think Nedry might be a bit late if this storm is any indication," the man said.

"Yeah well that fat bastard better have our money ready," said the second man next to Spitz.

"Well hurry up and get there the faster we can get rid of this creepy dinosaur the better." the man said.

Suddenly something came falling in front of the truck, and the driver just had seconds to react before his van went reeling off the road. When he did the truck tumbled down the hill towards the river. When it came to the ground the occupants of the car are dead leaving the lone survivor to swim to shore.

Spitz managed to get out of his restraints just as he reached the shore. Using his tail as a sort of swimming device he swam like a crocodile towards the shore. When he got there he clawed through the restraints till they finally came off. When they did he shook himself off.

Just as he did so he looked around to see that he was on a lower road from the one the men have been traveling. Sniffing the air the grounds were unfamiliar to him. He flapped his crest to show his agitation.

But there was something off about this forest.

Spitz hooted softly backing away slowly. His night vision let him see what was coming.

Several strange noises followed and then from the trees came...

Another Dilophosaur.

This one looked like Spitz only it was larger with who huge crests on its head that shown in the flashing light. Spitz hooted a greeting and was met by a reply. Its coloring however suggested that it was an adult. Spitz was curious as he had never seen his own kind before. Tilting his head in curiosity he bobbed a greeting.

The larger animal bobbed the same and Spitz bent his head down in submission as the larger adult approached and sniffed him up and down. A soft hooting purr came from the larger animal as it inspected Spitz and sure enough it came back with a warning hiss.

Spitz backed up slowly away from that larger more adult animal.

It was then that he caught a scent as the winds started to pick up again.

He knew that scent and it was mixed up with one that he was also familiar with. This one was scared and he knew what that meant. Turning away from the larger Dilophosaur he quickly made his way into the bushes after his quarry.

T-REX PADDOCK

Alan, Ian and the children remained very still as the T-Rex came closer to their car. It began to sniff at the vehicle and nudged it. Alan quickly put his hand on Lex's mouth to keep her quiet because she was on the verge of screaming. Tim being too frightened to do anything was hugging Ian very close.

Then suddenly thunder began to rumble once again and then lightning.

Rexy roared out her rage towards the heavens.

The human occupants in the van kept quiet. However that did not stop one trouble making Archeopteryx from trying to attack the window and reveal their location.

Rexy's head suddenly looked down towards them, and they all froze in fear. Frankie having been around Rosco for so long began to hiss and growl at the T-Rex. It took all of Alan's efforts to try and pin the Archeopteryx but having to hold Lex and him was not helping.

The T-Rex can see them barely thanks to the fog on the windows. But they can clearly see her glowing golden eyes as she looked around. Then lowering her head further she can clearly smell them in the vehicle. As she looked around she was trying to see in the fogged up glass. They all held their breaths till.

"Ow! Frankie no!" Alan whispered but it was too late.

Frankie leaped at the window and began to attack it as the same time. This caused the Rex to raise her head and roar making Lex hyperventilate in retaliation. Alan tried his best to get her to be quiet but she was in too much shock. Tim huddled closer to the other side but that did not stop the large predator from raising her head up.

And slamming it into the glass below. Everyone inside screamed as the glass came down and Alan lost his grip on Lex. Her screams can be heard in his ear making him partially deaf if he was not screaming as well. Rexy attacked again and again trying to get in.

However she did not count on Frankie getting out of the glass and attacking her eye.

The Tyrannosaur roared in pain as the archeopteryx tore into her face. She luckily shook him off from her eye saving it. But he was relentless as he attacked her nose causing her to rear up once more.

"Everyone move now!" Alan shouted as he quickly opened the door and everyone rushed out. He could see Frankie trying to distract the dinosaur as the others ran. However Alan was not about to lose one of his dinosaurs. Reaching into the back seat he pulled out a flare. Ian kept running trying to get the kids to safety. When he turned he saw Alan standing there with a flare.

"Alan what are you doing!" Ian said.

"Go take the kids I know how to deal with an irate dinosaur," he said and Ian did not hesitate as he ran with the children to safety.

Alan watched them go as he faced his opponent a angry and frightened female tyrannosaur.

"Frankie come!" he yelled over the sound of the newly pouring rain. The rain had returned right when the kids ran leaving Alan to face the dinosaur alone.

He lit his flare and turned towards the dinosaur. Years of dealing with Rosco had taught him many tricks in dealing with a dinosaur as large as this and Rexy was no different. Frankie continued to go for her face as she tried to fight off the much smaller dinosaur.

"FRANKIE!" Alan yelled and the archeopteryx flew towards him.

He landed on the remains of the outhouse as Rexy turned her head towards him angry now that her opponent ran. Rexy gave a roar to indicate her challenge as she stood staring at Alan. Alan lit the flare and stood his ground like how he did to Rosco. Rexy tilted her head as she followed him. Then she charged when the lighting cracked the skies again.

Alan waited till she was within range before he darted right at her. She lunged but Alan being smaller was faster as he ducked down low and rolled. Rexy missed and rammed her snout into the ground and rolling onto her back. Startled the Tyrannosaur tried get up and roll over. When she did she was more then ready for her opponent as Alan stood his ground again.

She charged this time intent on eating the one who made her fall. Alan dodged again this time causing her to slide in the mud and lose her balance. This caused her to fall again. Angered Rexy got up to fight and did so for nearly thirty minutes.

This one was fast and smart as he avoided her tail, feet and teeth. But the human was also bloody from when she smacked him back into the car. She tried to go for him again only to knock over the tour vehicle.

Angered she took her rage out on the tour car and thrown it over the cliff opposite to her pen. Rexy was not amused at all.

Alan was still able to fight seeing as years of working with dinosaurs has left him in shape. Rexy charged again and this time Alan dodged which caused Rexy to slip and slide into the wall. Shaking her head she once again charged and Alan repeated the first action he did and that was to run between her legs causing her to fall.

And fall she did once again on her back. Only this time instead of keeping his distance Alan walked closer. Rexy growled and tried to snap at him but Alan was away from her claws and out of range of her jaws. As the rain poured from the heavens Rexy out of breath was panting. She growled low when Alan came up to her and began to stroke her and pat her down.

"Shhhhhhh its ok now," he said soothingly.

He too was out of breath as the Tyrannosaur was clearly panting. She was out of shape and Alan had counted on that as he stroked just near the tip of her snout. It was a show that he meant no harm to her only was protecting his turf.

As if understanding Rexy let out a low whine as she looked at him.

"Shhh its ok now no one is going to hurt you," he said soothingly.

Thunder and lightning cracked again and the wind started to blow. This time Rexy did get up and looked at Alan as if not to eat him. Alan stood his ground when the Rex approached hims slowly. Then she sniffed him getting his scent while looking at him directly in the eye. Alan was used to this as it shows that he was alpha. Reluctantly Rexy backed off and walked away towards the jungle to find shelter from the storm.

Racing backtracking towards where Ian and the kids went Frankie flew towards his shoulder.

"IAN, LEX TIM!" he called

"Alan down here!" Ian called and Alan looked down the cliff face.

He could not see them but he found the service ladder. Alan raced towards it and hurried down just as the rain started to come down in torrents and the winds started to pick up. Ian was there to greet him as he led Alan to where they were sheltered in an overhang. It was the good thing that the overhang was against the cliff. The trees behind it provided shelter from the rain and the cliff provided protection from the wind. Though the ground was too wet for them to seek better shelter.

They remained like this for about four hours huddled close together. Frankie was reluctant to leave Alan's side kept a lookout over the party as they waited out the storm.

JURASSIC PARK VISITOR'S CENTER

The garage was the first place Ellie, Gerry and Robert headed to when they were going to the Paddock. It was also there that they encountered Nico.

Robert gave a start and reached for his gun when the raptor gave a whine. Ellie however knew that cry.

"Dr. Sattler what are you doing?" Robert asked as she walked in front of him hands raised soothingly.

"Its ok Robert he is just scared. Nico honey its ok, its ok," she said slowly as she approached the raptor. Nico gave a whine of sadness as he met Ellie's hand and rubbed against it recognizing the scent. He rubbed against her and opened his claws up. Knowing what to do Ellie gave him a hug.

He whined some more as she cried for him, "Oh Nico honey its ok. It's ok baby did they try to take you?" she said to him softly.

Nico whined and looked around as if scared. Robert being a hunter and expert in animal behavior knows that something is wrong, "Something happened at the raptor pens," he said.

Reaching for his radio Robert quickly pressed the button, "Ray, Ray can you hear me?" he said.

" _Yeah I hear you?"_ Ray replied on the other end.

"Ray I need you to shut down the control room I think the raptors are loose. I have one with me Dr. Grant's raptor Nico. Dr. Sattler is here calming him down but if he is loose then the others are loose as well. So shut down the room and make sure no one gets out,"Robert said.

" _Copy that Rob and thanks,"_ with that Robert had turned off the radio.

Nico looked at him with slited eyes _._ His pupils became dilated at seeing him then he pulled away from Ellie and came over to Robert. Robert looked at Ellie in curiosity before the Raptor was in his face sniffing him. Then he rubbed his face in Roberts.

"I take it he likes you," Ellie said smiling.

"I saved his life," Robert replied.

"Yeah I remember had to stitch you up because Big One got you good," Gerry replied.

"Well that means you are now his friend," Ellie said.

"Yes and with the storm finally letting up we can get out to find Dr. Grant and the others," Robert said.

"Nico, Nico come," Ellie said tapping the jeep.

The raptor knew what that meant having rode in a vehicle before.

Leaping onto the back he settled down in the small back seat and put his head over the railing. Ellie and Robert leaped into front of the Jeep while Gerry climbed in back with Nico and reversed it. Having put on raincoats they sped out into the rain. Ellie looked up to see Nico use his third eye-lid to keep the rain off of his face. As they sped off towards their last known location of the Tyrannosaur Paddock.

MEANWHILE

The rain had finally stopped at the group huddled under the cliff face waited till the sky was completely clear of clouds before leaving their shelter.

"Don't go it might still be out there!" Lex said shaking obviously cold.

Ian offered her his jacket to keep her warm. "The T-Rex is gone," he said.

"No its not," Alan replied.

Just to emphasize a roar was heard and they all huddled together. The T-Rex could be heard in the distance as the sounds of the nighttime jungle slowly return. Frankie flew off into the jungle while everyone was scared that he left.

"Don't worry he is only going to make sure it is safe," Alan assured them.

Just as he said it Frankie came racing back his feathers in a panic. He hid in Alan's shirt and the Paleontologist knew they were in danger.

"We need to move," Alan said and Ian agreed as they led the kids away from the area.

As they quickly entered the bushes Frankie grew more frantic in Alan's shirt. Alan knew that sign and it was not good.

"We need to hurry," Ian said.

"There quickly into the trees!" Alan stated and the kids started to climb up. Ian and Alan being larger were much slower then the kids. As they climbed they managed to get to a good height. They were high enough that they reached the canopy of the trees.

And just in time as the large trees began to shake as a huge form shook them. They saw the top of the Tyrannosaurus Rex as it made its way across the forest. As soon as they were safe and the dinosaur gone did Tim and Lex look at Frankie.

Frankie as small as he was gave a warble as if asking a question.

"Yes Frankie we are fine just cold," Alan said to the Archeopteryx.

The little dinosaur then came up to Lex and curled up close. He gave a few whistles before settling down.

"He likes you," Alan said.

"Will he bite?" Lex said a bit nervous at having Frankie near her seeing as she was traumatized from the event.

"No, you would know if he doesn't," Alan said and slowly Lex reached out to stroke Frankie.

"Start from his head and go down his back," Alan replied.

Lex did so and Frankie gave a warble but he did not wake. Tim curled up between Ian and Alan and fell asleep instantly. Both kids were curled up against the adults for both warmth and comfort. The branches overhead provided shelter in case it decided to rain again and provided a wind blocker. A haunting call came from the distance as both adults looked up to see the Brachiosaurs calling to one another.

"Man I wish the kids were up to see this?" Ian said.

"They had an exhausting day Ian cut them some slack," Alan replied.

"So that thing right there Frankie right?" Ian said

"Yeah," Alan replied.

"What is he?" Ian asked.

"He is an Archeopteryx the first known missing link between Dinosaurs and Birds," Alan replied.

"I never saw how colorful they are till now," Ian said reaching over gently and stroked Frankie. The archeopteryx in turn curled up closer to Lex and began to purr in his sleep.

"You said you had six dinosaurs that you hand raised yourself. Did you by chance...?"

"Throw them in a cage? No they were free to do as they pleased but they understood the boundries of where they could not roam. The townsfolk are used to them coming in and out of town. There are even signs warning newcomers to watch out for them. In fact they were protected under federal law," Alan said.

"How did you achieve that?" Ian asked.

"I didn't but others did stating that the dinosaurs are the only ones on earth. I used to do tours with them and they loved their trailer. You should have seen it a large trailer that size roaming the country." Alan said.

"Did they try to break free?" Ian asked.

"No, surprisingly I was afraid they would but they stayed. It was not because of a free meal then. I imprinted on them meaning that they see me as a parent. Rosco my Tyrannosaur he loved to go hunting with me along with Nico my raptor and Spitz my Dilophosaur. They had been my children for years and well someone once told me that the bond between a man and his animals is only as far as a man treats them. I even built my house to suit their needs," Alan stated.

"Wow, I've heard that there was a dinosaur man, but never in my life would I have thought that it was with live dinosaurs not animatronic puppets." Ian replied.

"What about yourself? You said you teach Chaos Theory and try not to do the whole preachy thing please." Alan stated.

"The Preachy thing? Oh you mean me preaching about chaos. Well that I do to annoy my creditors and my clients. It is quite fun really. But what I really do besides mathematics is look after my kids and family. I am dating Dr. Harding's eldest daughter Sarah and we have been going out for about...ten years perhaps. Right after my daughter Kelly was born. Her mother and I well we did not get along so well. I thought we had a thing going, but turns out she was a drug addict looking for a hit and run. Found out she was going to use the kids to collect money. Well I could not have that so I took them myself and brought them up myself." Ian said.

"Where are they now?" Alan asked.

"At home with Sarah while I am here dealing with dinosaurs," Ian stated.

"What does Sarah do? Is she like her father a vet?" Alan asked.

"No, she is a zoologist meaning she studies animals especially larger predators. That is her specialty. She was doing field research in Kenya and well she comes home to spend time with me and to write up her research papers. Plus she loves the kids so she takes care of them."

"How many kids you said you had again?" Alan asked.

"About four kids they are from a previous marriage Mitch, Leo, Arianne, and Kelly," Ian said.

"Must be a handful," Alan said with a smile.

"Yeah they can be but hey who said parenting is easy," Ian replied.

Just as he said it two more Brachiosaurus heads lifted from the trees and sang out to them. They filled the treetops with their song. As they sang Alan and Ian just sat their watching while the children sleep it was a rare moment in time.

"So Dr. Grant what is the deal with you and Dr. Sattler are you...?" Ian asked.

"Dating? No, Ellie and I are childhood friends. She is like a sister to me and we often play the dating game as a means to throw people off. Nah Ellie is engaged to the museum curator back at home Mark was his name. They had been dating for quite a long time and Mark finally popped the question to her." Alan replied.

"Wow you think her fiance will let her leave his side after all this?" he asked.

"Probably not but he can't control Ellie. She wanted to get these animals back as much as me. To them she is mom," Alan replied.

"When this is over you know that we won't endorse this park right?" Ian said.

"I know that. The animals are too contained here to many fences. If they wanted to they should tear down the fences and do what the Africans do and just have people explore the park that way," Alan replied.

"Of that I have to agree," Ian said.

"Well I am turning in we have to get up early to get back don't we," Ian said.

"Yeah after all it was a rough night," Alan replied.

With that they both turned in. Seeing as the night was going to be a long one.

T-REX PADDOCK

The jeep arrived right where the cars were last seen. From what they both saw Ellie and Robert both had gotten out of the cars leaving Gerry with Nico. The raptor looked at him for a brief second before leaping out as well.

"Alan? ALAN!" Ellie shouted.

"Dr. Grant? Dr. Malcolm, Alexis, Timothy!" Robert called.

"Dr. Grant? Dr. Malcolm?" Gerry called

Nico began to sniff around the area. Being a dinosaur he has a stronger sense of smell then either of the humans. Sniffing the ground he gave a hiss at the large footprint. He gave a warble to get Ellie's attention.

"What is it Nico?" Ellie said.

Nico began to call out a warning and whine.

"Something is not right," Gerry said. And just to emphasize this the ground began to shake.

"Oh shit!" Robert said and just then Nico began to back away in fear. He barked a warning before running off.

Ellie, Robert and Gerry began to run as fast as they could. The thunderous footsteps became louder and louder as the trees parted and a very angry and agitated T-Rex came crashing through the underbrush. Roaring out her rage she charged the jeep while Robert tried to put it in gear.

"Nico! Nico!" Ellie shouted.

The raptor was nowhere to be seen probably run off by the sound of the Rex. Rexy charged with all her rage as she bashed her head into the side of the jeep. Robert tried to put the jeep into gear but the combined bodies of Ellie and Gerry prevented him from doing so.

"Get off the stick!" he shouted to them but the Rex's head was nearly on them.

Suddenly a scream was heard and something hit Rexy from behind nipping her in the ankles. Turning around in rage she failed to see the fleeing form of Nico as the Raptor started to harass the much larger dinosaur.

"Nico!" Ellie said realizing what the raptor was doing. Rexy tried to get at him again but Nico was too fast and disappeared into the bushes with Rexy trailing right after him. By then Robert managed to get the jeep into gear and the vehicle sped away. Breathing a sigh of relief Ellie, Gerry, and Robert managed to continue to drive.

Then out of the bushes came a blur as Nico raced alongside the jeep. The velociraptor easily kept up as he ran alongside them he looked happy for a good run as Ellie smilled and patted his head with a 'good boy!'

"Now what do we do?" Gerry said.

"Well we know that Dr. Grant and Dr. Malcolm are still alive. I bet they have the kids with them for all we found was Gennaro's remains." Robert said.

"Well we know for sure that your dinosaur is going to find out that eating humans is not good for your stomach," Ellie said.

"I didn't know that lawyers tasted that bad," said Gerry.

"Did you have your dinosaurs eat anyone before?" Ellie said.

"Yeah the raptors did but it was too dangerous to even see what happened afterwards," Gerry said.

"Well let me put it to you this way Rexy if my guess is correct on that one back there. Is going to get the mother of all indigestion," Ellie replied.

"I take that back Lawyers taste horrible," Gerry said.

The Jeep with the raptor in tow sped on wards down the road well away from the massive predator they just evaded.

MEANWHILE

Dennis Nedry sped along the road. The area he was at was still in a downpour unlike the rest of the park. As he neared the road leading to the East Docks he could hear shuffling and sniffling in the back seat. The girl he had snagged from back at the employee apartments still was crying so he jerked the jeep forcing her to hit her head.

"Shut up back there!" he ordered.

The girl continued to sniff and kick wanting to get out.

"I said shut the hell up!" he roared until he tried to tune the radio to get a good station.

It was met by nothing but static.

Cursing at his only distraction not being able to distract him he kept on driving. As he drove he started to make plans as to what he was going to do with the girl. He could just dump her with the people waiting. It would teach her some manners. Or maybe he can sell her off as a sex slave they always pay more when they are young.

Yeah he could do that.

Nedry smiled to himself thinking of what he was going to do with the girl as he continued to speed down the road. Unaware of the creature following them from a distance.

SOMEWHERE BEHIND THE JEEP

Spitz had just exited the underbrush having followed Jessie's scent. As he came to the road he watched the lights disappearing into the distance and knew for a fact that was where his prey was. Sniffing the ground to verify the scent he was positive now that it was his quarry. As he came further on the road he caught the scent of a different predator.

Lifting his head he turned around and around looking. When he finally managed to focus on what it was a greyish creature emerged.

Several of them in fact.

Spitz was confused but something told him to be wary of these animals. They were nearly his size with large eyes on their heads. Swinging their tails as drool came out of their mouths Spitz knew that it was time to leave.

Taking his leave he sped down the road after the jeep.

TBC

 **A/n: I apologize for the intense skipping around but there was so many events going on at the same time I could not put it in separate chapters. I had to write it down. So many things happened at once in Jurassic Park that I just had to get it down in one go. Besides everyone knew what happened so why should I put it into detail? Anyhows I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I apologize for the confusion and don't worry it won't happen again I swear it.**

 **As always leave a review and remember no FLAMES, BASHINGS AND LORE MONGERS PLEASE!**


	11. Spitz to The Rescue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JURASSIC PARK/ WORLD THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS**

 **A/n: Alright now as promised I am not going to go skipping scenes again...well not as much but you get the idea. This one was one that several people asked for because it was most requested. Hell even by my buddies on deviantart. Well anyways I am going to make it short so here you go ladies and gentlemen. Here is another exciting chapter of...**

 **ALAN'S DINOSAURS**

 **Chapter 10: Spitz to the Rescue!**

SOMEWHERE NEAR THE ROAD TO THE EAST DOCKS

Dennis Nedry raced along the now slick and muddy road. The rain had finally stopped at least for a little bit, but Nedry's glasses had started to fog up. The air conditioning in the jeep had been pretty much non-existent since this started. His passenger continued to whimper while he came down towards a pass that would take him towards the east dock.

He barely saw the signs, but he had no time to slow down. Making a sharp turn he nearly avoided the cliff that would take him over. However it jutted his unwanted passenger and she began to whimper again. Nedry had his plan to take care of her and his money to collect. As he finally came to the junction the rain started to come down again. This time in torrents as the winds started to pick up.

Nedry had to race if he was going to get to the docks on time.

SOME WHERE NOT FAR BEHIND

Racing through the forest a dark shape followed the roads. Two crests marked his head as he tracked his prey. Spitz the Dilophosaur was looking down at the tracks. Sniffing to make sure his nose was telling him the truth he kept going. The rain had muddled most of the smell but the sight of the tracks in the mud were still there. That and the things after him had spurred him to keep going.

As he followed the tracks the winds started to pick up once again meaning the storm is not over. Spitz has to hurry if he is to catch his prey before it leaves.

As he ran however he was hit from the side by something in the forest. Falling off of the trail Spitz slid off in the mud and hit his back against one of the trees. Slowly getting up he looked up and saw the same dinosaurs as before. It hissed as it tried to snap at him. Spitz threw it off and extended his frill in warning. Another came from just behind him to try and bite him.

But he got his tail out just in time.

Spitz's frill was still up as he charged another of the animals but they backed up hoping to bite him. Spitz's instincts told him that these animals were dangerous and so leaped over another one. This one tried to bite his feet but he was too quick. The rain began to come down in torrents now as Spitz moved out of the way. He leaped up and avoided another attack. His frill fully out as he faced one of his opponents.

He did not see the other one come after him.

The next dinosaur came at him in a rush and Spitz barely had enough time to avoid this one. They rolled as their bodies collided into each other. Pulling back his frill Spitz used his hind legs to kick at the other dinosaur before his killing claws can get into him. Using his front claws he manged to hold onto the dinosaur and slash into its neck. The others tried to get to him but he clamped down on the first one and threw him into the others.

His experience with fighting a raptor helped in this fight.

The others came at him, but he avoided their teeth and managed to spit his venom into the eyes of another. The screaming was all he could hear as that one sped off. Now it was a fight of more then one dinosaur as Spitz held his ground.

Suddenly one slashed him from the side causing Spitz to screech in pain and another got him again. But this time it bit into him causing Spitz to stumble.

Both dinosaurs continued to roll down the hill into a tree. Spitz had just enough momentum to keep rolling up the branches when the tree started to come down. The winds had really picked up by now and some of the trees started to fall. The dilophosaur was lucky because of this as his body was heavier then his opponent.

Spitz held onto the branch as the tree came to a crash just below the hill. Spitz knew he had to find shelter after he escapes.

He could see the other dinosaurs coming down the hill so it was only a matter of time before they would find him. So he sped off into the forest hoping they would lose his scent in the rain.

MEANWHILE

Dennis cursed as the trees swayed dangerously across from him. He knew it would be too dangerous now to set sail but he had to get out. As he traveled by road he was sure he was going in the right direction. A snapping sound was all he could hear before the tree came down onto the road forcing him to swerve off a small cliff into a tree below.

Jessie in the meantime was thrown into the back of the seat and cried when she hit her head. The stars that formed from her eyes did not help as she was tossed.

"Damn it!" Nedry cursed as he tried to move the jeep but it was stuck. The wind was coming at them in torrents now so he had no choice but to wait out the storm.

IN THE JUNGLE

It took a hour for Spitz to finally lose his pursuers. They had to turn away due to the intensity of the storm. However Spitz was trapped by himself in the jungle with no family to help him. Having taken shelter underneath the roots of a very large tree Spitz hunkered down for a time. He however began to feel woozy as he began to clean his wounds.

Instinct told him that he had been poisoned. Licking the now growing infection he hoped he could clean the wound before it grew too bad. As he cleaned he spotted some flowers. He remembered Tank getting very sick from eating it. But she had also been bitten by a snake that had wondered into the ranch. Having a good memory Spitz soon ate the plant. Remembering that it did something to Tank to help her feel better.

He hoped it would do better for him. Feeling sick as soon as he ate it Spitz curled up into a ball after cleaning his wounds and began to drift off.

SOME TIME LATER

When Spitz woke the first thing he saw of course was the water dripping on his snout. His shelter was leaking but it held. The second thing he noticed was that the lack of a sick feeling.

The flowers had worked!

Slowly he looked up and at his back to see that the wounds had scabbed over.

The third thing he noticed was that he was in a bit of pain. The pain was good so he stood up and looked himself over. The bite marks were still there but at least they are not full of poison. Now that the storm had ended he could freely leave.

As he got up to leave he walked right out into a dark and misty forest. Giving a curious hoot his night vision played well into the dark. He decided to go looking for his quarry yet again hoping he had not lost the trail. Looking up the sheer rock face he knew that climbing up the mountain like this was not happening. So he decided to try another way to find them and set off into the forest.

MEANWHILE

Dennis finally woke the sounds of the rain were gone meaning the storm has ended. Finally glad to be free of the rain and the wind he could finally see what has happened to the jeep.

Getting out and leaving his quarry behind he made his way towards the front.

The jeep had fallen off a small cliff and landed on a large branch. So that means that Dennis will have to figure out how to undo the cables that have been stuck on the front. Taking the cable and pulling as hard as he could he managed to get it around the tree without incident. Then when he pulled the jeep free and back onto the road he made sure the thing could start before checking on the girl.

Getting out of the car he managed to get the door open when a foot collided with his face. That forced the rather large man to fall flat on his back. Getting up he saw the girl trying to wiggle her way out of the jeep. Being like a worm he saw her trying to make a get away. He got up and fixed his glasses before he went after her.

"Oh now you don't girlie!" he said and grabbed her.

Jessie struggled as she was fought Dennis's grip. Being much larger and heavier then her he pinned her to the ground. Jessie reared her head up to try and collide with his skull.

It worked as she heard him curse as she tried to loosen the ties around her hands and feet. Finally getting to her feet she saw the knife he had and managed to grab it. Using it to cut the bindings on her hands she quickly made work on her feet and tried to run. But Dennis was on her in seconds.

Struggling with the gag she managed to scream as she tried to hit him.

IN THE FOREST

Spitz's head reared up when he heard a scream. Having lost the scent in the rain he tried to make his way back to the road to help recover the trail.

That proved to be perilous as those things had to be somewhere out in the forest. So far he could not smell them nor hear them. But he kept his eyes opened just in case. His prey was close and he was determined to end the one who had hurt him.

He was also hungry.

But he knew better then to eat human flesh. He saw what happened to both Rosco and Nico. He also remembered biting daddy that one day on accident. Some of his blood had trickled down his throat and made him very sick.

No, humans did not taste good nor do they feel good after eating them. Spitz was sure that human flesh was poisoned so he avoided that with a high head.

However this human would pay for making him suffer in that CAGE!

Not a creature of revenge Spitz does not know the concept of it. But he does know instinct and that instinct is to hunt. And right now the fat human who had hurt him made him the perfect prey to hunt in this dense forest.

The scream was heard again and this time Spitz turned towards the hills. He remembered that voice!

That was the human female who was nice to him. Spitz remembered nice humans they give good rub downs and treats. As he lifted his head to listen better he could hear it again.

Turning in the direction the scream was coming from Spitz ran into the forest once more.

MEANWHILE

Jessie was pinned to the mud as Dennis once again came after her. She cried when she slipped and hit her head on the ground. Now her face was full of tears as she struggled to get up only to be pinned down to the ground once again by the much larger man. Dennis held her to the ground as Jessie tried to get up.

"You are more trouble then you're worth!" Dennis said.

"Let me go you jerk! When my dad finds out about this you are going to be fed to the Tyrannosaur!" Jessie screamed as she tried to kick him.

"Oh really? You know what? It has been a very long day and now I am in the mood for some fun. Normally I would play a game or two but now...now I will have to make due with some other things." Dennis said.

"No, no you would not?" Jessie said as she struggled harder in his grip.

"Why not your a female and I am a male...this would give me pleasure!" with that Dennis started to go for her pants trying to unbuckle them.

Jessie started to scream even more.

IN THE FOREST

Spitz could clearly hear the screaming now and the wind had shifted to his direction. He could smell the girl's distress as well as the fat ones...he had to sniff carefully.

There it was that scent. He only smelled it on some of the animals back home... _mating_. He was going to mate with the female.

Well he knew that if a female did not give off the same scent then it was not a mating at all. He would not have that he could smell the fear in the female. So he followed the trail.

MEANWHILE

Dennis landed hard on Jessie pinning her and undoing her belt and started on her pants. She was crying as she fought to get away from him. Dennis to get this over with as he could feel himself grow hard with arousal. He screams made him more turned on as he tried to undo his belt at the same time. Fighting to get away she was held fast by his weight. And when he felt his pants go free and his under come down did he feel his hardened cock.

Jessie screamed even more as she felt him feeling along her now bare bottom. Try as she might she was losing and was not about to give up trying to get away. She fought him tooth and nail as she tried to make it harder for him to penetrate her. She did not want to end like this.

Dennis finally had her pinned to the ground and manged to find the right hole. With one large beefy hand on her back and the other on his cock he felt his tip along her bottom.

Jessie started to cry when she felt his disgusting cock on her butt cheek.

Then rustling could be heard from the bushes as footsteps were fast approaching. A screeching noise was heard before something collided with Dennis causing Jessie to look up in alarm.

There standing above her was Spitz! Spitz the dilophosaur had rammed into Dennis causing him to fly a few feet into the ground. Feeling pain in his groin Dennis quickly put away his cock as he stood up. His vision was blurry as his glasses had been knocked off his face.

"My glasses!" he said.

When he finally found them he looked up just in time to see Spitz standing over Jessie. The girl in question struggled to pull up her pants. The headlights from the jeep illuminated the dinosaur in question and Dennis finally saw the girl's rescuer.

It was a dinosaur.

And not just any dinosaur.

"YOU!" he said.

Spitz in turn growled low in his throat as if recognizing Dennis.

"I remember you from the vets office! The piece of shit that should have been on the boat by now!" he saw.

Just as he said it he lifted a stick up to use as a weapon.

Spitz was ready for him as he unfurled his frill and screeched. Dennis was taken back by it but he did not stop to try and fend off Spitz. The dilophosaur in question reared his head back and hurled venom at him. Dennis dodged it and it only got on his clothes. But Spitz was relentless as he charged Dennis. Dennis struggled to bring the stick up and ram it into Spitz's jaws.

The dilophosaur in question bit down hard hoping to deal much needed pain on Dennis. Dennis in question struggled to avoid his claws as Spitz swiped them at his large middle. He managed to catch the man and caused some blood to flow.

Fortunately for Dennis it was shallow as he struggled to get the dinosaur off of him. Using his short stout legs he managed to kick the dinosaur off of him. Zipping up his pants he held onto the stick as Spitz came at him again with his frill raised.

He screeched at Dennis as he came around hoping to get behind him again. The smell of blood was thick in the air as he snapped at the fat human again. Dennis managed to hit his snout with his stick. This caused Spitz to stagger a bit before unfurling his frill once again in a threat display.

Dennis slipped in the mud and fell giving Spitz enough time to leap onto him to try and disembowel him. But surprisingly Dennis was faster then that and rolled the dinosaur off of him. This time Spitz managed to spit another glob of venom at Dennis.

This time it hit him right in the face.

Screaming in agony Dennis struggled to get the thick saliva off of him. This gave Spitz enough time to leap onto his back and claw at his spine.

Fortunately for Dennis his raincoat provided some protection if only for a few seconds because it came off from his back. Struggling to try and get into the jeep he tried to get away. Unfortunately for him he left the back door open and Spitz took that opportunity to leap into the back causing to jeep to make a sudden stop.

All Jessie could hear was Dennis's screams in agony as Spitz disemboweled him in the jeep. She could see the blood and gore splattering everywhere in the jeep.

It felt like hours but it was only a few seconds until Dennis's screams were no longer heard. Jessie struggled not to be sick as she hurled into the mud.

When she looked up she was met with a pair of bloodied feet. And there was bits of gore and blood on the claws before the bloodied snout of Spitz was met. The dinosaur in question gave a hoot of concern as he dipped his head down low in a submissive gesture. He took a few tentative sniffs at Jessie. Jessie unable to contain herself in both relief and happiness clomped onto the dilophosaur and cried. Spitz raised his head a bit having been used to this from the Grady children back home.

Jessie cried like a baby for a few minutes enjoying the feel of the dinosaur in question on her. His warm skin was enough for her as she cried. A gently hoot caught her attention as Spitz nudged her gently. The blood from his claws and snout getting into her clothes.

"Thank you," she whispered to him.

Using her hand she gently stroked him down as she held him, "Thank you, thank you," she cried.

Spitz hooted a gentle reply before he started to make a sound similar to both a warble and a hoot. He nuzzled closer to Jessie and the girl sought him out for comfort. Spitz knew how to treat children since he is used to playing with little Maria back home. She would often skin her knees and cry if not for Spitz and Nico who would comfort her.

Right now he is doing the same for Jessie Harding as he kept her safe.

Then suddenly he heard it...his head lifted up at the sound of clicking and clacking. He knew off the bat that those creatures are back and growled low in his throat.

"What is it?" Jessie said sounding a bit scared.

That was when she heard it too. The tell tale sign of something in the bushes. Spitz growled and his frill came out rattling out a warning. He nudged Jessie behind him as he bared his claws ready for a fight.

The clicking started again as Jessie backed away in fear. As she turned she found that she was surrounded by the animals. Spitz backed into her as he tried to keep them at bay.

As they backed away in fear the clicking sound grew worse. Jessie was afraid and so was Spitz. The Dilophosaur tried to keep himself in front of Jessie.

The first attacked and Spitz spat without hesitation causing the animal to stumble and fall. The next one came and Spitz managed to hit it with his tail and then go for the back of the neck. Jessie was screaming at this time as she thought the Dilophosaurus was going to die. Reaching into the Jeep she tried to find something anything to help him.

What she found was nothing but flares and a air horn. Taking out the flare she pulled off the cap that would light it. A bright red light came flying out causing the unknown dinosaurs to run in fear. Taking out the air horn Jessie let loose a very loud sound which made them disappear into the bush. She then quickly ran to Spitz to see if he was alright. Luckily for her the dinosaur shook off the attack and did not look worse for wear. Hooting reassurances he let Jessie stroke him before hearing another sound in the jungle. Backing away Jessie was near the jeep when she saw the form of a dilophosaur enter the clearing.

This one was much bigger then Spitz and screeched a warning. Spitz answered back with a screech of his own. He was not going to back down.

Then suddenly the larger Dilophosaur attacked forcing Spitz to dodge to the side. With his claws up and ready the smaller dilophosaur attacked back and bit into the larger one's arm.

Screeching in pan the larger one unfurled his frill hoping to disorientate the smaller opponent. But Spitz was not deterred as he came again to try and get behind the larger one.

Then suddenly Jessie screamed when another dilophosaur showed up this one just as big followed by several smaller ones. Spitz she knew was in trouble so she tried the air horn again. This caused the dinosaurs to turn to her as she tried it. The flare was starting to go as she saw the light start to fade.

"No...no no please," she begged.

Spitz clawed at another of the smaller Dilophosaurs before backing up in front of Jessie and with his frill out in full he was ready to protect his friend. Jessie was terrified as she tried to hit one of the other smaller dinosaurs that tried to get to her.

One then bit down on Spitz's neck and Jessie had just enough time to pull out her flare remnants and hit the dilophosaur in the face. Screeching in agony the dinosaur backed away in pain. The others tried to get to them and even tried to spit but Jessie and Spitz were too fast.

Then suddenly the ground began to shake. The dinosaurs all looked up before fleeing in fear. Spitz moved closer to Jessie to try and protect her when the trees parted.

Jessie looked up in fear as a Tyrannosaur came crashing through. The large carnivore in question was not as large as what Jessie thought but it was impressive. The Dilophosaurs had screeched in anger at he sight of the massive predator and the Tyrannosaur roared its challenge. Taking this stand off as a means to leave Jessie gently pulled on Spitz and they both disappeared into the jungle.

They had traveled a good distance away from the fighting before Jessie tripped on a broken branch. Spitz hooted a question at her.

"I am sorry boy but I just can't see in the dark," Jessie said and wished she had some flares for her protection. Stumbling in the dark more Jessie cursed for her lack of night vision.

Spitz was a bit ahead of her hooting at her to follow. She reluctantly followed the dinosaur as he went ahead and called back to her. She followed him towards something.

Not being able to see in the dark Jessie did not see the tree till she walked right into it. Cursing she rubbed her nose to try and get a better feel for it. Startled she could feel something under her arm. Spitz had given her a gentle nudge towards the tree. Taking out her hand Jessie felt along the two crests of the dinosaur before she felt him move under her. She followed him towards the tree again. And this time she felt along the tree. It was when she nearly fell into the hole that she realized that Spitz led her to shelter.

Feeling along the hole she felt it rise for a bit meaning the tree was on a rock. Feeling along it she crawled in and found to her surprise that it was warm and dry. Crawling further in and feeling along the floor it was covered in moss. A few dry leaves she could feel along the ground but at least it was more comfortable then the jeep. Feeling suddenly tired as all the adrenaline started to leave her body. Jessie felt along the depths of the little den. It was just large enough for both her and Spitz.

The dinosaur in question came in right after her. She could hear his steps as she felt along for him. Rubbing his side along Jessie she then reached out to stroke his long neck and he gave out a warble of approval. Jessie smiled as she felt him purr his content before sleep started to come to her.

Feeling the floor of the small den she curled up into a ball. Shivering from the cold of the outside she then felt something lean against her and shelter her from the elements. Spitz had curled up around her providing her with warmth. Jessie could feel her eyes start to droop as sleep claimed her. A purring noise was heard and she smiled at her savior. The Dilophosaur was fast asleep but his purring was still evident.

The sounds of the jungle and the distant calls of the Brachiosaurus is what eventually led Jessie to close her eyes and fall asleep.

TBC

 **A/n: And there you have it folks the long awaited end of Nedry. It was fun writing it. I have to thank Telltale's Jurassic Park the game for the inspiration for this chapter. So remember to tell me what you think in your review. And remember no FLAMES, BASHINGS AND LORE MONGERS PLEASE!**

 **Thanks!**


	12. Bunkered Down For the Night

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JURASSIC PARK/WORLD THEY BELONG TO THEIR OWNERS**

 **A/n: Wow I did not realize that after posting the last chapter that my favs on this story jumped to 82! That is a big thing for me and I thank you all for it. Anyways hopefully this weekend I will have more fanart of the dinosaurs for you...hopefully. Right now I am just working on my comic book called Project I.C.A.R.U.S. On Deviantart. It is an original story so if you have the time go and check it out.**

 **Anyways enough of my babbling and on with the story.**

 **ALAN'S DINOSAURS**

 **Chapter 11: Bunkered Down for Tonight**

CONTROL ROOM, JURASSIC PARK VISITOR'S CENTER

Gerry, Henry and Ray had gotten food for everyone from the lobby. Already the plates of food left there for the workers had been abandoned. And those they managed to find were bunkered down for the night with several people keeping watch for raptors. Sleeping bags and cots were laid out for everyone and the only dinosaur in the room was also their lookout.

Ellie was with Nico as the raptor had his own space. Everyone kept away from him save for Robert, Ellie and Gerry. Hammond was apprehensive about the raptor because he was used to the more aggressive raptors of Jurassic Park.

"You wanna pet him?" asked Ellie looking at Mr. Hammond.

"I don't know he is looking at me strangely," Hammond said.

"Nico senses that you are nervous that is why he is eyeing you," Ellie said stroking him down. The raptor crooned at the touch and shut his third eye a bit. Ellie laughed as she stroked him down liking the attention.

"Go ahead he is not going to hurt you," Ellie said.

"I don't know..." Mr. Hammond said.

"He won't bite John he is just curious and knows better," Robert said as he too stroked the raptor.

Nico purred and gave a croon relaxing under the touch.

"Um how do I...?" John asked.

"How do you approach him?" Ellie said.

"Yes," John asked.

"Very slowly with your head down," Ellie said.

John did so and Nico looked up his head on alert.

"Don't look him in the eye John," Robert said.

John Hammond did so.

Nico then stood up to his full height. Hammond backed away a bit but was stopped by Robert who came up from behind.

"Don't run," he whispered in Hammond's ear.

"Ok," the older man said.

"Don't look into his eyes and keep your head down," Robert guided him as the raptor came closer.

Nico sniffed Hammond and at times getting into his face. His nostrils were noisily inhaling his scent. Then a soft croon was made as Nico allowed Hammond to make contact with him. The old man slowly stroked the raptor who enjoyed the touch. Leaning further in Nico let Hammond feel more comfortable until a scent caught his nostrils and he growled.

Hammond backed away in fear when the raptor slowly hissed at the window. Robert held his gun ready along with two people whom also missed the boat. Gerry was just as ready as he too held up his gun filled with live ammo.

It was then that they heard the sounds of clicking claws on metal. Nico's growling became more obvious as his pupils became slits. Putting himself in front of Mr. Hammond Nico had his tail raised and his claws splayed ready to attack. A low hiss was heard from his maw as the first raptor made itself known.

This raptor was a scout that much the others could tell. It stood their eyeing them out. Knowing their tactics Robert and Ellie looked around for any other entrances even checking above them in case they had gone through the vents.

Nico was not pleased as he kept growling his displeasure. The raptor in question was eyeing them with its eye on the people inside. Growling with his remaining feathers up high Nico took a defensive stance in front of Mr. Hammond. His teeth are bared and claws ready to attack. The humans with guns took up defensive positions.

Suddenly the raptor in question attacked but the glass held up. The metal bars inside the glass kept the raptor from attacking and the door locks held tight as well. Nico screeched his warning just as the raptor did the same.

Suddenly another raptor tried to get in from the tour side and luckily the glass is reinforced with thick Plexiglas.

However that did not stop the raptors from trying to get in. They all took turns hitting the glass while the men took arms to wait to see if they would break through.

Sounds filled the room as one of the raptors tried to get in from the other side of the tour area. So far the plexiglas was holding.

Nico growled low as the feathers on his head were raised.

"How are we going to get out of here?" asked Henry.

"The raptors know we can't leave and they are watching us carefully," said Robert.

Suddenly a barking call was made and the raptors all looked up before they got up to leave. Running from the windows the group sighed but Nico kept vigilant.

"We can't stay here," Hammond said.

"I know a place where we can be safe. The emergency bunkers. They have food water and shelter there. There is enough room for all of us," said Ray.

"Alright where is it?" asked Robert.

"That is the problem it is near the power station," Ray said.

"Alright we are heading out I will take the rear while Dr. Sattler with Nico take up the front. If he senses danger we stop alright," Robert said.

They nodded as Robert took the lead in opening the door. When he did Nico was the first to exit as the raptor sniffed the ground for danger. Slowly exiting the room the others followed his lead. Keeping his head down low Nico led them out slowly. Ellie was right beside the raptor giving her support by rubbing his neck. As they exited the room and slowly followed Nico out through an emergency door the jungle lay before them.

Taking a defensive position around each other those with guns managed to follow at a slow pace.

"Alright Nico lead us to safety," Ellie said softly to the raptor.

Whistling she knew the dinosaur knows the command, 'Find shelter, protect'.

Nico then bounded off just ahead of them and sniff the ground. Using his night vision he made sure it was safe before giving a distinct call which Ellie recognizes.

"Alright its safe," she said.

The others slowly walked out and followed Ellie as she and Nico led the way.

It did not take them long to get to the shelter. The raptor had so far kept them safe. However when they were nearing the door he stopped and growled. Ellie raised her hand in a fist formation telling everyone to quiet. Robert and several others knew that signal.

Nico growled low as his claws were primed and ready for battle.

"Everyone get down," Robert said softly.

They all agreed when they felt footsteps coming nearer. Pushing Nico gently Ellie made sure the raptor was close to her. Crouching low the raptor waited until the sounds of something rather large came through the underbrush. A large herbivore came crashing through. So far the animal was just sniffing around until the clicking noises started. Ellie was startled but Nico looked nervous as he shifted a bit in the bush.

Suddenly the larger animal began to screech as something came flying out of the bush. Thankfully everyone had night vision goggles on provided by Gerry. This makes sure they are not spotted by anymore predators. The animal in question was a large herbivore from the looks of it a Maiasaurus. The animal began to run faster as the smaller animals attacked and bit hard into the animal.

As soon as the animal was bit it ran off and the pack of smaller carnivores chased after it. Ellie watched Nico as his feathers were still raised meaning the animals are still in the area. They waited for sometime before the raptor's hackles are lowered and he slowly moved off. Ellie signaled the others as they slowly made their way across the clearing towards the door to the Emergency Bunker.

When they got in the bunker was indeed safe from dinosaurs having been built underground. As soon as everyone was inside Robert shut the door. The lights came on in the room bathing it in a faint glow.

"I feel trapped," said Ray.

"Don't be, there are tunnels under the facility that lead out. I will take Nico to make sure they are safe," Robert said as he called for the raptor.

But the raptor did not move.

"Um...?" Robert asked.

"He has not eaten in a while and I think seeing as I am a member of his pack he does not want to leave me," Ellie said.

Leaning down she stroked the raptor, "It's ok Nico go," she said and gave him a gentle shove. The raptor gave a whine of protest but Ellie was firm. Slowly Nico stood up and walked out with Robert.

Robert watched the raptor's every move as the dinosaur checked the lower passages of the area. He was silent not even a purr from him like a normal raptor. As he walked further down the catwalks he saw Nico turn his head this way and that. Then a growl was heard.

Robert readied his gun as cackling sounds were heard. Nico growled low in his throat his feet poised for the attack. Then like lightning he screeched and clawed at something in the dark. Robert quickly shown the light and saw the same creature as earlier shrieked in pain.

The light hurts their eyes.

Quickly shining in another direct the creatures around him screeched in pain. One tried to go for him but Nico quickly grabbed it in a fearsome bite and threw it back into the dark. A sickening crunch was heard. Swiping his claws and his tail the Raptor took out two more. Robert did the same shooting precise shots thanks to the night vision goggles.

Nico slashed again and killed two more making the tally to seven.

Then another cackle was heard and they all took off into the dark. Robert breathed a sigh of relief until Nico gave another growl. Robert quickly looked down and realized that there was something there. Walking closer he managed to see what it was that caused the raptor's feathers to bristle.

There were human bodies everywhere!

The bodies had been people that Robert didn't know. From the looks of it Latino men and some Caucasians. Most likely poachers from the looks of them.

Nico was not settling and Robert knew it. Slowly he placed a hand on the dinosaur and expected Nico to lash out but the Raptor remained at his post. A small form of trust. Robert took that with grace.

Slowly he settled his gun and reached out to look at the body. Suddenly an eye moved and Robert nearly leaped out until he noticed a faint pulse in the man's hand.

"Fuck!" he said to himself.

The man was still alive and from the looks of it paralyzed. He did not like this one bit as he searched the room making sure those things don't come back. Nico also was nervous as he defecated around certain areas. Robert took notice of this and looked at those areas.

Vents came from where Nico defecated and he quickly covered the grating and making sure to lock it. At least now those creatures will not get in here.

Taking his radio he dialed the right number, "Guys we have a problem," Robert said inspecting the body again.

" _What sort of problem?"_ asked Ray on the other end.

"Looks like an unknown Henry I will need you to come down here and look at this," Robert said.

" _Alright on my way,"_ Henry said.

It took about fifteen minutes before Henry Wu arrived with Gerry providing escort. The Vet was not happy about it but he was better at using a gun then Dr. Wu was.

"Henry I need you to look at this dinosaur. I don't recognize it anywhere," Robert said.

Henry looked at that creature and gasped, "That bitch! She was supposed to euthanize them!" he said.

"What species is this Henry?" asked Robert looking concerned.

"Troodon Pectinodon it is in the same family as the Velociraptor but this one...this one is mutated." Henry said looking at the dead animal.

"Really?" Robert said.

"Well they were originally bred on Sorna and having feathers they were going to be used for the park. But then Dr. Sorkin wanted to use the pure strain. The animals we had were of the pure strain or as pure as we can make it. But she used some sort of strain with them turning them into this! They proved too dangerous and I ordered them destroyed. But the bitch didn't listen didn't she. Now they are loose!" Henry was not please.

"This guy is still alive," Gerry said.

"Not really, he is brain dead," Robert said.

"How can you tell?" Henry asked.

"His eyes they are not seeing things and he is paralyzed," Gerry answered before Robert.

Nico leaned closer towards the victim and hissed. He did not like the smell of the victim.

"Shit!" Henry said as he studied the man.

"Henry, those things that attacked us those were Troodon. How the fuck did they get here?" Robert demanded.

"I don't know...wait! Sorkin was at the field labs. She spent much of her time there since we both didn't get along so well here at the main labs. That bitch was hiding them there! I knew there was something suspicious about those pens when I visited. Fucken bitch!" Henry cursed.

"Sorkin brought those things here!" Robert said.

"I didn't know I swear!" Henry replied.

"I know but when I have words with that bitch I will let Nico deal with her," Robert growled.

Henry then leaned in and found something in the man's stomach.

"Holy shit Robert!" he said.

Robert leaned in and cursed. There was several eggs in the victim's belly. Pulling one out he was disgusted by the sight.

"Fuck!" he swore.

Nico growled low at the eggs and Robert quickly took a sniff. They were rotten meaning that the dinosaurs were unsuccessful in getting them to hatch. However one caught his eye.

This egg seemed whole and intact so pulling it out he could feel the baby inside.

"We should head back Nico and I will seal the rest of the holes. Henry get this to Hammond and tell him what we discovered," Robert said and Henry nodded before heading back.

Robert patted Nico down, "Don't worry boy we will seal this place up," he said to the raptor.

The raptor in question purred before sniffing around other tunnels. Robert followed with his rifle held high making sure that the tunnels are safe. Gerry and Henry headed back towards the others leaving the two alone. Both males checked other vents and hallways in the bunker. This place was built to be dinosaur proof after all if it was sealed right.

Satisfied that there are no more dinosaurs or corpses. Robert sealed up the rest of the possible entrances into the area and headed back not before allowing Nico to leave his mark. The raptor would not leave until he has done so which Robert was grateful for.

When they gotten back the men in question was placed in a body bags for safe keeping and hoping to give them a proper burial. Hammond, Sattler and a few others were already tending to the wounded that made it this far. But it was the sight of Hammond that gave it all away.

The old man's face was red with anger as he stared down at the egg wanting nothing more then to smash it. But Henry managed to save it from him, "Don't John let it go," Henry said gently.

Robert was the one who gladly took the egg away from the old man. Checking it for any signs of damage. Finding none he put it in a pouch that he had insulated.

"What are we going to do John if the Troodon's are loose who knows what the fuck is lurking outside," Ray said.

"I want to go home," said Mitch.

"We all want to go home Mitch but we can't and besides my daughter is out there by herself with that fat bastard. Who knows what he is doing to her," Gerry said.

"Don't worry Gerry we will get her back this I swear it," said Hammond.

"I hope Alan and the others are alright too," Ellie said.

"They are fine Dr. Sattler besides who best to lead them through Jurassic Park then a dinosaur expert eh?" John said trying to lighten the mood. The people in the bunker was somber at best as they passed out rations and warming kits. The shelter had MRE's inside just in case something like this happened. Nico the raptor was busy eating one of the Troodon's that he had killed a while earlier. After eating his fill the raptor then rested his head on Ellie's lap. Ellie only stroked him down and cleaned his muzzle with a wet cloth. Thankfully there was running water in the facility and lights from the many lamps. The vents still worked but it carried the smell of rotting flesh keeping Nico on edge. The raptor was ready to attack at a moment's notice.

Everyone took turns keeping watch that night even though not many of them gotten any sleep. Ellie was one of those sleeping keeping the raptor close. Nico had his head on her lap and his tail slowly curled around himself. The feathers that remained on his head lay flat while his eyes were closed.

The others watched the raptor periodically for any signs of danger. The dinosaur may still be on their side but he was still a wild animal. Eventually though as the night dragged on they could hear other sounds going on outside. The group started to settle but kept alert. A roar could be heard just outside and the earth shook with heavy footsteps.

They knew those sounds when Nico's head lifted briefly but did not do much. He knew he was safe so the others relaxed. Eventually the sounds faded as the dinosaur outside left the area. There were more sounds from various dinosaurs but they all faded as the night dragged on. Nico was sound asleep to Ellie's stroking and Robert watched the raptor.

He eyed the dinosaur thinking that it might attack but it didn't it was quiet and the sounds it made towards Ellie were one he had never heard in a long time.

It was the croon of a family member.

Now when he saw Dr. Grant with the raptor this morning Robert was astonished by such a bond. He even witnessed it himself when Nico saved his life. The raptor was breathing deeply his feathers still molting from the heat but he was mild mannered. Eventually Robert also relaxed with Gerry beside him. Both men remained alert while they took their turn at keeping watch.

MEANWHILE

The waves were pounding on the shores of the East Dock. Workers were scrambling to keep their lines secure as several cranes were hoisted from the ground. Their cargo was already delivered on time as time wore on. The pounding waves and surf however did not let up as the boat rocked violently against the docks.

"Sir there has been a delay!" someone shouted.

"I know there has been a delay the other boat already left and we are the only ones here," was the reply.

A man stood at the docks waiting for his fellow conspirator to show up. Already their cargo was loaded onto the boat and the right tranquilizers were given.

"So when is Nedry supposed to show?" said a voice.

This one was female. She was dressed in army cargo pants with a maroon tank top and a yellow bandanna. She was Hispanic in origin so her voice came out with a slight accent.

"He was supposed to be here about two hours ago he is late," the first man said this one wearing glasses and his dark hair sticking to his scalp thanks to the rain. His life preserver jacket and fair skin was a dead give away on this island.

"I will find us a way to get off without him," the woman said.

"Nima we can't leave yet we don't have the Embryos and the rest of the dinosaur stock," the first man said.

"We have the T-Rex isn't that good enough?" said the woman Nima.

"No, in order for us to get paid we need all six of them plus the Embryos. And we need to wait out this stupid storm," the man with the glasses said. Nima snorted she could care less she just wanted out of this storm and back to the mainland. InGen had ruined her home but she could live with it. After all the Costa Rican Government had paid her well to watch these Dinosaur Smugglers and it was enough to feed both her and her daughter.

She looked down into the holding pen three of the six dinosaurs were here.

Just three.

One unit failed to answer their radio. Another they discovered had cut out in route to the docks and they assumed they are going to be late. The third had returned empty handed.

And then there was Dennis Nedry himself who also failed to show.

This storm was bad and Nima knows that it was only going to get worse. Being a part of the Costa Rican Intelligence Agency had taken her to places around the world that were worse then this. In fact her last assignment had placed her in the middle of the monsoon season in Indonesia.

This was no different only windier.

She glared daggers at her 'partner' the man in question was an asshole. He works for BioSyn the competitor for InGen. They had been known to steal the genetic research of other companies before and have brought those companies to ruin. Nima had been tasked by her government to keep an eye on them including the recent reports of dinosaurs being smuggled off of this island.

The Costa Rican Government had made a deal with InGen after they bought out Isla Nublar and Isla Sorna. They were going to get a share of the profits if Jurassic Park worked...that was before they heard about the smuggling.

After a recent incident with one of the workers the government had sent agents to this island. After discovering the cloned dinosaurs they had wanted to bomb the island with Napalm to kill of the animals. But after careful...and corrupt consideration they saw the greed in their works. So they began to collaborate with InGen to get some of the profits of Jurassic Park. After a deal was made they made sure to deal with any smugglers trying to steal their dinosaurs.

Apparently some still got off with stealing.

They had recently had to deal with several cases of dinosaurs smuggled off of the island. Then the report of the American who had owned dinosaurs came to their desks and the United States had gotten involved. Now Nima working undercover as a hired gun to investigate this area.

Her so called 'Partner' was Miles Chadwick a known agent of BioSyn and on Interpol's most wanted list as an animal smuggler. His recent dealings with dinosaurs has made Nima nervous to say the least. The man was a coward wanting nothing more then to hide then fight his battles.

At this rate Nima wanted nothing to do with the man so she walks away when the man tried for the third time to make a call to the mainland.

"Where are you going?" Miles asked.

"I am going to check up on the cargo. If this cargo is damaged then I would not get paid so I want to make sure it is secured." Nima said before heading up onto the ship.

As she walked up the rocking boat the gusts of wind had proven to be a problem and she nearly went over twice. But still she managed to get on board.

The cargo hold was filled with cages of various dinosaurs most of them in sleep. The tranquilizers given could knock out a herd of elephants if it wanted. The illegal trade for live dinosaurs was enough to upset anyone.

Nima took pictures when she could before her eyes settled on the latest and hottest subjects. By hot that means those that were of the highest value.

There in the middle of the cargo hold was a rather large restraining cage pinning down the largest of the group. That was a massive Tyrannosaurus Rex and right next to the dinosaur was another one this one an Ankylosaur who was chained to the hold. Then there was the Pteranodon.

"There, there it is ok I will figure out how to get you out," Nima said. She felt saddened that such creatures that had lived free on the mainland United States had been kidnapped. From what she understood in her investigation Dr. Grant had gave them plenty of space to be themselves. He loved his dinosaurs so much that his home revolved around them.

Nima took the time to memorize their names Rosco, Sarah and Tank. These three she got to know first as she took special care of them. Petting down the T-Rex Nima was sure that these men were just waiting for their their chance to take these animals and put them in the cruelest situations. She had seen it before with animal smuggling. Animals torn away from their homes and families just like people and placed in cages. Forced for amuse their new masters all for the sake of status and money.

And that was what made Nima angry. InGen had brought mercenaries to boot her tribe off of the island and she was only a child when her father was killed. He was one of those who stood up for her people and was shot to death because of it. She held a grudge dearly.

But that is not why she is here.

Eventually over the years she had been noticed by her government for her thievery and skills at blending in. They took her in and gave her a home for herself and her daughter Atlanta. Nima would leave on assignment and her daughter would be tended to by her aunt.

But now her assignment has led her back to her home island of Isla Nublar. It was here that she has to face the hated InGen and what they had done to this place.

A deep rumble was heard as Nima came closer to her destination. There in the middle of the cargo hold was a large caged restraint. In it was a massive predator one only found here. The predator in question was in wide awake and the rumble was its deep throated growl.

Nima knew this creature well it and its two friends.

"Shhhh its ok my friend I know," she said as the ship lurched again due to the waves. She placed her hand on the massive predator's snout and it rumbled in pleasure.

"I am not here to hurt you my friend I will set you free you just wait," Nima whispered and the dinosaur rumbled. A deep breath was taken by the dinosaur and she placed her hand at the tip of its snout. Gently she stroked it knowing it can't bite her due to the restraints.

The restraints itself was made out of thick metal alloys enough to hold the Tyrannosaur in place. The dinosaur groaned as the restraints held him down. Nima was sorely tempted to let the animals out. But then a thought occurred to her. The dinosaurs are heavily drugged so even if it is wearing out she will not set them free before they hurt themselves. She must plan this carefully. Taking care she stroked the once feathered hide of this animal. The whites of several feathers were all that was remaining of the plumage this animal had. So without waiting Nima gently began to rub the areas where the feathers once were. The dinosaur rumbled in pleasure as half lidded eyes slowly closed as it relaxed.

Walking over to the other cages she was greeted by the Ankylosaur the only herbivore of the three caught. This one took a sniff at her before it laid back down. This one sensed no danger from her so it was safe to be asleep. The Pteranodon was the same as it too sensed no ill will. Nima was grateful for the trust these animals had placed on here. Animals that should not have been brought back form the dead.

This Dr. Grant had put all his love into these animals. After doing research on him and how he lived before this incident Nima concluded that the man was a descent one.

"Don't worry I will set you free. As much as I hate InGen you are just innocent animals who did not ask for this," Nima whispered.

"So are the animals to your satisfaction?" Miles said

"Yes, they are fine thank goodness. Though I had to secure the Pteranodon's cage better all this rocking would have damaged the goods. Our buyer doesn't want that now would he?" Nima said.

"No, of course not but Nedry is taking too long in getting here and the storm has gotten worse," Miles said.

"Then we will wait the night until it passes," Nima replied.

"Yeah, sure," Miles replied.

TBC

 **A/n: Whew! I knew that this would be a hard chapter to write. Well getting sick actually helped since it gave me time to write. But I managed...so anyways hopefully you enjoyed this next chapter and I will see you next time. Oh and please leave a review just no BASHING, FLAMES, AND LORE MONGERS PLEASE! thanks**


	13. Breakfast In Bed

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JURASSIC PARK/WORLD THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS**

 **A/n: Thank you guys so much! Man it was an honor to you all who reviewed the last chapter. I had been sick the past week and was in the hospital for a few hours on Tuesday. Well low and behold I gotten sick because I was allergic to Aspirin! ASPIRIN! I gotten sick from Aspirin. Jeeze!**

 **Well Anyways that is all over with and now I am back to writing so for now I am going to mainly focus on This story and Broken Wings my Assassin's Creed Fanfiction. So if you are waiting for Dinomaster to update you are going to have to wait a long while. I am sorry but doing four stories at the same time is too hard on the brain. So I will focus on two at a time. So until then take care!**

 **ALAN'S DINOSAURS**

 **Chapter 12: Breakfast in Bed**

 _MONTANA 1988_

" _Um...ok this is very strange for me to come out here," said a woman as she stepped out of a vehicle._

 _Jessica Grady was a veterinarian, the one that his volunteer recommended. That Volunteer Richard Grady her husband stood with little Tank in his hands. The Ankylosaur was busy munching on a piece of a banana that he had gotten from his stores._

" _Well they seem healthy and since they are reptiles I will have to check for a few things," Jessica said as she gently poked something underneath and scrunched._

" _Hmmm...they seem more like birds when I poke here ok let's do some blood tests just to make sure," she said and got out a syringe and took a small sample from each hatchling. Few squeaked in protest of being handled that way, but the ankylosaur was calm as ever._

" _Alright give me a few minutes and I will be back with the results," she said and walked off._

 _By then the door opened in Mrs. Attenborough came walking in. She looked around before she spotted the six hatchlings. Immediately her eyes began to shine as she came up to them._

" _Oh my God will you look at that! I swear Alan you had out done yourself this time!" she said as she looked at all six hatchlings in their makeshift playpen._

 _Some of the others also poked their heads into the trailer to see the baby dinosaurs. One of them happens to be a seven year old Owen Grady. The pudgy boy ran inside to see the dinosaurs for himself._

" _Oh Wow Daddy lookie, lookie! Its a dinosawr!" Owen said to his dad when he pointed to the baby T-Rex. Richard was holding his infant daughter Maria while he laughed at Owen's antics. The boy pointed his finger at the T-Rex trying to tickle him only to end up being bitten._

" _Owww!" Owen said and he had the start of tears._

" _Honey that is not nice to poke your fingers in an animal's face," Richard scolded Owen._

 _Owen bit back tears as he held his fingers, but then he felt something licking it and found the same baby dinosaur licking his wounds._

" _You are a rosco!" Owen said as he pulled his finger away and sucked on the wound himself much to his father's protests._

" _Richard why don't you take Owen and get that looked at. I will make sure these little ones don't bite anyone else," said Mr. Attenborough._

 _Richard then took Owen by the hand as he walked out. The little Tyrannosaur squeaked as he wanted to follow but Mr. Attenborough was quick to grab it._

" _Oh no you don't you little rascal," he said as he lifted the little one up. It squeaked in protest as he put it back with the others. The strange looking Frankie being the smallest was trying his best to get something to eat since the others were being fed with syringes filled with either puree meat or veggie paste. He looked lost until Mrs. Attenborough picked it up._

" _So Liz do you know anything about this one? I've been scratching my head for hours, and since this is the smallest egg out of the clutch that he or she hatched from I am at a loss," Alan said._

" _Hmm I will have to get these guys X-Rayed to see for myself but I have to say this one does look familiar. We already identified five of them, and I love your pteranodon she is just adorable," Mrs. Attenborough said as she scratched the pterosaur under the chin. Said Pterosaur mewed in delight as she flapped her wings for more attention._

" _My oh my this one is definitely a girl always wanting attention." she said._

 _But she let it go to pick up the strange small one. This one didn't like the meat paste that much. Alan was afraid that Frankie was going to die._

" _Hmm his fingers reminds me of a hoatzin see how they line up?" she said as she grabbed the hand of the smallest one and examined each of the three fingers._

" _Well I'll be damned it can't be!" she said._

" _What?" Alan said._

" _This little shit right here this is a rare find indeed!" she said as she gently felt along the bony tail and the feet._

" _What is it Liz?" Ellie said getting impatient._

" _This is an Archeopteryx!" Mrs. Attenborough said._

" _You're joking Elizabeth!" Mr. Attenborough said when he walked up to Frankie._

" _No I am not I recognize these bone structures anywhere! I saw them myself when I was in Germany many years ago. I did a paper on the subject back in my day. And I am telling you right now you brain dead idiots that this here is an Archeopteryx!" Mrs. Attenborough said proudly._

" _But it has no feathers!" said a volunteer._

" _Baby birds have no feathers when they are born dumbass," Mrs. Attenborough replied._

 _Alan had to hold back a laugh as he took Frankie from Mrs. Attenborough. The little thing gave a chirp but did not move, "So what does he or she eat?" Alan asked._

" _Bugs of course! And I got plenty of them ruining my kitchen!" Mrs. Attenborough laughed as she went out of the trailer to get the bug traps. As soon as she came in she had a healthy helping of flies for the littlest dinosaur. Frankie ate like a pig. He was so happy to be fed finally that he looked up at Alan with love._

 _There was a knock on the door and Mrs. Grady finally returned, "Ok guys I got the test results and Owen wanted to see the dinosaurs again," she said._

 _Owen peeked his head in his finger in a band aid._

" _Alright what are the genders?" Alan asked._

" _Well, the T-Rex is definitely a boy," she said._

" _See I told you ma! He is a rosco!" Owen said._

" _Its Rascal Owen, Rascal," his mother scolded, "Though Rosco is a good name for him ain't that right Rosco," Mrs. Grady said petting the newly named Rosco under his large head. The baby enjoyed the touch and leaned in for more. Owen taking his mother's cue did the same._

" _See Owen you need to pet him here first to let him know you are a friend." his mother said while Rosco protested for attention. He let her know he was not happy at all with the lack of it. Owen laughed as he petted him some more._

" _Alright now that 'he' is taken care of what about the others?" asked Alan._

" _Well the Pteranodon I can tell you is a girl so 'Sarah' would be a good name for her," Mrs. Grady said. Said pteranodon was busy sleeping off her meal of tuna._

" _Ok Tank is a female which is good these days. Those two are boys," Mrs. Grady finished pointing at the two other carnivores._

" _Nico! Nico!" came a squeaky voice and Mrs. Grady looked up in shock as her infant Maria had somehow gotten a hold of the raptor chick who was protesting._

" _Maria no!" Richard said and went to save the hatchling from his daughter. The baby started to cry when the raptor was pried out of her hand. The little thing nearly choked._

" _Mia wants Nico, Mia wants Nico!" Maria protested as she started to cry. Her screaming woke up the other dinosaurs and they too started to scream. Alan had to put his hands to his ears..._ babies.

ISLA NUBLAR, EAST DOCK, PRESENT DAY

The first rays of the sun began to shine over the horizon of Isla Nublar. The birds began their morning chorus and the seas were once again calm and steady. However for one resident or former resident this was no time for games. Loading up her gear Nima was ready to head out.

"It's about time you showed up!" Miles said protesting.

"Says the man who took _two fucken hours_ to get dressed," Nima growled.

Miles grumbled to himself as he hoisted his bag over his shoulder. "Well I had to be prepared for anything including mosquitoes," and then he began to make his way towards the jungle followed by Nima and two other men.

"What are we going to do then?" asked Nima.

"First we are going to find that bastard Nedry and find out what happened to him. And second we are going to find out what happened to the rest of those animals. We need them for the full payment," Miles replied.

Nima could only guess what happened to Nedry.

ELSEWHERE

The first rays of dawn began to crest over the mountain range as the sounds of something munching woke Ian from his rest. There right in front of his face was a very large mouth munching on leaves.

That mouth was attached to a very long neck. Which is attached to a very large head, and that head was giving him a bemused look while munching on the leaves of the tree he was currently sitting in.

And right on cue a cry was heard as Frankie the Archeopteryx flew right at the large dinosaur and was happily eating ticks. A deep musical sounding rumble was heard but the larger animal paid him no mind. Ian nearly screamed when a large hand landed on his leg and he turned to look at Alan. The other man put a finger to his lips and urged him to be quiet.

Nodding in understanding Ian watched as the exchange. He truly felt like he had gone back in time to another era.

"Whoa!" came the voice of Tim as he woke up. That also woke up his sister who was about to scream but Alan put his hand to her mouth and did the same thing he did to Ian.

"It's ok Lex this is a herbivore a plant eater," Alan said gently as he reached out towards the animal.

As if sensing a friend the dinosaur leaned in and let itself be petted. All the while munching on the leaves it was getting right in front of them. Tim looked for permission before he too touched the dinosaur. "Whoa this is cool its a Brachiosaurus right?" he said to Alan.

"Yep and he is beautiful," Alan said.

"He?" Ian said.

"Yes I was watching more before I went to bed. The males have a more distinct crest not much different then a female, but from studying their skulls the males have more larger openings on top for more sounds. To attract females and this guy is no different, right there big guy?" Alan said happily to the Brachiosaur.

It paid him no mind as it continued to much away at the food in front of him. Lex also reached forward and stroked the dinosaur. It reacted happily at the area she was touching.

"Dr. Grant I think this Brachiosaur has a cold," Tim said as he pointed to the trail of moisture coming from its nostril.

"Yeah I think I will let Dr. Harding know when we get back," said Alan.

"Um Alan I just thought of something grandpa said," Lex inquired.

"Really? What is it?" Alan asked.

"Um he said that all the dinosaurs are girls and yet you mentioned that this one is a boy how is that?" Lex asked.

"Well I remembered what Dr. Malcolm here said and then I remembered the amphibian DNA that Dr. Wu inserted into the genes of these animals. Certain species of frogs and fish change their genders at certain points in time. Mostly when there is only one gender or at a certain age with some species of fish. So if I am not mistaken the dinosaurs here and what we saw last night means only one thing...they are breeding." Alan then turned to Ian with a smirk on his face.

"Well Ian you get to tell Hammond that your theories are correct right?" Alan said to Ian.

"Yeah definitely," Ian said, "Life finds a way,"

MEANWHILE

In the time it took for the first rays to reach the forest floor another resident was starting to wake up. Just below where the Brachiosaur was feasting gray eyes opened to the world for the first time in hours. Jessie Harding first became aware of the world though the bright lights of the sun filtering through the hole outside.

The next thing she became aware of was the feeling of warmth next to her, as she slowly became more aware of her surroundings. The feeling of something breathing on her and purring gave her the images of a cat next to her and she almost thought she was back in California again. That is until the smell of dirt and moss began to filter through her sleep fogged mind. As she slowly woke up more her mind suddenly became aware of the fact that what she was leaning on was not her blanket or her pillows from home. In fact it was hard and scaly and...breathing.

Slowly she turned her head to see the sleeping form of Spitz snuggled close.

Then the nights events caught up with her...

Nedry's kidnapping

How he nearly raped her.

Spitz rescuing her and protecting her from other dinosaurs.

How Spitz had found shelter under the tree.

As if sensing her wakefulness the said dinosaur opened his eye and looked up at her with a croon. Jessie smiled as she stroked his side, "Your my new hero you know that boy," she said and leaned into him. His rapid beating heart was all she heard. Spitz hooted a reply as he slowly gotten up and shook himself up. He then turned to her and nudged her up.

"I guess I have to get up huh?" she whispered to him.

Spitz only cocked his head before heading outside to investigate the shaking ground. Jessie followed and what astonished her was the Brachiosaur right outside her tree. The dinosaur in question gently moved away leaving them well enough alone. Looking up she saw it depart slowly down the forest with the rest of the herd.

It was also there that she saw another resident this one...not as friendly or so she thought.

It was her other hero.

"Junior?" she said.

The Juvenile T-Rex was sleeping beside the tree also and Spitz slowly walked up to it. The T-Rex woke with a wagging of its tail. Its head was narrower then Rexy's but still Junior was just happy for some company. Feeling cautious Jessie tried not to move, but that was before she tripped on a branch and fell backward. Junior came up to her and she was sure she was breakfast.

Then Spitz came to her rescue again scolding the Rex. He even gave it a few good swipes as a warning. But Junior was not relenting as she was whining at Jessie.

"Oh that's right you are still a baby aren't you? But you are a lot bigger then me Junior so where is Rexy? Did she get out too?" she said to the larger carnivore.

Junior only came to her and began to sniff at her and fell over.

"JUNIOR!" Jessie nearly screamed as she raced over to the T-Rex's side.

It was there that she finally got to see the claw marks on the side of the dinosaur. She knew exactly where they had come from. It was from saving both her and Spitz last night from the other Dilophosaurs. Junior slowly whined in pain.

"Oh shit I am so sorry!" Jessie started to cry.

It was then that branches could be heard moving as something made their way down. Jessie could hear voices as well as Spitz. The dilophosaurs's head went up in bewilderment. Then his tail began to swing excitedly as he started to make happy noises.

"Hello! Hello is anyone up there?" Jessie started to call up the tree.

"Hello is anyone down there?" a familiar voice said.

"Dr. Grant? Dr. Grant is that you!" Jessie called.

"Jessie?" another voice said this one she also knew.

"Ian? Ian is that you...oh Thank God!" Jessie yelled.

It took them all about ten minutes to finish getting down from the tree but when they did Ian quickly crushed Jessie in a tight hug. "Oh my God Jessie what the fuck are you doing out here?" he asked.

"I was kidnapped and then the storm came and that man he nearly..." by then Jessie started to let loose the floodgate of tears from her shock of the previous night.

"Shhh honey it is ok, it is ok we're here now you are safe," Ian said comforting his soon to be sister in law.

It was then that Lex decided to scream in fear and a hooting was heard. Everyone broke off from what they were doing only to hear laughing at the end.

There on the ground was Dr. Grant and right above him was Spitz licking his face and giving him happy croons, hoots and warbles. He was followed by an excited Frankie as the Archeopteryx came swooping out of the trees to fly around his nest mate. Spitz being happy for the reunion also bounced up and down in happiness. She watched as Dr. Grant quickly grabbed the dilophosaurs and gave him a hug which to her surprise he returned! The dinosaur returned the hug!

"I didn't know he could do that?" Jessie said.

"Well Dr. Grant's dinosaurs are unique in their own way," Ian said.

"Wow he is cool can I touch him?" Tim said.

"Sure let me show you how," Alan said as he put his hand on Spitz's neck and showed Tim how to say hello. Spitz cocked his head and hooted at Tim before taking a sniff at the boy's hand. Then he rubbed his head against the boy's stomach. Tim laughed as the dinosaur then tried to go for Lex but she was really hesitant.

"Don't worry Lex he won't bite he is just curious," Alan said.

"Ok...I am just nervous after the last meatsaurus," she said.

Spitz reared up on his hind legs and took a sniff before opening his arms up and giving a hug which shocked Lex.

"He likes you Lex," Jessie said. Lex slowly returned the hug with shaking fingers. Then he repeated the gesture to Jessie and this time Jessie laughed as she let herself get hugged.

"So Jessie tell me what is up with this T-Rex?" asked Ian looking at the injured Junior.

"Junior saved us from a pack of Dilophosaurs. Spitz tried to fight them off but then Junior showed up and decided to end the fight. But from the looks of it Junior isn't doing too good," she said

Junior began to wheeze from the poison and her wounds and Alan looked down in pity. Then he reached into his pocket to pull out a bottle that he had kept with him.

"What is that?" Tim asked.

"Dilophosaur Antivenom, I keep it on hand just in case Spitz accidentally bit me. I have just enough here for Junior hopefully it will help," Alan said as he pulled out a syringe and tapped on it a few times. Then he walked slowly towards the Tyrannosaur and tried to get her turn so she can show her vein.

"Come on girl this is not going to hurt one bit I just need you to turn a bit," Alan said as he pushed on her gently.

Slowly the juvenile Tyrannosaur turned and shown the right vein. Tapping on it a few times Alan plunged the needle inside to inject the meds into her. Once it was done he tossed the needle and tapped the side again showing that everything was alright.

"WE should get these wounds treated Ian you know that plant behind you the one with the broad leaves?" he said.

"This one?" Ian asked.

"No the one with the dark berries on it," Alan asked.

"These Dr. Grant?" Lex said.

"Yes that one bring that one here that is good medicine. Ellie insisted that I learn a bit about Botany with her so I know a few things," Alan said as he took the plant from Lex and began to smear the berries into the wounds of the T-Rex. Junior whined as she was being helped and Tim wondered towards the end of the snout and pet the dinosaur only for her to snap at his hand.

"Be careful Tim she is not tame," Alan warned.

"It's ok Tim," Jessie said.

When all the wounds were covered in berry juice and seemed to sooth the dinosaur down the group got up.

"Now what?" asked Ian.

"Now we have to make our way to the Visitor's Center. We've done all we can for Junior so only time will tell if she will get better or not. I just hope she will be fine in a few hours but we need to get moving," Alan said.

They all nodded and Alan leaned down towards Jessie.

"Jessie do you know the way to the road?" he asked.

"No it was dark when Spitz led me here under the tree," Jessie said.

"Alright, Spitz!" Alan said the dinosaur in question looked up from where he was licking his own wounds.

"Spitz where is the road? Where is the road Spitz?" Alan then whistled.

Spitz then hooted before leading the group away from the tree towards where the road was. By then the sun had already risen over the mountains and gave the forest floor an eerie look. When they got there however they found to their horror armed men already circling the area.

"Shit! We can't go back," Ian said.

"Those men have guns I bet it is to scare the dinosaurs away," Lex said.

"Don't be stupid Lex those men are not grandpa's workers in fact they look scary," Tim said.

"Guys I am trying to listen in," said Alan.

MEANWHILE

It had taken them about four hours of following the road towards where they are now. Nima was irritated that she had to follow these clowns, but what is she going to do. She could have been here faster if Miles had not insisted on stopping every single time for a break.

"I hate the jungle, and the mosquitoes, and the heat," he grumbled while she rolled her eyes keeping her gun in check. They had followed the trail all the way up the mountain towards where the road was. They had followed the road for sometime till at last they had came towards the fallen tree and where the wreckage of the Jeep was. It had taken them nearly four hours to get, here but at long last they had finally came up to the jeep.

The jeep was a wreck with blood splatters everywhere on the inside. One of the men opened the door and lost his lunch in the bushes.

There was the remains of Dennis Nedry. His stomach was torn open with his intestines ripped to shreds as if something had eaten him alive. There was gore everywhere and the heat has made Dennis's body bloat leaving a horrid smell and the insects were all over him.

Though in the maggot infested remains Nima managed to find what she was looking for. The Barbosol can was lying just near Nedry's foot. So Nima without Mile's noticing checked the can for the embryos. Finding them she secured the can and refilled it adding another CO2 canister to the can. The other can she noticed was the same thing but it was a normal can. Thinking quick she picked up the can which was destroyed and handed it to Miles.

"I believe this was what you were looking for?" Nima said.

"What! Ah fuck!" Miles said screaming in frustration at the destroyed shaving crème can. The bottom was too smashed up for them to be able to open it saving Nima time to hide the real can. As he looked at the destroyed can all Miles grumbled was his lost money.

"Don't worry about it as long as we have the dinosaurs we should be able to recover some of it right?" Nima said.

"That is just the problem we need to have _all six dinosaurs_ and the _embryos_ to get paid. Nedry was our get to guy for it and now he is dead," Miles said.

"Well we should be heading down the road to find out what happened to the rest of the dinosaurs. From the looks of it Nedry had what was coming to him," Nima replied.

"Yeah lets get going we need to track down those other men and what had happened to the dinosaurs," Miles replied.

Nima just happened to look down and see some tracks on the ground. They were hours old meaning that these tracks belonged to someone. She spotted the bigger tracks of Nedry and some smaller tracks meaning someone else was here.

But it was the dinosaur tracks that had her confused. There were different sizes and shapes meaning something is lurking in the jungles. Getting up she looked around shouldering her rifle before making her way towards the others. Looking back once before disappearing.

MEANWHILE

"That was close!" said Lex.

"Yeah that was close," Alan replied.

"Do you know those men?" Ian asked the paleontologist.

"No but I do know their clothes. Those are the same men that attacked me and my dinosaurs." Alan said.

"Are you sure?" Ian asked.

"Yeah I recognize the uniforms and the guns those are the same ones," Alan replied.

"Can we go now?" Jessie said suddenly nervous.

"Yeah lets find another way out of here," Ian agreed putting his arm around his sister in law.

"Alright let's go," Alan said and they all started away from the roads towards the trees. Spitz followed behind and Frankie soared overhead. Alan was surprised that Frankie never attacked the men but then again the Archeopteryx was busy catching breakfast.

As they walked through the jungle Spitz began to make a low whine and Alan knew what that meant...he was hungry.

"Alright we need to find food for both ourselves and the dinosaurs. Ian do you know anything about the outdoors?" he asked the mathematician.

"I only know how to make a fire that is it," Ian said.

"Alright I guess I have to go get us some food. Lets go Spitz," Alan said and the Dilophosaur was more then happy to lead the way.

About an hour later Alan returned with a few birds that he had caught and some plants. After Ian made a fire they were able to get something into their stomachs. The group then set out into the wilderness that is Jurassic Park.

AT THE SHELTER

"Psst! Dr. Sattler? Dr. Sattler?" a frantic Henry Wu said as he tried to wake up Ellie.

Nico was looking up at him with some amusement to his face.

"Mmmm wha?" Ellie said waking up. When she finally became alert as to what had happened she finally was able to see Dr. Wu leaning above her.

"Henry what's wrong?" Ellie asked.

"Um...I think it hatched," Henry said as he showed the now hatched egg and the little dinosaur that came from it.

Ellie looked down at the Troodon that just was born its large eyes made it look rather odd as it looked around.

"Did you feed it?" Ellie said.

"Um...I gave it my left over jerky," Henry said and Ellie had to laugh.

"Well congratulations Dr. Wu you are now the father of a Troodon," Ellie said to him. Henry Wu looked shocked, "I am not a parent! I am a geneticist a guy who splices genes and not a person who grows things?" he said in a panic.

"Henry a parent does exactly that and you can't get rid of him or her now they have imprinted on you," Ellie said to him. Nico chose this time to get up and sniff the baby. Giving a happy croon he began to clean it of the left over yoke. The baby troodon was more the happy to accept its bath.

"But, but..." Henry tried to protest.

It was then that the Troodon nuzzled into Henry it looked up at him with adoration while it snuggled into his hand. Henry sighed as he held the little one up, "Ok I admit you are kind of cute but what am I going to feed you in the meantime?" he asked.

Ellie smiled while she watched the bewildered Henry. Deal with his new 'child' and sighed. Henry was right even with the rations they had the dinosaurs need fresh meat meaning that they are going to have to go out and hunt.

Slowly their room started to fill with activity as many people started to wake from their sleeping areas. Ellie chosen to sleep on the floor as a means to stay with Nico. Robert, Hammond and Ray slept on the cots. Wu had a few blankets out and slept on the floor nearest one of the warm vents meaning he was in the warmest place in the room. So that would explain why the egg hatched as it did. Ellie had to smile Wu seemed so reserved in his lab when she met him. The young man could use the dinosaur as a means of reaching out to other people. They say that pets makes the best therapists.

The little Troodon began to make some noise which woke the others.

"For God Sake are those animals trying to get into the vents again?" Gerry said grumbling.

"No that would be Henry's new pet," said Ellie as she watched Nico finish off his own meal of the dead troodon. The last of it went down Nico's gullet but not before he gave a piece of meat to the little Troodon who ate it with a fury. At one point he started to choke but Henry quickly rubbed his neck to help him swallow like how he would do to the other babies.

Speaking of which.

"OH shit! The hatchlings!" he said

"What about them?" said Hammond.

"We need to get back to the labs and secure the babies," Henry said.

"Henry that place is crawling with raptors and you want us to go back there?" Ray Arnold said.

"Look we have to go back in there anyways to get this park up and running again so why not," said Ellie.

It was John Hammond that made the final decision. "Dr. Sattler is right if we have any chance of surviving we need to get this park back up and running again. Now Dr. Wu when we get back to the Visitor's Center we need you to secure the hatchlings to make sure they are alright. Robert you and Dr. Sattler will take Nico to make sure there are no raptors in the building. Dr. Harding you and Mitch secure the First Aid area to make sure that we have enough medical supplies to last us until Dr. Grant and Dr. Malcolm return with the kids. Once we have the area secure we can organize another search party." Hammond said.

Sure enough everyone had gotten ready to go. Henry held onto his little Troodon and placed it in his shirt pocket for safe keeping. The little Troodon poked its head out and was surprisingly quiet. Nico took a sniff at the hatchling before heading towards Ellie.

Robert was the first out the door with his rifle ready followed by Ellie and Nico and then Gerry. The sounds of the morning birds filled the air as the group slowly but surely exited the area. Nico took some time to sniff for danger and having found none led the way back towards the visitor's center.

MEANWHILE

Alan and the kids had managed to walk towards a cliff. This cliff gave them a clear view of the island and what laid beyond.

"Look there is the Visitor's Center!" said Lex.

There looming over the trees just a distance away was the visitor's center. The tops of the thatched roofs shown against the green of the trees.

"But its so far," Tim complained.

"Yeah we have to cross that valley first," Ian said pointing towards the plains. There they saw several herbivores grazing in the distance.

"We have to cross the river first before we get towards the plains. And from what I read on the tour guide the river is full of caiman and one Sarcosuchus." said Alan.

"Sarcosuchus? Thats one big crocodile right?" Tim said.

"You mean to tell me there is one massive crocodile in the _river_?" said Jessie.

"Yeah so that means we have to take the long way home," Alan said sadly.

From down below the river was rather wide and from the looks of the muddy water deep as well. The storm had flooded the river and the surrounding area so that means that area is rather dangerous to cross. So the adults had to figure out what is the best place to cross in order to get home.

"Don't they have a bridge somewhere?" asked Jessie.

"I don't think so, with that tropical storm last night I am guessing that the bridges would be out. So we have to find another way to cross the river," Alan said.

"Wait! If I remember from dad if we travel down the mountains on the other side we can make our way around from the coast. We have to however go south since the North Road has those men on it," said Jessie.

"South? But that would take us half way across the island!" said Ian.

"Its either that or face the Sarcosuchus. At least when we get to the docks we can cut across the second valley on the other side of the ridge. Once there we can be able to get across the river a lot easier and cross the valley," Jessie said.

"Did your father show you the way?" Ian asked.

"We crossed there when he gave me the tour. He said that they use that route when there is a major flood to avoid the super croc and the Giant Snake," said Jessie.

"Wait _Giant Snake!"_ said Alan.

"Yeah it was an accidental hatching but one that was done at the field lab instead of the regular labs at the Visitor's Center. Dad told me it was Dr. Sorkin's version of the middle finger to Dr. Wu," Jessie replied.

"Oh boy first the super croc and now the monster snake," Alan replied.

"Makes you feel like you are in the Lost World now isn't it Grant?" Ian joked.

"Yeah, what ever biker boy," Alan joked.

"Well lets go I want to go home," Tim said showing his enthusiasm and Frankie on Tim's shoulder chirped his agreement...or just chirped for the hell of it. Spitz also chirped his eagerness to go as he reared up and screeched with his frill out.

"Alright then let's go people while there is daylight ahead of us," Alan said.

TBC

 **A/n: Whew I had this one planned for a while the morning after the storm. And the while time I was writing this chapter my favs and follows jumped to 94 favs and follows which is awesome to me! Man you guys rock the house on this one. And I thank you all for your support of this story I really do and so as always please leave a review at the end of the chapter just no FLAMES, BASHINGS AND LORE MONGERS PLEASE! Thanks.**


	14. Into the Jungle

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JURASSIC PARK/WORLD THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!**

 **A/n: Wow it has been a while but I am so glad you guys are enjoying the story. It is like every day I open my email and I get all these messages. You guys are awesome!**

 **ALAN'S DINOSAURS**

 **Chapter 13: Into the Jungle**

The group had been walking for what seemed like hours. The blistering heat of the sun had been scorching the jungle making it nearly unbearable. The insects and the birds were very loud this time of day, but they managed to make good time down the ridge of the mountains. Spitz the Dilophosaur had stayed by Jessie's side the whole time offering comfort to the girl as she held onto her stomach. Ian knew the signs all to well and sighed.

"Hey Grant hold up!" he called to the Paleontologist.

Alan stopped and the others stopped with him.

Jessie had her hand to her stomach as she let out a groan.

"Ok honey sit down for a bit ok," Ian said.

"What's wrong?" Alan asked

"Jessie is starting her period," Ian said.

"How do you know that?" Alan asked.

"I have daughters Alan, and after dealing with two teens and one fully grown woman for so long you would know the signs." Ian said.

As if sensing his discomfort Lex was the one who stepped up. "I got this boys," she said and led Jessie away, but she was trying to shoo Spitz who was trying to follow.

"Um...?" Lex said.

"Spitz stay!" Alan called and Spitz stayed where he was. Frankie remained on Tim's shoulder watching with curiosity. The Dilophosaur turned towards Alan with a questioning look.

"Stay Spitz," Alan warned.

The dinosaur reluctantly walked towards his father and rubbed his side against him like a cat. Alan reached over and stroked him down much to his delight. The Dilophosaur leaned in while looking in the direction the girls had taken. He wanted to go after them but Alan's firm hand on his neck told him otherwise. He could have easily bitten his hand but he knows better.

Frankie almost went after them but then Tim managed to find something to distract the smallest member of their group. A large spider was what had Frankie very happy and very full by the time the girls had gotten back. When they had gotten back Jessie looked a bit calmer and not so much in pain or discomfort.

"What did you do?" Tim asked.

"I had a spare Tampon. I just got over my period so I figured I'd give it to Jessie," Lex replied.

"T.M.I.!" Tim said and covered his ears.

Alan rolled his eyes along with Ian as they continued their trek. Now no longer fearing the dinosaurs following the scent of blood. They continued on through the jungle. Frankie who had been on Tim's shoulder moved towards Lex. Reaching up she gave him a scratch on the head. The Archeopteryx was more then happy to enjoy the attention.

Suddenly Spitz reared his head up in alarm.

"What is it boy?" Alan said stopping alerting the others.

Spitz took a sniff and growled low in his throat his frill ready to come out at a moment's notice. It flapped like Elephant's ears along the side of his neck showing his nervousness. Frankie too looked up from his perch and listened. Everyone remained quiet listening to the sounds of the jungle.

It was silent save for the insects that buzzed around their ears. The birds were gone and so are the sounds of the smaller mammals.

"Everyone get ready to run," Alan said taking a step back.

Spitz looked to the left and to the right his posture was alert. He did not like the scent that was nearby and was ready to either flee or pounce. Taking a few good sniffs the Dilophosaurus swished his tail in wide arcs, and very rapidly each time growling.

That was when Alan finally heard it. A movement in the bushes had his head up and alert, ready to run. Something had streaked through the bushes. At first he thought it might be a raptor, but the movements were wrong. This pack was not organized at all like a raptor pack would be. Everyone gotten closer to each other while Spitz and Frankie were on alert.

There was a slight growling that could be heard as the footsteps had gotten louder and closer.

Then out of the bushes they came four red bodied, black stripped dinosaurs with white bellies on the bellies they came at them and the group began to run. Spitz smacked the closest one with his tail while clawing another. Then running after the group he would occasionally spit at one of the pack. Frankie took off into the trees when the first attack came and dove for the eyes of another dinosaur.

Alan and the others rushed towards the nearest tree, but they were blocked. Alan grabbed a large stick while Ian did the same trying to protect the kids. The kids were huddled between the adults and the dinosaurs. Lex was crying and holding onto the Tim while Jessie was doing the same from the other side. All three of them were clearly terrified of the dinosaurs that attacked them.

The first dinosaur hissed as it charged only to meet a face full of black venom. Spitz had aimed true as he spat venom at the nearest dinosaur. The second one came from the side hoping to scare off the dilophosaur. But the other dinosaur stood his ground and would not move. Frankie dove from the trees and attacked another one gauging its eyes as it screamed in agony. Try as it might Frankie moved away before it could swat at him.

Another dinosaur came at Frankie forcing the Archeopteryx to fly away into the trees. When he came back down he had something in his talons and when released it was a very fowl smelling fruit.

The dinosaur shook the fruit off before leaping after him. Frankie was taken from the tail and Alan screamed when he saw the dinosaur go for the kill.

But luck was on his side when Tim threw a rock at the dinosaur hitting it right in the eye. Screeching in pain the dinosaur let go of Frankie who clawed his eye. The dino however managed to swat Frankie in a tree knocking the smaller dinosaur out. Alan quickly rushed over to where Frankie was on the ground. His wing was at a bad angle meaning that Frankie is unable to fly and that meant the man was stuck with only one dinosaur.

Spitz however remained in the fight he was a dinosaur that would not give up. So he kept fighting even if he was supporting various wounds from numerous bites and slashes. Still the determined Dilophosaur will not give up on his family.

Just as things were looking bleak it was the gunshot that scared every creature in the jungle. The dinosaurs looked up and then scattered leaving the group where they were. Spitz growled low in his throat when the bushes parted and the party they were trying to avoid came right into view.

"Well, well what do we have here?" said a rather sinister voice.

The group turned to find none other then Miles and his team as they emerged from the Jungle. Their guns held towards their heads.

"Two pedophiles and three kids well ain't this something. Now what are you five doing out here with my dinosaurs?" Miles said.

"The dinosaurs are not yours," Alan replied. Spitz growled low in his throat ready to attack, but Alan had his hand on his crest in a firm grip. That is one way to tell him not to attack.

"Not mine? Where the fuck have you come from? They are all mine!" Miles said with a smug look.

"You stole them from me asshole all of them!" Alan growled and Spitz and Frankie growled with him.

"Really? Is that so? Well you must be Dr. Grant the dinosaur wrangler. Well it is good to know that we have two more of your dinosaurs. The small one will fetch a hefty price while that one there," he pointed to Spitz, "Will be food for the T-Rex."

"You will not get away with this!" Ian said and that was when the shot came from Mile's gun and Ian went down with a scream.

"Ian!" Jessie yelled.

"Shut your mouth rock star this is my gig now," Miles said.

"Miles, you asshole now the whole jungle knows we are here!" yelled a woman.

"Relax Nima we will be out before the sun sets. All we have to do now is capture the raptor and we will have our full set. Too bad we can't do nothing about the embryos. Nedry had really botched up the job now. At least we will be paid half the amount. But perhaps we can get more at the Visitor's Center." Miles bragged.

Alan could see the woman Nima growled darkly and muttered things in Spanish. Ian's ears perked up at the mention of a few choice words from the woman.

"Now lets get going!" he said happily.

They began to move towards Spitz but the Dilophosaur proved to be a match for them. Alan released his hold on Spitz's crests and the dinosaur went into action. Frill raised he spat at the nearest mercenary while going after another.

Another shot rang out and this time it was not towards them.

The tranquilizer dart hit Spitz and the Dilophosaur went for the nearest man. Well that was before the drug kicked in and he fell into an unconscious daze.

"SPITZ!" the kids yelled.

Spitz breathed deeply as the drug took effect but the damage had been done. The men moved in quickly one of them was smart enough to hold a muzzle. He wrapped it around Spitz and tied his limbs together. He was kept a hogtied style and as he was dragged along with a protesting Frankie. The five humans were being pushed by the woman Nima.

The blazing heat and the intense sunlight filtered through the trees making it difficult for anyone to breathe. But they kept going in the opposite direction of where Jessie was taking them.

Right towards the river.

"We can't go that way the giant croc will eat us!" said Jessie.

"WE will take our chances. The bridge is that way and we can cross the river safely." said Miles as he pushed them along the path.

Ian at this time was nursing his leg. The bullet went clean through shattering his upper thigh but that left a lot of blood on the ground.

Thankfully it was Nima to the rescue while the men marched in front. She was the one who guarded the rear. Taking down her bandanna she smudged some berries together and placed it into the wound. Ian nearly screamed and that caused the men to stop, but Nima only told them that she has to stop the bleeding. "If the other dinos smell the blood they will come after us. And I would rather avoid the big ones if you don't mind," said Nima.

"Fine whatever," Miles replied.

Nima was tending to Ian but she looked back at Miles and the other mercenaries all the same. Leaning in close she spoke to Ian, "Listen to me carefully if you want to live. I can get you and the others out with your animals. But you are going to have to trust me?" Nima said.

Ian's eyes perked up.

"Who are you?" he whispered.

"I am with the Costa Rican Intelligence. Now when the time is right you will run got it?" she said and Ian nodded, "Good tell the plan to the others wait till nightfall then we will go," Nima then gotten up and walked towards the back of the group again. Ian relayed Nima's message to the others and they all kept quiet.

Spitz struggled with his leash as Nima took the handle from one of the men. She soothed the dinosaur who crooned at her. She smiled before she made her way back to the men.

"What took you so long!" Miles complained.

"Oh shut the fuck up if that man bled any more then we will be attracting larger predators or don't you get that every dinosaur on this fucken island is loose!" Nima said.

"She's right boss he could have led them right to us," said one of the Mercenaries.

"Fine what the fuck ever now we are wasting time. Nima which way is to the river?" Miles said.

"About two hours that way," Nima said pointing in a direction.

"Alright let's go boys!" Miles said as he led them through the jungle. Looking up at the sky Jessie grew worried.

"Dr. Grant," she whispered to the paleontologist.

"Yes?" Alan replied.

"Last night when Mr. Nedry kidnapped me there were these dinosaurs that attacked me. They came from the shadows. If Spitz and Junior weren't there to protect me then they would have killed me. They are terrified of the light so are they like nocturnal or something?" Jessie asked.

"What did they look like Jess?" Alan asked now that he looked at the sky and the sun starting to dip towards the horizon.

"Um they had long snouts with very large eyes. They of course had sharp teeth and they have large claws on their feet especially one toe. They are about Spitz's size," Jessie said.

Alan felt his blood run cold, "Um Jessie what sounds do they make," Alan asked.

"They sound like some sort of clicker of sorts. They make these clicking sounds and their eyes glow in the dark." Jessie said.

"Ok, it is just past noon from the looks of it so if my watch is right it is around two. Ian how's the leg?" Alan asked.

"Not good shot me clean through Nima had to cauterize the wound with the berries so it would stop the bleeding," Ian replied.

"Alright kids stay close," Alan said.

The three children huddled close to Alan as they continued walking through the bush. Ian followed at a hobble leaning against Alan for support. The jungle was hot and the air was sticky. The insects were everywhere as the men constantly swatted at mosquitoes while Alan and the children remained fine. The mud from the night before provided some protection against the insects.

As they walked along the jungle floor suddenly one of the men stopped.

"What is it?" asked Miles.

"Shh listen," he said and sure enough the sounds of trumpeting could be heard.

Quickly moving out of the way a heard of Stegosaurus came crashing through along with some other three horned dinosaurs.

"Torosaurus," Alan whispered to the kids.

The herbivores moved across them not paying them any heed and ignored Spitz. The small dilophosaur merely stayed low to the ground. His muzzle prevented him from doing anything. Other then that he began to scratch an itch on his face with his foot. Just like a dog the dinosaur scratches at the leash but unlike the dog his claws are sharp and having escaped leashes before he was trying to get out.

The dinosaur in question looked around and saw that his family members were in fact in trouble. Growling could be heard as he tugged. One of the Mercenaries, the one that was watching him tugged hard on the rope. Spitz yelped when the man pulled on the dinosaur causing him to struggle more. Another hard yank and the dinosaur was under control to an extent. Alan was worried about his dinosaur but he could do nothing about it. The men who had captured him and the others are holding him hostage.

He looked towards the woman Nima as she looked ahead. When Ian told him that she was Costa Rican intelligence that proved that something was going down. Now if Jessie is right and there are some dinosaurs out there that are nocturnal then they might have a chance out of this.

He only has to wait.

JURASSIC PARK VISITOR'S CENTER LABORATORIES

Nico sniffed the ground with caution. Robert and Gerry had their guns out and approached with as much caution as the raptor. Ellie also carried a firearm just in case but all the same they managed to make it to the Visitor's Center in one piece. Henry held the little Troodon close so he don't lose him. The little one was more then happy to be held by his parent. His large eyes peered into the darkness as they entered the main laboratories.

Robert kept lookout with Nico while Ellie, Gerry and Henry went into the labs.

"Oh God!" Henry said when he saw the state of the nursery.

The door was slashed open meaning that the raptors had somehow gotten in here. When they got to the door there was blood everywhere and body parts all over the floor. Henry gasped at the sight and nearly gagged had it not been for the sound of something whimpering. Perking up he quickly went towards the far end of the nursery. The little Troodon was a help when he squeaked in surprise.

Henry quickly rushed to where some toy rocks were and found to his surprise the baby raptor from yesterday curled up in a ball frightened.

"Its ok little one, its alright!" he said gently.

The little raptor looked up and squeaked in alarm.

"Shh its alright come here I am not going to hurt you," Henry said and the little one slowly stumbled out.

Henry figured it must have survived by being able to fit in such a tight spot. The other raptors were not so lucky but this one...this one was a survivor.

It was then that Nico came into the room and Henry was afraid that the older raptor was going to hurt the baby. But to his surprise the little one walked right up to Nico and squeaked. Nico bent down and took a sniff before starting to groom the little one. Breathing a sigh of relief Henry quickly gathered up the baby raptor and some food for both babies and started to make his way out.

However before they even gotten very far Nico's remaining feathers raised in alarm and he started to growl. The others quickly raised their guns as they watched two raptors appear from on the stairs. Henry held the babies in alarm and both the troodon and the raptor huddled close for comfort.

"The back door," Henry whispered.

Nodding the others slowly backed way with Ellie guiding Nico. The raptor slowly backed up as well while the others tried to come in for the kill. Nico stood his ground against them but Ellie she had to tap his tail and avoid his teeth just to get him to follow.

Nico backed away slowly until he passed the door and then Ellie quickly closed it. They rushed out of the room and down the long hallway towards the area of the shelter. They were quickly joined by the other team as they rushed food and other items from the kitchens with them. They managed to make it in time to their shelter. After shutting the door Nico stood guard with his feathers raised and his teeth bared as the door was crashed into. The others held up their guns as the crashing continued. Screaming his defiance Nico waited till they left.

When he knows they did he lowered his feathers and the others lowered their guns. He then went over to where Henry Wu was feeding the hatchlings. The baby raptor seemed frightened until Henry held it steady for Nico to take a sniff. Nico sniffed the baby and began to clean it of some of the blood and gore from the day before. The baby squeaked in surprise before it too began to nuzzle the larger dinosaur. The baby Troodon also followed the raptor's example and began to clean the other baby. Both of them seemed content with each other which was rather cute.

Henry in the meantime is trying to process the fact that he is now in charge of two baby dinosaurs. Both of which quickly idol him and Mr. Hammond.

Being old as he was Mr. Hammond was the one whom the baby raptor imprinted on and she kept going towards Mr. Hammond. Luckily for the old man he remembered what Alan said about babies. Being on the ground helps when it came for a bit of food.

"We can't stay here forever," said one man.

"I know and with those things in the tunnels there is no way to get out of here," said another.

"Can't we call the mainland?" said Mitch.

"We could but the lines here are dead probably cut from the storm," said Ray.

"Fuck!" the man said.

"Then we have no choice then! We have to take back the Visitor's Center," Hammond said.

"And how the fuck are we going to do that? There is a whole pack of raptors there waiting for us!" said Mitch.

"Well for starters we need to see where the effected areas are. Then we have to figure out how to get the raptors out of the Visitor's Center." Ray said.

"We can use the tunnels," said Robert.

"But what about those Troodons?" asked Hammond.

"We have Nico with us. He can detect the Troodons before they appear. And we can use the night vision goggles to see them better." Gerry replied.

"Alright I'm in, we can see about the Troodons as well. In fact didn't I say they had to be euthanize?" Hammond said looking at Gerry.

"Hey don't look at me I didn't know they existed!" Gerry said.

"You told _Sorkin_ to euthanize them, but you forgot that she used to be a hippie and an animal rights protester," Henry replied.

"Fucken bitch probably hid them at the field labs," Robert replied.

"When was the last time you were at the field labs?" Hammond asked.

"About six months ago I had enough problems with some of the more _entertaining_ animals. Not to mention the whole stealing dinosaurs gig." Robert replied.

"Guys!" this time they all looked at Ellie as she petted Nico.

"We can take the tunnels and do as Robert said about the night vision. But remember they are limited to range. Nico can detect the Troodons while we are down there. All we have to do is get into the Control Room right?" Ellie asked.

They all nodded.

"Good now Ray since you are the expert on computers here how long till we get the system up and running?" Ellie asked.

"I don't know depends on how fast I can decipher the code and see how much damage Nedry did," Ray replied.

"Alright Nico will be our guide and we all go armed. This is just like back in Montana," Ellie said.

They packed up their things and started to make their way into the tunnels. Nico was in the lead sniffing out any form of animal present. They removed the sealant from the back door and made their way slowly in the dark. Gerry managed to find the light switch and the tunnels were lit. what they found was eerie but safe for travel.

"The Troodons must like the dark. These lights must spook them off since it is high intensity." Ray said.

Nico gave a whine and Ellie put her hand on Nico's side, "It's ok boy, its ok," she said.

They continued to work their way through the tunnels. The sounds of clicking alerted them to the presence of the Troodons. The so called Troodon's could be heard running through the ventilation shafts making their way towards them. Nico growled at their approach while the two babies huddled deeper into Henry's pockets. The baby Troodon poking his head out and then hiding it again.

"We need to move now!" Robert said and the group began to move faster. The sounds of clicking claws could be heard on the ground as many clawed feet started to go after them. One Troodon leaped from a shaft and bit down on one of the workers that was following them. Pulling them up they could hear his screams fill the hallways. Mitch was the next one to go as another one leaped onto him from behind.

Gerry managed to shoot that one before it could bite into Mitch.

A third made a grab at Ellie but Nico was there to stop it. A fourth leaped onto Nico to get at the raptor but Robert's well timed shot got it first.

"MOVE!" Robert yelled as they continued to run through the tunnels. The sounds of many clicking claws was still heard by the time they hit the door at the other end.

"Open the door!" Mitch shouted.

Ray ran towards the door with both Henry and Hammond with guns out. He immediately swiped his card and started typing the code to open the door.

They looked just in time to see the many claws clicking on pavement as Nico screamed a challenge. Just then blinding light started to pour in from outside. The Troodons screamed in pain as sunlight came in from the outside. Retreating the group managed to breathe a sigh of relief. The sounds of the jungle poured through their ears and the Vistor's Center loomed not far away.

"Well that went well," said Ray.

"Well now what?" asked a panting Gerry.

"Now we take back Jurassic Park," said Mr. Hammond.

TBC

 **A/n: Whew the plot thickens folks the plot thickens. Just remember please leave a review at the end and now BASHINGS, FLAMES OR LORE MONGERS PLEASE! Thanks.**


	15. Realm of the Giant Croc

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JURASSIC PARK THEY BELONG TO UNIVERSAL STUDIOS AND MICHEAL CHRICTON!**

 **A/n: Holy Moley! Damn! 111 Favs and 107 follows! Damn this story is a mile stone for me. The most I had ever had in any of my stories save for Black Eagle. You guys rock man you really do. How do you like my new cover? I did it myself though the picture is a bit wider. The link for the full image is in my profile so please by all means check it out.**

 **Wow I know it has been a while and I apologize profusely for the massive delay, but work has been killing me. I mean really, I come home totally exhausted and too tired to start writing, and also I had to force myself to get off my ass and finish the latest chapter of Broken Wings my Assassin's Creed story. Now that was hard to write seeing as I had not played any games for about a month. But anyhow enough rambling about me. Things are just about heating up for this story so lets get on with it shall we?**

 **ALAN'S DINOSAURS**

 **Chapter 14: Realm of the Giant Croc**

The sounds of the jungle were even louder on the valley floor. It was here near the river that a predator stirs from its slumber. Lidless eyes were wide open as a forked tongue flicked the ground. Belly to the ground it slithered across the forest floor silent as the shadow. The loud calls of the many birds in the canopy does not deter it from seeking out its prey.

It was here that the predator stalks picking up the scent of new prey with each flick of its long forked tongue. Slowly the giant moved through the forest watching its prey yet keeping its distance at the same time.

It has time for soon the night will be upon them and then...

Dinner is served.

MEANWHILE

The valley was even more humid then up in the hills. The steam rising from the swamp below gave the forest floor was very eerie yet very sticky feel to it. The air was very sticky and humid not a breeze to be felt. The kids felt like their body was going to melt with the amount of sweat that poured from them.

Frankie whined from his makeshift cage as they walked. The sounds of the various animals everywhere was so loud that Alan could barely here the Archeopteryx. At least in the hills there was more open air and they could breath. Here the air was so thick that one can slice through it with a knife.

"Is he going to be alright?" asked Lex looking at Frankie who was being held on a pole by one of the Mercenaries.

"Yeah he should be fine. Jessie did a good job with mending his wing," Alan replied.

"I hope so, he seems scared," Lex replied.

"He is in a cage Lex of course he would be scared," Tim said his voice carried much pain to it.

"You alright Tim?" Alan asked.

"No, my feet hurt, and I think I have a blister," he whined.

Alan grew concerned, "How are you girls holding up?" he asked.

"I am tired," Lex complained.

"I need to change my tampon," replied Jessie.

"TMI," Tim replied also.

"Ok, Ian how are you doing?" Alan asked.

"Could have been better, sometimes I wish I was something other then a Chaotician," Ian replied.

"Like what?" asked Tim.

"A doctor for one," Ian replied.

Alan looked down at his leg and noticed that it had started to swell. Ian's brows are dipped in sweat and the man is in a lot of pain. The gunshot wound though bound was starting to look green.

"Um...Nima? Ian is not looking good," Alan said hesitantly.

Nima turned to look at Ian and cursed. She quickly walked off before she came back with some plants for Ian's wound. So far the berries she rubbed into the wound had helped to keep it clean. But the constant walking through the thick mud had really gotten into the wound. It was looking rather infected by the time Nima cleared away the bandage.

" _Dios bueno!"_ she cursed.

"Nima what is the hold up?" asked Miles as he stopped.

"We need to stop! This man's wounds need to be treated!" Nima replied.

"We will stop when I say we will stop Nima," Miles replied.

"Miles you asshole, if I don't treat his wounds now something is going to find us and kill us all!" Nima replied.

"Then let them kill him first! He is after all injured so why the fuck do I care. I want to get paid and because of that fat blob Nedry I don't get shit!" Miles yelled.

"Well _Amigo_ shit will hit the fan with this man here," said Nima.

"Fine we will leave him here to die then," Miles replied.

"And then what? Whatever predator eats him will come after us next so no matter what you do it will still hunt us down," Nima replied.

"Fine! We will make camp here," Miles replied.

VISITOR'S CENTER

The sounds of the jungle were making alot of noise. The group made their way slowly across the open area that would lead to the Visitor's Center. Nico remained on guard with Ellie beside him. Next to her Henry was busy keeping the little ones calm. The troodon was ever calm, but the raptor proved to be a handful.

Nico finally turned and barked making the little one quiet and hid in Henry's pocket. Poking its head out it studied the Troodon and the adult raptor before snuggling up to Henry again.

Robert and Gerry led the team with guns out. Ray and Mitch had the rear. They formed a protective circle around the group while they headed into the Visitor's Center. So far the raptors were no where to be seen. Looking around they wanted to see if they can spot anything out of the ordinary. So far Nico was calm but alert when they entered.

"Oh food Thank God!" someone shouted and that someone was Mitch.

He was the first one to the table of food left out for everyone to eat. And so far the food thankfully was still fresh.

As everyone helped themselves to something to eat finally Ellie stayed with Nico to keep watch. Robert had given him some meat to feed him and the raptor was grateful. The little ones in Henry's pocket proved to be the most hungry out of all of them. Their voracious apetites proved to be a big challenge to deal with.

"My you little ones are hungry," Henry said as he fed the Troodon. The baby was just glad for some food as it ate with hunger. The raptor felt the same way as it too ate with a new found hunger. When both babies were full Henry thankfully kept them in his coat pocket for now till they were too big. Their stomachs bulging full.

"Well looks like someone was hungry," said Mitch as he finished his meal.

It was then that Nico's head went up and he gave a warning hiss. Ellie had her gun up as well as Robert and Gerry. Hammond also raised his rifle while Ray loaded his weapon.

The sound of clicking claws alerted everyone that someone was here. Nico's growl and the hatchlings silence was the only thing that kept them alive.

Well almost.

Mitch's scream was heard as the smaller man was pulled suddenly under the table. This caused everyone to scramble away as two raptors appeared. Their screams filled the room as they surrounded the group. Robert counted three of them so far.

Where is the fourth?

As if on cue the fourth one appeared its snout covered in blood as it feasted on Mitch's corpse.

"I hope you choke on that you bitch," Ellie said as she took aim.

The screech was all that she heard as it charged. This one was clearly bigger then the rest and Ellie was just about to open fire when.

Nico was the first to hit the raptor hard. The two raptors started to fight with the bigger raptor trying to dominate Nico. The other raptor raised its claw out to him. A shot was heard as Ellie lowered her smoking gun.

A scream of pain was heard as the much larger raptor screeched in pain.

"Get away from him you BITCH!" Ellie said as she opened fire on the larger raptor. This raptor then reared its head and challenged Ellie. Robert and Gerry took this time to shoot at the other raptors. Hammond and Ray tried to get the others out. But the raptors were making short work out of those who were too slow.

"COME ON!" Ray shouted as he shot at one that was chasing after Henry. He had missed being as he was a lousy shot but he did however hit it in the eye. This caused the eye to burst and dark blood began to flow from it.

Screeching in pain the raptor made a run for it trying to roll off the pain. It only met its doom in Nico's jaws as the male raptor took the opportunity to seize the raptor from the blind size and make short work of it.

The other raptors took this time to make a hasty retreat after seeing two of their own dead. The Big One which was the one that Ellie challenged earlier also retreated seeing as the rest of the pack was no longer backing it up.

"Oh Mitch," Gerry said as he walked over to see to his friend.

Having hardened his stomach he saw what was left of his friend. Mitch was one of the Vets at the Vetranarian center. He was in charge of minor injuries while Gerry being the Chief vet was in charge of entire department. Walking over to his friend he put his hand on this bloodied face and closed his eyes.

"Rest in peace my friend," Gerry said as he stood up.

"What do we do now?" he asked.

"We have to make sure the Raptors stay out and then try to get this facility back online," Ray replied.

"Even if we did, how do we deal with all the dinosaurs running around the park?" Robert replied.

"We don't, we just need to get them back online and then call for help. At least that way we can get off this God Fucken Island," Ray replied.

"What about Alan and the others?" Ellie said.

"We don't know if they survived Dr. Sattler for all we know they could be dead," Ray replied.

"You don't know that!" Ellie shot back.

"Alright first thing's first we need to get this park back online then we can look for survivors understand," Robert said.

The others nodded, "Good, Dr. Sattler you, Gerry and I will check the building and search for any dinosaurs. Hammond, You, Ray and Henry will try to see about getting this place online. Since we are the only ones left we need to see if we can locate Dr. Grant and the others hopefully they had survived the storm." Robert replied.

"I hope you are right Robert," Hammond said.

"We have to hope Mr. Hammond my daughter is out there too you know," Gerry replied.

"My Grandkids are also out there so of course I want to search for them," Hammond said.

"Alright its settled lets go look for them," Ray said.

MEANWHILE

It took a while to set up a base camp, but the group managed. Miles complained the whole time about the bugs and the heat. But luckily for them it was a wise choice. Ian started to look a little pale. Nima tried her best but she could only do so much.

"He is not looking so good," Jessie said as she looked at her wayward uncle.

"It does not," Nima replied as she cleaned out his bandages again. She had let it air out leaving the flies to gather and lay their eggs.

"Let the maggots eat the bacteria when it is ok I will pluck them out," Nima replied.

Ian was not very happy about having bugs crawl into his flesh, but he did not complain. Alan was too busy looking at his animals to complain. Tim sat down beside him the boy looking worse for wear.

"Dr. Grant?" he asked.

"Yeah?" Alan replied.

"Did you come here to get your dinosaurs back?" Tim asked.

"Yes, Timmy I did, they are like my kids I could not leave them," Alan replied.

"Hey shut the fuck up back there!" yelled one of the mercenaries.

"Sorry but the kid is scared," Alan replied.

"I don't give a rats ass shut the fuck up!" the man said and pulled out his gun.

"Dr. Grant?" Tim said.

"What did I say kid!" the man then got up with his gun ready as he marched over to hit the boy.

Only to be blocked my Nima.

"For fucks sake he is just a kid not a dog!" Nima said.

"She's right you know," Miles replied.

"Fine," the Mercenary said as he marched back to sit down. One of his friends tried to build a fire much to Nima's protests, but Miles out ruled her and a fire was built.

Smoking out its fiery dance the group gathered around the fire.

Well the mercenaries did while the rest of the group huddled in the outskirts.

"Why are we here?" asked Jessie.

"Because the fire will attract unwanted attention and hopefully it will," Nima replied.

"So what do we do after we are free?" asked Alan.

"We need to go to the East Docks. That is where they are keep the rest of your dinosaurs. If we can free them before the ship leaves then you have a chance on getting your animals back." Nima replied.

"Nima, Miles said that they don't have the raptor does this mean that they have yet to catch Nico?" Alan asked.

"We lost contact with our men for sometime. So I believe they are dead," Nima replied.

Nima was helping with Ian's injury by stemming the bloodflow with a burning stick. Ian had his mouth gagged for this purpose and screamed when she caterized the wound. When she was done Ian was gasping for air from the pain. She quickly put a cool press to it to cool it down. Ian was shocked to see that the pain ebbed but it still hurt.

As he whimpered Nima gently wrapped the wound up again in fresh bandages.

"Thanks," he said his voice hoarse when she removed the gag.

"No problem but I will have to wait till it is night before leaving," she said to him.

Nodding she went back to the mercenaries and began to chat with them mostly in Spanish. As they were talking Alan could not help but look at his dinosaurs in pain. Spitz was still looking at him with a pleading look and Frankie was clearly in pain.

When he looked at Ian at least the fever had gone down a bit. The maggots in his flesh helped to kill off the infected flesh while the burnt part kept him from bleeding to death. The skies began to drip as a passing rainstorm hit them. As the water dripped down some of the men began to curse as they had to make shelter for their fire.

The others however were left out in the rain. The children had to huddle together for warmth as the tropical rain came down. Unfortuneately for them it began to pour and with it came the danger.

Alan was the first to notice it the silence. Well the rain was part of it but the silence was worse.

"Um..." he then looked at his dinosaurs and noticed that even when tied Spitz was nervous. He could sense it too as well as Frankie as he huddled closer his damaged wing was limping.

"Dr. Grant?" Tim said as if sensing his nervousness.

"Shhh, you hear that?" Alan asked.

"No, I don't hear anything," Tim replied.

"Exactly," Alan said.

Nima rushed towards them and began to cut Spitz's binds. She then gotten to Frankie and carried him towards Alan.

"Get ready to run," she said.

"Why?" Ian asked.

"We are not alone," Alan said.

" _Si,_ it has been tracking us for sometime. I noticed it in the jungle," Nima said as she led Spitz to Alan.

The dilophosaur was indeed nervous as they all came together. Through the trees in the fading light they could see something rather large come out from the trees. It was huge and massive by the looks of it.

Suddenly a scream was heard as a giant snake bit down on one of the men. The others screamed as this creature crushed the man alive and consumed him. The others reached for their guns but not before Nima pulled everyone up.

"GO NOW!" she said.

Just as she said it the snake attacked the men leaving Miles as one of those who ran in the other direction. Spitz ran beside Alan who was supporting Ian on one side. Nima was on the other side. The children were ahead as they ran deep into the jungle.

They kept running till they heard the sounds of water and the river came into view. As they got there the water was overflowing in torrents. They were trapped between the raging river and the creature behind them.

"Should we make for the trees?" asked Lex.

"No, snakes can climb trees," replied Alan.

"Where shall we go then?" asked Tim.

"We need to get someplace where the Snake can't get to us," said Ian.

"We need to mask our scent it tracked us down that way," Nima replied.

"How?" asked Alan.

"Stick to the river but don't go in we need to make our way upstream to higher ground," Nima replied.

"Of course reptiles are cold blooded and this water came from the mountains!" Jessie replied.

"Smart girl," Nima answered.

The screaming and gunshots continued but they were well off into the distance. Nima and the others breathed a sigh of relief.

However that sigh was short lived.

Clicking sounds could be heard as glowing eyes began to appear.

"What?" said Lex.

"RUN!" Alan shouted and they ran followed by whatever those things are.

Both Nima and Alan had to support Ian who could not make it very far. Spitz knew those creatures and began to run faster to keep up with the children.

Lex tripped on a root and fell pulling Tim with her. Both Murphy kids scrambled to get up just as the first of those dinosaurs attacked.

They did not get very far when they were trapped by more of them. Spitz tried to get in front to defend them his frill out to its fullest. The clicking sounds were intense as they surrounded the group. They were near the river's edge as they were surrounded by them.

Just as they thought that life was bleak something smashed into the first of the dinosaurs.

It came from the jungle having tracked them down and the smaller dinosaurs went to fight back. The group took this time to run into the bushes and deeper into the jungle.

They kept on running as the rain came down in torrents. Thankfully there is no hurricane force winds to follow which to them was a relief. However that also means that traveling through the valley was impossible due to the amount of mud that was clinging to their clothes.

Looking for trees to climb they were unable to find any but that does not mean that they were going to give up. As they neared another sheer wall of rock it was Ian that spotted the shed.

"THERE! OVER THERE!" He shouted to them.

They ran towards the shed with Frankie protesting because of his wing. Tim held on to him as they reached the shed and quickly Nima opened the door for them to enter. Once they got into the shed Nima quickly closed the door.

Thankfully the door has a lock. So when they locked the door all they heard was a large BOOM! Then it repeated itself till there was nothing left but silence. All three children were huddled close together when the booming noise stopped. Spitz and Frankie did not stop their hissing till the silence lasted a long time. Thankfully the shed had a vent that allowed them to breathe.

All of them managed to feel a little relieved when the birds returned. Only when the birds returned did everyone breath a sigh of relief. There in the dark the group managed to rise from their hiding spot.

Alan managed to find a light switch for the shed which gave the room a dim glow.

"Night has fallen so it is not safe to go out," Alan said.

"I agree we should shelter here then make our way to the East Docks," Nima replied.

"How long till the ship set sail?" Alan asked.

"If they don't hear from us in fourty eight hours then the ship will leave without us. That was the orders that Miles has given them," Nima replied.

"Fuck," Alan replied.

"Dr. Grant?" Tim said.

"Yes Tim?" asked Alan.

"I am hungry," was the reply.

Alan looked around the shed has food of all sorts in cans. It was not a maintanance shed at all.

"This is a shelter!" he said.

"A shelter?" Ian said from where he laid.

Alan looked at Ian the gunshot wound at least had gone clean through his leg but the bone was still portruding. Nima had helped somewhat in treating it but now it had become crooked again.

"Ian I have to treat your leg or else you can't walk again," Alan replied.

"Alright do it," Ian said.

"I will see if there are any bandages to be taken advantage of," Jessie replied as she gotten up to find them. Lex got up to help her as well while Tim went to get some food and water.

The dinosaurs remained where they were watching the door in case anyone tried to get in. Spitz was vigilant in protecting the door while Frankie sat on his head. Alan had made sure that his splint had not come off.

"Alright Ian I will have to force your leg back into place so this will hurt like a bitch," Alan warned.

"Ok, Grant give me your best shot," Ian protested.

"Nima can you please?" he asked the woman.

Nima held him down while Alan yanked the leg back into place. Ian screamed at the top of his lungs since there was no gag this time to keep him quiet. The children huddled closer to the dinosaurs when it happened. When it was finally over Ian was panting with sweat coming down his brow.

"This should help with the pain," said Jessie and handed Alan a bottle.

It was a bottle of morphine.

Taking a syringe from the first aid kit that Jessie handed to him. Alan with Nima's help managed to properly dress the wound and provide a splint for his leg. At least the morphine was starting to kick in while Ian succumbs to slumber.

When Tim came back with food it was of course in packages. It was a good thing that Nima found a protable burner to cook it in.

Finally after about a day the group could finally eat. The kids ate the most because they were starving while the adults ate only their fill. The dinosaurs got a portion of the food provided since Spitz had already eaten. Frankie was thankfully eating a large spider that had made its home in the shelter.

They remained in the shelter for sometime catching up with some sleep before heading out once more.

VISITOR'S CENTER

The Control Room was as it has been. Not many computers were on the ground, and thankfully Nedry's station remained as it was. Ray reached the station and started to see if he can boot the computer. Just as he booted it the code still came up.

"Shit!" he cursed as he tried to type in some commands.

"Can't we shut off the system?" asked Ellie.

"We could but then there is a problem," Ray replied.

"What problem?" asked Hammond.

"We have to manually turn back on the power from the power station on the other side. That is through the jungle near where we took shelter. If we cut off the power we risk having to go back and face those things again. They have access to the power station themselves so it is too much of a risk to cut off the power," Ray replied as he tried to look for a cigarette.

"Ray is right it is too much of a risk and besides we have to see about securing this area first before venturing out." Robert replied.

"Ok then how are we going to get this place back online without Dennis Nedry?" Ellie said.

"We, need a hacker someone who is skilled enough to hack into the systems and bring the park back online," Ray replied.

"Ok, do you know of any hackers?" asked Henry as he was cleaning the two babies.

"No, I don't know anything about any computers," Hammond replied.

"Shit!" Ray said as he once again gotten Nedry's picture.

"We, might have no choice but to shut it down," Hammond replied.

"We, can't take the risk! To do so would kill us all. Those locks on that door are the only things protecting us from the raptors. They are too large to fit into the vents!" Robert said to them.

They could only stare at the computer screen hoping to see the damage done to the park. So far the video feeds were still on and the cameras that still remained managed to see the extent of the downed fences.

Right on camera they could see the dinosaurs running amok in the jungles.

But it was the image afterwards that caught their attention.

There heading right into the shed was a group of very familiar people.

"Alan!" Ellie said happy to see him enter.

"That's...That's Jessie! He has Jessie!" Gerry said excitedly.

"He must have somehow gotten your daughter away from Nedry." Robert said.

"Look he has your grandkids and Malcolm with him!" said Ellie.

"Who is that woman with them?" Henry asked them.

They spotted the woman and Hammond knew instantly who she was, "That is Nima Cruz! She was supposed to investigate the dinosaur smuggling. Something must have gone wrong! Ray which shed have they entered?" Hammond said.

"They have entered the east valley shed so as long as they remain there they should be fine," said Ray.

"But isn't that area flooded?" asked Gerry.

"Yeah...oh shit!" Henry said.

"What?" asked Hammond.

"Remember that giant croc that Sorkin hatched a few years ago?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, I remember Sarcosucus right?" Ray replied.

"It's _Sarcosuchus_ and yes I am asking about it. Didn't Sorkin put it in the valley said it was the perfect habitat along with that snake?" said Gerry.

"What are you getting at Gerry?" asked Hammond.

"Oh God they are right in the middle of its territory," said Ellie.

Sure enough from the video feeds location they are right in the middle of the Crocodile valley.

"Can we call them?" asked Robert.

"No, the phones are dead. Nedry must have cut off the main power supply," said Ray as he held up the phone.

"Damn it!" Hammond cursed.

"Well we now know where they are and we can see when they leave," Ray replied.

MEANWHILE

The sounds quickly changed to one that is bright and full of life. The first rays of the sun began to filter through the small slits in the walls that mark for windows. Slowly Alan woke to the rise of the sun. Frankie was right beside him eating away at the bugs that had made this place home. Checking the splint Alan found that there was some healing going on. Frankie was no longer in pain but that does not stop him from climbing onto Lex's shoulder.

"Is it morning?" asked Tim as he too woke up.

"Yes, we should get going so have breakfast and hurry up with getting anything taken cared of especially you Jessie," Alan replied.

The kids hurried to get dressed, (and take care of other issues) before finally heading out. Alan and Nima were smart enough to pack some extra water and rations just in case. Spitz and Frankie were by Alan's side. He had Spitz hunt for his food so that way he can eat. When the dilophosaur returned they headed on out towards the east docks.

"Alright Nima which way is to the East Docks?" Alan asked.

"We have to travel over the mountains. It took us four hours to get here by foot and it would be alot faster if we had some sort of vehicle. But Miles had not thought to bring any because of the damage to the roads." Nima replied.

"We need to get Ian to a doctor," said Jessie.

"I am fine kid the morphine helps a bit but Jessie is right I need a doctor," said Ian.

"I know, but we can't go back that way the giant croc is there," said Nima as she pulled a map of Isla Nublar and Jurassic Park.

"Ok, so where are we?" asked Jessie.

"Right here in the southeastern part of the valley. We need to get to the east docks which is north east of here. But to do that we need to get back on the road." Nima said.

"That is easier said then done," said Ian.

"Why is that?" asked Nima.

"There are dinosaurs constantly patroling the roads which makes it easy access for predators to get to prey. Even if its the easiest way to get there we need to have some sort of vehicle to at least travel along that road." Alan replied.

"You are right Dr. Grant but the only other way is through the field labs here," Nima replied.

"We were heading there anyways which was the safest route back to the Visitor's Center," Alan replied.

"Alright we need to at least get some provisions water, food, and toilettries for our friend there," Nima said to Jessie.

"I've already gotten that packed as well as some fresh bandages. Too bad we can't take the tunnels," Jessie replied.

"I've heard they are dangerous now. Some sort of nocturnal dinosaur is lurking there," Nima said.

"Yeah I know I encountered them after Spitz saved me from Nedry," Jessie replied.

"So how the hell are we going to get there in time?" asked Ian.

"Like I said we need to get to the field labs they are the only place we can get a vehicle to the docks." Nima replied.

"Ok but from the location of the field labs we have to travel north along the valley to get there in time," Alan said.

"Yes and the only way there is through the river. We need to follow it as far north as we can till we reach the estuary. From there we can head east using a boat to the field labs," Nima replied.

"What is this water animal sanctuary?" Ian asked.

"From what I understand they were breeding marine reptiles there. But knowing INGEN it is some sort of prehistoric reptile." Nima replied.

"Ok it's settled we need to get to here, the only question remains how do we deal with the giant snake?" Alan asked.

"The snake we can avoid as long as we stick to dry land. Once we reach the river however its the croc we have to deal with," Nima replied.

"Dr. Grant you are the dinosaur expert what sort of crocodile are we dealing with?" Ian asked.

"From the files that InGen has given me it appears to be Sarcosucus the mega croc." Alan replied.

"Ah shit!" Ian said.

"Yeah so while there is light outside we need to get moving so if anyone has to go to the bathroom now is the time to do it," Alan said.

It took them a while to get everything ready mainly because of Jessie's time of the month. But they were on their way through the jungle once more. The good thing about the bunker they stayed is that it had a pathway that led to the river. Spitz scouted ahead of the group to make sure that everything was safe. Frankie remained on Lex's shoulder while the nervous girl glanced around her.

Tim was near the back with Ian and Alan while Nima trudged ahead having been born on this island. She led them through the jungle with expert ease. Rain lightly fell down around them but nothing too concerning for them. The heat was a given because of where they are at.

As they got up near a hill which overlooked the river they could hear the distant cries of several species of herbivores.

"Beautiful isn't it," said Lex to Jessie.

"Yeah, you should have seen this spot near the Triceratops Paddock it has gotten an awesome view of the whole park," Jessie replied.

"Yes and I can see our croc from here," said Alan.

Sure enough they had a good view of the giant crocodile as it lunged at a group of hadrosaurs. It bit one in the head and dragged it under causing the rest of the herd to scramble. The waters of the river turned red for just a moment then nothing.

"The crocodile would be busy for a while so we need to move," Nima said.

The others nodded as they moved off into the jungle. Spitz once again taking lead to make sure that the pathway was safe. As they traveled down the path Spitz's gait became nervous.

"Dr. Grant?" asked Tim eyeing Spitz.

"I know we are being followed," Alan replied.

"Is it the snake?" asked Lex.

"I don't know but we need to move," Alan replied as they made their way towards the river.

When they got there they remained well away from the water even though the crocodile is feasting on prey. They did not want to risk the giant wanting to go for fresh prey instead. So keeping to dry land the group avoided the crocodile and headed further up river towards the mountain ridge.

It was also there that they encountered Miles.

Miles looked worse for wear as he was bleeding in several spots. His clothes was tattered and his eyes looked panicked. But it was the bite wound on his arm that confirmed Nima's suspicions.

They moved away from him as the man was dilusional hoping against hope that he would be eaten by the snake.

Sure enough his screams were confirmation as to his fate.

It was well into the midday as the sun was at its peak that Nima decided that they should rest.

"We have been hiking for about several hours. The children need to rest," she said and she held up a bottle of water.

Taking it as a sign the group settled down for a much needed break. She handed the bottle to Ian who looked like he could use it. Having disgarded his jacket for his equally black undershirt which is now torn Ian was starting to show signs of wear and tear. His leg wound was fairing no better as strain caused it to start bleeding again.

Jessie thankfully aided her future brother in law by bandaging the wound yet again. Though they all fear that the blood was the reason the giant snake was tracking them.

"We need to get to higher ground," said Alan as they started walking again.

"I agree and the further towards the estuary we go the more then likely we are going to end up on higher ground," Nima replied.

They felt the ground become more saturated the further north they went. They knew that they are nearing the estuary but it was still some distance away. However the ground started to rise meaning they are nearing the mountains and the field labs.

But they are not alone.

Suddenly Spitz gave a warning and that was all the time they needed when a very large predator came crashing through. This one was clearly different from the snake that they thought was following them.

They all were about to run when a very familiar rumble was heard.

It was Junior the T-Rex.

Spitz shot out from the ground and hissed at the larger dinosaur. However the juvenille dinosaur merely gave a croon before lowering its snout towards the smaller dinosaur. Spitz hissed, but the T-Rex only rumbled pathetically causing the much smaller dinosaur to cock its head in confusion.

"Don't hurt her Spitz she is only still a baby," said Jessie as she walked up to the T-Rex.

"It's ok Junior we are not going to hurt you," said Jessie as she held her hand up and stroked under her jaw. Junior then crooned as she leaned in for more. When she started to push Jessie grew worried.

Suddenly a whistle was heard and Alan stepped up. When the rex looked at him he stroked her down. When she started pushing however he gave a hiss. That caused her to stop.

"When she starts to push start hissing but add a bit of a rumble to it. That tells her it is not ok to do that," Alan told Jessie.

When she went to do it again Jessie this time hissed and she backed off.

"Ok, what is she doing here?" asked Jessie.

"She must have followed our scent from when we rescued her." said Alan.

Junior gave a croon as she nudged Jessie again and Jessie hissed back to let her know it was not ok. She did it again this time a bit more gently after realizing that she was hurting Jessie. Jessie then got struck with inspiration reached up and began to stroke her like she would do a horse. Junior closed her eyes and leaned in for more.

"What are we going to do now Dr. Grant?" Lex asked a bit afraid of the dinosaur.

"Well now we have to figure out how to get to the field labs." Alan said.

"I wish we could ride her she might be able to get there faster," Tim said.

"I wish she was Rosco. He was trained to let people ride him," Alan replied.

"Can you show her how to let people on her?" asked Tim.

"Maybe later because it would take time to train her," Alan said.

In the mean time Junior stayed with them when they walked through the jungle. Her higher position helped in spotting trouble and her sense of smell could detect danger. When she started to get nervous the group veered away from danger knowing the giant snake or the croc are not far behind.

So far down the river towards the northern estuary proved to be helpful. The land became more marshy meaning that the valley would soon come to an end.

But that also means that if the croc wants to it can hunt them better here. Even the snake would find better hunting here for the ground was moist enough for it to slide more effectively across the ground. So the group had to be extra vigilant.

But so far nothing.

It was nearing sunset when they finally found the road. It was a sight for sore eyes as the road that leads towards the field labs was near. Junior looked around expecting danger.

But that proved to be meaningless as the sun blared from across the island.

"We shall make camp near the trees. That way if anyone tried to come for us we can find shelter there," Nima said.

For sometime the trees had ended when they first entered the roadway. So far there was nothing and the group settled down for the night. Nima being the skilled hunter had caught some game for them to eat. Alan had prepared the meat while she went to tend to Ian's wounds again. Junior sensing Ian's injuries leaned in and took a sniff before settling down behind the dark man.

Looking nervous Ian was not surprised to find the giant behind him. Jessie in the meantime was giggling along with Lex.

"What is so funny?" Ian asked.

"She likes you Ian," Jessie replied.

Ian only snorted as he leaned against the giant reptile and perhaps it was exhaustion but he fell to sleep right away. The others mostly the children fell asleep right afterward. Alan was left awake with Nima while Spitz had his head in Alan's lap.

"So Nima you said you work for the Costa Rican Government?" Alan said.

" _Si,_ I work for the Costa Rican Intellegence. Sort of like your C.I.A." Nima replied.

"I see, so what are you doing mixed up with those clowns?" Alan asked.

"I was investigating the recent dinosaur smugling rings. Apparently the government had made a deal with In-Gen when it became known that they had dinosaurs. They wanted a share in the profits that Jurassic Park would make for them. Unfortunately many greedy people wanted dinosaurs for themselves. It is sort of a status thing. So they started stealing the dinosaurs for themselves long before the park could open. Since the dinosaurs they mostly take are the predators. My government wanted me to investigate the smuggling. So far it has not proven fruitful till now _senior_ ," Nima replied.

"Fruitful? You mean you could not get any information till now?" Alan asked.

" _Si,_ I was not able to get the information because they had been tight lipped about it. It was not till I became part of this band of mercenaries that I was able to get a breakthrough." Nima replied.

"How did you finally get that breakthrough?" Alan asked.

"I told the truth that I was once a resident here before they kicked my people out. By dangling that in the air one of my contacts has informed me that someone was looking for a smuggler who can get them on the island and off without In-Gen's notice. Ever since the latest shipment they had beefed up security making it harder to take the dinosaurs off the island. So when I was hired it was right when your dinosaurs were stolen." Nima said.

"So you jumped the wagon hoping to catch them in the act?" Alan said.

"Oh yes and my efforts have been fruitful," Nima replied

"How so?" Alan asked.

"With this," with that Nima brought out the barbasol can and released the bottom. Handing it to Alan he noticed that it was very cold.

"What is this?" he asked

"Jurassic Park's dinosaur embryos. I took it off of Nedry's body before Miles could see it. I replaced it with a damaged can to ensure that they would be safe. I just replaced the canister so they are safe for now," Nima replied.

Alan held up the embryos for a little while until he gave them back to Nima who put them back in the can. When she did so he sat there looking into the flames and staring down at Spitz who was sleeping soundly.

"Jurassic Park and In-Gen has brought back something that should have stayed in the dirt. Not that I am not grateful but the way they treated these animals I would be surprised if they tried to kill them off again," Alan replied.

"I know _senior_ that is why as much as possible I have to stop them. The company that is trying to steal from In-Gen is called Biosyn they are well known for stealing reasearch from other companies for their own." Nima replied.

"Biosyn?" Alan asked.

" _Si_ , it is the main competitor for In-Gen and have been known to steal research as I have recently mentioned. So far in my investigation many of the thefts have Biosyn as a main conspirator. When I was asked into researching the theft of your dinosaurs I realized that you had gotten involved. So naturally I did my homework and found out that the same mercenary group that I am part of here was the ones who had stolen your animals. Miles loves to brag about that kind of shit and luckily for me I am able to get what I needed," Nima said smirking.

"So they are the ones responsible for taking my animals?" Alan asked.

" _Si_ , Your dinosaurs are valuable Dr. Grant they are trained which makes them more valueble to the buyer. You did something no one else not even In-Gen has done and that is what makes them more special. So my government was asked to find them for you and return them. They are a national treasure to the American Government," Nima replied.

"Thats the thing I don't know if they can go back. Not after what had happened," Alan said.

"Hey no worries Dr. Grant the Costa Rican Governement wants to remain friends with you Americans so no harm done. If you want to remain here _Amigo_ then that is fine we can work something out." Nima replied.

Just then Spitz's eyes shot open and his head lifted up. At the same time Junior gave a deep growl as she too raised her head. Frankie was also quiet which caused the children to wake up. Ian was also awake when they heard the rustling in the bushes. Everyone remained still as they gathered around the fire. Nima quickly reached in and grabed a few makeshift torches and passed them around.

Heavy foosteps could be felt as something rather large approached and everyone was on edge.

Suddenly a rather large eye was seen as well as the hissing sounds of a larger predator. Coming out of the deep swamps was an _enourmous_ crocodile. The Sarcosucus looked at them with contempt as it crawled nearer.

Junior was up along with the others ready to run, but the croc simply took one look and walked way. Its tail draging on the ground as it did so. Its belly full as it hung low to the ground.

"Well that is just strange," Jessie said.

"Um...does anyone else think that it was just eyeing us out for dinner?" asked Ian.

"I don't make a good snack I am too small," Tim said.

"I think it was eyeing the dinosaurs more then us," Alan replied.

The sounds of the dragging tail wore off as the croc moved away. That left the group in wonder before they decided to pack up and leave.

As they gotten up none of them noticed that the sarcosucus slowly entered the water and swam off into the distance. The lord of the river was only surveying her domain.

TBC

 **a/n: I know the ending sort of cuts off but I have a reason for that. I am playing Jurassic Park the game and I had reached episode three of the game so I will try to incorprate the game a bit more into the story. Don't worry you will hear more of Ellie's group in the next chapter. This one I wanted to focus more on Alan's group. So hopefully next time you will see more of everyone else later.**

 **Till then see ya later alligator hehehe.**


	16. The Hacker

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JURASSIC PARK THEY BELONG TO UNIVERSAL STUDIOS.**

 **A/n: Wow you guys are great! I mean really great! I know I was supposed to start on the next chapter of Broken Wings but I had to get this one out. Finally we are meeting the ever so loveable Dr. Sorkin! So stay tuned!**

 **ALAN'S DINOSAURS**

 **Chapter 15: The Hacker**

VISITOR'S CENTER

Ray struggled for some sort of conformation, and after trying his best to restore power to Jurassic Park; it proved to be a failure.

Suddenly the power shut off in the control room, and the alarms began to blare.

"What did you do Ray?" demanded Hammond.

"I didn't do anything!" Ray said and managed to see what the problem was.

His already dark face paled when he saw it.

"Ray what is it?" asked Hammond.

"It's the power station. There is no one to monitor the steam pressure," Ray said.

"Oh God! You mean to tell me that those idiots left without anyone to monitor the systems?" Hammond replied.

"What is going on?" asked Ellie.

"Hey spare no expense was your theme, but the board had placed cuts all over the place." Ray replied.

"God damn it!" Hammond replied.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Gerry.

"We have no choice we have to see if we can get the phones back online and then call Dr. Sorkin. She is the only one close enough to the power plant to vent the steam," Ray replied.

"How the hell are we going to get a hold of Sorkin? She has basically isolated herself from..." Henry was about to go into a rant when music started to play on the loudspeakers.

"What the fuck is that?" he said.

"Oh Jesus Christ not him...anything but him!" Robert complained.

"Who is him?" Ellie asked and was just about to say something when the most annoying music started to play. It was not even the classics it was just rot music that was playing. Driving the entire group crazy.

Ray not being able to take it anymore tried to shut it off. To his dismay it won't shut off.

 **BOOM!** Everyone hit the ground and when a very satisfied Robert smirked with a smoking shot gun.

"Really Mr. Muldoon you could have done something better then to blow a hole in the speakers!" Hammond yelled.

"Sorry I was never one for the classics," Robert replied.

The smoking remains of the overhead speakers only protested before dying.

"Ok why was it still playing when everything else has gone out?" Ray asked.

Just then the lights flickered back on again but only briefly.

"Emergency generators anyone?" Gerry said.

"Oh wait! That idiot of a DJ had placed a recording before he left. Stupid asshole, I forgot he did it damn it!" Ray protested.

"But that still does not solve our problem of getting to Sorkin." Hammond replied.

"Well from what I saw on these camera's we don't have to," said Gerry.

"What do you mean?" asked Hammond.

From the looks of the cameras Alan and the others left the shelter. But it was the map in his hands that caught their attention.

There where his finger was pointing was the field labs.

"They are heading to the field labs too!" Ellie said excitedly.

"Yes, if Dr. Grant and the others make it the field labs we can contact them there. But how to we get the phones to work?" Ray said.

"I don't know but I will have to try something," with that he began to go through the computers hoping to find a way to get some information.

Ellie in the meantime was petting Nico as the raptor crooned under the touch.

"While you guys are doing that I will take Nico out to hunt. He has not eaten since we escaped from the tunnels and I hope to find some food." Ellie said.

"I am going along with you just in case," Gerry said.

"I better come along as well. I need to make a parameter check in case the raptors come back, or worse the troodon," Robert replied.

"Alright while you guys are out there we will try to figure out a way to get in contact with Dr. Sorkin." Hammond said.

With that done the trio walked out with Nico in the lead. The male raptor sniffed around to make sure that no one was followed as well as keep track of everything that moves.

"While they are gone I have to get back to my lab. The babies will need to be fed and so I need to make them something to eat," Henry said.

With that he too stepped out, but not before getting a gun of his own.

OUTSIDE THE VISITOR'S CENTER

Ellie and the others arrived at the main lobby. Already the early morning light filtered in from the large hole on the side wall. They had spent the night in the control room. After what happened the day before they did not want to deal with another attack by the raptors. Nico was the first to notice the danger as his feathers suddenly went down in fear. After spending some time with the raptor the others knew the danger when they saw it.

There at the entrance to the Visitor's Center was one of the larger carnivores. This one stood rather tall and Ellie had to breathe in the sight of it.

"Carnotaurus!" Ellie said though her voice was nothing more then a whisper.

The dinosaur in question was not as large as a T-Rex, but it was still an impressive sized predator. The dinosaur in question walked in while the others made their way around the back. Quickly Robert radioed Ray who informed them that he had seen the creature enter the hole.

Making their way slowly around it. They managed to escape into the jungle as the dinosaur feasted on the human remains.

Running as fast as they could with Nico only jogging beside them. They managed to get a good distance from where they could managed to get the raptor to hunt.

"Alright boy go on now its feeding time," Ellie said to Nico.

The raptor whined as he headbutted Ellie. Her eyes softened as she rubbed her hands on his head. "I wish I could go sweetie, but I have to keep the nest safe," she said.

Still Nico would not let up. Sighing she grabbed her rifle and went with him with Robert and Gerry watching from behind. "Alright we will come with you, you big baby," she said laughing softly to herself.

Robert being the expert hunter and Gerry being the park's vet were well versed in hunting down animals. Ellie who also used to hunt when she was younger knew when to keep quiet around animals.

The group made their way down towards the pens where they kept the cows. Luckily it was not destroyed for the cow fences were protected by thick steel walls and the electrified fences that kept them safe operated on a separate generator.

But today Nico was not hunting cows because they were not what he was hungry for. Instead they made their way towards the more open area of the feeding pens.

It was here that some of the herbivores were feeding. To their shock it was a group of Iguanadons.

"How the fuck did they get out?" Gerry asked Robert.

"The fences must have shut down for all the paddocks," Robert whispered back.

Sure enough the iguanadons were busy feasting on the ferns and plants of the area. The group knew that Nico must eat and so they went to hunt with him. Now normally Nico would hunt with Spitz and Rosco, but they are gone. The only one of his pack still here was Ellie who to him was like his mother. Beside her was Robert and then Gerry both men he did not know that well. Robert he trusted after all the man saved his life. Gerry from his scent was a doctor like the Grady's matriarch. He seems nice so Nico would trust him with keeping things good.

But a hunt needed a pack and Nico missed the others. Rosco was the biggest so he was the one who made the main kill while Nico and Spitz would herd the prey towards him.

But this time it was Ellie he was hunting with. He knows how she hunts but he does not know how the others hunt.

Time to test them out.

Nico went into the bush to see if he can find the best place to ambush his prey. The Iguanadons were too big for him to kill with the humans help but the smaller animals he found would be better.

There he spotted several smaller animals; wild boar from the looks of it. The size of them made them at least the size of a large dog from back home. So that made killing them much easier.

Raising his tail and adding a ticking motion Nico signals to Ellie that he has spotted some prey.

MEANWHILE

"What does he see?" Gerry whispered to Ellie.

Ellie raised her hand signaling him to be quiet. Looking around she then spotted the animal Nico was after.

"There just off to the side of the Iguanadon, a boar." Ellie said to Robert.

The man nodded as he spotted the boar. He knew what to do. He saw Nico eyeing the boar and making contact with them. He pulled out his knife. Ellie, he saw did the same with hers.

The boar was just over two hundred pounds making it a rather large, and rather dangerous boar. The tusks on that boar were very long and protruding a lot. Nico knew how to handle a boar as he crept closer getting ready to strike.

It was then that the iguanadon raised its head and started to give a sound of warning. Nico, Ellie, Robert and Gerry stopped in their tracks as the wild pig raised its head in alarm. Ears whisking here and there and nose raised high to catch the scent. The boar suddenly started squealing in alarm as it started to run.

That was when they heard it.

The growling noise of something approaching.

Suddenly the iguanadons all ran with the pig trailing behind. Nico watched in fear as something large came storming from the bush.

It was the raptors.

The raptors had tracked the heard to this spot and started to give chase. Being far noiser then Nico or Ellie they chased their prey and watched as they slaughtered an Iguanadon and proceeded to eat it. Nico rejoined his human companions and watched as the raptors feasted on the large herbivore. When they were done they lay dozing in the sun.

Nico took this chance to scavenge some meat from the carcass and took a rather large amount to feed himself.

Luckily he was smart enough not to engorge himself to the point of immobility.

Moving away he slipped back into the bush where the humans were waiting. Walking away they stopped by the nearby moat to wash off the blood.

By then the carnotaurus was long gone. However the corpses of the many people who were eaten by raptors were not.

When they returned Hammond and the others still made no progress.

"How are things here?" Ellie asked.

"Still the same," Ray replied.

"Fuck!" Robert proclaimed.

"Fuck is right and even if we did shut this all down we are as good as dead." Ray said.

"What do you mean?" asked Ellie.

"He means like he said before we have to manually turn back on the power, but with the power plant as it is doing so would be far too dangerous." Robert replied.

"Fuck we are screwed either way," said Gerry.

NORTHERN ESTUARY ISLA NUBLAR

The trek through the estuary which stretched for miles was a sort of safe haven for all sorts of creatures. The salty sea water meets the fresh waters of the rivers that flowed through Isla Nublar. But this estuary flowed directly into the interior of the island providing the perfect place for all sorts of animals to come. Junior the T-Rex was trudging along quite well despite the passengers on her back.

"We can see all sorts of things up here," said Tim as he rode in front of Ian.

Ian and Tim had ridden on the dinosaur who somehow wanted to give Ian a ride. As if sensing his discomfort and his pain the larger dinosaur wanted to help him for some reason. Perhaps seeing the discomfort of another predator who wanted to be comforted or she just wanted to play. Either way Alan was able to convince her to let Ian and Tim ride on her back. Tim being the smallest and Ian the most injured.

The girls and Alan walked below the dinosaur moving through the estuary with Nima guiding them. The Sarcosuchus had left them behind a while ago to return to its valley home leaving them to trudge through the marshlands alone.

"Now if we were not being pursued by dinosaurs or crazy men I would have loved to explore this place," said Jessie.

"Well we are being pursued by dinosaurs and crazy men so there," replied Lex.

"Hey thanks for letting me use your tampons," Jessie replied.

"Hey no problem I was done with my period anyways so you could have them," Lex shot back with a smile.

The road they followed had been washed out by the storm. Luckily for them the ground was still hard so that meant trekking through it was a lot easier then wondering through the jungle.

"In-Gen destroyed much of my homeland. When we were coming towards Nedry's body I saw an old goat trail that was destroyed by an amusement ride," Nima explained to Alan as they made it their way towards a rise.

"According to the map the field labs should be on the other side of that ridge in the next valley," he said.

" _Si,_ on the other side of the mountains. They kept it in a well protected spot from the rest of the park. There should be a tunnel up there that would take us there," Nima replied.

The group trudged up the mountain with Junior following Alan and Nima, while Spitz and Frankie were up ahead scouting the area.

Suddenly Spitz gave a bark and a hoot with his head raised. Alan raised his hand and hissed signaling Junior to stop. Junior raised her head and took a sniff.

It was then that her head raised up in alarm as her tail began to swing excitedly.

"What is it?" Nima asked Alan.

Judging by their looks I'd say there is another dinosaur in front of us." Alan said.

"Um, Dr. Grant?" Tim said timidly from on top of Junior.

"Yes?" Alan asked.

"There is another dinosaur up ahead." Tim said.

"Do you know if its friendly or not?" Alan asked.

"We can't see much from here there is too many trees but it is by the tunnels," Ian replied.

Having no other choice since the road started to go up a cliff they were forced to head up the mountainside. Trudging upwards they managed to make it to the entrance. When they got there Junior was more then happy to see the figure there.

It was the adult T-Rex.

The others stood on alert but Junior trudged towards the adult. Tim and Ian held on when they were suddenly lurched towards the larger dinosaur. Both of them were frightened when they neared the larger adult.

The Rex merely looked at them pleadingly as she laid on the ground. Her breath was ragged and she seemed to be in a lot of pain. Junior began to whine as she butted the larger Rex. Rexy as they have known her did not move she gave a low croon.

"Dr. Grant! Something is wrong with her," Tim yelled.

Alan, Nima and the two dinosaurs caught up with them. When they got there Alan was the first to head over to Rexy's side.

"Dr. Grant do you know what is wrong with her?" asked Jessie as she caught up with them.

"Yeah I know exactly what's wrong," Alan replied.

"What is wrong with her?" asked Lex.

"She ate a human so she is suffering for it," Alan replied.

"What do you mean?" asked Tim.

"Well dinosaur digestive tracts are not made to digest humans. Human clothes and just our genetic makeup are not made for dinosaurs. We make dinosaurs sick and Rosco knows this so him eating us are rare. Rexy on the other hand just got a taste of what we can do for their stomachs." Alan replied as he patted her down.

Rexy gave a growl but Alan just stroked her snout.

"Easy girl," he said. Then he went towards her belly and tapped on it till he found the problem.

"Ah a familiar culprit," Alan said.

"What?" Ian asked as he slowly gotten off of Junior. The T-Rex was surprisingly gentle on him as he slowly came closer to the larger dinosaur.

"Just like birds, plastics or even simple clothes got stuck in her digestive track. It probably mixed with Genarro's flesh and caused a blockage in her gut. We are going to have to work together to get it out," Alan replied.

"How?" asked Nima.

"I used to have a specially made roller to help me but it is gone. So I will need you kids to help me push on her belly like so and force that blockage down," Alan replied.

"So we are basically giving her a massage?" Ian said.

"Yep, so since you are injured and Tim is too light you both get the job of keeping her calm. The rest of us are going to rub her belly and force the blockage out." Alan replied.

Ian looked skeptical but complied as Spitz and Frankie began to rub themselves against the larger dinosaur. The larger dinosaur only weakly growled low in her throat as she attempted to weakly push them away.

"Shh easy girl," Tim said as he slowly stroked Rexy. The Tyrannosaur growled but was too weak to allow the boy to be harmed. Ian slowly extended his hand and placed it on the tip of the dinosaur's snout.

She slowly inhaled while Alan and the others positioned themselves to start pushing on her belly.

"Ok girls when she exhales start pushing on her belly towards her tail ok?" Alan said.

"Ok," they replied.

As soon as the bigger Rex exhaled they started pushing. She growled as they pushed on her belly. The pushing made her growl even more but her eyes started to roll back in her head. She felt a sense of relaxation when they did this. That and combined with Tim and Ian offering her some comforting words like Alan told them to do eventually a gurgling noise was heard. Then something rather foul erupted from Rexy's rear end. Her tail lifted as it erupted. Spitz and Frankie reared back in alarm gagging at the smell.

The children did also but Alan only smiled as he patted her down.

"Good girl, goooood girl, ok kids we are going to keep doing it till she starts to move ok?," he said and they nodded.

It took about another hour or so of constantly pushing and Rexy pooping till finally the larger animal started to move. Tim and Ian moved away when Rexy's head started to move. She lifted it up and stared at them with her large yellow eyes. Growling the others moved as well. When she moved they were at least a good distance away.

"Eww that is just disgusting," Tim said a bit too loud.

Rexy's head turned to look at them and they all got ready to run. Rexy leaned down at Tim and the boy stood still. The Rex began to take a good sniff before letting up happy as she can then she started to nuzzle the boy rather gently. Being an adult she knew the limitations of her strength and so held it back so she can safely nudge Tim in a friendly manner.

Tim laughed when the larger dinosaur continued to nudge him and nuzzle him in a motherly manner. Ian too also shared her nuzzling much to the other man's protest.

Alan smiled as he patted her down. Noticing the pat she turned to look at them before taking their scent. Recognizing Alan's scent she began to nuzzle him too with a low croon. Alan patted the larger dinosaur down as she gave a happy rumble having been finally freed of her digestive problem.

"Alright girl no more eating humans you hear me?" he said affectionately.

The Rex only rumbled before she nudged Junior and the two of them both disappeared back into the jungle.

"Thank you Junior!" Tim yelled back at them.

Both Tyrannosaurs roared to show their dominance around the island.

VISITOR'S CENTER

Ray was more then frustrated. The power was fluctuating from all over the park. The rumble of the pipes made them all aware of how much pressure is being used and if anyone has any say about it. Ray was sure that turning off the power would make it worse.

But hope was not lost.

"Sir you have got to see this!" Ray said.

They quickly gotten around the main screen of the park. It was there that they witnessed something amazing. There Alan's group managed to get to the tunnel that led them to the field labs. But what was more amazing was watching them help Rexy the T-Rex.

"Well I'll be damned," Gerry said watching his daughter care for the adult. They watched as a larger amount of fowl smelling waste exited the Rex, and the dinosaur's happy rumble.

"Well shit. I learn something new everyday," Ray commented.

Ellie had to smile while Nico whined as he neared the screen. He began to call at the sight of Alan the same call for pack.

"Dr. Sattler?" Hammond said getting nervous.

"Shh, Nico its ok, its ok boy," she said getting closer to him and gently rubbing herself against him a sign of affection. He leaned into her whining.

"Shh its ok boy we will see daddy soon, ok baby," Ellie said to him. Nico continued to whine but she managed to sooth him down.

"So what are we going to do?" Robert said.

"Well good to know that they will be safe after they reached the labs. Hopefully Sorkin is still alive. After all that bitch took down ever single camera in the valley so I am assuming she is still alright," Ray replied.

MEANWHILE

The trek down was a long way, but eventually the group made it safely. When they entered the valley there was hardly any signs of carnivores around. The only thing here was a group of herbivores that seemed to be at peace in the area.

"Wow I can't believe there is hardly anything that can kill you here," said Jessie.

"Careful even plant eaters have defenses that can kill you," Alan replied.

" _Si_ , I have seen several herbivores kill a carnivore before on the mainland. A group of Tapir led a jaguar across the swamps in Venezuela once because they knew that an Anaconda lived there. The snake devoured the jaguar and the tapir ran free. Even if there was no such defenses I've also seen them attack a man and gouge him with their teeth. They are vicious when they are trying to protect themselves. In fact there are some here too just look," Nima said and they kids looked to see some tapir with the dinosaurs feasting on vegetation.

"Well, shit!" Jessie said.

The area was pretty much full of jungle when they entered. The herbivores happily stepped aside to let them through and when they did they were amazed at the sights to behold.

The field labs was not like they thought. It was a one story building that housed what look like someone's residence. It was here that there was a fence that surrounded the area. And it was also here that the group saw the garden off to the side. It was totally self sufficient.

As they walked further into the area of the main compound they are suddenly faced with a bunch of herbivores.

"Ok, what are we going to do?" asked Ian as he limped along.

It was luckily Spitz that solved the problem.

Rearing back the Dilophosaur screeched his loudest with his frill out to its fullest. This caused the herbivores to move quickly away from the group and several to take aggressive stances. Alan quickly quieted the dinosaur.

"What is going on here?" A voice shouted.

There amongst herbivores a woman stood up. Short blonde hair and a large pair of glasses on her head. Frankie hissed from where he was perched on Lex's shoulder. His feathers raised as he started to preen himself but hiss at the same time.

"You're still alive with all the dinosaurs running around?" said Ian.

"Of course! Up until now I did not have any carnivores here. Now that you brought your friend here he is the first," the woman said.

"Um...You're Dr. Sorkin right? We met two days ago I'm Jessie Harding, Dr. Harding's daughter?" Jessie spoke up.

The woman looked at her before sighing, "Ah yes I remember you, you and your father helped with one of my dinosaurs here." The woman Dr. Sorkin said.

"Yes, and if we could Dr. Sorkin could we use your phone? I need to let my dad know that I am ok," Jessie said.

"Sure but I am telling you now the phones are dead and I have been trying to get the system back up to call in. But for some reason my computer is not working. It is as if my whole system crashed," Dr. Sorkin said.

"Maybe I can help I am good with computers," Lex replied.

"Yeah Lex is a computer nerd!" Tim said.

"Hacker! I am called a Hacker!" Lex replied.

"No matter what you are called can you get us communications with the Visitor's Center?" Alan asked Lex.

"Sure just give me access to a computer," Lex replied.

Dr. Sorkin's office was neat and tidy as befitting any sort of scientist. All around there was tubes filled with dinosaur's that have not past their growth and are being studied. She even had samples of several strands of DNA on her computer screen. Over on the side were other equipment such as microscopes and several eggs. Each egg had been attached to a machine that shows the inside. Inside they could see new dinosaurs being developed.

Spitz did not like the smell of the lab so remained outside to guard the door while they worked. Frankie however was on the exam table while Dr. Sorkin took some X-Rays.

"It is amazing that you have a live Archeopteryx with you Dr. Grant," She said as she looked over the photos.

"Well the good news it that his wing joint was only dislocated so thankfully you put it back into place. The second thing though was that his ribs were bruised so I applied some medication for them. I have to check my own animals so often that I took a few courses in taking care of them," Sorkin replied.

"Well is he going to be ok?" Tim asked after taking Frankie from Sorkin.

"He is going to be fine, a bit sore after what happened and after I cleaned his wounds but he should be fine...wait did you say he?" Sorkin replied.

"Yes, Frankie and Spitz out there are male," Alan replied.

"Spitz?" Dr. Sorkin asked.

"The Dilophosaurus," Alan replied.

"I am just amazed that he even approaches you," Sorkin replied and just to emphasize it Alan called for Spitz.

The dilophosaur entered the lab and slowly turned its head towards Alan. The man beckoned and Spitz walked up to him nuzzling his side.

"Amazing! In all my experience here at Jurassic Park. I've never seen a Dilophosaur interact with anyone like that ever!" she said as she leaned close.

Spitz started to growl as she leaned back. Alan gently placed his hand on the dinosaur's side, "Easy boy she may smell funny but she means well," Alan said to him.

"He lets you touch him? Fascinating I've heard about your work with these animals, but to see it for myself! You are really something Dr. Grant. May I touch him?" Dr. Sorkin said excitedly.

"Place your hand with your palm down in front of him so he can take your scent. If he accepts then gently blow in his face if he growls then don't do anything else. If he approaches scratch under his chin. That way he knows you are not a threat." Alan replied.

She did as she asked and Spitz looked up at Alan before approaching. She gently scratched his jaw. He crooned at the feeling and leaned in for more much to Dr. Sorkin's amazement.

"The reason why your dilophosaurs don't react well to you is because you have mistreated them. In order to fully bond with a dinosaur requires twenty four hour care and equal amount of time bonding with them. Spitz and I spend many hours together along with the other dinosaurs. He has learned social skills," Alan replied.

"Um Dr. Sorkin is this the computer you were talking about?" Lex's voice said over the medical equipment.

"The one with a picture of a dinosaur on it?" Sorkin asked.

"Yes," Lex replied.

"Then that is the one," Dr. Sorkin's reply was instant.

Lex instantly went to the terminal and booted it up. As soon as it was booted she began to open the screen to start seeing where she would need to hack. What greeted her was a very naughty picture and a laughing Dennis Nedry.

" _Ah, Ah, Ah, You didn't say the magic word! Ah, Ah, Ah, You didn't say the magic word!"_ it began to blare at Lex.

"You can't be serious how immature!" Lex barked.

"What is it?" Tim asked.

"It seems as if Mr. Nedry has placed a firewall up to block what he was doing. If I am going to get into the system I will have to break through this firewall. This thing here is just a booby trap that goes off when someone tries to access it." Lex replied.

"Can you do something about it?" Jessie asked.

"It will take me a bit but I can try," Lex replied.

Just as she said it there was a growl from Spitz and Frankie copied him. "What is it boy?" said Jessie who was currently holding Frankie.

The small archeopteryx growled low and it was then that a series of rumbles went off. Followed by a deep growl. Recognizing the growl the group breathed a sigh of relief.

It was only Rexy the T-Rex.

Shaking his head Alan walked outside with a scared Dr. Sorkin and an amused Nima. Ian was sleeping on one of the extra beds in the room finally being able to properly rest. His leg was bandaged and properly cared for. Dr. Sorkin was a nurse before she gotten into Genetics so she knew a thing or two about taking care of people.

Rexy was laying down in the clearing with Junior beside her. Her mouth was bloody meaning she had fed recently. Alan shook his head as he examined her and had to laugh. Spitz was beside him a low hiss was made and his frill was flapping slightly on the side of his neck. This was a clear sign of agitation.

"Easy boy," Alan soothed as he approached the larger carnivores. Junior's head was the first to rise as she let out a gentle croon. Her tail slowly swinging side to side in greeting. Rexy's eye opened up to greet him and closed again. She too let out a gentle croon.

Alan and later Nima came up to her and slowly gave her a gentle pat on the side. Rexy was more then happy to finally get some more attention.

"I swear what is it with T-Rexes and the need to be cuddled?" Alan asked himself.

It was also then that he noticed the smell.

"Awk! You two need a bath!" he said to them.

Walking back he was met with the amazed face of Dr. Sorkin, "I...I don't know what to say. This is the first time I've seen anyone touch Rexy and live. She has to be the hardest dinosaur to deal with, and yet here you are patting her down like a puppy," Dr. Sorkin said to him.

"That part is easy I helped her with a stomach ache. She then has liked me and the others since," Alan replied.

MEANWHILE

While Alan and the others were out dealing with the dinosaurs Lex was busy typing away at the computer. Using her hacking skills she managed to get past the little message and see what was happening.

"So you're a hacker?" Jessie asked watching over Lex's shoulder.

"Yeah, self taught...ok I lied a knew a few friends in school who were interested in the same thing," Lex replied.

"Wow, so what is it you are doing?" Jessie asked.

"I am trying to work my way around the firewall that Mr. Nedry put up. It seems he did not want anyone to see what he was doing. So he had placed a back door into the system's code to hide his trial. That way when he makes his move no one will know better," Lex said as she typed away.

"So what did he do to the system," Jessie asked.

"From what I can see he has wormed his way into security and disabled pretty much all of it as well as the power grids...oh shit...DR. GRANT, DR. SORKIN, NIMA YOU BEST GET IN HERE!" Lex said noticing an alert for the first time.

The adults came rushing in, "What is it Lex?" Alan asked.

"I was going through security to see about restoring power...we have a BIG problem." Lex said.

"What is it?" Nima asked.

"According to this the power plant is not doing so good. It says that there is too much pressure in the steam vents and they have to be released." Lex replied.

"Well that is not a problem the power plant is not too far from here. We can take my jeep it will get us there faster. I have it in the garage and if you want you can bring the dinosaurs with us for protection," Dr. Sorkin replied.

"Lex can you get the phones working again?" asked Alan.

"I can try but it will take some time. Besides Mr. Nedry has so many booby traps that I have to work through them all without completely crashing the system," Lex replied.

"Alright you do that the rest of us will work our way towards the power plant." Alan replied back.

"I will stay here with Lex and Tim because Ian is going to need medical help," Jessie said.

"Alright you are in charge and be serious for once ok?" Alan joked.

Alan ushered Spitz out the door but Frankie remained behind due to his injuries. As he exited the building Rexy was busy resting after eating a full meal. Junior was drinking from the water pond.

"Um how are we going to get to this jeep with them sleeping?" Nima asked.

"Oh that! Allow me," Alan replied.

Walking up he gently patted Rexy on the snout. Large golden eyes opened as the massive dinosaur rose from where she was resting. She sniffed Alan before lowering her head down to rest once again. Her deep rumbles were all that was heard.

"Well then why don't you move?" Alan asked.

Rexy only looked at him with a lazy air to her demeanor. Alan shook his head as he climbed into the jeep and started the engine. Rexy looked up when he did this and only moved her tail to allow them passage to leave.

"Remarkable!" Dr. Sorkin said as they drove out leaving the children with one injured adult.

MEANWHILE

Lex was typing away at the screen her fingers a blur as code seemed to zoom by at a rapid rate.

"How the hell are you able to keep up with all this?" asked Jessie.

"Practice," Lex replied as she typed away.

"So what are you doing so far?" Jessie asked.

"Well I have to go through all this code to see exactly what Mr. Nedry has done. There are about two million lines of code I have to go through. Trying to get through that firewall is a pain in the ass. So far I've only told the computer to find any source or oddities in the system. It is really a time consuming matter." Lex replied and when she said it the computer beeped letting them see what they are looking at.

"What is that?" Jessie asked.

"A back door," Lex said.

"White Rabbit Object?" Jessie said noticing the abbreviations.

"Yes, ever read Alice in Wonderland?" Lex asked.

"Yeah, like in grade school," Jessie replied.

"Well that basically what it is referenced to." Lex replied.

"So Nedry made this back door into the computer system. Shit! That must have taken some time to do," Jessie said.

"Yep, it did. Somehow he hacked into the system's mainframe and used the backdoor as a way to shut down security. The only thing though is that I don't have access to security. However if I can use this backdoor to get into the system I can hopefully get phones back online," Lex replied.

"Cool then we can call my dad to let him know that I am ok. He must be so worried," Jessie said.

"Yeah and grandpa would like to know the same thing," Lex replied.

The computer beeped again to let them know that they were in.

"Alright! I am in now to find communications," Lex said excitedly as she continued typing code.

"Lex?" Tim said.

"Yes, Timmy?" Lex said not even looking up.

"Are the dinosaurs supposed to look at us like that?" asked Tim.

The two girls looked up to see Rexy's eye looking at them before sniffing and then resuming her position of sleeping. Breathing a sigh of relief the kids went back to work.

"Well I better go check on the dinosaurs. Hey time wanna come with me?" Jessie said.

"Sure," Tim replied before they both went out. Lex smiled as she turned back to the computer to continue typing.

TBC

 **A/N: Hey sorry to cut it like that but this chapter was getting a bit long. Plus I wanted to get some action going. So why not do this chapter to get things moving. As always leave a review and no FLAMES, BASHINGS OR LORE MONGERS PLEASE. Thank you.**


	17. Power Outtages

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JURASSIC PARK OR ANY OF ITS SEQUELS THEY BELONG TO UNIVERSAL AND MICHEAL CHRICTON**

 **A/n: Wow for the 118 followers and 119 favs I never knew I had such a die hard fanbase! Wow oh Wow! I feel so honored to see this through and the past two reviews I got. You guys make me want to write more.**

 **Well I wont bore you with the details and on with the story.**

 **ALAN'S DINOSAURS**

 **Chapter 16: Power Outages**

JURASSIC PARK GEOTHERMAL PLANT

Alan, Nima and Dr. Sorkin managed to make it to the power plant with little to no trouble. The tunnels next to the field labs provided an easier route to their destination. That and the jeep that they had gotten made going there a lot faster. Dr. Sorkin had a jeep wrangler instead of the normal Sahara's that everyone else drives. The reason being is that she sometimes has to lug equipment towards her labs with some difficulty. That being said the weather does not help either with the constant rain from the mountains. So she opted In-Gen for something with a more solid roof that can hold more.

This was it.

Alan was just grateful that they had it. Along the way they encountered several troodon and easily used the Jeep to scare them off. Just the high beams alone blinded them and made them run off into the darkness.

"Remind me _amigo_ that when this is over that I shoot those damn things!" Nima grumbled as she was watching the good doctor hurry along. The groaning in some of the pipes did not help either and their only dinosaur passenger was not liking being stuck in the back.

Spitz was the only dinosaur able to go with them. The dilophosaur would hiss at the troodon but did nothing to attack them. That and Alan's soothing hand on his neck helped to keep the dinosaur calm. When they tried to attack the jeep Alan and Nima would get the spot lights from in the back and flash it in their faces. The resulting lights would blind the troodon as they screeched in pain.

When they managed to get to the power plant a river of lava flowed under them. The heat from below was enough to cook a man if they were any lower.

"Alright here we are the power modules are over there," she said.

"So what are you going to do?" Nima asked.

"I have to prime the capacitor to make it ready to activate. You get the generator ready while Dr. Grant turns the valve there. That should release the pressure," Dr. Sorkin replied.

They managed to get to their positions and as they did so Spitz kept a lookout. The dilophosaur proved to be good at that as he kept looking around for danger.

Nima who was closest to the dinosaur was trying to get the generator into place. That proved to be a big problem.

"Dr. Sorkin this thing is burnt out!" Nima said looking at the motor.

"Shit! There should be a spare down there!" Sorkin replied.

Nima managed to find it and drag it out to where the old one is.

Spitz watched as she did this. The light from the flowing lava aided in allowing him to see her. Just then a sound was heard from the hallway and the dilophosaur turned. Just as he did several rats began to run in terror from something in the hallway. Catching a scent he began to fluff his frill and growl low in warning.

Nima being closest heard the growling while she was finishing replacing the motor. Turning in alarm she was met with the sight of raptors.

" _M_ _ierda!"_ She cursed and shouted, "We got company!" she said and jumped towards the ladder.

"SPITZ COME!" Alan shouted as he struggled to move the valve.

It did not move. Spitz managed to leap up to the platform and hissed at the raptors. Nima and Alan both struggled to move the valve. It was then that Dr. Sorkin herself had to help and all three of them struggled to move the valve. But the good thing was thanks to Nima's repairs the Valve started to move. There was so much pressure that it made it hard to turn, and when it did.

It did so in a rush.

The raptors at this time took noticed and started to jump upwards towards where they were. Spitz wasted no time in blinding the first raptor with his venom. The raptor screeched in pain as it struggled to get the thick black sludge out of its eyes. That resulted in the raptor falling on the second raptor and they both fell off the platorm. The third raptor leaped up and tried to get at them. It even managed to wound Spitz by slashing his front claws at him. That resulted in a nasty gash on his side.

Spitz however was not deterred as he just simply whipped his tail out and knocked the raptor down. The resulting kick that followed also threw the raptor off.

While the dinosaurs were fighting the humans managed to get the valve to finally turn. The sound of rushing steam was heard and it was so loud that the dinosaurs had to stop fighting when they heard it.

The raptor was distracted and quickly shoved off the platform by Spitz. The dilophosaur did not go unscathed however because the raptor's claw grazed his leg. The resulting wound had Spit screaming in pain. By this time the forth raptor had tried to go after Spitz.

BANG! A loud gunshot was heard and the raptor instantly fell dead. The wound on its head was a clear sign of where the bullet went. Turning towards his savior Spitz turned to find Alan there with a smoking pistol. The smoke that came from it was a clear sign that he fired the gun. Spitz whinned as he limped over towards Alan and Alan stroked him down.

"Good boy, you have been a good boy," he said.

While that was going on Dr. Sorkin had primed the pump and turned on the circuits. The resulting outtage that took place and the lights flickering was a result of the power being restored finally.

"Well that was something," Sorkin replied.

The others nodded.

VISITOR'S CENTER

The lights flickered yet again until finally they grew bright once more as the main power returned to normal. The computer gave a beep indicating that the pressure has been released.

"They did it!" Ray said the others hooted and yelled and Nico the raptor screeched back. They laughed as the raptor copied their joyous mood. That was until his mood changed and he gave a challenging hiss.

The others immediately quieted when they saw what was at the door.

One of the raptors had returned. This time they were not paying attention to them but to the chick in Henry's pocket. The raptor hissed as it eyed the chick as if it knew what that chick was and hissed low.

Nico immediately jumped in front of it and gave a warning growl. The raptor obviously alone backed off and disappeared when the clicking started. Completely scared it ran.

The others breathed a sigh of relief.

It was also then that the phone began to ring.

FIELD LABS

"I DID IT!" Lex said.

"What?" said Ian getting up from where he was resting.

"I'm in the system I managed to get through Nedry's firewall and I am now in the system!" Lex replied.

"Can you get the phones working?" Ian asked.

"Hold up let me see if I can find it. The system after all is a unit system so it should be easy. I just have to find the right file." Lex said.

Just as she said it tires pulled up and Rexy who had been outside gave a warning growl. That then turned into a croon as they saw who it was that returned. The jeep carrying the others had returned and what shocked them was that Spitz was limping.

The dilophosaur was whining in pain when they placed him on the table and Dr. Sorkin managed to get some anesthesia into him.

"What happened to him?" Tim asked.

"We were attacked by raptors," Alan replied.

Jessie immediately gotten the string and needle and began to clean the wound out. It was a rather deep cut along his leg but after a few moments of stitching then he was left with a bandage and was fine.

"Got it!" Lex said.

"Got what?" Alan asked.

"Lex had broken through Nedry's firewall and is in the system," Jessie replied.

"Really? Did you get communications up?" Alan asked.

"Almost there, Got it! The phones should be working now," said Lex with a big smile on her face.

More then happy Alan looked at the numbers on the list to call. Finding the Visitor's Center he dialed the extension.

VISITOR'S CENTER

The phone kept ringing till at last Hammond was the one who picked it up.

"Hello?" he said on the other end.

" _Mr. Hammond?"_ Alan's voice said on the other end.

"Dr. Grant? Is that you?" Hammond said.

" _Yeah its me the phones are working,"_ he said on the other end.

"But how?" Hammond asked.

" _Thank your granddaughter she managed to figure it out. She is quite skilled with computers after all."_ Alan replied.

"And Tim?" Hammond asked.

" _Outside playing with Rexy,"_ Alan replied sounding rather amused.

"Rexy? He is playing with Rexy who is that?" Hammond asked.

"Wait who is playing with the T-Rex?" Gerry said.

When he said that Hammond's eyes went wide, "HE IS PLAYING WITH THE WHAT!" he said.

" _Calm down Mr. Hammond he is fine. Rexy is being very gentle with him. In fact she is lying down right now and Tim is relaxing against her side."_ Alan's voice said on the other end.

"You let my grandson play with the T-Rex?" Hammond replied.

When he said that everyone's head shot up in revelation.

" _Yes, and tell Dr. Harding that his daughter is fine as well."_ said Alan.

"You can tell him yourself," Hammond said baffled as he handed the phone over to Gerry and the man quickly asked the same question. Only this time it was with one person.

Alan again repeated what he had told Hammond about Jessie being fine. He even told him about how Spitz had saved her from Nedry.

"My daughter was saved by the same dinosaur that I was treating?" Gerry said in surprise.

" _Yeah, Spitz will protect his friends just as fiercely as he would hunt for prey. That guy may be shy but he can be tough when he needs to be."_ Alan replied with pride.

"Alan? Where are the others?" this time it was Ellie who spoke.

" _They are on a ship on the east dock. Nima has provided me with the information on how to get there. Unfortunately I don't have much time in formulating a plan. I have to get to them within eight hours or the ship leaves with them onboard,"_ Alan replied.

"Dr. Grant this is Robert Muldoon the Game Warden. You said you have Rexy out there with you?" he said.

" _Yes, she is resting right now. We helped deal with a rather, 'unpleasant' feeling in her stomach,"_ was Alan's reply.

"Good because if you are going after them you are going to need all the firepower you can get. If I remember there is a shelter nearby in the Aquatic Exhibit. There you will find some ammunition if you are going after the poachers," Robert said.

" _What sort of fire power?"_ Alan asked.

"Some Auto-rifles, a few RPG's for the big dinos, harpoons, gas grenades, the works," Robert replied.

" _C_ _ogida Santa! Are you dealing with animals or world war three?"_ this time the voice shifted to Nima Cruz. That much the group can see as she is the only Spanish speaking woman.

"We had to be prepared, now if Lex has access to security she can override the security panel when you get there." Robert replied.

" _Will do,"_ said Alan.

" _So when will you get here to provide backup?"_ Nima asked over the phone.

"If the roads are good hopefully within two hours so that will not give us enough time," Robert replied.

"We should be able to get there using the road that leads to the East Dock. The tunnels are not damaged and we can use the jeeps to get there. If we meet you at the docks we should be able to team up to get to the ship before it leaves," Ellie replied.

" _Alright sounds like a plan,"_ Alan replied.

"Alright Dr. Grant we shall see you in two hours," Robert replied before hanging up the phone.

FIELD LABS

When Alan hung up the phone the others looked at him in expectation.

"Alright you heard the plan we head out towards the aquatic section. Dr. Sorkin you know this park best can you get us there?" Alan asked.

"Yes, but we can't all fit in one jeep," she said.

"Not all of us are going. Ian is too injured and the kids can't fight." Alan replied.

"Besides I have to stay here to see if can I can repair some of these systems," Lex replied

"Alright, Ian?" Alan asked as he looked up at the other man.

"Yeah, the morphine helps but I will stay with the kids. I must admit that the T-Rex out there has kept alot of things away," Ian replied.

"Good she can help us if she wants and I will leave Spitz too. He can be of use to you more then he will to me," Alan replied.

By then Frankie poked his head out from Lex's shoulder and chirped. He was more then happy to see his dad again and then screeched his protest.

"Nope you stay here Frankie. I need you at your best," Alan replied and when Frankie tried to get at him it was Lex who held him.

"Please Frankie I need someone to watch my back," she said soothing the Archeopteryx.

The smaller dinosaur in question crooned up at her and gave a little whine. She smiled as she stroked under his chin, "I know boy but who will protect me from the bad guys. Spitz is busy with Jessie and Rexy is too big," she said in a sing song voice.

Not understanding a word but understanding her tone Frankie relented. He ran his tongue along the roof of his mouth. It came out as a sort of purr.

"Alright we will head out just make sure that you kids lock the door when we leave," Alan said as he reloaded some amunition that he had gotten from the nearby shed.

Alan, Nima and Dr. Sorkin had loaded up into the jeep once more. Lex, Tim and Jessie stayed behind with the dinosaurs while they drove off. Tim was happily stroking Rexy the adult T-Rex much to the others dismay. But the older dinosaur does not mind. In fact she seems to enjoy it as he stroked her belly. They have been bonding. Jessie seemingly curious and bored went to see why Tim was so happy.

When she exited the older Rex only looked at her before laying down again.

"Hey there girl," Jessie said as she stroked her down. The older rex rumbled a soft croon as she stroked her throat and her belly. She had made another mess but at least this one was not as bad as earlier.

"I guess you are still sick huh?" Jessie replied.

All she had gotten was a rumble. Rexy seemed pretty content to just lay there in the sun. The younger Rex however was being a bit pushy as she pushed into Jessie's back causing Rexy to growl in warning. The younger animal backed off for a bit until Jessie hissed telling her it is not ok to do what she did. Then she went to pet the Rex nearly earning a bite.

Junior was getting hungry that much Jessie figured and so luckily she managed to figure out what she needs.

And the food was right in front of her.

The herd that was in the pen looked nervous when Jessie called for Spitz. The smaller dinosaur came right up to her and rubbed himself along her side. Patting him down in reassurance Jessie walked towards the pen.

"Alright boy we are going to have to show Junior how to hunt. So do you want to show her how?" She said.

Spitz stood up straighter, "I guess that is a yes," Jessie said.

MEANWHILE

Ellie was just happy to finally hear from Alan again. She, Robert and Gerry loaded up several guns into the back of their jeep. Nico was there along with Henry but the raptor did not want to come along. Instead he stayed near the Asian scientist his interest in the hatchlings in his pocket.

The Troodon hatchling was busy playing with the raptor chick. Both of them were playing a simple game of tug of war. Henry was exhausted as he sat down on the floor eating a protien bar.

"So have you come up with a name for them yet?" Ellie asked.

"Well the Troodon here is rather mellow compared to his parents." Wu said, "He is rather pale so I was thinking of calling him _Tien_." he said.

"Tien?" Ellie asked.

"It is Vietnamese for, _spirit_ or _angel_ but I like Spirit better. It suits him well since he is a little spirit." Henry said smiling.

The little hatchling continued to play with the raptor.

"And the raptor?" asked Ellie.

"The raptor technically belongs to Mr. Hammond since she recognizes him as her father. She often goes to him to sleep." Henry replied while Ellie finished loading her gun.

"Well I think her name should be Rosie because of her pink markings," Hammond replied. Sure enough Ellie gotten a good look at her and found that she indeed had pink markings.

"Well Rosie and Tien are going to make a good pair don't you think," Gerry replied while finishing his load out.

Gerry carried with him a loaded M-16 rifle with him. This time instead of tranquilizers he carried live ammo. The same with Robert who carried an Elephant shot gun and Ellie with her 30 yard rifle. Nico was quietly laying down next to Henry watching the hatchlings.

Suddenly the power went out and the sounds of many clicks could be heard.

"Oh shit!" they said.

TBC

 **A/n: Well sorry for the cliffhanger there but I had to leave it at that. So we are finally going to get the rest of Alan's dinosaurs from the clutches of the evil men...well it will all go well I assure you...or not. But in any case Rexy seems to be making a bond with Tim while Alan is going off to rescue his friends. Well in case any of you ask yes we will go further with this don't worry. But for now stay tuned for the next chapter and remember to leave a review and no, BASHINGS, FLAMES, OR LORE MONGERS PLEASE! Thank you.**


	18. A Whale of a Tale

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JURASSIC PARK/WORLD THEY BELONG TO UNIVERSAL AND MICHEAL CHRICTON.**

 **A/n: I am so sorry for how short the last chapter seemed, but I wanted this one to have longer screen time. As you may have noticed summer is now over for those of you going to school. And traffic (as well as work) has picked up again. So I will try my best to keep them coming steadily. As for those of you who faved and followed THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! It was much appreciated.**

 **As you have guessed the part with the power plant came from Jurassic Park the game. For those of you who have not played it, it is a decision based movie game. So every decision you make effects whether you live or die. Now if you have not seen the game in action just go to Youtube and type in Jurassic Park the game. Watch a few videos and get what I mean.**

 **Now someone asked me about Nima and yes Nima came from the game as well. Though I tweaked her a bit to match my story she is the same Nima.**

 **Also on note some of you asked me when I am going to update Dinomaster through the reviews of this story. PLEASE, PLEASE PM me or use Dinomaster's review page to ask me to update. Don't do it through here please.**

 **With out further a do it is time for another chapter of...**

 **ALAN'S DINOSAURS**

 **Chapter 17: A Whale of a Tale**

ISLA NUBLAR TUNNEL SYSTEM

The jeep sped along the long corridors of the underground tunnel system. Already Ellie held on as both Robert and Gerry sat in the front. Being more familiar with the island then she was Ellie felt more inclined to sit in the back. She did not know how far the tunnels stretched, but from what she understood it went on for miles under the island.

"So these tunnels go all over the island is that right?" Ellie shouted over the rushing wind.

"Yes they are used to maintain the park as well as transport animals safely. With all the storms that plagued the island this was the safest way, and in case an animal escapes we can trap it here so a containment unit can arrive to take it back to its paddock," Robert replied.

"So where are we going exactly?" Ellie asked.

"We are going to exit near the East Docks that way we can catch them by surprise." Robert's voice said over the wind.

"Alright, I take it you had experience with poachers before. Africa?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah as Hammond said I used to work for a zoo in Kenya, and before that as a game ranger in South Africa." Robert replied as they shot ahead.

"Ok, we should be near the junction," Gerry said.

Just as he said it clicking could be heard as several troodon came screeching in front of them. Robert blared the highlights and the animals ran in fear. Blaring his horn helped too as they disappeared back into the darkness.

"I wish we had one of these when they came," Gerry said. Ellie kept her gun ready just in case.

MEANWHILE

While Gerry, Ellie and Robert took the tunnels towards the east docks. Alan, Dr. Sorkin and Nima took a different route.

Since their original road was washed away by the storm. The group had headed towards the marine park. It was supposed to be something that would wow the crowds. Unfortunately Dr. Sorkin had made it known that the money that funded it came from 'Her' budget.

"So he decided that my budget should be cut for 'Emergency Funding,' well when I found out it was for another attraction I was enraged." Sorkin went on while Alan and Nima ignored her rantings. Having been used to it they managed to get close enough towards the Marine Park that once they emerged from the tunnels and the park showed. It proved that Hammond wasted no expense.

What also got Alan worried was the large amount of splashing from the park itself.

What made him jump was the large form that rose from the water and made a splash down in its tank.

"Oh my God!" Alan said.

"I knew Hammond was making something but _This!_ " Dr. Sorkin said as they entered the building.

Inside were all sorts of displays for different era's of prehistory. A small tide pool was there beneath a large boulder display. In it was a group of horseshoe crabs. But none could compare to the other aquariums with various sea creatures in it. Most of them were found in the modern age. 'Living Fossils' were written all over the walls.

"What is this place?" Nima asked her gun to her side.

"This is the Emergency Funding that Hammond was doing. He created a theme park for aquatic creatures. That thing out there I don't know what it is yet," Sorkin said.

"We will find out," Alan replied as they walked further into the exhibit area. As the plaques lined the walls. So too were the minor tanks. The tanks themselves were filled with fish and coral some of which are found in certain parts of the world.

Suddenly something large swam past one of the tanks.

" _M_ _ierda,"_ cursed Nima.

"What is it?" Alan asked.

"Sorry that fish startled me," she said.

Alan went to look at the fish and smiled, "Don't worry it is harmless. It is just a _Coelacanth_ it wont hurt you," Alan replied.

"A what?" Nima replied.

"An ancient form of fish once thought to be extinct, but are only found in the Indian and Indonesian waters." Alan explained.

"Oh," Nima replied.

"In fact why does In-Gen have these fish? Aren't they illegal to have because they are endangered?" Alan asked Sorkin.

"Don't look at me I don't know a thing," Sorkin replied.

The fish swam near them for a few more seconds then darted away to hide. Alan and the others watched as it went to the other side of its tank and hid amongst the reef. When they walked towards the elevators it was Nima who read about the codes. Having figured out the code it was no surprise that the elevator took them down a long shaft.

What did surprise them was that they had to hold their breath in order to pressurize their ears.

"Oh my God!" Alan whispered to himself.

"What is this place?" Nima asked.

Just as she said it something darted past her. It was small and fast. Rapid clicks came from the creature.

"A dolphin?" asked Sorkin.

"No, something else," Alan replied.

Just as he said it the creature appeared before them its large eye and dolphin-like body made itself known.

" _Cristo Maldita Santo!"_ Nima cursed as she saw it. Then as soon as she saw it is was gone.

Rapid clicks could be heard again before it appeared once again. This time it looked curiously at them. Flipping itself upside down it looked at them before it swishes it's tail once more to disappear. Alan rushed towards the glass to see where it went.

The strange creature went to the surface of the large tank for what is assumed to be a breath of air. Then diving down towards them it looked at them better once more.

"Holy shit!" he whispered.

"Do you know what species that is Dr. Grant?" Dr. Sorkin said just as the elevator stopped.

"Yes, I think I do. It is an Icthyosaur," he said.

"A what?" asked Nima.

"An Icthyosaur an ancient species of reptile found in the mezozoic era. It resembles a dolphin so that it can swim in the deep ocean. My God they created an ancient marine reptile," he said.

Just as he said it a deep tone was heard and another creature made itself known. This one was far larger then the smaller Icthyosaur. It sounded almost like a whale as it blew bubbles towards the surface. The smaller animal darted towards the larger one which was about the size of a whale calf this animal was not that impressive at first.

That is until it made its approach following the much smaller animal.

"Is that a mosasaur?" Sorkin asked.

"Yes, it is!" said Alan said excited. Though small compared to some fossils this animal was clearly not fully grown. It's notched tail and large fins were a clear sign of what this creature is. It was curious as it looked at the group entering the underwater tunnels. Swimming near them it eyed them out before it returned to the surface for a breath of air. When it came down it followed them towards the center of the exhibit.

When they got there it was clearly the control room. There was computer systems and phones, but what got them was the pool at the very center of the room.

"Why is there a pool here?" asked Dr. Sorkin as she looked the water.

"Dr. Sorkin don't!" Alan yelled.

Just as he said it the water splashed at the smaller form of the mosasaur came bursting from the water. It landed on the dock with its mouth wide open. The smaller Icthyosaur did the same thing as well.

"Lord All Mighty they ware trained!" Alan said.

"Trained?" Sorkin asked.

"Yes, when I was studying animal behavior I remember going to a marine park and studying animals there. That same notion was used by dolphins and killer whales during a show. These animals are trained," Alan said as he came closer.

Sure enough the animals are trained. They raised their tails as Alan looked around.

It was then that he noticed the freezer. Pulling the door open he realized it was a walk in freezer.

Looking around he managed to find what he was looking for. Two buckets matched the discription. Though the buckets were marked with a name. One was named, 'Terry' the other was named 'Iggy'.

"Ok, which one is which," Alan said to himself.

Picking the buckets up he went over to the two on the platform. Both of them looked up with expectation. Dr. Sorkin was busy pushing and proding the animals. Then Alan looked up and saw two charts on the table next to the animals. On it was the same names and finally the information he was looking for.

"Alright the squid goes to Terry," he said and pulled out a nice sized Hombolt squid from the bucket. The squid itself took up the entire bucket because of its size. The mosasaur opened its mouth wider when Alan placed it in its mouth. Satisfied it pushed itself back into the water and pulled its head up once more. Then looking down he saw smaller squid and fish. Pulling them up he looked at the Icthyosaur and tossed them into its mouth. Happy it then pulled itself back into water. Both to them had their mouths open for more treats.

Quickly as he could Alan went back into the freezer and pulled out more treats. The animals were more then happy to get them. Terry being the size of a baby humpback and Iggy who is about the size of a bottlenose dolphin. Both of them were more then happy to get their fill and went back into the tank. Swimming around they eyed the humans that were observing them.

"I knew Hammond was making reptiles, but I thought it was something bigger?" Sorkin said.

"They act like babies," Nima replied.

"That is because they are," Alan shot back.

They both looked at him in shock.

"The Mosasaur Terry can grow up to forty nine feet long while Iggy the Icthyosaur, and if my guess is right she is an Opthalmosaurus can grow up to twenty feet long. So they are not fully grown," Alan said.

"But I thought there was a bigger animal here. According to this there is a massive predator here," Dr. Sorkin said showing the other two the chart.

Both Alan and Nima grabbed the chart. Sure enough there was a massive predator here.

"Holy Mary Mother of God!" Alan cursed.

There in front of him was a chart for a very large Tylosaur. Just as he read it the other two reptiles disappeared and a large shadow came across the view. Looking up they spotted a very large predator just above them circling and watching.

It was the Tylosaur.

"Are we safe here?" Nima asked Sorkin.

"According to this the viewing pannels are made of three foot plexi-glass the same used for deep water dives," Sorkin said.

Just as she said it the Tylosaur rammed into the glass but the windows held.

They breathed a sigh of relief. The other two are obviously gone having hidden away from the Tylosaur. The much larger mosasaur continued to come around and try to ram into the glass, but after a bit given up and swam away.

"Well that was interesting so where is this weapons locker that Muldoon was talking about?" Sorkin asked.

"It should be on the other side of this room," Alan said going over the instructions that Muldoon stated. Sure enough there was a locker there with a thick paddock lock on it. Looking down on it the combo lock greeted him like an arch nemesis. Grabbing the paper from his pocket Alan did as instructed for the combonation. When the lock released from its hold he opened the locker to retrieve the contents. Grabbing an M-16 he quickly loaded it with live ammo as well as a few prod sticks and a bang stick.

"What is the bang stick for?" Dr. Sorkin asked.

"In case we run into some problems," Alan replied.

At this time Sorkin was standing a little too close to the pool.

Suddenly something larger sprang up from the water and grabbed Dr. Sorkin dragging her into the water.

"DR. SORKIN!" both Alan and Nima shouted at the same time.

The water turned red as parts of her were seen. Then they were gobbled up by the Tylosaur as it swam away from them.

"Shit we can't let something like that loose!" said Alan.

" _Si_ , something of that size and aggression could kill unsuspecting people." Nima replied.

"How could they let something like this get this massive," Alan asked.

"I don't know _Senor,_ but I have a feeling that In-Gen designed it that way," Nima replied.

As she looked around and then up the remains of Dr. Sorkin began to filter through the water. The other two Terry and Iggy were nowhere to be found. Both of them would not even bother to come into the area as long as the Tylosaur which they found out was named Levi after Leviathan.

Levi would swim casually around the tank looking down at them from where he was at. When we went up for a breath she would always look down. Then she would swim as fast as she could towards them before trying to make short work of the glass.

"I guess this place takes quite a beating," said Nima as she looked up at Levi.

"Yeah, I just hope that the other two are alright," Alan replied.

MEANWHILE

"How are you holding up Ian?" asked Jessie as she fixed Ian's bandages.

"I am doing well considering," Ian replied.

"That's good we were worried there," Jessie said as she finished changing his bandages. Spitz was sleeping soundly next to Ian his head on Ian's chest much to the grown man's surprise. The wound on his leg was bandaged as well so the dilophosaur was not feeling any pain. Frankie was perched on Lex's shoulder. The hacker was busy eating a salad that she made from the fridge.

"Hey Lex how's the food?" Jessie asked.

"It's alright, Tim is busy watching Dr. Grant and Nima. Dr. Sorkin..." she said slowly.

Jessie nodded in understanding watching that event would leave one with nightmares for months, if not years. A low rumble was heard as they saw Rexy looking at them from the window. The T-Rex had taken to watching them move around in their little lab. Tim had taken the time to play with the larger predators. Jessie did too even after all this she was still facinated by dinosaurs. After that incident with the larger dinosaur it was apparent that Rexy the Tyrannosaur had taken a liking to the children. It was strange for something that was supposed to play stupid be so...maternal.

The younger Rex Junior was busy playing with a bone. She was tossing it around and then pouncing on it as if it were nothing special. Then she would try to play with it again. Jessie just laughted at the behavior and shook her head. Going back inside she watched as Lex went up with Frankie to get some fresh air. Having gotten used to the dinosaurs outside she never noticed them much.

Well until Junior tossed a bone and it landed right in front of Lex.

"Eww! Junior!" she shouted at the T-Rex.

The smaller Rex then looked at Lex and came right up to her and bumpered to the ground. Lex started hissing at her but Junior didn't stop.

"Junior stop!" she protested and it was only when a deep growl was heard that Junior stopped.

Looking up Lex was amazed that Rexy steped in and gave the younger one a warning. Junior backed off immediately and then the adult went back to her patrol.

"Thanks girl!" she called to the adult.

Junior in the meantime leaned down and rumbled her apology. She was sad to see that she nearly hurt one of the little ones again. Jessie then put her hand on the younger Rex's snout.

"Oh don't give me the pouty face you just have to learn that we are not as tough as you," Jessie cooed as she played gently with Junior. What she got was a nuzzle and a giggle.

When she returned inside she was greeted to some food made by Lex. Some soup with salad since Dr. Sorkin was also a vegetarian. At least with Lex she makes it taste like there is meat inside.

"Well what is going on so far?" asked Jessie.

"Dr. Grant called and told us about the three marine reptiles in the marine parks. While I watched Dr. Sorkin's death I only accounted for one which was according to Dr. Grant the Tylosaur named Leviathan or Levi for short. The other two a young Mosasaur named Terry and a Icthyosaur named Iggy. He said that so far only Levi is the dangerous one so trying to use the underwater ways is going to be tricky," Lex said

"So how are they going to do it?" Ian asked.

"I don't know," Lex replied typing keys till the underwater camera's suddenly came to a tunnel. That tunnel seems to open up to somewhere.

She then reached for the phone.

MARINE PARK

Alan stared at the screen that Lex showed him and was impressed. The girl knew her way around computers and with it he was able to pinpoint the exact location of the cage.

"So Levi is the most dangerous of the marine reptiles?" said Nima.

"Yes, you saw that yourself Levi has no interest in training. And from eating Dr. Sorkin I bet the salt water has something to do with not getting sick after eating a human." Alan replied.

"I see, so how are we going to get out of here to meet up with the others?" Nima asked.

"We have to lure Levi to there somehow," Alan said looking around till he saw the pipes.

"Nima do you see those!" Alan said.

"Yes," Nima replied.

Then getting on the phone he called the control room.

VISITOR'S CENTER

It was Hammond that answered the phone. "This is Hammond,"

" _Mr. Hammond its Grant there has been a bit of a snag,"_ Alan said on the other line.

"Go on," Hammond said.

Alan explained everything about Levi and about the caves. When he was done it was Ray who confirmed the caves as a way to contain the larger Tylosaur.

"Alright you got everything you need Grant anything else?" Hammond asked.

When Alan gave the negative they hung up the phones with a 'Good Luck' on the other end.

MARINE PARK

"Alright lets head back up," Alan stated as both he and Nima headed towards the elevator.

Pressing a few buttons they started to move towards the surface. Levi was nowhere to be seen but Terry and Iggy once again made their presence known. Both marine reptiles followed them up towards the top of the elevator.

But as they neared the top however things turned for the worse.

The two of them scattered as Levi came charging towards the elevators and slammed into it.

This caused the elevator to shake.

"What the hell?" Alan said as Levi once again slammed into it. She tried to bite into the tube to destroy it as Nima screamed.

Alan held on as the tylosaur once again slammed into the glass. This time it caused it to crack.

"Oh no!" Nima said as she started to press buttons.

But it was already too late as the cracks started to form along the glass. Both she and Alan were trapped as the second, and the third impacts afterward shattered the thick glass and flooded the elevator. Not too soon the large head of the tylosaur plunged into the elevator. Alan tried to use the glass shards to stab the larger animal. But it only moved away from the shard. Struggling for air he tried to force the top latch open on the elevator but it would not give. Trying to get to a bubble both he and Nima struggled to find air.

The tylosaur was relentless as it tried to get them.

Suddenly Levi opened his maw as if to scream. Pulling back the sight of something small and fast greeted them as Iggy rammed herself full force into Levi's side. The Tylosaur pulled itself out and started to go after Iggy. The smaller icthyosaur proved to be much faster and used its speed to outswim the tylosaur. Both Alan and Nima took that as their cue to try and get the door open.

As they struggled the need for air grew desprate so Nima forced Alan away and pushed him through the hole in the glass. Both Iggy and Levi were busy playing chase the icthyosaur. There was no sign of Terry around at all.

Then Nima cut her hand on the glass while getting out. The cut was rather deep and so the water started to turn red from it. It was then that Terry showed up and they started to swim faster towards the surface. Terry managed to beat them being built for swimming. She nudged under Nima and then Alan making them grab on while she swam towards the surface.

As they headed towards the surface something shot up from below. Levi came rushing at them making Terry start to swim faster. Alan and Nima held on as the mosasaur shot through the surface and did an incredible leap. Both Alan and Nima were thrown off when Levi's jaws came right out of the water too. Terry just barely avoided the jaws herself before plunging back into the water.

Both humans gasped for air and struggling to get out of the way as Levi's massive tail came out of the water. Both of them tried to swim as fast as they could before the tail came crashing down. Both Alan and Nima were seperated by the massive tail so they struggled to swim together. The vastness of the tank showed just how large the creatures became.

Nima and Alan swam as fast as they can towards the edge of the tank. But at the same time it was a vast distance considering its size.

The water still boiled as both Terry and the much larger Levi fought. The tank stained red when another animal appeared. This one much smaller and from the looks of it, it was Iggy the opthalmasaurus. The smaller animal came charging towards the two titans and dove. Both Alan and Nima were shocked when the larger Levi broke the surface with massive bite wounds on his side.

But looking at Terry the much smaller Mosasaur also sported some grevious wounds. Iggy had some wounds but was mostly unharmed. Both seemed to take on the much larger sea creature. Levi fought both of them till Levi saw the humans. Diving into the water it went after them again and they both tried to swim for the side. Both of them were tired and exhausted. Still Levi managed to catch up to them with his mouth wide.

Suddenly gunshots were heard and Levi screamed.

Alan and Nima turned to see someone on the side.

It was Robert with a gun out. He then whistled waving to them in alarm.

They both could not hear him but the could see the gesture. Swimming towards him they both felt themselves tiring. Robert whistled again and this time a large fin came between them as Iggy offered herself to them. Taking hold of her fins they quicky were propelled towards the group waiting for them on the other side. When they got there both Robert and the reappeared Ellie helped them get out of the water. Climbing up the ladder both Nima and Alan managed to collapse on the ground.

"Oh my God Alan are you alright?" Ellie said as she gave him a hug.

Alan hugged his sister in a past life with all the life he had. Robert then helped them up before nodding to Nima. "Ms. Cruz," he said to the secret service agent.

"Mr. Muldoon it has been a while," she said between gasps of breath.

They gave each other pats on the back while the sea turned red with blood.

"What are we going to do about them?" asked Alan looking at the now red tank.

"What do you think we are going to do, leave them for now. When we are done with your dinosaurs then we will deal with those three," said Robert.

Alan and Nima both reluctantly agreed and walked away the resulting fighting tore at them. It was enough to know that somehow he had to help.

Then Alan had an idea one that would result in something drastic.

"Dr. Grant what are you doing!" Robert asked as he saw Alan head towards what appears to be a gate.

"What do you think I am doing!" Alan replied as he hit the button.

Then putting his fingers to his lips whistled. A small fin headed towards him and leaped up for a breath.

It was Iggy as the smaller icthyosaur as she raced towards them. Alan remembering his internship at an amusement park used the hand signal to go towards the gate. Iggy complied and started making her way there. Then a much larger shape started coming as Terry and then Levi both headed towards the gate. Iggy managed to get through first followed by Terry. Levi slammed into the gate being was much too large to fit. That resulted in the tylosaur getting stuck. Alan quickly urged them to head out to sea and they did so. Both creatures disappeared into the open waters leaving the much larger Levi trapped.

His companions were shocked then Robert stormed up to him, "Do you know what you just did!" he shouted.

"Yep watch," Alan said and sure enough he whistled. They both came right back and slid onto the shore. They both gave whistles of gratitude to Alan as he patted them on the snouts. Then with a wave of his hand he released them back into the ocean. Both swam off into the dark blue depths leaving the group there to see them off.

"Will they attack anyone?" asked Nima.

"I doubt it," Alan replied, "Fossil records found that the Mosasaur preyed mostly on squid, reptiles and large fish while the Opthalmosaurus fed primarily on squid. So they will be fine," Alan replied.

"Well now that, that is taken cared of we need to get going," Robert said.

"Yes we don't have much time," Alan replied.

The only thing they had was time and it was running out. The sun was already starting its descent into the horizon making their time to less then an hour before the ship leaves.

"Alright let's go," said Ellie.

 _Hold on kids I'm coming,_ Alan thought.

TBC

 **Whew that was hard to write. I mean it was rough trying to find time to write this. So I have this finally posted up for you all to read so have fun with it and remember NO BASHINGS, LORE MONGERS, AND FLAMES thank you.**


	19. The East Docks

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JURASSIC PARK OR JURASSIC WORLD. THEY BELONG TO MICHEAL CHRICTON AND UNIVERSAL STUDIOS.**

 **A/n: Wow last chapter was quite a thrill ride. Now if any of you guessed I had used Jurassic Park the Game as an inspiration for the power plant and aquatic park scenes. I also used the Jurassic Park Builder and Jurassic World the game to get inspiration for it. Now it has been nearly twenty years since I last read the novels and I managed to buy a copy of the book from Walmart. Now if I had the time I would read them again. This time I would not hesitate to use what scraps of memory for the rest of the story.**

 **Anyways I also wanted to introduce two new creatures that would play a part later in the story. For now lets just finish the Jurassic Park Arc of the story.**

 **Anyways hope you enjoy it. And remember no LORE MONGERS, BASHINGS OR FLAMES PLEASE thanks.**

 **ALAN'S DINOSAURS**

 **Chapter 18: The East Docks**

FIELD LABS, NORTHERN ISLA NUBLAR

It was around evening when Rexy stood up from her nap. She gave out a loud yawn as she looked at the current person sitting on top of her.

Tim was busy with the water hose. The heat of the day really had everyone running for cover. As it was the dinosaurs had been panting because of the heat. So Tim, Jessie and Lex who was taking a break from the computers was helping keep Rexy and Junior cool. They used the sprinklers from the tool shed to wet the ground for the larger dinosaurs. Rexy was just about recovered from her ordeal, and she seemed to enjoy having the kids around. Being a dangerous predator she was acting like a puppy when the kids rubbed her belly and scrubbed her down.

It was Jessie who suggested a scrub down. Rexy had gotten dirty and full of parasites from the nearby bushes. Leeches and ticks had covered her skin so Lex and Tim having a dog took to picking off the annoyances. Junior not wanting to be left out copied the older Rex. Rexy was used to being tranquilized for such an event. But with the kids doing it without any sedatives felt much better.

She laid there allowing the kids to go with some water and some soap to scrub off the dirt and blood from Rexy. Any remnants of feces was long since washed away by the water. Plus it gave the kids some time to get to know the dinosaurs. After eating their fill the day before both of them enjoyed a good bath.

"Wow I never figured I would have a very big dinosaur as a friend." said Lex as she was cleaning Junior's head. The smaller Rex only snorted as she shook off the water.

Spitz had joined them as well. Having had baths before it was a good time to get clean. He let his leg out slowly while Jessie took off his bandages and scrubbed him down. His eyes shown their contentment as he purred while being scrubbed. He hooted when she scrubbed his frill and his crests. When he was clean he placed himself on one of the guard rails to dry.

Rexy and Junior took longer to do but when they were clean and dry both of them were happily walking off into the bushes. It was rather late so the kids assumed that they were going to hunt. Spitz himself joined them in the hunt having grown hungry himself. The smaller dinosaur hooted to alert them to coming and the larger dino's did not mind. Frankie who was still suffering a wing injury did not join them. He was rather full after eating all those ticks off of Rexy. The Archeopteryx was enjoying his time on Ian's lap. He was contently snoring away and enjoying the fiesta.

Ian in the meantime was watching what was going on with Frankie on his lap. He was petting the smaller dinosaur and would occasionally go out to watch the children with the dinosaurs. Never in his life would he imagine going out of his way to help someone who had a hand at chaos theory.

And he never would have thought about helping dinosaurs.

Frankie was happily laid down the bandage on his wing still in place. Even if he did not want to admit it Ian was glad he went on this adventure. If there was one thing he had learned about these animals is that no one can control them. And they decided who was going to be friend of foe.

As he thought this he did not see the intruders that came through the bushes. He saw the larger dinosaurs leave to go on the hunt but failed to see the humans who approached from downwind.

They wore camouflage clothing and hid their scent using some of the plants. They came at them from behind. When the did they struck without warning.

It was Lex's scream that alerted him. Turning he saw the men rushing in just as Frankie growled low. He gotten behind a table just as glass broke and they came into the room. The children screamed just as they pointed their guns at them.

A rather tall man entered with his bulk taking up most of the room in the door. He held his gun up high for everyone to see as he pointed it at the group of children.

"Take them!" he said in English and the children started to scream. Ian was too injured to do anything when one of them came around the corner and spotted Ian. Grabbing him from behind he was roughly pulled to his feet.

"So we have someone else!" he said and just as he said it Frankie attacked the man's hand.

"Ow!" he said as he looked to see what had bitten him.

Ian turned around and punched the man in the face with all his strength. The man went down just as Ian was about to pull the gun another cocked right in his face. Frankie leaped up but was grabbed by another man. Spinning his long neck around he bit into the man's hand and clawed his arms. Screaming in agony he held his bloody appendages.

Hissing and flailing his feathers Frankie tried to fight back. Ian managed to grab the gun away from the man before he was shot and punched him again. When he got up on shaky legs he pointed the gun at them, but they had their guns trained on the kids.

Raising his hands up he let the gun fall as they grabbed him from behind.

Dragging him away they pushed him towards the front.

"Take them away we got business to attend to," the man said.

The kids and Ian were dragged while Frankie was being held on a cage that was off to the side. Having the cage covered proved to be much as the little dinosaur struggled to get out.

"Let's get these back to the boat shall we?" said the first man helping his companions up.

"As you say Oscar," said another man this one holding a rifle.

MEANWHILE

The East Docks were full of activity as men from all over poured out to fight off a smaller group of dinosaurs that had managed to get to them. Though it was hard to see the size of the dinosaurs proved one thing.

When it comes to pure determination raptors are tenacious. The men shot at them while they raced up the ramp only to get shot by the riflemen on top. They were ferocious as the one in the lead the one Robert recognized as Big One took charge.

"I thought Nico killed her," he whispered. Only when he gotten a good look that he found his answer.

These raptors were not his.

"What the fuck? How did they get here?" he said.

"What do you mean?" Ellie asked.

"Those raptors are not ours, either they were escapees that bred or they were from Isla Sorna," he said.

"Or the third option is they were some of the stolen dinosaurs that these men have poached from your island. Either way we can get on the boat and find my dinosaurs," Alan replied.

"Alright stay close these men are clearly armed and dangerous so we should not go without some sort of plan," Robert said.

"I agree but we can use the dinosaurs as a distraction." Gerry suggested.

"Alright, Ellie you and Gerry take the left. Robert and I..." it was then that Alan stopped. When he stopped the others followed his gaze towards the source.

Several jeeps pulled up and started to offload their cargo. Men began to shoot at the raptors forcing them to flee into the underbrush. When they came back around they started to attack, but not before one rather large man slashed one of them with his knife.

It was the Alpha.

Already blinded the larger Raptor attacked with claws out ready for the kill. In her haste to kill the man she failed to see the blade before he managed to slash into her neck severing some arteries.

The Alpha went down bleeding to death while the man stood up. The other raptors began to disappear into the bushes away from the murderer of their leader.

Alan and the others watched as he pointed a pistol into the Jeep. One by one the hostages they had began to come out.

"Shit!" cursed Gerry seeing the kids and an injured Ian.

"Damn it!" Nima cursed beside him.

They watched as they pulled a cage out containing Frankie. The Archeopteryx screeched and shrieked in anger. They carried the cage with them onto the ship. Ian was limping badly and from the blood trail his stitches had opened again.

"Shit that is not good," Alan said.

"The blood alone would attract who knows what from the jungle. We need to move quickly," Robert replied.

All four of them made their way towards the boat. The water was lapping gently while the men quickly began to move. No one went to help move the dead raptor out of the way. The raptor's corpse remained as it was.

While distracted all three of them made their way towards the boat. Using the ramps they managed to get on board just as the men were about to call a cast off.

INSIDE THE BOAT

Lex, Tim, Jessie and Ian were being pushed into the cargo hold. The first man, the one the others called Oscar came in with a rather small cage. That cage held Frankie in it. Frankie then began to mess with the cage biting and scratching at it.

"Frankie what are you doing?" Tim said.

Jessie realizing what he was doing lit up, "Do it Frankie get us out of here," she said to the Archeopteryx.

The little dinosaur was busy looking at the way the cage was locked. The men who threw him in there did not know that Frankie was very smart and remembers how to open cages. Using his wing claws he reached for the handle and unlatched the cage. Then he climbed down the crates using his claws. Now the kids are glad he can climb trees. Sniffing around he made his way towards Ian first and began to bite at his bindings. The ropes soon fell after much assault and Ian rubbed his hands.

"Thanks pal," he whispered.

Heavy footsteps began to fall and Frankie quickly hid behind Ian. When the door to their hold opened the large man Oscar appeared again. This time he was with the captain of the ship. The children listened as they conversed not posing any threats.

"We can't leave yet _Senor_ if we do then we will surely smash the ship against the reef. We have to wait for high tide before we can set sail," he said.

When he said it Oscar was finally convinced after seeing the reef first hand. Sighing in defeat he pulled his gun and pointed it towards the captain. "If I find out you are stalling then you are a dead man do you hear me," Oscar said.

"Perfectly Senor," the man said.

When he moved away he walked out the door leaving them to Oscar. Oscar turned his eye towards them while looking at the missing dinosaur.

"Where is it?" he said to the kids.

"I don't know what you are talking about?" said Lex.

"Where is the dinosaur," he said pointing to the cage.

"I don't know it got out," Lex replied glaring at him.

Oscar then pulled her hair causing her to scream out loud. "You little shit where is the dinosaur!" he said.

Just as he said it something came flying out from behind Ian. Oscar did not have time to wait as Frankie launched at him. He began to claw and bite at his face. Oscar screamed and yelled at him as he tried to swat at Frankie. Frankie screeched as he held on to Oscar's face. His claws make short work of his eyes and nose. His teeth bit down on his cheeks and lips.

Oscar continued to scream as Frankie continued his attack.

This gave Ian enough time to work off the bindings around his wrists. When he did so he worked off the bindings on his legs. He then took the nearest thing from the side which was a shovel and slammed it into Oscar's head. The man went down instantly leaving an injured Ian to hobble over to the children to work on their bindings.

When they were free they suddenly started to run. Oscar was prone on the ground not moving with the shovel right next to him. Lex went right to where Frankie had taken refuge on some crates to retrieve him. The little dinosaur was more then happy to accept Lex's arm. He warbled as he snuggled into her embrace. Lex blushed as they ran down the corridor towards what was hopefully the exit.

When they got there however it was blocked.

But by not what they expected.

OUTSIDE

Alan, Nima, Robert, Gerry, and Ellie were hiding out on the deck of the ship. The many cargo crates that had yet to be unloaded were still sitting on the ship. The crane that was supposed to be used to lift them were no longer there that means that the ship was not offloading.

"Now why would a ship not offload any of its cargo?" Robert whispered to them.

"I don't know maybe it was some sort of camouflage." replied Gerry as he pointed the gun at the empty cargo bay.

"We have to find the kids first then we can worry about anything else," said Ellie.

"Alright, lets go," Alan said as he led the way.

The group waited till the first group of guards went past carrying bodies of their fallen comrades. Once they were gone the group went towards the inner part of the cargo hold. The stairs leading down did not take them far till they came across a vast room. Once in there they managed to find where they were going by the amount of boxes waiting to be offloaded.

Hearing voices and then shouting they followed the sound. As they grew closer they heard the footsteps quickly advance towards them. Bracing themselves against the nearby crates the group was ready to pounce on their would be attackers.

What they got instead was...

"Ian?" Alan said as he got out.

"Dr. Grant? Oh thank God! I was getting worried!" he said as he gave his new friend a hug.

Alan hugged Ian back, glad to have a moment with his friend. He was also interrupted by the kids slamming into him and giving him a hug as well. "Dr. Grant, Nima!" they said also hugging the Costa Riccan. Nima who was smiling beside him hugged them back, " _Gracias a Dios que estas bien!"_ She said to them.

"How did you get out?" said Robert.

"Frankie, he figured out how to open the cage!" Lex said holding Frankie up to Alan.

Alan was more then happy to retrieve the Archeopteryx. Frankie cooed under Alan's head and as he saw Ellie warbled his greeting and wanted to go to her too. Ellie was more then happy to raise her arms for him. Frankie all but flew to her and began to preen and lick her causing her to giggle.

When he sniffed her he gave an excited chirp and began to screech.

"I think he smells Nico on me and is more then happy to smell him," Ellie said.

"We were with Spitz and the Tyrannosaurs long enough. So we need to find the others," Alan said.

"Alright do you know where they are?" asked Robert.

"Yeah they are with the other dinosaurs, apparently there are others here besides Alan's group. I think this was a poaching party," said Ian.

"You mean hunting party," Robert replied as he readied his gun.

Ellie and Gerry did the same along with Alan and Nima. Ian who does not have a weapon save for a shovel quickly went back and grabbed the pistol that Oscar had. Jessie grabbed the daggar and the other two were left with nothing.

As they made their way towards the main cargo hold. They could hear the many sounds of the animals there. Most of them were screeching and crying to get out. Others were giving mournful noises of dispair. But in the end there were cages upon cages of dinosaurs in their holds.

"Holy Shit!" said Gerry as he looked at each and everyone of them. All sorts of dinosaurs were here and many of them were drugged.

"What are they doing to all these dinosaurs dad?" Jessie asked Gerry.

"I think they were going to use them to sell to the highest bidder." he said turning to Robert.

"Yes, I bet these are some of the stolen dinosaurs. These men are the poachers we were trying to catch," Robert replied as he neared one of the cages.

Something then smashed into the cage screeching and clawing.

It was a raptor and it was very angry with how it was slashing at them. Then another dinosaur tried to get them with its tail but the cage it was in was too small. The animal growled low and from the looks of it, it was a stegosaurus. The dinosaur in question was hollering its anger out along with a few others.

"Alan...look," said Ellie pointing.

There near the very center of the cargo hold was a group of cages different from the rest. A bunch of reinforced restraints were on one of the animals as it was pinned down. From the feathers Alan knew who they were instantly.

"My God Rosco!" he said as he rushed up to his beloved dinosaur.

One large eye opened and looked down at Alan as he came near. A deep growl of recognition came along with a coo and a croon. Alan had tears in his eyes as he stroked the snout, "Rosco! Oh Rosco I missed you boy!" he said as he kissed the large animal's snout.

A whine came from the cage on the right and Alan rushed to it, "Sarah! Oh Sarah hi girl I missed you too!" he said as a beak came out to greet him. Tank the last one began to bellow in greeting too as she was waiting for her turn.

"How do we get them free," said Alan.

"These chains are too thick to move!" said Ian looking at them.

"We can't just free them at once it would be chaos," said Robert.

"But maybe we can free Alan's dinosaurs first since you said so yourself Dr. Grant they are trained," he said.

"I don't know if they will listen I mean look at them they are practically starving," Alan said.

"Dr. Grant we will have to risk it hopefully they will listen," Robert said, but there was doubt in his voice.

"Alright we can try but I want everyone to stay back," Alan warned.

Frankie leaped from Ellie towards Alan and perched himself on Alan's shoulder.

"Its alright buddy we are going to get you out," Alan said to him as he found the lock that held the restraints in place.

"What do you think you are doing?" said a voice and Alan turned just in time to avoid the bullet to his head. Rosco began to struggle with the pain that was felt by the bullet. A deep growl came from his throat as he fought his restraints.

"Now look what you made him do," said the man and from the shadows it was revealed to be Oscar. His head was bleeding as the blood seemed to seep down his face. Behind him were several men all of them had guns pointed at the group.

"You get away from that dinosaur," said Oscar.

They all moved away from Rosco, but not before Nima did something to the locks.

Walking way they failed to notice the frozen lock or the fact that it fell when Rosco hit it again.

Walking away from the dinosaurs they started towards the upper deck. As they reached the upper deck they did not see the broken chains or the fact the cages were opened their locks frozen solid.

When they were on deck the many guns were upon them. Then suddenly the sounds of struggling could be heard as a much older voice was heard. To their horror Hammond, Wu, and Ray were dragged out and thrown to the ground. The sounds of squeaking could barely be heard from Henry Wu's coat. So that means the hatchlings were still there.

"Since Nedry is dead we had no choice but to take hostages. Mr. Hammond you had graced us with your lovely presence. Now we will ask you this once where is the canister?" he said.

"I don't know what you are talking about!" Hammond said.

"Well then we will have to deal with your dinosaurs now would we. Such lovely speciemens would make alot of money to the highest bidder. I'm sure Biosyn would enjoy having them around." Oscar said.

"You will not take my dinosaurs!" Wu said getting up and growling.

The gun was pointed right at him. Pulling back the release Oscar aimed right at him, "I won't be easy on you Doctor. I can easily find someone who has the knowhow to make new dinosaurs. All they have to do is find the right price and we will make it worth it,"

Hammond glared, "No one can replace Dr. Wu he is one of the best we have! Jurassic Park..." he was cut off.

"Jurassic Park and your dream is dead Hammond! Don't you get it! Nedry did you in; destroyed your systems from the inside out and now you wil..." he did not get to finish as the ship and the ground suddenly rumbled.

Out of the cargo hold several dinosaurs started to stampede at the group. Moving quickly out of the way the dinosaurs made short work of the empty crates as they leaped from the docks towards the shore. The herbivores seemed to swim while the carnivores leaped. In the chaos the ship began to dangerously tilt causing everyone to start grabbing footholds.

"HELP!" someone shouted and they found little Tim dangling from one of the rails. A crate fell on his hand but luckily it didn't crush it. The part that caused everyone to panic was the fact that the shock forced the boy to let go.

Screaming Tim began to drop much to everyone's horror. The ground was a good two hundred feet and the impact would cause some serious injury.

Even if that injury was death with the way his head was facing the ground.

Screaming in panic he was not prepared for the sudden appearance of something or the impact of something soft and leathery. Opening his eyes Tim was struck dumb by the fact that he is now on the back of a pteranodon.

"GOOD GIRL SARAH!" a voice said and Tim looked down to see Dr. Grant and the others cheering.

Tim held on as Sarah the pteranodon swooped back towards the group and landed neatly on the newly straightened deck. With most of the dinosaurs off the boat. The ship was now floating higher then it should. The men who held them captive were nowhere to be seen or were dead.

Tim held on for dear life afraid to let go. He however was pulled away by a pair of strong but gentle hands. He fell into someone's embrace and by the smell of sweat, blood and dinosaurs it was Alan.

"Its alright Tim its ok," he said.

Tim opened his eyes as he felt something hit his face. A whisling sound was heard as he turned to look at his savior.

A large beak greeted him as it gently tried to groom him. Soft whisting noises were made as the creature that saved him crooned softly. Tim looked up at the pteranodon that tried to be friendly. Then without thinking he glomped the creatures beak and petted it much to the creature's delight.

"Thank you! Thank you!" he said.

"Are you alright Tim," Alan asked.

"Yes, you said her name was Sarah? Does that mean she is a girl?" Tim asked.

"Yes, she is a girl and she likes you," Alan replied.

Tim hesitantly reached up after glomping Sarah's beak to pet her. The return croon was all he heard before gunshots were made. Screeching in fear Sarah reared back in alarm.

There standing proud over the open cargo hold was Oscar. His arm however was wrapped around Jessie's neck the other had a gun. The others looked in fear as he backed up near the hole in the ship.

But just as he gotten closer glowing eyes were seen as Rosco made his appearance. Shocked Oscar let go of Jessie and started firing. Just as he did several more men showed up that survived the stampede to open fire as well.

They were short lived as the gate to the East Docks was left open and three new dinosaurs showed up.

Rexy the T-Rex led the charge along with Spitz and Junior. The men that were left scattered when she smashed through one of the cars. Oscar was trapped as Rosco came out in all his glory. What remained of his feathers were on his head giving him a princely appearance. The growl that came from his throat was enough to warn of the danger of messing with a Tyrannosaurus Rex.

The roar that followed was met with the sound of thunder. It was then that Oscar started to run and running was not a good thing. Rosco angered that someone threatened a child went after him. The full charge left the ship shaking as Oscar ran. Then as Oscar ran he leaped from the ship into the water below. He did not expect for Rosco to follow him into the water.

Swimming like a crocodile the large male Tyrannosaur chased him.

Alan and the others raced towards the rail to watch Oscar swim for his life. When he got to the main docks he pulled himself up.

But not before meeting a pair of clawed feet. Looking up in alarm he was met by none other then Nico who had followed the men here. The growl from the raptor was enough to send him running again. Firing his gun he was unfazed as Nico chased after him. Oscar then tried to hide in the containers but Rosco now emerged from the water roared in fury. The few men that survived ran faster when he appeared dripping wet from the water.

After running for his life and hearing the screams from his colleagues Oscar barely managed to escape the first two when he ran into the third dinosaur. This one was Rexy as the female T-Rex came after him with fiery rage. Trying to run again he tripped and met the feet of Nico. As he backed away he was met by the jaws of Rosco who lifted him up and shook him till his innards spilled across the cement.

After learning their lesson from eating a human the Tyrannosaurs left him alone. That did not stop the smaller raptors who had heard the commotion to start eating. Nico having known what was going to happen backed away. Throwing the body down Rosco roared in victory.

Nico chimed in before running up to Rosco and nuzzling him. The Rex leaned down to also share in the nuzzling. Spitz who came near also joined in as well as Sarah and then the snorting of Tank who slowly joined them from the cargo hold. Alan ran up to them and called to them. Happy to see their father the five dinosaurs were quick to give him nuzzles and croons of welcome. Alan with tears in his eyes as he hugged all of them.

Frankie who was on Alan's shoulder also showed his love for them.

"Oh my God my babies!" Ellie said as she joined in the hugging. They crooned and rumbled their love for their mother. She cried when she held Sarah's beak and petted Tank. They all got their fair share of attention.

It was then that the group of humans joined them and to say that their shock was an understatement.

"Dr. Grant, Dr. Sattler?" a hesitant voice said and they all turned to find Mr. Hammond there staring in awe by the dinosaurs.

Alan moved away from the group towards Mr. Hammond, "It's alright they are just glad to see us. Mr. Hammond meet the kids," he said waving his arm around his dinosaurs.

The dinosaurs looked at Hammond with curiosity but it was Rexy who broke the silence. Stomping over to Hammond he tripped and fell when she put herself over him. A growl came from her throat and everyone was afraid she was going to eat him. What happened instead was something that would forever shape Hammond's view on dinosaurs.

Taking a sniff she turned to look at Hammond with one of her large eyes. Then a low croon that sounded almost like a whine came out before she released a rather large tongue. That tongue slathered Hammond in saliva. She then gently nuzzled him giving a whine.

Hammond dumbstruck did not know what to do at the moment. Then as things started to clear up and the shock ended he started laughing. His hands then went up and began to stroke her down much to Rexy's delight.

"Mr. Hammond?" this time it was Wu who spoke up with two little heads peaking from his pockets. Tien and Rosie cooed from their pockets as Hammond was reunited with his biggest child.

"Oh Rexy I missed you," he said then he felt Tim and Lex with them also adding to the affection.

Robert, Gerry, Nima, Jessie, Ian, Ray and Wu were left on the side lines until Junior made herself known. She headbutted Wu who reached up and stroked the large juvenile. "Oh alright you get some love too," he said. Jessie laughed as she stroke the younger Tyrannosaur.

"Well I hate to burst your bubble but what are we going to do now?" Robert asked.

"Now we head back to the Visitor's Center to figure out what we are going to do now?" Gerry replied.

"How are we going to get there walk? As you already noticed there are no more vehicles," Jessie said pointing to Rexy's handiwork.

"I can remedy that," Alan said.

He whistled allowing Rosco to bend down low and he hoisted himself up. Ellie followed suit right behind him as the larger dinosaur raised himself up to his full height.

"Oh that's right you taught us how to ride dinosaurs!" Jessie said as she stroked Junior. Then she too leaped on, "Come one Dad it is not so bad," Jessie said.

"I've never rode a dinosaur before," Gerry said nervous.

"You can ride Tank she is used to people on her back." Alan called from Rosco.

Gerry moved closer to the Ankylosaur who only munched on a nearby bush. Looking at him and then at Rosco she knew what to do. Keeping still Gerry hoisted himself up on the larger herbivore's back followed by Wu, Ray and Ian. Robert was more hestiant.

Just then Nima made herself known behind Jessie on Junior's back. That left Robert with Hammond who was struggling due to his old age to get on Rexy. The larger T-Rex was not used to having people, but after observing the others she tried to copy them. Shaking his head Robert approached Hammond.

"Need a lift," he said.

Hammond nodded and so Robert then cupped his hands together and let Hammond hoist himself up towards the back of Rexy's head. Then he himself used the dinosaur's legs to hoist himself up like what he used to do to elephants.

"Alright what is the plan Dr. Grant?" asked Hammond.

"We will head towards the field labs first since it is the closest. We will rest there for a bit before heading back to the Visitor's Center. There we call for a helicopter to get some of you people home." he said.

"Some?" asked Robert.

"I am not leaving my kids again so I am staying. Ian however needs medical attention for his leg and the kids need to get off the island. Nima I assume you need to report back to your government right?" he said and Nima replied with a " _Si_ "

"Well lets get going while the sun is with us, Hammond have Rexy lead the way since she knows the way best," Alan replied.

"Alright but how do I do it?" Hammond asked.

"I will lead," said Jessie as she kicked Junior's side, "Come on Junior lets go back ok," she said the younger T-Rex.

Junior then bellowed before she took charge. Alan followed with Rosco and then Hammond followed on Rexy then Tank followed them. The smaller dinosaurs ran ahead to secure the trail. The left behind the wreckage of the East Docks. The ship that was supposed to set sail would not do so for sometime. The cargo was destroyed but the way home was paved for them. This left the island peaceful once again as balance was restored to Jurassic Park.

What they did not know however was that things...were only just getting started.

TBC

 **A/n: Whew wow that was something! I finally got that taken cared of. I was on vacation this past week so that means plenty of time to write. Though I had to do it late at night when the kids were sleeping but I managed to do it. So there you go another chapter of Alan's Dinosaurs and...YAY the Kids are Back! Alot of you were grumbling about it so here you go all of the dinosaurs together again. Though I made Rexy seem a little too soft on this one don't worry things will be explained later.**

 **As for now remember to let me know what you think. Leave a review but no FLAMES, BASHINGS, OR LORE MONGERS please!**

 **P.S. Sorry about the poor proof reading I had a major case of Allergies so if there are still typos heavy appolgies on my part.**


	20. The End to a Horrible Vacation

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JURASSIC PARK / WORLD THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS!**

 **A/n: Aw man the Holidays have been rough! I was so busy that I did not have anytime to write so I apologize beforehand about the lack of updates on anything! 2016 was hard year for me with all the stuff going on at work and at home. So now that it is finally over I can move on and hopefully have a good year this year. So for all of you who are reading this I wish you all a happy new year and hopefully this new year will be better then last.**

 **As for the bright side I can finally sit down and write this chapter damn it! So anyhow enjoy this new chapter of...**

 **ALAN'S DINOSAURS**

 **Chapter 19: The End to a Horrible Vacation**

FIELD LABS, ISLA NUBLAR

When they got back to the field labs all was quiet. The sun had already set and the automatic lights had turned on. The dinosaurs were outside enjoying a much needed nap after walking for hours. The humans however were inside enjoying a meal that was made from the supplies in the field labs.

"It was a good thing Sorkin kept the pantry full," said Ian as he ate some much needed hot soup.

"Yes, it was a good thing," replied Ellie as she finished her meal.

"Yes, speaking of which what are we going to do now?" asked Wu.

"For now we have to get off this island. For that we have to call the mainland and ask them to send for a helicopter." Alan said.

"Already done they would be here tomorrow afternoon around 5 o'clock. So in the morning we should head back to the Visitor's Center and take care of the fine details on how we are going to deal with this?" Hammond said.

"How we are going to deal with it? John after what has happened I am not going to endorse your park," Ian said.

"I know you are not and I don't think Dr. Grant and Sattler are going to do it either," Hammond replied pointing at the two scientists.

"If they are not going to endorse it then what are we going to do?" Wu asked.

"Well for starters we can't just let all the dinosaurs run amok now can we? What about Isla Sorna?" Robert asked.

"Isla Sorna, you mean that place you said that you bred the dinosaurs before shipping them here?" Ellie said.

"Yes," Robert replied.

"Well after we settle everything here we can take a look at the alternate facility," Alan suggested.

"We?" Robert asked.

"I am not leaving," Alan replied.

"Why not?" asked Hammond.

"My dinosaurs need me here; I can't leave them," Alan replied.

Hammond sighed knowing Alan was right the dinosaurs needed him here. As if on cure Nico walked in and put his head on Alan's shoulder. Alan reached up to stroke the raptor while Spitz put his head under his arm. A soft purring noise was made by the dinosaurs.

"I can't leave either I mean now that I have Tien with me. How am I going to explain this to Cindy," Henry said. The said Troodon poked his head out of Henry's pocket and munched on a piece of meat. Rosie was sleeping with the kids in the other room. The little raptor was still too new to all this. Frankie was sleeping with them as well.

"I know I sure as hell can't leave I am the head Game Warden for the park. Someone has to make sure the dinosaurs are safe. Besides after this incident I will have to make sure that no one else gets hurt while I'm here," Robert replied.

"I agree, after this no one is allowed to try and take any animals not as long as I am head of In-Gen," Hammond said.

"Now then on to other discussions the endorsement of this park. I for one will not endorse it simply because of the fact that the danger factors presented are very high," Ian said while the other two agree.

"Though I should say it, I figured it was expected," said Hammond. "I originally intended for the park to be more of a safari park somewhere where the animals have a wider range like those in Kenya or China. But the board wanted something more to attract their attention. They wanted a theme park something that they would make money off of," Hammond replied.

"You mean how they would make money?" Alan said.

"Yes, I wanted a biological preserve not an amusement park," Hammond replied.

"Well you can get your wish," Nima said.

"How so?" Gerry asked.

"Well my government wanted to have a new nature preserve and thought Jurassic Park would be it. What they don't know is that In-Gen planned on turning it into an amusement park for sometime. So if we told them your proposal I am sure we can work things out," Nima said.

"That is fine we will have to speak to them anyways so we can set something up where no one gets eaten," Robert replied.

"I will stay as well seeing as you need a vet to take care of the animals." Gerry replied.

"What about Jessie?" asked Ellie.

"Jessie is heading back to the states after I conclude my business here. After all she is here for a bit because of her mother. I was planning on going back up anyhow just to take care of somethings and take her home. Then I will head back here," Gerry replied.

"Of course Dr. Malcolm will need some medical attention," Hammond replied.

"I will stay just to help out with Dr. Wu and keep the systems running," Ray replied.

"I will ask Lex if she can help with repairing some of the damage that Nedry caused. Well as soon as we get back," he said.

"That should be fine then we can see if we can get the phones back up fully and see how much damage was done to the park," said Ray.

A low rumble was heard outside and Alan had to smile. Rosco was peeking in through the window. He sniffed the window and the group had to chuckle. The Tyrannosaur was wanting his cuddling. Alan smirked as he headed out after putting his dishes in the sink.

"Don't worry Al I will clean the dishes for you," Ellie said over her shoulder.

From Henry's pocket Tien made his protests known.

"Oh alright you silly thing," he said and offered another piece of meat.

"You know Henry if you want you can take Tien with you. After all he did imprint on you," said Ellie.

"But I thought...?" Henry said.

"Henry what you don't realize is that once a dinosaur imprints on you it imprints on you for life. The more you care for Tien the stronger the bond will be. You do have a strong bond with Tien so if possible you can take him home with you. If Cindy accepts Tien then that would be the end of it. If not then well...you could always come back here," Ellie said.

"Well I want what is best for both so I will see if she would accept coming here. Maybe she can work with Gerry since she is a vet too...except with the Military," Henry said rather sheepishly.

"Wait your girlfriend is in the military?" said Ray.

"Yeah I told you that over lunch remember?" Henry replied.

The others laughed, even when another sound was heard and this time it was Rexy who made the noise. The sleepy dinosaur was laying near the children's cots seeing as she had grown quite attached to them. She snorted the scent of rotting meat came from her stomach, but the children were out cold seeing as exhaustion had overcome them. A happy rumble was heard as she opened her eye and stared at them before closing it again.

All was well.

"So it is settled then Mr. Hammond along with Gerry and the children are heading back to the States. I am going to the hospital to get some work done on my leg while Nima works with her government to get this place protected." said Ian.

"Well we do know that Tien is proof that the dinosaurs are breeding so we don't have to worry about population control," said Henry.

"Yeah about that Sorkin dumped some stuff into the water..." Ian said.

"I figured as much she undid the Lysine Contingency with her mad plan. We will have to do the same with Sorna; Damn Hippie Bitch!" Hammond said.

"Now, now John no need for you to get so worked up over a dead woman," Ian said teasing.

"OH come now you were not there when she went on and on about animal rights," Hammond went on.

"Well in a way they do have rights. I mean look at Alan's animals we built his house to include them because they kept destroying his old one." Ellie replied.

The others looked at her in alarm, "Oh that would be a problem," said Robert.

"Well we can convert the Visitor's Center into a more dinosaur friendly place," said Ray.

"That would be an idea," Hammond replied.

MEANWHILE

Alan patted down Rosco the big lug was extra cuddly because of his ordeal. And now that Alan had time to look at him he could see that were are some areas that are badly chafed. The chains that held him down had rubbed his skin raw and from the looks of it dug in too. A whine was heard when Alan rubbed that area knowing that it was painful. Some areas the skin broke and dried blood had leaked from it.

"Poor baby," he said as he checked other areas.

Giving the command for Rosco to lay down he began to examine him further. Finding numerous deep cuts and scratches Alan was very worried about a deep wound in his side. In fact other then the protruding ribs his dinosaur showed signs of malnutrition and neglect.

"Gerry you might want to look at this," Alan called for the Vet.

Gerry came outside and Alan showed him some of the cuts on Rosco's body as well as the deep wound on the side.

"Ah shit well the good thing is Sorkin took care of her own dinosaur herd. So let me see if she has any supplies I can use," Gerry said as he walked towards the shed.

Rosco gave a deep rumble of inquisition to Alan and Alan patted his snout, "Don't worry boy he is a friend like the vet back home remember?" he said.

Rosco only shook his head in reply. A deep rumble filled him as Alan cleaned off his wound with a water hose. The sound of pain was heard but Rosco was a big boy and big boys don't move.

"Easy there big guy," Alan said patting his side while he did his customary check of his dinosaur's flank. The wound was deep but not all the way to the bone. It was rubbed raw and the feathers that were around it was obviously torn off and bleeding.

"Ah here we are," said Gerry as he came back with some supplies.

"I don't have much but it seems that Sorkin did in fact care for her animals rather well," he said putting down the tools and began to look at Rosco. The T-Rex growled until Alan stroked his snout, "Easy boy," he said.

"Ok, Dr. Grant how do I introduce myself to your animal since you said that he normally does not get Tranq's" Gerry said.

"Here come to the front so he can see you," Alan said.

Gerry did just that and Rosco looked at him up and down, "Wow he can see me even when I am not moving!" he said.

"Well that is because he does not have any amphibian DNA in him," Alan said as he patted him down.

"Ok then what next?" Gerry asked.

"Well approach him slowly and don't look him directly in the eye. Relax your body in a submissive gesture and breath slowly. When he comes up to you breath into his nostrils like you would do a horse. Then wait and see what he does," Alan said slowly.

Gerry did so as Rosco slowly moved his massive head to investigate the new stranger. Taking deep breaths he began to sniff Jerry and a deep rumble was heard.

Then a surprise which Alan found rather funny came in the form of a rather large tongue. The tongue slobbered all over Gerry leaving Alan laughing till his ribs hurt. Gerry glared at the paleontologist. When the others came out to see what was up they found a soaked Gerry and a laughing Alan.

"Al what did you do?" Ellie asked.

"Oh not me Rosco did it. He thought it was funny to slobber Gerry," Alan replied.

"Alan you did the slobbering prank again didn't you?" Ellie asked.

"Prank?" Gerry said spitting out spit.

"Alan does that sometimes and too bad the kids are asleep," Ellie said laughing as she felt a beak lean down on her.

Sarah whistled a greeting as she wanted to be stroked. Tank was busy drinking when she saw it. The Ankylosaur slowly walked over to Rosco and butted his head with her tail. It was gentle and non hurting but the T-Rex gave a gentle nip in return.

"So this was some sort of joke?" Gerry said and as an apology Rosco butted his stomach with a gentle croon. Finally getting it Gerry started to stroke the large massive snout.

"Wow it was hard enough to get Rexy to behave," Gerry said.

"Well since I am staying I can teach you how to deal with her," Alan said as he petted Rosco.

"Ok so where am I going to treat?" Gerry said getting back to business. Alan then coaxed Rosco to roll over to show Gerry his hurt leg. Rosco did so as he rolled over and Gerry managed to clean and disinfect the wounds. He also stitched up the deep gashes on his side and put some burn cream along his flanks. Happy for the pain to finally go away Rosco again bathed Gerry in a tongue bath.

"Ok boy you're welcome," he said patting the large predator on the head.

He went to check up on Tank to find she had a few sores from the bars. Sarah had some tender spots but she was fine. Then when he was done had gone back inside leaving Alan with his animals.

THE NEXT DAY

The sounds of birds and the feeling of something nipping his face alerted Tim to the fact that his dog was not here to wake him. Opening his eyes he was greeted by the sight of a very large snout in his face. Trying not to scream he only relaxed when it turns out to be Rosie the raptor sleeping really close to his face. The baby must have crawled onto him during the night seeking warmth and protection. The raptor was breathing her rotting breath into his face. So Tim gently began to stroke the little raptor even when she opened one large eye and gave a rather cute yawn.

He could see the rather puffy start of feathers around her. She looked a lot like a deformed chicken at one point.

"Hello Rosie," he whispered.

"Are you finally up Tim?" said Jessie as she opened the door and in her hand was Tien. The Troodon saw Rosie and wanted to be let down. When Jessie put him on the bed both babies started to nuzzle each other and play. They in turn woke Frankie who simply sat on them using his tail as a sort of fan. Both kids laughed as they watched the smaller dinosaurs play.

"Tim come on get up we have to get ready to go," Lex said.

Tim only slowly got out of bed handing Rosie over to Jessie while the other had gotten Tien. The two babies were more then happy to return towards their little basket that Henry had made for them. The basket is actually a sling designed to hold the little ones close while traveling. When Tim came into the dining area the others were already eating so he joined in and helped himself to some pancakes. Something he missed immensely as he ate his fill. Rosie started licking his fingers trying to get at the sugary goodness.

"Rosie you will get sick if you eat that," Tim said but it was too late Rosie had finished and was more then happy to snuggle close to him.

"Oh boy just wait till it digests then we will have a happy hyper baby," said Lex as Tien stolen a bacon from Tim's plate.

"Hey!" Tim said.

Laughing Henry thankfully relieved Tim of Rosie and Tien having finished his own meal, "Alright you two time for your real food," he said.

Both babies snuggled close to their father as he fed them both. Tim saw that it was cute and wished he had a camera.

Then as if on cue Frankie made his presence known by landing on Tim's head. He then began to preen his hair much to the boy's protests, "Hey!"

"Alright everyone listen up in about two hours we will be leaving back towards the Visitor's Center. I say two hours because the dinosaurs need to feed. So Rosco and Rexy had already made a kill last night so the carnivores are feeding right now. Sarah has yet to return since she has to fish for her food. So once she returns we can start gearing up to head back towards the Visitor's Center. Remember the Helicopter will be here at 5 this afternoon so be prepared to say your goodbyes by then," Hammond said to everyone.

Ray only puffed on a cigarette that he found near the sleeping area. Frankie coughed and hissed at him in protest.

"Hey I like this guy spirited for an overgrown chicken," he said pointing to Frankie.

Frankie in turn leaped onto him and climbed up onto his shoulder and bit the cigarette out of his mouth.

"Hey! You little shit!" Ray protested trying to get the smaller dinosaur. Frankie leaped and began to run from the room with the smaller thing in his mouth.

"Someone catch him before he sets this place on fire!" Ray shouted.

Everyone quickly got to their feet trying to catch Frankie as the injured Archeopteryx ran like a road runner across the floor. All the while the dinosaur tried to chew on the cigarette butt. Ashes fell all over the lab and any one of them could light this place on fire.

"Quickly get him before he goes in there!"

"There he is! He is heading towards the kitchen!"

"OH shit not there!"

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" a voice said and everyone had a look as if they were caught out in the spot light.

Alan Grant and Robert Muldoon entered the main living quarters of the field labs. Both of them looked like they came from the bush with dirt branches and leaves on them. Numerous cuts and sticks coming out of their clothes. It was not till Alan saw Frankie that he understood what was happening.

"FRANKIE! GIVE ME THAT NOW!" he shouted and the little dinosaur had his head down in a submissive matter when he came near Alan. Alan bent down with his eyes staring directly at him.

"Frankie give me that cigarette! What did I tell you about cigarettes?" he said to the small dinosaur.

Frankie bobbed his head like a parrot, "Don't play coy with me give it here NOW!" Alan said.

The archeopteryx slowly gave up the cigarette and Alan smashed it to smother it. Frankie tried to save it but Alan only kicked him away. Knowing he was being naughty he tried to lower his head and walk sideways with his wings tucked tightly in. Alan glared down at him for being naughty and the Archeopteryx quickly ran towards Tim to hide behind his legs.

"Frankie you know better then to steal things that don't belong to you," Alan scolded.

Frankie laid flat on the ground with his head tucked under his wing to try and hide from Alan's glare. Tim feeling sorry for him picked him up gently and held him close.

"There, there Frankie its ok," he said.

After that event everyone pretty much packed up and headed out on the dinosaurs once again. The vehicles that they had all had tires slashed probably by the mercenary group that kidnapped them in the first place. Rosco and Rexy took the lead chasing away any that tried to eat the humans they protected. Junior took up the rear following Tank while Sarah flew overhead. The children sang songs to pass the time while they followed the road back to where they came.

It soon was late morning when they finally approached something familiar.

The familiar road that led to the East Docks came into view finally. And along side it Spitz began to sniff a the remains of a jeep that crashed into a tree. The flies and the bloodstains were proof of what happened before. The smell alone made them move further down and away from the smelly carcass.

Gerry comforted his daughter who rode beside him on Junior. The girl still remembered that horrible night when she was nearly raped by the rather large man.

"It's ok Jess," Gerry said and she leaned back into her father's warm chest.

The ride took them towards the tunnels. Spitz and Nico growled low in their throats as they took another road away from the tunnels. Rosco and Rexy followed along with Tank leaving Sarah to fly above while Junior took up the rear.

"Oh my Goodness I should have thought of this from the start!" Hammond said as they traveled near the river.

There they took a break to get some water from the mountain while the dinosaurs lounged about to rest and cool off. When they were ready to move they moved again across the jungle avoiding the swamps and the giant snake.

When they neared the hotels and the resort area it was then that they could see civilization and the looming building of the Visitor's Center.

When they got near however it was Rexy who growled low and then roared a challenge. The call back was a ceratosaurus as he charged out of the building. His mouth had one of the rotting bodies of the people who died inside. Rosco followed suit with his own roar along with Junior. Nico and Spitz joined in their warning as the single scavenger ran for his life.

"How the hell are we going to clean this up?" asked Ray when they entered the building. The good thing about it is that the dinosaurs had cleaned out the remaining bodies. So they did not have to bury anyone. However telling their families about their loved ones not returning home was something else.

"They knew the risks when they signed up," Robert said remembering their contracts.

"Most of the people thankfully had gotten off with the boat. Others...well we will have to deal with that when we have the time," Ray replied.

Hammond was let off of Rexy when the larger dinosaur was near the stairs. The Tyrannosaur sniffed around the area looking for either a meal or threats. Rosco did the same as the only male in the pack. Letting off Alan he proceeded to check outside with Junior remaining behind with the humans. Nico and Spitz left to mark their scent around the building while Sarah flew in and landed neatly on the T-Rex skeleton. She then started to preen herself while Tank was busy with getting some ferns left outside.

The humans on the other hand made their way towards the kitchen. By now the food on the table was gone either eaten or rotted away. The freezers thankfully were still on so there was some food left for them to eat. It was Lex who was the first to see the deserts on the table. Taking her time she made a salad and some cake while Tim went for something a bit more normal like the sandwiches.

"Better prey they are still fresh," said Jessie as she ate hers.

It was still fresh...cold but fresh.

They ate in silence enjoying the feeling. It was only when Lex looked up that her hand began to shake and her lip began to quiver. Both Tim and Jessie turned around just in time to see a dark shape at the mural of the Velociraptor. It was that of a raptor. The door opened on its own to reveal a red head with feathers the children relaxed realizing that it was Nico, Alan's raptor.

The raptor in question crept closer to them his head was down and his posture relaxed. His tail was lower then normal but he was staring at them...or more particularly _Lex._

He made a purring noise as he gotten closer his posture was more subdued as he got on all fours on the floor. The other children thought it was strange to see him like this.

"Nico cut that out," said Alan as he came inside with Nima. Both of them looked like they been through hell.

Nico instantly straightened up when Alan came closer, "Lex dear what is that you are eating?" he asked.

"Um a fruit salad and a jelly doughnut," Lex said.

"Figures, Nico likes doughnuts and no he can't have any," Alan said glaring at the raptor.

Nico whined as he came closer his eyes taking on a begging notion. "Nico..." Alan warned glaring the raptor whined.

"It's alright Dr. Grant I have something else he might like," Lex said as she pulled out a turkey sausage. She knew it was not cooked which is fine for Nico. She tossed the sausage to him and he caught it.

His purr had gotten louder when he put his head near the kids food causing them to laugh.

"Alright big guy out you go, go hunt or something," Alan said and the raptor took off leaving the older man smiling.

"How do you live with them all the time?" Nima asked.

"Simple, you adapt or get trampled." Alan said as he reached for a sandwich. Nima did the same and they ate with the children.

The rest of the late morning and into midday was spent trying to assess what was wrong with the park. Lex was working with Ray to see what systems she could repair and what needed to be totally revamped. Tim was spending time with the dinosaurs while Jessie was tending to Frankie.

All too soon the afternoon came and as the sun began to set towards the horizon. They left the Visitor's Center towards the helipad to await the arrival of the helicopters.

Since the Helipad was a good distance away it took about an hour to finally reach the Helipad. It was just on the other side of the resort area near the herbivore paddocks. Once there, a bridge that is much too small for the larger dinosaurs sat in front of them. Everyone had gotten off with their things leaving Alan, Ray, Henry, and Robert behind. Already the helicopters were there waiting for them. There was two in total enough to get everyone off. The In-Gen logo shining brightly on the side meaning that they were company helicopters.

"Don't worry guys I will take care of my stuff and be back before you know it," Gerry said shaking the men's hands.

A whining noise was heard and Spitz rubbed his head against Gerry. Patting the dilophosaur down Gerry bent over for a hug. The dinosaur hugged him back much to Gerry's surprise. Jessie who was in tears also gave the dinosaur a hug. Nico who didn't want to be left out also begged for one by Tim. Laughing Tim hugged Nico along with Lex. The larger animals sensing that a good bunch of humans are leaving also wanted something.

Rexy and Junior went by Hammond and both gave him a good bath and lots of croons. Laughing Hammond hugged them both, "Oh I am going to miss you girls," he said.

As soon as they finished the group headed over to the helicopter. Rotors began to beat as the ones who were going to stay hugged the ones who are leaving. The kids gave Alan a final hug before they boarded the helicopter. Ian in his strange sense gave him a handshake while Ellie gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek. And finally Gerry shook hands and promised to be back.

Once the group was a safe distance away the rotors began to beat more. The song of the brachiosaurus could be heard in the distance as they made their way across the fields. Hammond was reluctant to leave until Alan guided him back towards the helicopter.

"I will be sure to tell the Grady's that you are here now," said Ellie.

"Tell Owen that if he wants he can come down for the summer, but only if he has good grades," Alan said with a smile. It was a summer tradition to let the Grady's come to Alan's dig.

"I am sure they will love it," Ellie said.

"I will make sure they can come," Hammond said.

"Oh don't forget to let Liz come too," Alan joked.

"Oh don't worry I will bring the whole gang," Ellie said and with that the door was shut with the kids yelling, "Bye Alan/ Dr. Grant!"

The first Helicopter had taken off and the second one joined them not long after. The roars that filled the air belonged to the T-Rexes as they said their farewell. They were followed by the deep bellow of Tank and the screech of Sarah, Nico and Spitz. Frankie who was with Robert also added to his own farewell.

Then Alan had an idea. Racing back towards the others who remained he called for Sarah.

ONBOARD THE HELICOPTERS

The children watched as the world they saw begin to disappear before them. As they entered the clouds and away from the island they could see the herds of dinosaurs below them even some pterosaurs follow them for a time. It truly felt as if they had gone back in time. As the ocean came into view and they reached it the children got to see the two marine reptiles leaping from the water.

As if the say goodbye.

The smaller form of Iggy could be seen leaping with dolphins while Terry breached like a whale. The island of Isla Nublar started to fade away as the clouds became more prominent. The wind began to pick up as they dropped lower towards the ocean. It was also there that they saw a friend.

"Look!" Lex said excitedly. The kids looked out the window as well as Ellie, Ian and Hammond. From the other Helicopter Nima, Jessie and Gerry did the same thing.

There just below them was Alan riding Sarah with the now fully recovered Frankie flying alongside. Sarah flapped her wings effortlessly alongside them as she flew. Gliding over the ocean as if she belonged the pteranodon gave them a final screech before she and Frankie turned away back towards the island. The children laughed and waved goodbye.

BACK ON THE ISLAND

Alan had Sarah fly back towards the Visitor's Center where the others were waiting. When she landed she gave a sad whistle, "Don't worry girl we will see them again," he said.

"So what now?" asked Henry.

"First we need to get this park back online and then we need to access Isla Sorna and see about their situation there. Once we get that going we can move on from there," said Robert.

"Alright what do you want me and Henry to do?" Alan asked.

"Henry will be busy with the little ones and to get that canister's contents back where it belongs," Robert said. Henry nodded, "As for you Dr. Grant since you are the dinosaur expert here we need you to set up a perimeter around the area to make sure no other animals comes here. We need to make sure this place is safe from anymore predators," Robert replied.

Alan nodded, "Alright so Ray will be the one in the control room,"

"Not yet we need to make sure there are no more Troodon or Raptors in the building," Robert replied.

"That can be arranged but we need to do it in the morning right now it is getting dark and I know my animals are hungry...well minus Tank of course," Alan said pointing to the Ankylosaur who was busy munching on some ferns.

"What a way to end a horrible vacation eh Dr. Grant," Henry joke. Tien and Rosie both agreed as they poked their heads out of his pockets.

"An I need to teach you how to properly train and care for you animals," Alan replied.

"Yep an end to a horrible vacation," Henry replied back.

THAT IS THE END OF THE JURASSIC PARK ARC

 **A/n: Whew what a rush! Man this story is exciting to write and especially this part. I again apologize for making you wait so long but my recent art project is taking FOREVER AND A DAY to finish. I am still working on it but I try to write as much as I can on Sunday's. Sunday is the only day I am not working on art and working period. Yay laundry day!**

 **Well anyhow like I said at the beginning the holidays was a really busy time for me. And being as this story is one of my most popular. I am going to try my best to post as much as I can. As you can see I just finished the Jurassic Park Arc of the story, but am no way done with the story itself. There is so many adventures yet to do and for now there is a brief in between arc before we start with the Lost World storyline. Not only that I have to watch the movie and read the book again. So for now I hope you like this ending to the Jurassic Park arc and stay tuned for the in between before I set up for the Lost World. So for now please leave a review and as stated before no FLAMES, BASHINGS OR LORE MONGERS PLEASE! Thanks**


	21. What Do We Do Now?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JURASSIC PARK/ WORLD FRANCHISE THEY BELONG TO UNIVERSAL AND MICHEAL CHRICTON!**

 **A/n: Wow thank you for those reviews! They mean a lot to me! They keep me going when things look like they are going over a volcano. And I am glad you loved the last chapter, and the end to the Jurassic Park Arc. Now I know people have been leaving me messages about starting the Lost World Arc, but I need to get somethings established beforehand. I have another smaller arc to do before the Lost World because basically if I did not do that then things will get confusing. So other then that let's get on with the story.**

 **ALAN'S DINOSAURS**

 **Chapter 20: What Do We Do Now?**

ISLA NUBLAR RESORT

It was already late as the sun had set about an hour ago. The dinosaurs were either hunting or resting. Sarah and Tank were resting in the lobby while Nico, Spitz and the three Tyrannosaurs went hunting. Frankie was on Alan's shoulder enjoying a beetle. He was currently leaning on Tank as the ankylosaur proved to be useful in that regard. After having taken the first floor of the hotel it was thankfully not fully completed like the Visitor's Center and the lobby also opened up into a sort of unfinished garden. The ground was still packed with dirt and vegetation had yet to be cleaned. It was a good thing because the dinosaurs quickly turned it into a nest of some sort.

"You know with a little work this place could be some sort of dinosaur sleeping spot," Alan said.

"How would you do that?" asked Henry.

"Well if we ask maybe we can redesign this area as a sort of sleeping area. I mean the rooms above here are right in view of the dinosaurs so they feel more comfortable seeing me then I them. Besides since it is still warmer here then back in Montana we can make it so if they need care we can instantly go to them. Plus if there was a major storm it can provide shelter," Alan replied.

It was true the lobby area had a sunroof over their heads. This provided sun, but provide shelter from any raging storms at the same time. It was glass that was for sure but more on the Plexiglas side.

"Yeah speaking of that Lex did an awesome job with cleaning up the system back at the control room. Any traces of Nedry's dirty work is completely gone so I can start tracking the dinosaurs from there," said Ray.

"That's good to know Ray! At least we can assess what we got to do to clean up before heading off to Sorna." said Robert.

"I know I tried calling them and managed to get a hold of Lewis before he hung up so we have some time. The company is doing an emergency meeting as soon as Hammond gets back to the states to discuss what is happening. So far they are doing well and everything seems to be in order," Ray replied.

"That's good to know but I would like to also check up on them tomorrow," Robert replied.

"That would be impossible seeing as there is no helicopter to take you there, or boat," Henry spoke up after putting the two babies back in their nest box. Frankie flew over to the box to be with the babies.

"We have the boat just no one to pilot it," replied Henry.

"I can pilot the boat Henry but we need the bigger one. Isla Sorna is not exactly what one would call safe." Robert replied.

"Ok why is that?" asked Alan.

"Sorna is more of the game preserve. We breed the dinosaurs there so we can ship them here. The more wild they are the better they would have been as attractions or so the board of directors would say." replied Robert.

"I see," Alan replied.

They sat there in silence on the couch of one of the guest rooms. Since the locks are the old fashioned hole and key that lets them in without any problems. So they shared a large penthouse room together. This allowed them to see the dinosaurs from the second floor and be able to monitor their activities.

"So Henry..." Alan asked looking at the Asian man sitting down in front of him.

"Yes?" Henry asked.

"I was studying Nico and your raptors the other day and I can't help but ask. _Velociraptor Mongoliensis_ is about the size of a Turkey with the brain power to match. And Troodon is no better so why then are they three times the size of their original DNA donors. Not only that but they are three times as intelligent to the point of problem solving. Now that you are here you can answer my questions," Alan said.

Robert wanted to hear this as well as Ray.

"Well technically I wasn't the one who originally gave them that sequencing. As far as Nico is concerned anyways. For ours such as Rosie my answer was simple. Since there was so many gaps in the DNA sequence I had to fill it with compatible genomes. The only ones who were compatible were those of birds, amphibians, reptiles, invertebrae and certain mammals. For our Raptors we used the genes of Ravens and cross bred them with other dinosaur species in the same family including Troodon and the much larger _Utahraptor_ and _Deinonychus_ for size. Now for Nico when I did the DNA comparisons I looked for those specific gene sequences and found vast differences. For example Nico is not truly a Velociraptor in fact he is completely different species his DNA has the base genome of a species that has not been discovered yet. As long as I worked for In-Gen I had been able to decipher and sequence over 150 species of dinosaurs so far. Only about forty species have been cloned. Others have not been properly sequenced yet and that takes years of research before we attempted to do so. For the Rexes it took us about five years before we got a varible sample. Your T-Rex is the purest genome we found in any dinosaur. Even Rexy had to have amphibian DNA to help sequence her genes and hold it together. That is why her vision is a little off.

Now before we started production of cloning dinosaurs. We bought out another company that already had discovered the means of cloning dinosaurs. I think this was the same company that created your animals Dr. Grant. I based my research off their notes. The scientists who had discovered this method had all merged with In-Gen and they in turn were my professors back in college." Henry replied.

"So Nico as well as the rest of my dinosaurs are some new species or at least as pure bred as any dinosaur around?" Alan said.

"That is correct with little to very small changes in their genes." Henry said.

"Well take Sarah for example she is rather large for a pteranodon yet you say she is as pure as they come?" Alan asked.

"Sarah from the looks of it has some size adjustments done to her genes but she is a pure Pteranodon just like your Archeopteryx. From what I understand his flight muscles and wing size should not allow him to fly correct?" Henry asked Alan and the man nodded.

"Well those are the tweaks. Their size, intelligence and minor adjustments are what makes them different from our animals. So basically yours is as close to the fully bred animals as anyone else. Fuck, even Dr. Sorkin was trying to get a valid genome to purify her animals. But look at what happened to the Troodon. They somehow ended up with insect DNA. Only Tien failed to show signs of the insect genes that Sorkin obviously inserted as a means of an adhesive gene." Henry said.

"Wait, back up adhesive gene?" Ray said.

"A gene sequence from an alternative source that is compatible with the base gene. This allows us to repair the gaps in the dinosaur's DNA. Sorkin had used insect DNA to repair some of the missing gaps. The scientists who created your dinosaurs Dr. Grant had used many different samples in order to get the purest genome. So by repairing our dinosaurs with other animals genes we also made them inherit the behaviors of those animals." Henry replied.

Alan now seems to understand where Henry was coming from. If his dinosaurs were indeed of the purest stock and the mention of his raptor, pteranodon and archeopteryx being slightly tweaked then that means that he by far as the purest dinosaur DNA available to science.

"So other then the slight tweaking my dinosaurs are the real deal?" Alan said.

"Yes, no theme park monsters here," said Henry.

Alan was more then thrilled when the heard this. The sounds of something approaching alerted him to the presence of the carnivores as they returned from a hunt. The bulging bellies of the larger predators shows that they had hunted well into the night. Rosco of course was the first to show himself as he looked through the window. Shaking his head Alan went out to greet his dinosaur.

The Tyrannosaur bent down and nuzzled Alan which he cuddled back. "You are such a teddy bear you know that!" he said patting him down. The dinosaur only gave a low croon and a rumble to show he appreciates the cuddles. Blowing air into Alan's face Rosco then settled down for a nap. Shaking his head Alan made his way over to the others but not before getting company in the form of Nico and Spitz.

"Oh no you don't you both smell bad go take a bath or something!" Alan protested pointing to the pond just off to the side.

Knowing when to leave the two took off towards their larger companion. Rexy and Junior also returned and settled down with Rosco. Sarah only opened one eye before tucking her head under her wing to sleep. Tank in the meantime was busy grooming Rosco which the larger dinosaur appreciates. Alan could only watch before making his way towards Rosco and began to work on grooming the larger dinosaur.

Leaning in Rosco allowed Alan to work on his feathers some of which were coming off. He was glad to get those feathers off and leave the ones that were not coming out alone. Those include the ones on the top of his head giving him a look that was just ridiculous. In a way he matched Nico's feather do with it blowing wildly on his head. The Rex was more then happy to have them groomed by Alan as he preened them. Tank busied herself with his legs and tail while Alan got his head.

Rexy and Junior were busy grooming each other. Alan worked hard to get all the kinks and bad feathers off of the larger dinosaur. Rosco enjoyed every last bit of it. Then going over to the water hose he went to do his ritual of washing off the blood and grime from his snout. Opening his mouth Alan rinsed his mouth and allowed him to drink.

"Wow I hope I have that sort of relationship with Tien and Rosie," said Henry as he came out of the room.

"You want to touch him?" Alan asked looking at the geneticist.

Henry he could tell was nervous. The man was good at making dinosaurs but never good at interacting with them. Slowly Alan reached for Henry, "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Teaching you," he said slowly.

"You know this seems gay right?" Henry said.

"Unless you want me to punch you right now for that comment you will shut up," Alan replied.

The Asian man quickly shut up as Alan reached his hand up to Rosco. Rosco then leaned in and touched his snout to Henry's hand. A low rumble was heard as Rosco leaned in to be petted.

Henry was amazed at how rough and bumpy Rosco felt against his fingers. "Wow!" he said just as Rosco gave a nudge to start petting.

"Strange isn't it?" said Robert as he too came out to pet Rosco. The male Rex seemed to be beaming with all the attention he was getting. Junior not one to be left out wanted some attention as well so she nudged Henry a little too hard causing him to fall. Alan hissed at the younger T-Rex which made her move back in alarm. Alan knew he had to amend it so he approached the younger Rex he then rubbed her nose to show he was not angry.

"So Alan you think we might be able to do something or plan something in the morning?" Robert said.

"Yeah when everyone is well rested we should head back to the Visitor's Center to figure things out." Alan replied.

"Good because I really could use some shut eye," Robert said. Smirking Alan watched him go before turning to Henry who was busy petting Rexy. The female only gave him a lazy look before allowing him close. Having recognize him as her caregiver in her early years the older Rex quietly missed his gentle hands.

As the evening went on all four men made their way back into the room. Ray had been smoking outside well away from Frankie who looked like he wanted to steal his pack again.

"Don't even think about it you little shit," Ray said to the smaller dinosaur. Frankie gave a blank stare but then nestled with the babies once again. Giving a yawn he closed his eyes and was fast asleep.

As the night went on Robert slept on the couch while Ray took one of the rooms. Alan of course slept on the lawn chair facing the window so the animals can see him. Henry was in his own bed with the little ones next to him. He was the only one to wake ever few hours but thankfully Frankie proved to be a good babysitter and caught insects for them to eat.

While Alan slept the sounds of the jungle filled his ears. The mosquitoes never bothered him because of the netting that was put around the patio. But thankfully he was high enough off the ground on the second floor that they never got to him anyway. The sounds of the nighttime frogs and birds however made it known. At least he was not disturbed in the latest. The jungle sounds of the night filtered into the room as they slept. Only accompanied by the soft sounds of snoring dinosaurs.

In fact it was very relaxing compared to what was going to happen tomorrow.

TBC

 **A/n: Ok I admit this is a filler chapter. But some things needed to be said about the dinosaurs. Besides everyone loves it when Henry talks all scientific and stuff. So why not?**

 **Anyhow this is just a small chapter of the mini arch I am doing before I start on the Lost World story line. Most likely I will do combos again just to see where my brain goes. Hopefully it goes somewhere.**

 **Just remember to leave a review after this and no BASHINGS, FLAMES OR LORE MONGERS PLEASE! Oh and if you wish to bug me to update Dinomaster then please leave it on Dinomaster's reviews or PM me please! Thanks.**


	22. Dinosaur Round Up

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JURASSIC PARK/ WORLD THEY BELONG TO UNIVERSAL AND MICHEAL CHRICTON.**

 **A/n: Whew! Sorry so sorry folks but it has been hectic with my family and with life in general. This current art project I am working on for work is taking up a lot of my time so time to write will be limited to mainly Sundays and my vacation next week. Oh Man I can't wait! My little baby brother is finally graduating from High School and I am flying home on Friday to see him walk on Saturday. But anyways enough groveling on with the story.**

 **ALAN'S DINOSAURS**

 **Chapter 21 Dinosaur Roundup**

JURASSIC PARK RESORT, ISLA NUBLAR

The sound of something breathing and the feel of hot air in his hair is what awoke Alan from his slumber. Opening one eye he was surprised to see large teeth in his wake. Then opening the other eye he was then awoken to the sight of Rosco sleeping soundly next to him. The events of the day before then came crashing down on him and a smile graced his face.

The dinosaurs were back and he somehow gotten up in the middle of the night to sleep with them. Alan then snuggled closer to Rosco inhaling his musculine scent which told him that he was again among his children. Rosco's body heat kept him warm throughout the surprisingly chilly night. It was when someone cleared his throat that Alan opened his eyes fully to see Robert Muldoon up and about with Nico by his side.

The raptor had taken a liking to Robert and had offered to sleep next to him to keep him safe. Spitz was on his other side hooting quite happily for finally being together again with his favorite brother.

"Morning Dr. Grant I see you have taken to sleeping outside. Is this normal or a result of some nightmares?" Robert asked as he handed Alan a cup of coffee.

"A little of the later and good morning to you Robert," he said taking a sip.

It was some good coffee.

They were followed by a yawn and a squeak as Henry Wu exited his room with Frankie on his shoulder and the two babies once again in his pocket. At this time the smell of coffee had awoken Rosco who opened on lazy golden eye at them. Looking down at the steaming mug he rumbled contently as he rose.

"What was that about?" Robert asked.

Alan chuckled, "Rosco loves the smell of coffee. Ever since we lived in Montana and the smell of Rachel's diner floats up towards the ranch. He loved that smell and even scared a few tourists with his presence. Now Michelle Rachel the owner of the diner often times lets him smell the coffee. Though I will not let him drink it because he tends to be hyper if he did. Never again," Alan explained.

"Ah I see, so what do you do then?" Robert asked.

"Well when he smells it he is just content to sit outside and enjoy the smell. After all it is not everyday that you see a tyrannosaurus rex enjoy the smell of coffee," Alan said when Robert gave him his cup.

Alan was grateful as he drank his fill and with some much needed food he was more then ready for the day.

Just as the two of them were enjoying their meal. Ray and Henry decided to join them. Ray looked refreshed but Henry looked like he spent the night not sleeping a wink.

"Henry are you ok?" Robert asked.

"It is Rosie I think she might have gotten sick or something because she is coughing a lot," Henry said.

"Let me see," Alan replied and the Asian man gently handed over the baby Velociraptor. When he got a good look at her he chuckled.

"I think I have just the thing for her," he replied as Alan stood up and walked away. When he came back he held a rag and placed the baby over his shoulder and began to tap her back like a human baby. Rosie struggled at first till a large burping sound was made and something wet was appearing on Alan's rag.

Rosie looked much happier when Alan put her back down. She ran right back at Henry who scooped her up.

"What did you do?" he asked.

"I just simply burped her just like a human baby. Sometimes rubbing her belly helps too but in this case she needed some help," Alan replied.

"Oh," Henry replied.

Tien made himself known as he poked his head out of Henry's pocket. Wanting to be let down Henry then put him down so he could be with his playmate. The two began to tussle.

"So we are to try and figure out the park is that right?" Ray said.

"Yeah so we need a plan first. After all we need to make sure the raptors are long gone," Alan replied.

"I can contest to that!" Robert replied with a rifle in his hand.

"Good lets go," Alan said.

When he gotten out he whistled for Rosco and the T-Rex opened his eye and rolled over letting Alan know he was ready. Giving him a gentle pat down he hoisted himself up onto the dinosaur's back. Robert, Henry and Ray did the same thing.

"Alright boy lets go," Alan said getting up and Rosco rose from his seat. Sarah who was busy preening also joined them by taking off. Frankie and Spitz joined along with Nico and the other two Tyrannosaurs. The three men held on as Rosco was guided towards the Visitor's Center. The road was wet because the night before it had rained, but it was clear of debris and other items. Tank was already there munching away at the ferns that started to take over the center when they arrived. As they got there the T-Rex lowered himself so they could get off.

Then he proceeded to sniff the area before going out to mark his territory. Rexy joined him leaving Junior to watch the building with Spitz. The dilophosaur took no chances as he and Nico went about securing the area. The three men watched as they barked and chirped to one another. Alan rolled his eyes at their antics before they returned to bark an all clear.

"Do they really have to do that?" Ray asked.

"Well at least it is better then being dead now isn't it," Robert replied as they made their way to the control room. When he got there he quickly went for the nearest computer and started booting it up. Nico the raptor began to sniff around the control room. Checking the vents to make sure that there was no signs of the Troodon. Nico and Spitz sat down near the door to keep watch for the raptors.

Henry took this time to get to the labs to get something for the babies to eat. The little ones now moving more on their own now followed him into the sterile room.

"Alright let's see what we can find," Ray said turning on the systems.

When the systems were fully booted the map of Jurassic Park was shown. It gave them the layout of all the animals and the paddocks. Some of the fences were still down due to the storm but most remained intact.

"Ok looks like we got some damages here and here," he said pointing out to the area's that were showing red. The T-Rex Paddock was one of them. The Triceratops Paddock was another one along with the raptor pens and the Aquatic Area which after Lex had hacked her way into it had shown up on the map.

"So what are we looking at here?" Robert asked.

"Well we need to start taking down the fences which won't be no easy feat I can tell you that. I can start right now by cutting off the power and then opening the doors if that is what you wish?" asked Ray looking at Alan and Robert.

"Isn't all the fences down?" Alan asked.

"Not all of them if we are going to make this work we need to take down the fences, but we have to wait for Hammond's approval first," Ray replied.

"Oh right the legalities of reconstructing the park," Alan replied.

"I hate that part," Robert replied.

The door opened behind them as Henry entered with the two hatchlings. Both of which were squeaking up happily to be with their family. Rosie was the first to enter being the oldest and went to Nico followed by Tien. Henry closed the door behind him and locked it to make sure no Raptors can get through. Nico happily greeted the little ones and he was joined by Spitz and Frankie.

"Alright so what else is happening?" he asked.

"Well I can shut down the fences as I said but how do we contain the other dinosaurs?" asked Ray.

"Oh leave that part to me," Alan said.

"What do you mean?" asked Ray.

"Well they are already out of their paddocks so the fences are useless. Shutting them down would be for the best. As for taking them down like you said it would take some time but we can manage. The only thing I am worried about is the dinosaurs going into places they shouldn't," Alan said.

"Like the two sea monsters you let loose the other day," Robert replied.

"Yes but look at the buoys here and here you put tracking modules on them right?" asked Alan.

"Yeah but it was not for sea monsters it was for boats and subs," said Ray.

"Subs?" asked Henry.

"Submarines, the United States Navy uses these ocean routes to cross the equator. It is for the mainland to track where the vehicles are going. But since we let those two out we can use them to track the animals and where they are heading and at what depth," Ray replied.

"Good, how many of them we have?" Alan asked.

"All over the island they are also used to track volcanic activity too. Since Mt. Sebo is an active volcano it serves as the perfect place for the dinosaurs," Ray replied.

"Alright we got that settled. How are the land animals, and what is the tracking of the herbivores?" Robert asked.

"Well the herbivores seem to keep mostly to the central valley I figure that is where the water is at. However it is the herd animals that I am worried about." Ray replied.

"Herd animals...you mean like sheep and cattle?" asked Alan.

"Yeah we keep them here to ensure that the carnivores get their fill. We don't just give Rexy goats that won't even fill her up. We usually give her a nice fat cow at the end of the day. But now that the fences are down they must have gotten out somehow," said Henry.

"Henry you idiot the fences _are_ down so they broke their way out," Robert replied.

"Oh,"

"So how are we going to get them back into their pen?" Ray asked.

"Well check the cameras around the pens to see the condition they are in," Robert asked.

As soon as he said it Ray typed in a few keys and to their horror the pen was completely destroyed. There was blood and gore everywhere but the good thing was that a lot of hoof prints means that the animals had gotten out. The bad news is the shapes of the footprints on the ground.

"Raptors," Robert said.

"How do we deal with this? I mean even if we do get them back. Keeping the other predators away from the herds is going to be difficult," said Ray.

"What is the inventory of the herds before the attack?" Alan asked.

"About seven hundred cattle, five hundred goats, four hundred sheep, two hundred pigs and twenty one hundred chickens, ducks, turkeys and geese," said Ray.

"So basically you had a whole farm here?" Alan replied.

"Yeah basically, self sufficient it helps that we breed the animals it makes it easier on costs. Spare no expense into their care but we had problems in the past with Prions but that was dealt with. We made sure of it because it nearly costed us our animals," Ray replied.

"Well you said they are here?" Alan asked pointing to the projection on the screen.

"Yes that's right near the central valley, but the area that they are in is away from the main herbivores. It is too close to the swamps for my liking," Ray replied.

"Yeah you are right and a little too close to that area where we encountered the Herrerasaurus," Alan said.

"Well we need to get them back if we are to stay self sufficient. Or else we are in big trouble," Ray replied.

"How many were used to feed the dinosaurs and how many were used to feed the guests?" Alan asked.

"Oh most went to the animals and a small percent to feed the guests if the park opened," Ray replied.

"Alright we need to do a count and herd them back towards the pens. Do you have a spot in mind we can hold them in till we can get that fence fixed?" Alan asked.

"How about the juvenile holding area here?" Robert said pointing towards an open area of the map where it was marked Juvenile Dinosaur Holding Area.

"That will do," Alan replied.

"So how are we going to get those animals into the pens?" asked Robert.

"The old fashioned way; cattle herding," Alan replied.

SOMETIME LATER

"So why are we out here?" asked Robert?

He was currently on top of Sarah as the Pteranodon circled overhead. It took some getting used to as Alan had to coach him on how to ride the larger animal. Sarah at first did not let him on and proceeded to try and spear him with her beak. But after some coaxing from Alan, Robert was able to ride. To say the ride was breathtaking was an understatement. It was amazing to see the world from the eyes of the pteranodon. Leaning over he spotted the herds.

" _We are here to herd the animals into the new pens,"_ Alan replied on the headset that he had given Robert.

"Oh I don't remember doing this back in Africa," Robert replied.

" _Oh please don't tell me you never herded cattle before?"_ Alan said jokingly.

" _I had,"_ came Ray's voice.

"You? I'd never thought of you as the rancher type," said Robert.

" _Grew up on a Ranch. Used to help my dad all the time with the herds. The only reason why I am here in the control room and you are out there riding a pterosaur is because you don't know how to work the operating systems. I do, and Henry is useless in that area as well. So when this is over we are going to have to fix that,"_ Ray replied as Robert spotted the herd.

"Ok I see them now they are grazing about the south side of the ridge near the watering hole. And it looks to be full of herbivores…..wait I see them; Herrerasaurus there is a group of Herrerasaurus near the cattle herds." Robert replied and tapped Sarah on the side like how Alan showed him and the pteranodon circled the area. Flapping her wings and catching a thermal she soared over the herds.

ON THE GROUND

Alan Grant watched Sarah soar over the herds. She and Robert were well out of range of the herds detecting them. Right beside him were Nico and Spitz both of them were ready to go. Poised for the run both dinosaurs had been trained to wait for Alan's signal.

"Robert do you see where exactly the Herrerasaurs are?" Alan asked.

" _Yeah, they are near the east side of the ridge close to the watering hole,"_ Robert's reply was clear.

"Alright so if we can herd them west then turn them north that should help us," Alan said.

" _Alright let me know when you are ready?"_ Robert said.

"You can stay up there as the lookout let me and the dinos handle the rest," Alan said.

" _Rodger, that will do,"_ Robert replied.

"Alright guys are you ready to get back to work?" Alan said patting Rosco's feathery hide.

A deep rumble was all that he heard as they made their way down the ridge towards the herds. The smaller dinosaurs taking the lead while Rosco came from the rear. Keeping downwind they made their way through the trees. Alan was surprised that someone as large and as heavy as Rosco could move so silently through the jungle. Then he remembered that when hunting the T-Rex does not put as much weight in each footstep.

Rosco also kept his head down. The remaining feathers on his body along with his skin patterns underneath help in camouflaging him against the foliage. When he was walking all he could see was trees but he trusted his T-Rex. The other two kept up just a little ahead exchanging small chirps and whistles.

The old goat trail they followed helped them as they neared the area the herd was grazing.

Alan signaled the two smaller dinosaurs to circled from the right while he circled from the left. When he lowered his hand Rosco let out an enormous roar as the cattle turned and started to stampede. Rushing out of the trees Nico and Spitz gave chase along with Rosco. The herd started to head towards the wast. With a quick turn and a snap at some rear ends the cattle was herded towards the North.

Alan egged Rosco on as the T-Rex ran to keep up with the herd. Unlike Rexy who was a bit out of shape Rosco was built for endurance. The T-Rex had spent long hours herding cattle back in Montana and it showed with his leaner more muscled form. The raptor and the dilophosaur too had the same build for the smaller sheep and goats and would help Rosco with the cattle too. Flashing his frill Spitz scared the herd to stay close together.

Robert watched amazed that the three dinosaurs coordinate the run with him watching. When he looked again he noticed the Herrerasaurus starting to head towards the herds too.

" _Alan watch it you got company,"_ Robert warned.

"Alright thanks," Alan said and whistled.

Spitz heard the command and herded the animals away from the carnivores at the same time giving them a glob of venomous spit. Another predator came from the side and tried to latch on to one of the cows this one a large female. This time Rosco who came from the rear bit into the nearest one and shook it till it was dead before eating it.

Alan shook is head as the large dinosaur then started going back towards herding the cows. The one who was injured managed to make its way back to the herd.

As they started along the road it was at this time the cows started to get used to the large carnivore and the smaller dinosaurs as well. That and exhaustion from being in a state of panic did not help either.

The exhaustion from constantly running now has them going at a trot which suited the predators just fine as they herded the cattle down the road. They followed the roadway towards the holding pens. Using Roberts directions Alan had the dinosaurs herd the cattle towards the holding area for the juvenile dinosaurs.

But easy was not to last very long.

A barking call was heard and suddenly Rosco screamed in pain. Alan was nearly thrown off as a raptor appeared from the bushes. This one was followed by another as Rosco rears again and called for help. The herd was forgotten as Nico and Spitz both screeched as Rosco tried to shake off the raptors on his back. Alan turned around and tried to hit one of them when he felt teeth go in to his shoulder.

Screaming in pain he was ripped out from his seat on Rosco and thrown towards the ground. Getting up and looking at his bleeding shoulder he looked up just as one of the raptors came down on him. Taking his hunting knife he tried to stab the raptor which he identified as Big One. She bit and tried to claw him.

Then a screeching came from the air as Big One reared in pain. Alan looked up through pain filled eyes to see Sarah taking off with Robert on top of him. Screaming in anger Big One then turned back to Alan. Just before she leaped though a pair of jaws came down on her as Rosco lifted her in the air and threw her into a tree. Rolling on the ground Rosco dislodged the other two raptors before standing over Alan to defend him. Nico and Spitz also stood near their father to defend him.

Big One leaped from the bushes hissing along with the other two raptors in their pack.

"You just don't know when to die don't you?" Alan said.

Nico growled low with his teeth fully bared and his feathers fluffed up to their fullest. Spitz copied him with his frill fully extended and his mouth agape. Rosco roared in rage at the raptors. The last remains of the pack came at them and this time Rosco was ready as he swung his tail out and swatted another raptor. Then another sound was heard and the Herrasaurus came at them smelling the blood of the raptors.

Racing towards them they joined the fight but not before Alan rolled out of the way just in time. Reaching down he found his rifle in the grass. It had fallen off when he was thrown off of Rosco. He grabbed it just in time to shoot the nearest Herrasaurus in the head. The dinosaur fell down with a bullet wound to the skull. Another tried to grab him but was seized by Rosco.

Rosco gave a very loud call into the sky just as he swung his leg out and kicked another Herrasaur into the trees.

One of the raptors leaped onto Alan's back and Alan rolled to dislodge the raptor. The raptor rolled again and this time when he looked up it was Big One. This raptor was badly wounded with blood coming from deep wounds on her side. But her eyes shown with the madness of an animal that is out for revenge. Staggering to her feet she charged Alan. Alan had his gun out but Big One grabbed onto the gun and broke it in half with her jaws.

Slashing Alan across the stomach he luckily moved away from her in time and it only tore his shirt.

A screech was heard from the sky as Sarah came and added her claws to the fight.

With a quick strike Big One went down but not before screeching at Sarah. The pteranodon screeched her own insult at the raptor.

Alan was at least smart enough to pull out his hunting knife just as the raptor came at him again. She was determined to finish him off. Just as she was going to jump on him however Rosco came to the rescue and once again bit down on the raptor. This time shaking it before his jaws tore her in half.

Just as he swallowed Big One down the Herrasaurs or all that was left of them fled leaving the remains of the raptor pack and a lot of bodies.

A screech was heard as Sarah came for a landing. Robert disembarked as he ran up to Alan.

"Alan!" he called as Alan struggled to get up. Suddenly a large snout appeared as Rosco offered his assistance.

"Thanks buddy," he said patting him down. A deep rumble was heard from the T-Rex and Alan looked at his side. It was covered in deep gashes but most of it was just feathers that has fallen off. It has saved his life.

"Well there is a use for those feathers after all," Alan joked.

Nico and Spitz returned to them Nico supported deep gashes along his face and sides and Spitz had a few on his belly and along his head and tail. But they will heal in time.

"Alan that was sudden I never figured the raptors would resort to such tactics!" he said.

"They set a trap with the herd as the bait." Alan said as he leaned on his leg. A shooting pain was felt as he winced.

"Oh fuck that looks painful let me look at it," Robert said as he examined the leg. It was badly twisted in such an angle that it might be broken.

"Fuck!" Robert said as he quickly went to get something to splint it with.

Nico and Spitz were quick to get alongside Alan and use their bodies as crutches. When Robert returned with some vine and some branches he fashioned a quick splint on Alan's leg.

"Get on the radio and tell Ray that we had an encounter with the last of the raptor pack," said Alan as he looked at his now destroyed radio.

"Will do," Robert said as he radioed Ray from Sarah's back.

The other two dinosaurs began licking the scratches along Alan's face and he let him. It would give them a minor belly ache but they don't care. Right now they care about each other and this sort of thing helps with asserting pack. Rosco was busy with his own wounds and it was then that Alan noticed the deep cuts along his face.

"Don't worry boy we will get those fixed," Alan said and Rosco nudged him gently.

A deep rumble was heard as the trees parted. Rexy and Junior came through following Rosco's call for help. The T-Rex came to them and rumbled a greeting. This was followed by licking wounds and getting everything settled.

"Alright we have to get those animals now that the raptors are dealt with," Robert said.

"Yeah but who is going to do it I mean Henry sure as hell can't maybe trade you for Ray?" he asked.

"No, Ray has to run the systems and Henry has the babies to worry about. We have to finish this Robert. Now that the raptors are gone we can track the herd and hopefully get them going. But first I have to gather some herbs. Those wounds on my dinosaurs are deep. Thankfully Nima helped me with plants," Alan replied.

"Alright what should I look for?" he asked as Alan carefully sat on a rock.

"A dark purple berry take Spitz with you he knows the plant," Alan said.

Alright what will you do in the meantime?" Robert asked.

"I will be at the river the dinosaurs need to drink and I need to wash off these wounds before they get infected," Alan replied.

"Be careful the snake is still there along with the croc," Robert replied.

"Alright will do," Alan said as Robert got up to search. Alan nudged Spitz and the dilophosaur followed him into the forest.

Rexy made her way to Alan and sat down providing him with some shade.

"Thanks girl," he said to the larger Rex. Junior moved into the woods behind Robert probably to help protect him as well.

Alan leaned on Rexy and the female only rumbled to him. He patted her down and was rewarded with friendly nudge.

"Thanks girl," he said to her.

Slowly she got up again and she disappeared back into the trees again. Alan watched her leave probably to go back to the Visitor's Center maybe to check up on Ray. He does not know with the large female. She is untrained and she is just now exploring her options.

While he watched her Rosco took this as a good time to lean down to let Alan get on. Using his small forelimbs as a hoist Alan eased himself onto the large predator again.

"Yeah I know big guy. Let's go find some water boy," Alan said to Rosco.

As if understanding him Rosco called to Nico and the two made their way towards the smell of water.

The nearby river in the valley was gushing and full of life as they found the herd there grazing. The sarcosuchus was laying down on a rock with its mouth wide open and enjoying the sun. The titanoboa was nowhere to be seen. But Alan had a suspicion that it was foraging somewhere.

Rosco looked around before wading into the water for a drink. Alan slowly gotten off of the giant while he went further in to wash himself. Nico joined him as he started splashing water on himself to cool down. The heat of the day was a bit much. Alan had gotten wet just by the dinosaurs splashing themselves on him. He was surprised that the water was so clear after all this time.

As he washed his face and hands he saw for himself just how cold the water was. It was cold to the touch and looking towards the mountains he could understand why. Isla Nublar's rainforest traps moisture from the air as well as the rains that frequent the island. So doing so traps water and that water runs down the mountains from the springs in the mountains. But that is not all.

The volcanic activity from the volcano helps to heat the water and sterilize it from pathogens. This and the fact that it flows down from the mountains helps to cool it and make it drinkable. Taking his canteen he filled it with water from the river and doused it on his head. He felt his face cooling instantly. Rosco shook himself as he and Nico emerged from the water cooled down and feeling a lot better.

Alan laughed as they dripped on him and helped him into the water. Easing his leg he managed to cool the burning pain that was erupting from his now swollen ankle. Dipping lower into the water he let the blood flow from the wounds in his shoulder. Opening his shirt he was surprised to see that puncture marks on his shoulder and how deep the wounds are. The water felt good to ease the swelling and clean his wounds he felt his face instantly relax.

A shadow flew over him as Sarah flew overhead and dove into the water. Splashing herself she began to bathe. The saddle was wet but Alan didn't care. He designed it to be waterproof. The radio equipment was safe in a waterproof bag on her back. As she splashed herself with water she was cleaning and cooling herself at the same time.

Getting up she managed to make her way out of the water towards the rocks to dry off.

She then wondered a little too close to the sarcosuchus but the larger lizard only hissed and opened its maw in warning. Sarah made her way back towards her family and safety. The large crocodile only yawned before it slowly made its way back into the refreshing cool waters of the river. As it swam away the family only allowed themselves some time to cool down. It was then that Alan finally gotten a better look at some of the wounds his dinosaurs sustained.

Nico's wounds were rather deep that was for sure and would require stitches. Thankfully he was trained in field medicine so he could handle his animals in the field. The vet center should have the supplies he needs to help with healing.

"Alan!" a voice said.

Alan turned and found Robert had returned with Junior and Spitz. The larger dinosaur had given Robert a ride while he held a bunch of berries in his shirt. The now shirtless man dropped next to Alan with the berries.

"Are these it?" he asked.

"Yeah and I see you got some other plants as well," Alan said.

"Well I recognized some plants they had from a book I read while on break. These will help the dinosaurs stop bleeding," he said.

"Alright let me up," he said and Robert helped him to his feet.

Whistling he called over Nico who took the worst of the damage and patched up his wounds. The raptor was grateful for the medicine as he purred his content. Rosco came next with the deep gashes on his sides and then Spitz. Sarah seeing some of the berries wanted to help and used her beak to reach deep into the wounds on Rosco's flank. The Rex did not like the pain but the pteranodon was too quick for him. She then landed on him and started with his wound again with the medicine. Rosco growled but Alan's hand on his flank soothed him as he rubbed more of the berry mixture onto his nose.

"There you go boy its ok the medicine helps," Alan said to him.

Rosco only rumbled as Alan applied the salve to his wounds and then rubbed him down. A soft whine was heard from Rosco as he let Alan hold his snout.

"I know boy, I know," Alan said to him. Nico and Spitz also wanted reassurance as they too rubbed against Alan. Sarah leaned in to for her attention and Alan rubbed her beak as well to show her all is well.

Then getting onto Rosco he felt himself being lifted.

"Alan are you sure about this? I mean we can try again later when you got some treatment," Robert said worried.

"I know but we have to do this now. If not then the predators will get to the herds," Alan replied.

"Oh alright then but when we get back I want you to get Henry to look at those wounds. He does have medical training after all," Robert replied.

"Alright I will," Alan replied as Robert climbed back onto Sarah.

The Sarcosuchus came flying out of the water just as they left and latched onto a bull that drank from the river. The group paid no attention because in a sense it was a sort of payment for letting them use the river.

They started herding the animals again and this time there was no attack by any other predator. With Junior there to help them Alan had the herd on their way towards the juvenile pens. The mooing of the cattle allowed them to herd them towards where they should be.

It did not take them long to get them into the pens that they should be in. In fact the juvenile pens were large enough for the cattle. The sheep did not take them that long as well finding that they did not stray far from their original holdings.

But the goats were another matter.

Alan had to switch with Robert on Sarah to get the goats.

They had somehow made it up a cliff and had gotten stuck. But thanks to Sarah herding them down they managed to get them back into the pens. That left the poultry birds. The chickens were were nearly a lost cause if not for the fact they were in small cages for egg laying. Alan knew that some of them were dead because the bodies that littered the area and the stench was all the evidence he needs. The culprits were sitting on top of the cages trying to get at the chickens.

"Get!" he said at them and fired from his rifle. The little dinosaurs ran afraid of the loud boom. Spitz and Nico chased them down and Sarah even enjoyed the chase of the little ones. She even managed to catch a few as they leaped to escape Nico and Spitz.

Sarah enjoyed that feast and the chickens that were left were panicking. Alan and Robert had to carefully gather the last remaining chickens which were only a few dozen and take them away from their holding area. The cages they had luckily were portable so they could be transported.

Now safely onto Rosco's back they made their way towards the ducks. Only three ducks remained all of them babies. The turkeys were gone and all that was left was a bloody mess of feathers.

"Fuck!" Robert said.

It was later that day they returned to the Visitor's Center where Henry had them take a shower before checking on Alan's wounds.

"Well you were lucky that your shirt took most of the damage. But that ankle of yours is definitely broken," he said looking at an X-ray from the vet center.

"Fuck!" Alan cursed.

"Don't look at yourself this way Dr. Grant. We did not know those raptors were waiting in a trap," Henry said. Alan could only stare at the pictures of his legs while petting Frankie at the same time. Tien was active since it was nearly sundown but Rosie was sleeping having fed already.

"Well Rosco and the others took care of them," Alan replied as he fixed his new cast. Nico and Spitz were curious about the cast as they had seen it before with the dinosaur digs.

"Go away you two you are being pests!" Alan said and he playfully shoved Nico away. The raptor only shoved his snout in Alan's face before Alan's hand found the tip of his snout.

"Out Nico," he said and the two left.

"Well it is a good thing I know a thing or two that is how I got Ian treated before they could evac him to the mainland. But you will have to let a professional doctor look at that Alan," Henry said.

"Ah fuck me," Alan cursed.

LATER THAT NIGHT

The Visitor's Center was quiet as Robert and Alan sat while Henry and Ray cooked. Robert wanted to help but Ray insisted that they had been through enough. The other two men cooked and surprisingly Henry knew a thing or two. He made them some soup with some roast chicken and vegetables.

"Alright so what do we got?" Ray asked.

"Not good," said Robert.

"Oh and how bad is it?" asked Henry.

"We only have less then eighty heads of cattle, two dozen goats, about fifty seven sheep, ten chickens, three ducks, no turkeys and the gardens are nearly destroyed," Alan replied.

"Fuck!" said Ray.

"Our supplies are not going to last us without a new shipment. How long is it till the boat returns...if it returns?" asked Robert.

"The boat should be back three days from now... that is if the board of directors does not change its mind," said Henry.

"I sure as hell hope not!" Robert said, "Four men are not enough to take care of all these animals alone!" as he sat down he grunted at the other two.

"I should make a report to Hammond to let him know of our situation. The board will want to know about this as well and we still need to see about Sorna," said Ray.

"Fuck I forgot about Sorna," Robert said.

"Ok, let's think. I currently have my animals watching over the herds to make sure no predators can get to them. We need to seal up the cracks that the compys are getting into. If that is what we are planning. Then we have to find a permanent home for the herds," said Ray.

"Yes, because those pens are not suitable for them for long," Henry replied.

"Well until we have a more permanent place they are not moving," just as he said it Rosco could be heard roaring in anger at something.

"Oh shit what now?" asked Robert.

It was also then that Alan noticed the absence of the other two as well as the Tyrannosaurs. From the sounds of it a large fight was taking place and the four men quickly ran out with rifles in their hands.(or hobbled in Alan's case)

Running towards their destination they spotted Rosco fighting off a Ceratosaurus while the other two were facing off against a group of troodon. Rexy lucky enough was there to help fend of the larger predator. With his tail just between his legs the Ceratosaurus ran after being clawed and bitten by the two larger predators. When looking back Rosco supported larger wounds from the claws of the Ceratosaurus and Rexy had deep cuts along her flank. Her snout also had deep wounds from when she was fighting the raptors earlier.

"Ah Shit look at you two, you look terrible!" Robert said as he went to inspect them.

"So when is Gerry supposed to come back?" asked Alan.

"Not for two more weeks said he has to file a bunch of paperwork for Jessie," said Robert.

"Shit!" Alan cursed.

"Do you know any other vets that can help until he comes back?" asked Henry who finally joined them.

It was then that Alan's eyes lit up, "You know what….I do,"

AN HOUR LATER

" _You want me to do what?"_ said the voice of Jessica Grady on the other line.

"I want you and your family to come to Costa Rica and help me with the dinosaurs for two weeks if that is possible?" Alan asked.

" _Well the_ _earliest answer_ _I can give you is tomorrow. I have to clear it with the clinic first but we shall see,"_ said Jessica on the other line.

"It will do the kids good to see a familiar face and plus didn't Owen want to see them again?" Alan asked.

" _Yeah he did, and they got break coming up so it will do them a world of good."_ said Jessica.

"Alright I will see you if you come down," said Alan and hung up the phone.

Looking across the control room he saw Ray Arnold on the phone with Hammond about getting the Grady's over to the island. After a few more words then the phone hung up.

"Alright everything seems to be cleared up with the higher ups. They couldn't find anyone else to fill in Gerry's shoes and so this Jessica Grady you said can help. They said she has to go through the proper clearance first but I already cleared it with them. As far as kids go the rest of their family is fine," Ray said.

"Thanks Ray," Alan said.

"No problemo after all you guys did save my ass there. So now that we have that fight settled we need to figure out a way to keep those animals away from our livestock," Ray said.

"Already done it," said Robert.

"Really? How?" Ray asked.

"We had the Rexes mark their scent around the pen. By marking their scent only the most daring predators would come into the pen. The others would stay out. This should protect the cattle what ever is left. The chickens are under the close eye of that bird of yours, and because there is a stream flowing through that pen water is not an issue," Ray said.

"Now the new issue is keeping the place clean because we got all those cattle, goats, sheep, and chickens in there," Alan said.

"Already solved that problem….or should I say that problem solved itself," Robert replied.

"Oh?" Alan asked.

"There is a species of insect that lives here that is a native to the island. It is a species of dung beetle that was recently discovered having been blown here from Costa Rica. I just found it feeding off of our cattle's feces so that will solve the problem of clean pens," said Henry.

"At least that is good and what eats the beetles?" asked Alan.

"The compys, they are scavengers and insectivores so they will control the beetles and the flies. Our problem is the Troodon since we pretty much took care of the raptors. They now pose the more serious threat," Robert said.

"Yeah and my animals can only do so much until they are in need of food and are tired. So we should take things in shifts and have at least one Tyrannosaur with us. At least until we have that place fully secured," Alan replied.

"Alright I am game for that," said Ray.

"I'm In," said Robert's

"So am I," said Henry.

" _Cheep!"_ said a voice and they looked down to see an excited Tien looking up at the four men and wagged his tail. He continued to chirp as Henry pulled out a syringe from the lab and presented it to him. The excited troodon was more then happy to gobble up the mushed up meat. Rosie the raptor was also hungry and Henry fed her too. They both squealed when the four men made their agreement.

"Though the only problem I have with this plan though is the fact that Rexy and Junior are not like your Rex Dr. Grant." Henry said.

"Oh?" Alan replied.

"Your T-Rex is trained and it knows to obey your commands. How do you plan on training our dinosaurs to listen?" asked Henry.

"The same way I am going to teach you how to train your own," Alan replied.

TBC

 **A/n: And here is another chapter for you ladies and gentlemen. I figured I would start by stating I am very sorry yet again for the long wait. I had been busy for the past few months with a lot of things as stated in the beginning of this chapter. But as promised I will be working more on my writing once everything is settled. As for now Sunday is the only day I am able to write while I am doing laundry. So it is easier for me to write the chapters for a few hours on Sunday. So expect updates at sporadic moments because that is all I am able to give. So to all my readers out there who had been waiting a long time for updates here it is the long awaited update for Alan's Dinosaurs, and the beginning of the mini-arc before the Lost World storyline. So this story arc is more of a plot builder then anything else.**

 **Anyways tell me what you think leave a review at the end of reading this...and please no FLAMES, BASHINGS OR LORE MONGERS PLEASE! THANKS!**


	23. How to Train your Dinosaur

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JURASSIC PARK/WORLD THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS**

 **A/n:OMG! I am so sorry for the screw up when I posted this I had not realized that the site squashed all the paragraphs together. Thank you all for letting me know and I had since corrected the problem.**

 **I am also sorry for the long wait folks had to do I was just finishing the latest chapter of my new story in the Game of Thrones section called 'The Warriors of Winterfell' and I have to say that it was well worth writing. Now then onto this chapter.**

 **And I thank you all again for your awesome reviews and favs you mean a lot to me. Just remember to review after reading and no BASHINGS, FLAMES OR LORE MONGERS PLEASE!**

 **ALAN'S DINOSAURS**

 **Chapter 22: How to Train your Dinosaur**

MONTANA 1988

" _Rosco! Here boy, come here Rosco!" Alan called to the baby T-Rex who is now up to his knees. The baby dinosaurs are now a few weeks old and already they are starting to get into things. For starters Rosco the baby T-Rex likes to explore the dig site and get into everything. He views the others there as part of his family and often times try to nip at their feet or head butt their legs for attention. Nico the baby raptor would often times try to bite as many fingers as possible hoping to get a snack from someone's lunch. Tank would follow Alan or Ellie everywhere. Sarah would screech often if someone approaches with her mouth open along with Frankie._

 _All six dinosaurs even as babies are a handful and trying to feed and raise them is a hassle. At least the volunteers who are not working on the dig are helping with the animal's care. Jessica Grady for example being a veterinarian by trade and her children are often seen dealing with the dinosaurs. Alan being the paleontologist that he is is often times trying to study how they moved._

" _Ellie do you see that!" he said pointing to Rosco, "How they show them at the museums are all wrong!" Alan said as he managed to grab onto the little Rex much to his delight and stroked him down. When he opened his mouth his teeth are needles still. "Look at his teeth they are not as long or as banana shaped as an adult but you can clearly see that they can hold onto their prey before consumption. Or steal the hotdogs from the fridge," Alan said after smelling his breath._

" _Well I do know one thing," Ellie said as she studied little Tank. "They are sure a handful," she said._

" _OW! WHY YOU LITTLE…..!"_

ISLA NUBLAR PRESENT DAY

"Tien!" Henry said as he saw his two week old Troodon chick going into his stuff. The Troodon in question raised his head out of the bag of Henry's stuff and chirped.

"Tien no!" Henry said while the others laughed.

They are at the Visitor's Center discussing what to do with the babies as well as plans to go to Isla Sorna to investigate how things are going there.

"So let me get this straight Alan you plan on going to another island full of dinosaurs to figure out the situation there?" said Jessica Grady as she and her husband and two kids both had been staying there for about a week. The break for the kids is about two weeks and thankfully Costa Rica is warm and the state of Washington freezing cold. It was near Thanksgiving time so the kids are excited to spend time down south. Montana was probably covered in snow and there was nothing else to be done with Alan's ranch. Winter sets in early as far as Alan was concerned. It was still autumn everywhere else with it being mid-November with the leaves all golden in most of the U.S. But here in Costa Rica it is still the same year round.

"I have to Jess the dinosaurs need an expert to look at them and Robert and I are the only qualified ones available. Ray and your family will stay here and monitor this island while we are gone. But for myself, Robert and Henry we have to see what as become of Sorna. Henry will leave both Tien and Rosie here with you while we go. Both babies are far too young to travel with them being only two weeks old. I will take Rosco with me since he is my best Tracker. Rexy and Junior are staying here since they are not ready for travel. I will use Sarah as a transport. Frankie knows the babies best so he will stay here while Robert takes Nico on that boat we found at the docks. Tank and Spitz are out watching the herds till our return." Alan said

"Rosco just recovered from his wounds and already he is back to work," said Richard Grady who was busy at a computer with Ray.

"So how are you folks enjoying your stay so far?" Alan asked.

"Well if this was a fully functioning park then we could not have afford it. But thanks for inviting us to help with the clean up," Richard said.

"No problem I figured you wanted to come down south to see the kids again," Alan replied to Richard.

"I missed them and seeing Tank playing with that Triceratops makes me think I truly have been brought to a lost world," Richard replied.

"Daddy the babies are cute!" said Maria as she played with Tien and Rosie and both babies along with Frankie are in their pen. The area that was gated off for children was also placed for babies. Maria is only five but she had taken to the two youngest dinosaurs. Tien and Rosie were busy playing with a ball that she had brought with her to play with. She even had books that she read to them.

Rosie was enjoying the chase with the ball while Tien was trying to hit the ball with his claws.

"Alright so here is how it goes," said Ray as he pulled up the map of the island.

"Isla Sorna is by far larger then Nublar and it is filled with estuaries and swamps. The environment was made suitable to InGen back in the early 70's. However because of its geological standpoint the island is more like a volcano crater. Luckily for us the volcano is dormant so we could conduct our business there. Our main power source is just like Nublar Geothermal but the volcano shows no sign of awakening which is good. We kept thermal imagery here to show us where the animals are located." Ray said and showed it on the main screen.

Many thermal images are showing but some appear erratic.

"Why are they showing erratic behavior?" asked Jessica.

"From what I gathered in the reports there was a recent outbreak of Prions on the island. The team that lives there was supposed to contain it before the hurricane hit the island," Ray replied.

"Jesus Christ!" Henry said looking at it, "Those fucktards are trying to destroy our stalk!" he said.

"My thoughts exactly we have reason to believe that the prions infected livestock is to blame. Unlike here where the livestock is more strictly regulated this stock was not and so one infected with the disease was able to slip past the inspectors." Ray replied.

"Jesus!" this time it was Richard that replied.

"So how do we deal with this? I mean with the animals now loose how do we know about dealing with this sort of thing?" Henry asked.

Alan remained quiet as he looked at the images, "Ray can you identify what species is which through these?" he asked.

"Yeah sure," Ray said and punched in a few codes. The image changed to showing labels of the different species. Alan and the others observed how the different animals interact with each other and from what he saw they are closely bunched together.

"What are they doing?" asked Henry.

"Establishing territories," Robert replied, "When animals are first released into a new environment the first thing they do is establish their territory. This enables them to figure out what area is most suitable for them. It has to have three things, food, water and shelter. Where the food is, is the question, where the water is coming from and where is the best shelter from a storm. Now another thing to consider is if its a herbivore where is the best place to avoid predators and for the predators where is the best place to ambush their prey. Now from what I see here the carnivores are too tightly packed so that means that they are right now competing for the best space. Give it a few months to a year and the territories will be established." Robert said.

"Now given the fact that the disease is adamant on Sorna which animals were infected?" asked Jessica.

Ray again changed the imagery to two groups both of which are carnivores.

"Alright it looks like the T-Rexes are out of the picture as well as the raptors," said Ray.

"But the Ceratosaurus and the Carnotaurus are the main culprits," said Alan.

"Yeah so making sure they are not infecting anyone else is the issue here," Ray said.

"Alright we need the live guns and silencers if you have any," said Alan.

Robert nodded, "I have some in my office what do we do when we kill an animal?" Robert asked.

"We burn the bodies. Right now your animals are all still young which makes it suitable to do so. Any bigger and that could pose a problem." Alan replied.

"I take it you had to deal with Prions before?" asked Robert.

"I owned a Ranch remember," Alan replied.

"Oh," was the reply.

"Prions has no cure so if we see the clear signs of it we have to put the animals down." Alan said and listed the names of the symptoms to look for. Robert and Ray both looked uncomfortable at the idea of putting their animals down if that was the case but they had no choice.

"What about the livestock?" asked Henry.

"We can deal with them when we get there but right now we need to deal with the dinosaurs. Henry remember you're with us while Ray and the Grady's will stay here to keep an eye on things," Alan said.

"Alright will do," he said and watched as his babies are playing with little Maria.

LATER

Both Alan and Robert cursed at the fact that it had taken them nearly two weeks to get things settled with Isla Nublar. First was dealing with the animals then dealing with food rations and third cleaning up the mess. With only the four of them it was a rather difficult task. That and dealing with the occasional predator or two. Now that Alan was sure that the dinosaurs were breeding he had told Henry to let things go for now. The Geneticist was thrilled his creations were thriving but at the same time horrified that he had used the wrong amphibian DNA to bridge the gaps in the sequence.

When the Grady's arrived nearly a week ago things actually gotten a lot easier. Henry had gotten some help from Owen and Maria. The two children who are experienced in dealing with dinosaurs and dinosaur babies on Owen's part gave Henry the much needed break he needed to catch up on sleep. Tien and Rosie were both a handful with their demands and since Henry is mostly by himself he is finding out first hand what problems he has to face when dealing with hatchlings. Alan tries to offer some advice to help him along and the Asian man is grateful for the help.

Then there was a problem with the computers. Ray had a hell of a time trying to make sure that the last of Dennis Nedry's code was gone. He even had to check the many different stations to ensure that the computers were still functioning. His first time on Sarah was hilarious enough as it was.

Then there was the plans to repair the Aquatic Park area. That had taken some time to do since they had to find out where the maintenance kept its spare glass panels. When that was done they repaired and drained the water out of the elevator shaft. Thank goodness the control room was still dry thanks to a built in pressure system. Richard Grady was a huge help with the repairs to the aqua park. And when they repaired and reopened the sea pen a happy Iggy and Terry came swimming in. both had gotten much larger then they originally were two weeks ago. Alan figured that they had been starving thanks to Levi the now dead Tylosaur. With the sea pen now opened to the ocean both Iggy and Terry were able to return to the pen. And with the wall panels fixed Alan managed to see for himself how much healthier they both looked.

Iggy looked like she had grown a full two feet while Terry who was about ten feet long grew to thirteen feet in two weeks. Her girth now wider and healthier then it was when they found her. In fact it was Terry that was offering a piece of squid that they caught just off the coast. Laughing Alan took the squid and offered it to Nico who was happy to eat it.

Then they had problems with the water pumps thanks to the Troodon in the tunnels. They had to literally gas bomb the tunnels to get at those nasty little creatures. When they finally were able to fix the problem it had taken a bit of effort. In the end they still had running water which was a good thing.

Now after nearly two weeks of getting functional again now it was time to head over to Isla Sorna. Both men were not anticipating the journey to Isla Sorna any time soon. The first thing they had to do was get the cargo ship they are going to use functional. That was no problem but both men had no idea how to run it. Luckily for them it was Ray Arnold who discovered a way to use the ship.

Ray was not stupid far from it. He managed when they were inspecting the ship find an instruction book on the operation of the ship for any new crew members. It explains the engines and how each part of the ship functions. It took both Alan and Robert some time to study but they managed to figure it out.

"Now lets see if we can get to that island," Robert said.

Ray put the image of the ocean map in front of them in 3D.

"Ok according to these charts Isla Sorna is about eighty seven miles south west of us. It is surrounded by reefs and high cliffs making it perfect to house a facility there." Ray said.

"The only downside is that the weather is unpredictable and with the recent storm things don't look good. According to the weather reports another storm is on its way. Good thing for us it will by pass Isla Nublar but unfortunately for you it will hit Sorna. So when you land there make sure that you are docked off shore. Or just wait out the storm," Ray said.

"No, we don't have time for that!" Robert said.

"Robert safety first remember," this time it was Henry who replied from the door. The poor man looked haggard after dealing with two baby dinosaurs for weeks. Both babies were excited to see him as they tried to leap over the pen to him but they were still too small.

"Henry you should not be up at this time," said Jessica as she came up to him.

"I know but I could not help but overhear your plan and personally I think we should wait till the storm passes. If not we could hit the reef that surrounds the island and it will surely destroy the vessel you plan to use," Henry replied in that smooth voice of his.

"Henry's right Robert even if you make it to the island in that storm the reef would destroy the vessel, and then how the fuck will you get back," Ray said. He reached for a cigarette but found an empty box instead. Cursing he turned to find Jessica Grady glaring at him as she handed him a full pack. "If you are going to smoke do it away from my kids," she said.

Ray grumbled before he turned towards the computers again.

They watched as the storm neared the island and surprisingly no one moved. Till…

"Um Ray how strong is that storm?" asked Richard.

"It is a category five hurricane remember you are in Central America where the storms here are at their worst. So I would definitely not go out there till it passes," Ray replied.

"Fuck!" Robert cursed.

"So when is the best time?" asked Alan.

"Give it two or three days after the storm has passed. I will keep an eye on it just to make sure," Ray replied as he typed a few keys.

A FEW HOURS LATER

"This fucken bites!" Robert complained as he and Alan were on top of Rosco's back patrolling the shoreline. Henry stayed to get some rest while the Grady's helped while they can. Rosco supported the now stitched up wounds on his side. Jessica did a good job in patching him up and now the Tyrannosaur was more then happy to give them a ride.

"You know he is right Robert you have to think about safety first before we set out," Alan said as they neared the East Docks. The sounds of splashing could be heard as Terry leaped from the water just off shore. The Mosasaur and her Opthalmasaurus friend were more then enjoying their freedom in the sea. Rosco stopped to stare at them and offered a greeting of his own. As if hearing him both Iggy and Terry leaped clear out of the water to show off to him. A deep rumble could be felt by the two men as Rosco turned and started towards the docks once again.

When they got there what was left of the East Docks was in shambles. Both men knew there is going to be a lot of cleanup work to do in order to make it functional again. The empty containers where goods were offloaded were on the ground and rolled over. Some even smashed beyond repair so Alan probably is going to use them for scraps or sell them to be made into scraps.

The ship looked intact as it was, but both men knew from experience that looks can be deceiving. So Alan had Rosco walk up the still intact ramp onto the ship. At first the T-Rex was hesitant but after assurances from Alan he managed to get onto the ship. Sniffing the area to ensure that nothing else was here both Alan and Robert were able to get off the larger dinosaur and explored the ship.

The cargo from the ship was mostly intact since they were kept in a separate part of the ship. This included frozen items and food supplies which is good considering that they need it. The part that contained the dinosaurs was in shambles with broken cages and chains everywhere. Even the corpse of an animal or two because they did not make it off the ship. Rosco sniffed the carcasses both of which were smaller dinosaurs.

"Don't you dare eat that!" Alan growled to him.

Rosco sniffed it before moving on into the ship.

"How did you get him to listen to you?" Robert said.

"He knows better and I taught him better," Alan said to Robert. The sight of the compys eating the carcass was enough to know that by the time they leave it would be cleaned. Walking further they inspected every inch of the cargo hold for any signs of life. It was in shambles but they managed to assess that nothing was wrong.

Walking into the engine room and then later into the bridge saw nothing out of the ordinary. The cots and mattresses of the crew quarters along with the remains of several of the men who ran the ship littered the area. The smaller dinosaurs namely the predators were to blame for the deaths of these crew members but both men knew that they deserved it. These were not the men that InGen hired to bring the food stocks to the island. These were the men who tried to steal what belonged on this island.

Suddenly a ruffling sound was heard and both men instantly raised their guns. Nodding to each other they neared the end of the hallway which separated the crew quarters from the kitchens and the deck. As they neared they could hear the sounds of something in the kitchens. It was also then that they heard voices coming from the kitchen. Both men stopped when they heard it and it was Robert who notched his head towards the door. Alan nodded knowing that they have intruders. At the count of three both men burst into the kitchen surprising the family there.

All of them screamed when they saw the men and one child started crying in Spanish. It was when they huddled up in the corner that both men lowered their guns.

" _E_ _stá bien, no te vamos a lastimar,"_ (It's alright we are not going to hurt you,) Robert said to them in Spanish.

" _Por favor, no más le ruego señor, sólo queríamos comer!"_ (No more I beg you sir, we only wanted to eat!) the man in charge said to them. Both men looked at him and sighed before putting down their guns.

"Can anyone of you speak English?" Alan asked.

They nodded and the man spoke with a heavy accent replied to them, "You not going to hurt my family?" he asked.

"No we are not and the animal out there is not going to hurt them either," Alan replied.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here?" Robert asked.

"I am Josè and this is my ship. The storm hit so it was stuck here and then those things broke out of the cargo hold so we were too terrified to leave," the man known as Josè said to them.

"Well Josè it is nice to meet you. I am Alan Grant this man here is Robert Muldoon chief Game Warden of Jurassic Park. We are here to assess your boat for travel in the next few days." Alan said to the man.

The woman with Josè was muttering something in Spanish and the man translated it to her. The children who huddled with them looked at them in wonder. There was both a boy and a girl with them. The boy looks to be about twelve years of age while the girl was younger about seven. It took about an hour for Alan and Robert to discuss what is going to happen to the family. They explained their plan and their need to go to Isla Sorna and why it was desperate to get there. Josè explains why they are there. He says that he was hired to transport goods to Isla Nublar and Isla Sorna because his ship was the biggest at his home port in Costa Rica. He owns the ship and has made good money with InGen and with the other companies he ships with. He also told Alan about the scare with the animals racing out of the ship. Alan and Robert explain that the animals were being stolen from the island and that they were only returning them to their home. Josè even explained about how he escaped the carnage by hiding his family in the captain's quarters and sealing the door.

"Alan we need to get them to the Visitor's Center where Jessica can have a look at them," Robert explained.

"Yeah you're right," and Alan grabbed his radio.

"Ray can you hear me?" Alan asked.

" _I hear you loud and clear Alan wassup?"_ he said.

"Ray we encountered a family on the ship a man named Josè and his wife and kids. They were hiding on the ship when the attack came," Alan replied.

" _Josè? God damn it! I figured it was his ship I thought he died for sure is he listening to you?"_ he asked Alan.

When Alan gave the affirmative Ray began to speak to Josè in Spanish. The Costa Rican man was more then surprised to hear from the African American but he was glad to speak to a familiar voice. When speaking to him they learned that Josè's ship the _Princesa Del Océano_ was dropping off supplies when the call came for transport of goods from Isla Nublar. The other ship the one that carries passengers had already left leaving his ship to wait out the storm. They then noticed the increase in weight of the cargo they started to load onto the ship. Now Josè is familiar with dinosaurs on the ship. Having to ship them from Isla Sorna to Isla Nublar but this time there was more then the single dinosaur or two or three. There was many and so much so that he feared that his ship might not handle the weight. When he went to investigate that was when he was held at gunpoint by Nedry's men. It was then that they realized that this ship was actually stolen and that Josè's family and himself were locked in the Captain's quarters till the dinosaurs broke free and killed all the men. When they escaped the Captain's quarters they managed to see all the dead bodies of both human and dinosaur on the ship. Fearing for their lives Josè and his family remained on board until the seas calm enough to leave. Well that is until they encountered Iggy and Terry. Then they stayed in port fearing the worst.

"Well you don't have to worry you are safe," Robert said to them.

"Tell that to him!" Josè said to Robert while pointing to the window of the captain's quarters.

There in the hole was a rather large yellow eye. Alan sighed as he neared the window, "Rosco what are you doing?" he asked the dinosaur. A deep rumble was the reply and one that Alan smirked at.

"What is that dinosaur of yours doing Grant?" Robert asked.

"He was just curious about our friends here most notably the children. Rosco likes kids and probably thought of them as potential friends. Remember Lex and Tim? Well remember a T-Rex's sense of smell is highly developed and he probably could smell them here," Alan said laughing.

"Is he going to eat them?" asked Josè who was translating for his wife.

"No, but he would want them to pet him," Alan replied and the man translated for his wife. Bewildered she walked over to the window to see the large eye staring at them. Blinking Rosco was more then curious about the newcomers.

"Why don't we all go outside so we can properly introduce you to him and then head back to the Hotel since it is getting late," Robert replied.

They made their way outside of the ship where Rosco was waiting. The large bull Rex was swinging his tail in slow lazy arcs when he saw the group come out of the main deck. Josè clung to his wife in fear and she their children till Rosco bent down to sniff at them. Alan only patted his snout affectionately which caused an easy and happy rumble.

"It's ok," Alan said and gently guided Josè towards the Tyrannosaur. Rosco leaned down and offered his arms as sort of a stepping stool. Alan was the first up followed by Robert and then Josè's family. With a gentle nudge Alan had Rosco take them back to the hotel. Since the roads had been cleared by the men and dinosaurs it was easier to get around now. Still it takes a few hours to get to the area they need to go but they can travel easier. Rosco followed the road towards where the nest is kept.

VISITOR'S CENTER

Henry Wu returned after sometime feeling much refreshed after some much needed sleep. The Grady's had been a huge help in looking after his so called kids while he got some much needed sleep. Owen and Maria enjoy playing with Tien and Rosie while Frankie the Archeopteryx likes to get food for them. The insects he catches proves to be a good source of nutrition for the growing hatchlings.

"Um Jessica is it?" he asked when he entered the labs where they moved the babies.

"Ah Henry is it? How are you feeling?" she asked warmly while he sat down.

"I am feeling better thank you and thank you for taking care of my children," he said looking into the observation room where Tien and Rosie were playing with the Grady kids. Nico the raptor was also there watching them. If one or the other gets too rough with the human children he would be there to scold them. He would often switch off with Spitz the other smaller carnivore. Spitz would often bring meat from the outside or nesting material for the little ones.

"I came to tell you that it is time to head back to the hotel. Ray says that it is getting late and the Troodon are coming out soon," she said and Henry nodded before watching Jessica enter the room. Maria was napping with Rosie while Owen was playing with Tien. The Troodon was more active because dusk was near and it was nearly time to play. Thankfully Frankie returned from his latest hunt and with him came Spitz. The two smaller dinosaurs often switch between shifts to watch the little ones. During the day Nico would help Henry watch the two hatchlings while Frankie hunts. While Spitz would take the night shift while Nico hunts. Both adults then entered the room. Jessica then scooped up Maria. Henry picked up his two hatchlings. Tien chirped at Owen while Rosie slept on. It was just as Ray came into the room that the two larger dinosaurs became alert. A growl came from Nico while Spitz flapped his frill in warning. Richard came in quickly with a couple of rifles. Passing one to Ray and then to Henry since Jessica's hands were full with Maria. Owen quickly hurried to his mother and relieved her of Maria while she grabbed another rifle from Ray.

"Alright everyone to their defense positions!" Ray said as they all heard the sounds of clicking and growling from the Troodon. They made their way out of the room towards the back exit door that would take them out. As soon as they were out Ray quickly put in the code to close up shop while they hurried to the jeep that would take them back to the hotel.

AT THE HOTEL

"Man that was close!" said Ray as he and the others put away their guns.

Alan and Robert had returned already with the Costa Rican family and explained why they were there. Ray explained what had happened with the Troodon at the Visitor's Center.

"Shit I thought we took care of those fuckers!" said Robert and a glare from Jessica had him silenced.

"We only took care of some of them not all. They probably went somewhere else to breed. I bet they took refuge either deeper in the tunnels or in some underground cave we don't know about," Alan suggested.

"Well these caves are far from being cold I bet there are still some active lava tubes here. I studied volcanology while getting my degree in geology so I know a few things. In fact if you want I can get a hold of a few friends who study active volcanoes because if what you told me was true then this volcano is still active." Richard said to Alan that night while looking at the sleeping dinosaurs. The only ones who were not there were in fact the Rexes who are taking a turn watching the herds.

"You have impressive creatures Dr. Grant," said Josè when he came out to join the other men. Henry was inside with his babies and Owen was next to Alan looking outside at the dinosaurs.

"So Owen enjoyed your stay so far?" he asked the twelve...no wait thirteen year old boy. Owen's birthday was a few days ago which makes him a teenager now.

"I love it! This is the best birthday present ever Dr. Grant. Just being here with the dinosaurs again I felt like it is Christmas again. Only all of my family is here," Owen said happily.

And as Alan looked at the boy he is truly happy, "I am glad you got them back Dr. Grant I missed them. And better yet you got them a home they love! I mean they get to be with other dinosaurs even if they are in a way genetic freaks." he joked.

"Yes, but they are still dinosaurs and they are under our protection now," Alan stated.

"I hope so, I mean from what I heard Dr. Wu and Mr. Arnold tell my mom. This place would not have been very good with taking care of the dinosaurs. Not like what you did with Rosco and the others." Owen said.

"No, you are right there Owen, the animals would have been trapped in a cage. At least now with some guidance they can be free like mine had been. And with proper care they can thrive in this environment. In fact the native wildlife from the looks of it are already adapting to the dinosaurs," Alan replied to the boy.

"I hope so," Owen said and then his eyes lit up, "Do you know anything about those two sea monsters we saw on the way here?"

"Oh you mean Iggy and Terry yeah I know about them. Iggy is an opthalmasaurus a type of icthyosaur while Terry is a mosasaur," Alan said to him smiling the while time.

"Cool! And I swear I saw some pteranodons like Sarah here too. I hope I get to explore more of the island before I leave," Owen said excitedly.

"Well you won't have that much time here because Dr. Harding is due back next week. But maybe if you are good and your grades are up you can ask your mother and father if they can bring you here next summer," Alan said.

"Really!" Owen said his eyes lit up. "Yes, in fact Dr. Wu asked if you could since you took good care of Tien and Rosie for him," Alan suggested.

"Oh wow thanks Dr. Grant! I will ask my mom and dad right now!" Owen said as he ran back into the hotel room.

Alan chuckled as he watched the overweighted boy run back in side. It was people like Owen that make Alan love the work that he does.

Suddenly a rather large head appeared and Rosco gave Alan a gently blow with his nostrils. Chuckling some more he reached out and patted Rosco's snout. The T-Rex rumbled a gentle croon to Alan before leaning his head further onto the balcony and Alan gave Rosco a hug. He stroked his snout and both watched Owen talk excitedly to his parents while his mother held little Maria. The six year old slept soundly since the day wore her out. Rosco continued to croon as Alan stroked him and he often let his mid drift while petting him.

He often thought about what would have happened had he not hatched his dinosaurs. He even thought about what would happen had he not lost them. He even thought about his ex-girlfriend and the fact that she tried to swindle him into raising kids that were not even his.

But that was so long ago and he was young and stupid back then.

Now however he had his children and they were safe at last. Another rumble and a nudge had Alan out of his thoughts as he continued to stroke Rosco. The large T-Rex had his eyes shut as he enjoyed his cuddle time.

"You miss this don't you boy," Alan said to him. A rumble was his only reply.

"I don't know how you have such a relationship with such a large predator," a voice said and Rosco slowly pulled away. Alan turned his head to reveal the voice to be Henry Wu. Henry currently has Rosie next to him as the baby raptor was starting to be more mobile. Tien was also by his side the Troodon being more active at night.

"I raised him from the day he hatched and I let him be his natural self." Alan stated.

"I thought his natural self was trying to eat people and smash buildings," Henry said in jest. Alan turned and watched Rosco slowly make his way to where Junior and Tank were sleeping. Rexy had gone off to hunt most likely and Spitz was watching the herds with Nico. He marveled at how his children were flourishing here in Jurassic Park.

"Tyrannosaurus Rex does not eat people or smash buildings. They are first and foremost animals that should be respected and I had learned that while raising Rosco. I also learned a lot of things about raising dinosaurs and training them. Patience for starters, another is how to be more tolerant of people. Something you are starting to learn for yourself I'd imagine," Alan said to Henry as he leaned over the rail.

"Yeah, it is not easy raising these little guys. I mean I created them mostly but creating and raising are two different things," Henry said.

"I remember a line I once saw in a movie I watched about two years ago. 'Any man with a dick can make a baby, but only a real man can raise his children,' for me it was regardless of the species," Alan said to him.

"I am starting to understand that now," Henry said.

"Henry what you need to understand also is that what you do, you are responsible for. No matter the outcome. You helped create the animals here in Jurassic Park save for my dinosaurs. So that means they are your responsibility. Your love of genetic manipulation created them. But you must also shoulder the burden of the consequences of your actions." Alan said.

Henry looked down at his two hatchlings as they also stared up at him and crooned as if they knew he was talking about them. Then he heard a snore and turned to see a sleeping Junior now snug next to Rosco and Tank.

"How could you raise six different dinosaurs without them killing each other?" Henry asked.

"It is not easy but I learned something very simple. Make them understand that we are a family, a pack, or herd. Once they understood this then the rest was easy." Alan said.

"So how did you train your dinosaurs?" Henry asked.

"Using their natural instincts to my benefit," Alan replied.

"So how would I say train Tien and Rosie? After all both would be vicious predators when they are older, especially Rosie. I created her to be larger and smarter then her actual species. So how do I harness that?" Henry asked.

Alan smiled for he knew what the root of the problem was.

"Henry I trained Nico using sheep dogs because I fueled his natural instinct to hunt. I turned it into something I could use such as herding or helping find lost kids. You don't have that option so my thing to you is to teach Rosie how to hunt for herself. You also have to actually hunt with her a few times. The most important thing to do is to build up a bond with her and Tien. The stronger the bond the more powerful the connection you have." Alan said.

"So I have to build a bond? But how do I do that?" he said.

"You are doing it now," Alan replied.

It was as if a light had struck in Henry and Alan's smile grew wider as the geneticist started to understand what the paleontologist was trying to say. "Thank you Alan it means a lot," he said and started to walk away. Just as he did it the sound of thunder could be heard as storm clouds began to bare down on them. Thankfully it was not another hurricane just the arms of the storm passing. Alan sighed knowing that sooner or later they would have to make their way to Isla Sorna and what troubles would be brewing there. Looking down at his dinosaurs he could not help but worry.

TBC

 **A/n: Sorry it took so long for me to write this I was writing another story for Game of Thrones called 'Warriors of Winterfell,' and when I realized that I might end up doing what I had done before. I thought I should take a break and update my other stories; this one for starters. Since so many people kept bugging me to update. So here you go folks another finished chapter of Alan's Dinosaurs. Next Chapter we are finally off to Isla Sorna!** **And remember to please review and no BASHINGS, LORE MONGERS, OR OUTRIGHT FLAMES PLEASE! Thank you.**


	24. The Island of Problems

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JURASSIC PARK/WORLD THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

 **A/N: Ok guys I want to apologize for the last chapter the website somehow mashed up all the paragraphs on the last part of the previous chapter together. I fell asleep after posting it and when your warnings came up I fixed it immediately when I had the chance. I want to thank those who helped in letting me know about the error, and again I want to apologize for the way this site mashes things together. So again thank you and remember to review after you read and please no BASHINGS, FLAMES AND LORE MONGERS PLEASE!**

 **So without further a do…..**

 **WE ARE FINALLY GOING TO ISLA SORNA!**

 **You have been warned.**

 **ALAN'S DINOSAURS**

 **Chapter 23: The Island of Problems**

ISLA NUBLAR, TEMPORARY HERDING PENS

The storm rages out to sea which was a good thing for Alan's group. The past three days had been nothing but nonstop rain and floods leaving the roads slippery and wet. Thankfully where the pens are located it was sheltered from most of the storm. The rain still hit but it was not totally in torrents as the trees kept them sheltered. The roof was thankfully sturdy and built to withstand the storms. When the sun did come out all that had happened was the amount of debris that landed on the roof.

Thankfully that was easily removed.

Alan was currently with Tank smashing up the last of the annoying trees that had landed on the side of the concrete building.

"Easy girl just one more hit and that should do it," he said to the Ankylosaur. Tank only snorted as her tail started to swing. With one good hit the tree splintered causing it to fall in the opposite direction. Rosco was there to push the tree to the side where Robert and Richard started to cut it down into smaller pieces.

Owen and Maria were with the babies. Frankie was on Owen's shoulder watching everything. Sarah was flying above keeping a lookout for predators. Spitz and Nico were keeping the herds calm. After about a few weeks the herds had calmed down knowing that these dinosaurs were not there to eat them. The chickens, turkeys, ducks and geese were having a feast from the fallen trees as the bugs tried to fly off.

Ray was busy with one of the few lift equipment they had to remove the larger branches once Richard and Robert cut them. Henry seeing as he does not know much was helping keep an eye out for predators. Josè and his family helped also. Josè himself was busy repairing the water pipes that had become exposed when the tree uprooted.

It somehow had grown around the pipe but luckily never penetrated anymore or the pipe would have snapped. He and his wife had the water shut off so they could repair the pipe. Jessica was monitoring the herd animals looking for any signs of illness or worse Prions.

The trees parted as a herd of stegosaurus came walking past. They were followed by some other Ankylosaurs. Tank bellowed a greeting her blue plating shook when the others looked at her. Her bellows were answered by some of the others including a yellow colored one and a rather bright red stegosaurus.

"Are they your friends Tank?" Alan asked with a smile as he patted her down. A gentle rumble was his answer as she hit her tail on the ground gave several happy bellows. Rosco lifted his head and gave a happy snort to see new dinosaurs. The herds gave him a wide berth as they passed. When they left the group gotten back to work. Alan promised Tank that he would take her to see her friends once this was over.

It took pretty much most of the morning, and late into the afternoon when they finally returned. Tired and exhausted the group found themselves outside with the dinosaurs. Alan insisted that he kept up with his grooming of his animals.

Rosco having finally lost all his feathers was enjoying being brushed down by the bristle brush that Alan found in the maintenance shed. It was kind of like his brush back in Montana that he uses to wash Rosco with. The T-Rex was enjoying getting attention from Alan and surprisingly Josè while Tank was getting scrubbed by the children. Owen was having a blast showing his new friends how to properly clean between the plates.

Robert decided to learn how to groom a dinosaur and offered to help with Spitz who was having trouble cleaning behind his frill.

"Now hold still you shit," he said as he applied the water to his bristle brush and began to clean behind the frill. Spitz opened his frill as if sensing someone willing to help. He gave a croon when Robert cleaned behind there.

"Kind of reminds me of when I had to help clean the elephants and the rhinos back in Kenya." he said to Alan and when he looked again at Rosco he found to his surprise that Henry was there as well.

"Henry why are you here?" Robert asked him.

"I am here because I might as well get used to cleaning dinosaurs, I have two after all," Henry replied to Robert as he was shirtless just like Alan. Robert sighed as he too shed his shirt because of the heat. The warm air from the afternoon was just too much as the humidity had them all drenched in sweat. Thankfully by then the trees parted and Rexy and Junior returned.

Upon seeing the other dinosaurs being cleaned Rexy was curious as to why Rosco was on the ground. With gentle crooning from Rosco as well as a happy rumble. The female T-Rexes looked at the humans scrubbing the other dinosaurs. It did not take them long to figure out what was going on. Lowering herself down she was then attacked by the children who had finished Tank.

The two Costa Riccan children named Parker and Zahara along with Owen and six year old Maria attacked the two females. Maria being small along with Zahara went to clean Junior's teeth. The smaller Rex opened her mouth gently allowing the young girls to clean. Maria may be six but she knows how to be careful when cleaning dinosaur teeth. Her experience with Rosco, Nico and Spitz taught her as much.

As if not wanting to miss out on groom time Sarah came swooping down to be cleaned also. She opened her wings out for Owen to clean. The thirteen year old loves washing Sarah and came with a clean bucket of water and a brush for her. As he started to clean her wings she thrilled her excitement as he washed out the salt from her skin. He could tell she went to sea to feed and from her bulging belly she had eaten well.

It took some time for the dinosaurs to be cleaned, but once they were clean they did extra time for themselves to groom each other. Everyone seemed to be involved and when it was over they all had a late lunch that Josè's wife name Abril made with the now offloaded supplies.

The hotel it seems has a bigger kitchen then the Visitor's Center. Thank goodness because the Hotel is made to host a lot more people then the Visitor's Center. As for the Visitor's Center they had that place cleaned of both the dead bodies and the now rotten food table. The rotting food went to feeding the pigs.

"Alright Josè lets see if your boat is able to get us to Isla Sorna," said Ray.

They had taken a jeep to the docks and thankfully for them the employee area of Jurassic Park had a fueling station to pump gas that still works. So when they entered the docks they were smart enough to have a dinosaur with them. The one with them was Sarah as the pterosaur was off in the ocean to play. The boat thankfully had no dinosaurs to kill them, but that did not stop them from exploring the holds with guns in hand just in case. Josè was more then happy to see that his ship was in tact and that no lasting damage was there to greet him. The cages and the debris from the dinosaur rampage however had to be dealt with. So with heavy equipment in hand they managed to take the next two days to clean the cargo hold. They put the scrap metal next to what they were going to use to either salvage or sell. It was an impressive feat. And so they had a clean cargo hold and Josè made a special area with leaves and forest materials to line the floor. He insisted that if they are going to bring a dinosaur with them they had to make the animal comfortable.

Sarah in a way helped to as she dropped plant materials and some stones into the cargo hold. Dropping down she inspected the now newly made nest to make sure it was suitable to travel. Once satisfied she took off and headed for the sky again. Now both Ray and Josè returned to the hotel room to discuss what they had done to the ship.

"Alright here is what we did, we basically cleaned out the crap those mercenaries left behind so the ship is clean. We also made sure that it ran and that there are no holes from the storm. So it should be ready to go. Josè how soon is it we can leave?" asked Ray.

"Well the tide is no good, but maybe in two days time when the moon is full. That way the tide will be at its highest and we can leave then." was the reply.

"Good we need to load up the ship anyways so how soon can we load up?" asked Alan.

"Ship is good to go Dr. Grant we left some of the supplies there just in case," said Ray.

"Oh and before you go you will need to be wearing a park uniform. That way if there is anyone still there we can do something about it," Robert said to Alan.

"Oh and what would you suggest?" Alan asked.

"A ranger uniform, that way if there is any poachers on the island we can make the proper arrest. Costa Riccan Law states that if anyone were to take animals and are caught by the park rangers no matter where they are. They will be tried according to Costa Riccan law," Robert said to him.

"Alright, but what if they question my identity?" Alan asked.

"That is why I pushed for paperwork to be done," Ray said and passed Alan a form of papers.

"What is this?" Alan asked.

"This states that you work for Jurassic Park and if anyone says otherwise you are a contracted worker not connected to InGen," said Robert.

"Alright and what does that make you?" Alan asked.

"We are InGen workers, but you are not so we are giving you a special badge. This says that you have the same level clearance as myself and that can get you to certain places. Henry has higher clearance since he works in the labs so that way if we need to Henry can get us into those areas," said Robert.

"Alright so in two days when the moon is full we are able to leave," Alan stated.

"Yep,"

TWO DAYS LATER, EAST DOCKS

The ship looks impressive with its massive sides and large bow. They did a good job in cleaning the ship and from the angle they are at it was ready to go. Rosco and Nico were with them as they parked the Jeep in one of the garages off to the side. When they neared the ship however both Rosco and Nico gave a warning growl.

Alan, Robert, Henry and Josè all raised their rifles. The sounds of growling could be heard as something came off the ship. A single head poked up and from their vantage point the group saw that it was a Herrerasaurus.

"Oh fuck, how did those things get on board?" Robert said while holding his gun.

"They must have snuck onboard when we were busy with the Visitor's Center cleanup," replied Henry.

Rosco roared his challenge along with Nico.

Several more heads came up before they ran off from the ship back into the jungle. The group then decided to check the cargo hold again to make sure that there are no more dinosaur stowaways. Once on the ship they inspected the cargo hold. Nico and Rosco began to mark their scent across the ship. That proved to help since there was a few other dinosaurs there as well. Mostly smaller scavengers like the compy's.

Once the group gave the all clear with a final inspection of the ship for any secret passengers they set off.

The waters were choppy as expected of a receding storm once they left the safety of the port. The waves were larger but not large enough to cause problems. Iggy and Terry leaped from the waters and swam alongside the ship. Nico the raptor was enjoying the sight. Thanks to Jessica special Dramamine was given to help make sure the animals were not sea sick.

Rosco poked his head out to see for himself and was very careful when he did. All he saw was endless oceans as he looked and roared. He then went back into the cargo hold with Nico while Sarah flew around the ship. She was more then happy to play in the wind. As they were well out to sea Alan and Robert could clearly see the track of the receding storm.

As they neared the isle of Isla Sorna. Josè steered the ship towards the southern end of the island.

"It is the only way sènior to get there otherwise you will have to swim to shore," he said.

Slowly they made their way to the southern end of the island where one of the many inlets allowed them to take the ship inland. The water here was fairly deep. Iggy and Terry swam alongside them. Once in a while Alan watched as Iggy would leap out of the water as if memorizing landmarks before falling back into the ocean. Rosco and Nico are now on the deck since the water had calmed down while Sarah sat just above the cockpit.

"We are nearly there," said Josè as they rounded another smaller inlet. This one is a bit narrow but still wide enough for the ship to turn around if it has to.

Slowly they spotted the docks, and Josè slowed the ship down, and began docking procedures. Once they docked and ready to depart was when they finally noticed the stench. Sarah leaped into the air in alarm and Rosco and Nico gave cries of warning.

"Aw shit that reeks!" Robert said as both he and Alan came on deck both with guns ready.

Once the ship had stopped was when they finally noticed the bodies.

"Oh shit!" Alan said softly but loud enough for the other two men to hear.

" _Oh madre de dios ayúdame,"_ Josè said saying a prayer to God.

"These look weeks old perhaps three weeks," said Robert as he inspected the bodies. They had long since been picked clean but still chunks of flesh cling to their carcasses. Both dinosaurs and humans littered the docks and it looks like a fight had broken out.

"What happened here?" said Henry looking a little frightened and green.

"If I had to guess I'd say that they were not as lucky as us," Robert replied.

"Let's bury the dead and then get going," Alan said.

"Josè after we off load the supplies take the ship and head out to sea. Stay there till we are able to radio for you. If we can't get to a radio then we will send Sarah," he said pointing to the Pteranodon. Josè nodded before he went off to start offloading the ship.

It did not take him long to get all the supplies off including ammunition, food, and things they will need to observe the dinosaurs. Rosco and Nico at this time also were offloaded with Rosco avoiding the bodies as much as possible.

It took a good few hours to bury the dead, but the dinosaurs kept a close eye on the ship. That way any unwanted passengers were not getting on board. When the men were done burying the dead they watched as Josè cast off towards the open ocean. By now the sun had started to set on the island so that left them to seek shelter in one of the buildings off to the side.

"We should use the docks as our base camp for now. Tomorrow we head out towards the main Compound here," Robert said pointing to a map.

"So we are here, and the main compound area is here. So that means we are crossing the central area where the carnivores are at," Alan stated.

"Yeah pretty much, remember stick to the plan. Alan and I will be on the ground riding Rosco while Henry you take Sarah and fly above us. You will be our eyes in the sky. See anything suspicious you let us know alright," Robert said to him his instincts as a former African game ranger came back to him.

"Alright will do," Henry said while petting Sarah.

"I better teach you how to ride her so there is no mishaps," Alan said.

Just as he said it Rosco growled low in his throat his tail raised high and his teeth fully bared. Nico was the same way with his claws spread wide and his mouth agape. The men quickly grabbed their guns. Taking aim towards the bushes they heard the tell tale signs of dinosaurs. The familiar clicking sounds and glowing eyes could mean only one thing.

Troodons

"Fuck me in the ass!" Henry said as he backed up with his own gun in hand.

Rosco however was ready as he put himself over the humans and roared causing the smaller dinosaurs to flee. Nico screeched his defiance as well since he too was protecting his human family.

When they were gone the group quickly began to secure their camp. Things such as having the dinosaurs mark the grounds shows that this was their nest. Sarah flew overhead to watch the predators retreat before flying back down to Alan.

When things finally calmed down after an hour or two Robert managed to start a fire while Nico and Rosco curled up around them. The two large predators made sure there were no other dinosaurs in the area. As they started to cook their food which was brought along with them they started on the plans.

"Alright it looks like from what I can see the facility is here," said Henry pointing to the compound just to the northwest of them.

"So we are here meaning that it would be about a five hours before we reach the workers village," said Robert.

"And then another two days till we reach the Compound if there is no mishaps," said Alan.

"Yeah so that means that it would be a long trek," Henry relied.

"Good thing my dinosaurs are used to long treks," Alan replied.

They had rested throughout the night taking turns keeping watch with the dinosaurs sleeping alongside them. Rosco kept his body curled up around the men while Nico slept near their feet. The fire kept them warm as the island proved to be much colder then they thought it would be. The mountains had cooled the air so it was less humid.

LATER THAT NIGHT

It was Robert's turn to keep watch when it happened. Henry had just gone to bed when the sound of crashing vegetation alerted him to something coming. However the growling of both dinosaurs was enough to alert the men that they were being hunted.

Alan and Henry also heard it as they were up instantly with guns ready. The first to come crashing through was a large ceratosaurus this one was drooling in the mouth. Both Alan and Robert were quick as they leaped away from the creature. Henry was almost not so lucky as he tripped on a piece of debris and fell over. It was by luck that his gun went off at the same time causing the dinosaur to be shot in the head by the bullet. It roared its rage at having its eye blown out, but it was Henry's lucky shot. Robert and Alan both leaped into action and fired on the ceratosaurus while Nico and Rosco bit down from behind. The drooling dinosaur tried to get at the other two but both were experienced in dealing with this sort of animal. Having seen it before in cattle and live stock. Nico was the first to bite down on the dinosaur's ankles causing it to stumble and fall. Rosco then bit down on the neck and gave a twist which caused it to fall.

When it did fall it died shortly afterwards. All three men were quick to determine the cause of the dinosaurs attack.

"That is one is infected," Alan stated as he looked it over.

"Shit they have spread further then we thought," Robert replied.

They managed to get the animal someplace where the compy's don't get to it. Mainly a large fire pit that was made with fallen trees and branches. After making the pit in the middle of the docks they lit it on fire using oil from the nearby drums. Once lit it burned with such an intensity that everyone backed away. They stayed till the fires died down leaving nothing left of the animal. Once it was fully burned they buried the remains deep in the jungle.

"Well so much for our night," joked Alan as they began their journey towards the island's interior.

THE SAFARI LODGE HOTEL, ISLA NUBLAR

"Tien no!" Owen said to the baby troodon while he ate his fill. Tien and Rosie were busy being fed by both Owen and his mother Jessica. Maria was sleeping on Spitz's back while Tank was just outside also napping. With the herds now taken cared of both babies were enjoying a bit of feeding time before bed.

"I swear these two are energetic at night," Jessica said and as she was feeding Rosie she decided to examine her to make sure she was healthy. By using the charts she had found in the main veterinarian office she was able to measure the size and weight of the two babies. Tien had almost doubled his length within the two weeks since he was born. Rosie did the same though not as quickly.

"Well if those things we saw in the Visitor's Center are anything then Tien would reach his full growth by maybe five months," Jessica said.

"What about Rosie mom?" Owen asked.

"I would say eight," said Jessica as she finished feeding Rosie and burped her like a baby. The belch that came from Rosie made Jessica smile.

"Did Rosie enjoy that?" she said to the baby raptor. Rosie only responded by nudging her face and trying to preen her hair.

"Aww," she said.

Just as she said it Richard and Ray entered the room. Both looked rather tired as they laid their guns down and sat on the couch.

"Are you guys hungry I got some food left over on the pot?" she said.

"Yeah I am," said Richard and went to make himself something to eat. Ray did not move in fact he looked totally exhausted.

"Are you alright Ray?" asked Jessica.

The African American only nodded, "I sorry, I am just exhausted going through all those codes to reinstate the park, and breaking down those who are no longer necessary."

"I see, well there is some food there and a couple of aspirin if you need it," she said.

"Thanks," Ray said getting up.

"Tien!" Owen said as the baby Troodon continued to climb on him to get a better view. His claws where scratching Owen but luckily the cuts were not deep and only bleed a little.

A squawk was heard as Frankie flew in with a moth in his mouth. The Archeopteryx landed on Owen's other shoulder and proceeded to scold Tien for his bad behavior. The smaller dinosaur took to babysitting quite seriously, and if the two babies act up then he would be the one to discipline them. Tien then made a hissing sound at Frankie and showed that he was not going to listen. It was then that Owen realized how much Tien had grown.

Tien when he was born was only about the size of a small bird. Now he was about half the size of Frankie and starting to show his personality. The troodon was just as curious as the Archeopteryx, and would often times get into things just like Frankie would. Rosie was just as curious and would often times be seen wandering around Henry's room looking for their father. When the babysitters come they would go to them instead.

They had taken to Maria quite well seeing as the now six year old was in the same mind set as them. She was small enough to get into the same places as them and when they followed her all three of them nearly got eaten by larger Troodon. It was only when Tank showed up that they were safe.

Tien and Rosie were growing fast. Already Rosie who maybe younger, but also twice the size of Tien was about the size of a small terrier. She only showed the signs of her larger relatives by picking on Tien. But these were just shows of dominance. Tien of course would retaliate and both would be fighting. The Grady's had luckily been disciplined on dinosaur husbandry long ago with Alan's dinosaurs so already the same was applied for these two babies.

Frankie and Tien started to get into a match on Owen's shoulders much to the boys annoyance.

"Alright you two get off you're hurting me," he said and gently picked the two of them up and placed them on the ground. The continued to roll around with feathers and tails everywhere. It was only with the snort of a much larger animal did they both look chastised.

The Grady's turned towards the balcony window to see Rexy standing there. She gave a rumble to the two of them causing them to look like scolded children.

"And how are you this evening my dear?" Jessica said to Rexy. She had taken a liking to the female rex and in a way Rexy had taken a liking to her.

The adult T-Rex seemed to enjoy spending her time with Jessica. In fact Jessica started to give her some minor training in etiquette and how to properly behave around people. It was also then that Jessica discovered that both she and Junior suffer from visual problems. In fact Alan was the one who noticed it when he started his training of the two dinosaurs.

" _I was on the beach standing completely still and calling to Rexy but she failed to come. In fact she was moving her head looking for me and it was as if she could not find me. So I did it several more times to see if it would work. She and Junior failed to see me. So I think something is wrong with her vision,"_ That was what Alan had told her.

Now that the adult is close enough Jessica figured it was time to give her a full examination. So she walked over to where the flashlights were while Owen went to get something to eat.

When she pulled one out she turned to Rexy, "Alright girl are you going to stay there for me?" she said.

Rexy made no move to leave in fact she was watching Jessica with curiosity as the woman shined the light into the larger dinosaur's eye. Keeping her hand on Rexy's snout as a form of reassurance she proceeded to look into Rexy's eyes. That was when she noticed the problem right away.

"Oh I see what is troubling you I will have to tell Gerry when he gets back," she said. She then went on to examine her teeth and her skin giving her a facial which the female loves. Rexy leaned in when Jessica rubbed a few spots that were sore. She even was able to clean some wounds that she had obviously gotten while fighting some animal or another.

Rexy who was normally twitchy and unable to keep still or outright attack her handlers managed to be totally placid with Jessica. Maybe its the way she is handling the super predator is why she is behaving. Or maybe its because she stays absolutely still. When she was done Rexy eyed the people in the building and on the little ones. When she was satisfied that she had gotten her message through. She turned to look at Jessica before pulling out and heading towards where Tank was currently resting.

Jessica leaned out and saw for herself the forming bond between the wild Tyrannosaur and Tank. She had seen Rexy the other day prey on some of the other herbivores mostly the hadrosaurs which according to Alan was its preferred meal.

"Wow," she said as she turned to Owen who was eating his bowl of stew. Abril had taken it amongst herself to be the cook of the group. Having been born and raised in Venezuela she applied her own meals to the food that everyone ate.

When she saw Jessica with Rexy she was astonished that such a monster could get so gentle. When Rexy left she came up to Jessica with a plate of food for her.

"Gracias Abril," she said.

The Hispanic Woman smiled as she spoke in Spanish her reply before walking off. Now Jessica smiled at seeing Owen playing with Frankie as the feathered demon was starting to settle down. Tien had worn himself out and is now sleeping next to Spitz. The dilophosaur had not moved for sometime. His deep breathing and quiet snores let Jessica know that he was very tired from his ordeal earlier that day with the herds.

That was another nightmare in itself and Jessica shuttered remembering it.

It just happened after Alan, Robert and Henry left for Isla Sorna. Somehow a carnotaurus had smashed through one of the walls surrounding the pens and caused a panic amongst the herbivores there. Spitz had a hell of a time dealing with the carnivore and it took Rexy and Junior to contain the larger predator. Jessica shuttered at that and the other predators who showed up. The compys had a field day with some of the smaller birds but luckily Frankie and Tank dealt with them.

Then a raptor tried to get at Ray when he went to check up on the power supplies. Luckily it was Richard who spotted the predator before he could get killed. A gunshot straight to the head brought the animal down. That had saved Ray and after some scolding from Richard about going alone did the darker man feel guilty about doing it.

When they had gotten back was when Tank went on the defense. Her tail swung around dangerously. When they looked it was because a Herrasaurus had somehow broke into the hotel lobby. The children had been scared when it came through for them and luckily Tank was there. She had taken care of the pack just by being who she was.

Jessica was just glad it was over with and the hotel itself was reinforced. The animal had come in from where the other dinosaurs had entered into the open hole for the lobby. Thankfully the children had been playing near Tank and the Ankylosaur was ready to protect them. She had done so before with a pack of wolves that had tried to eat them back in Montana.

And that was just the beginning of the problems. The children are at risk but without the dinosaurs they would have been even more in peril. Rexy had taken a liking to the children along with Junior and to see them fiercely defending them against other predators has shown the amount of trust that was built by it.

The remaining raptors the ones who had escaped the ship had tried several times to feed on the children. All of them had failed thanks to the combined efforts of both dinosaur and human team. Parker and Zahara both being new to the whole situation with dinosaurs did not at first understand the danger they were in until a dilophosaurus tried to eat them. Parker had venom spat into his eyes and it was thanks to Ray administering the antidote that saved Parker's life. Ray had to warn Abril who can't understand English about the dangers of this island. Fearing for her children she stayed close to them. After reassurance that Spitz was not a danger to them did she relax. Especially when said dinosaur gently picked up a crying Zahara when she fell.

Jessica knows that the dangers of this island are real and prays to whatever gods is out there that the others return home safely.

THE COMPOUND, ISLA SORNA

The first area they visited after checking their gear was the main workers village in Campo De Trabajadores. It was not far from where they had landed but it had taken them a while to get there. This was due to the area that they were in. The harbor was quite a distance from the main village which was about several miles east of their location. Checking the maps Robert led them to the village. Henry stayed on Sarah to keep a look out for trouble. As they neared the village they could see signs of even more death.

Humans remains lay everywhere. It was as if the workers did not have enough time to flee before being overrun.

"Oh my God!" Henry said when he landed with Sarah.

Rosco gave a mournful sound at the sight that greeted them.

Even more bodies were discovered in the workers village with compys still feeding on the remains. The smell was horrific as they looked on in horror.

"What happened here?" Alan said looking around.

Several bodies of dinosaurs were found amongst the remains. They were full of bullet holes and explosives. Several of them looked to be crazed as if something had gotten to them.

"This does not look like Prions at all," said Robert.

"No, I have to agree," Alan replied as he surveyed some of the remains. Henry was taking samples of all the dead while both Nico and Rosco surveyed the area. Nico being smaller wondered around the bodies towards the buildings. He too had lost his feathers and was now once again bare skin. As he came towards the building he sniffed around the building.

It was Nico's bark that drove the group near one of the buildings. When they neared the stench was fresh but they managed to find what had drawn the raptor's attention.

Henry ran into the bushes to throw up his breakfast while Robert and Alan could barely hold their own stomachs.

There was a carcass of an obviously pregnant woman with her abdomen torn open. The baby or whats left of it was hanging out from the gaping hole. The rest of her body was shredded with compys feeding on her flesh. She looks as if she was freshly killed within the past two to three days. From her uniform she was one of the workers on the island. The next carcass was of a man trying to protect her from his position.

It was a sad sight.

"This wasn't an evacuation this was a massacre," Robert said.

Heavy footsteps could be felt as Rosco came around the corner to see for himself what they were staring at. When he saw the couple he leaned in close and sniffed. His moaning croons were all that they knew as he nudged the bodies.

"They are not coming back boy," Alan said. It was sad to see so many people dead this day.

It took another day an a half to bury the dead, and when they did Henry was kind enough to look at their names from their wallets or id badges. He then marked the graves to show who was here and to make a list of all the men and women who had died on this island. Families who had come here seeking work only met their deaths here.

"They call these islands the five deaths for a reason," Henry stated as he placed the last stone on a grave.

"I know," Robert said and he had tears in his eyes. He knew some of these people, people who had worked side by side with him in the beginning of Jurassic Park.

Alan had his hands in front of him as if to say a prayer for the dead. As if mourning with the humans Rosco and Nico both crooned sadly and Sarah gave a sad whistle.

They decided not to camp at the Worker's Village and instead opted to remain in the jungle. That way it would keep them safe from any wondering scavengers.

Sure enough as the sun had set and darkness set in on the third day of their stay on this island. Strange things started to appear in the jungle and the glowing eyes were any indication it was Troodons.

"Now it makes sense," said Alan as he watched the Troodon make their way into the village.

"What makes sense?" asked Henry.

"How all the villagers died," Alan said as they watched the glowing Troodon disappear into the jungle. The sounds of their clicking kept the group up into the night but luckily Rosco and Nico kept a close watch.

"The Troodon are nocturnal so they had no idea that they were loose. Somehow they had gotten into the village and killed all the people here. I would not be surprised if they dragged some of the others into some cave or building to breed," Robert said.

As the night wore on and the sounds of the jungle hit their ears the smell of death still lingered in the air.

By the next morning the were off again towards the labs. As they were traveling it was Henry who spotted the group of dinosaurs.

" _Hey guys?"_ he said over the radio.

"Yeah," Robert replied.

" _I see a group of velociraptors ahead of you about a good ten minutes. These ones though are not the same as the raptors back on Nublar. In fact their coloration is totally wrong,"_ Henry said while riding Sarah.

"Alright we will keep alert," Robert replied.

Rosco then suddenly stopped along with Nico. Both dinosaurs started to growl and Nico made a few barking calls.

His calls were answered by another raptor. Nico's head cocked to the side as the first raptor appeared. This one was milky white with black spots on it. The one next to it was stripped with a blue stripe on its head. The third raptor was almost a match for the second except for a stripe along its flank. The fourth was brown with yellow stripes along its flank and its eyes were red. The other three raptor's eyes were yellow and instead of a slit they were round like a bird's.

Nico kept alert though as he slowly approached much to the men's protest while Rosco also slowly approached. All six animals regarded each other with caution. The raptors looked towards the milky white one before it approached. Nico had a submissive posture in his body language as she leaned down to sniff. When she backed up she looked at the Rex and backed up slowly but Nico was not afraid of Rosco. This they found curious as Rosco sniffed them as well.

It was a tense few minutes before the raptors backed up and departed into the bush. It was an ethereal sight as they disappeared into the morning mist. Nico and Rosco both had confused looks on their faces but they were calm. That in turn kept the men calm as they continued their journey into the jungle.

As they journeyed further into the jungle's interior and further down the road they finally saw their first herbivore. It was an iguanadon and with it being alone and looking around constantly that shows that they are finally nearing the buildings. The long road was trekked for a few more hours till at last they approached a river.

Or at least a small waterfall. Nico and Rosco drank their fill and Alan, Robert and Henry filled their flasks. Sarah clung to the wall while she drank and cleaned off the salt and debris from her skin. Henry who was still on her back also cooled down thanks to the shower.

It was also here that they encountered another super predator. This one Alan recognized as a Ceratosaurus. It looked at both Rosco and Nico before running off into the jungle. The sounds of something squawking came to mind as Sarah lifted her head and was nearly assaulted by a smaller pterosaur. She snapped her bill at it and it flew off, but that was not before she reared in alarm at the much larger predator that came crashing through.

Rosco and Nico gave a warning to the three men as a T-Rex came charging through the jungle. Rosco being an experienced fighter by now reared back as the juvenile came charging through. The three men and Nico quickly scrambled away from the fighting titans. Sarah took to the air with Henry still on her back. The Asian man held on as the pteranodon flew higher.

The T-Rex roared its challenge which Rosco answered back with a vengeance. Snapping its jaws it charged him with the intent of killing him. Nico then attacked the T-Rex from behind using the branches as spring boards. Then using Rosco for a platform he leaped onto the T-Rexes back but the Rex only tossed him into the rocks knocking the raptor out.

Angered by his brother being thrown Rosco body slammed him from the side and took this Rex by the head and threw it into the trees. Roaring his loudest with his small claws spread out and tail swinging in agitation Rosco was more then ready to show this young dinosaur how to fight.

The smaller T-Rex charged again this time with the intent on biting Rosco in the leg. But Rosco only moved out of the way because he was faster. Then ramming his head into the smaller ones side he unbalanced the smaller Rex. When the Rex attempted to get up Rosco kept his challenger down by placing his food on the smaller ones throat. He then put his snout over the smaller one to show dominance.

The younger Rex tried to claw at him but after about five seconds relaxed. Knowing he had won Rosco relented allowing the younger one to escape. But Rosco was not without his own wounds.

The younger Rex had wounded him in his leg, tail and belly and the wounds were deep. Blood was pouring from them as Alan and the others came to him. It took about ten minutes to get Rosco calm enough for Alan to see to his wounds. Using water from the river to clean them he was not surprised to see them so deep.

"Shit!" he said to the other two. Rosco moaned in pain but Alan thankfully managed to have some supplies on hand in case something like this happened. Reaching into the pack he had he pulled out some string and a needle from its package. He injected another needle into the dinosaur and Rosco instantly felt himself relax while Alan got to work on the wounds. Using his emergency vet training from on his ranch he managed to stitch up the wounds. Rosco rumbled his thanks as he did this and they were forced to make camp for the night to give the antibiotics time to set in.

Nico was found to be in better condition, but the impact he had on the rocks gave him a minor concussion. The raptor was out of it for a good portion of the day. And so Rosco has taken to carrying him on his back with the rest of the group while Henry flew overhead on Sarah.

It took another four hours of nonstop traveling till they found somewhere they could be safe. The rolling clouds that came in was a sure sign that another storm was coming.

It was a cave behind a waterfall that became their shelter. The cave itself was shallow and there are no connecting tunnels or routes in them. So settling Nico down and then setting up camp the group decided to rest. Rosco went off to hunt leaving the men with the wounded raptor. Sarah had found some fish in the pool below the waterfall so she stayed put with them. After relieving her of her saddle the pteranodon was more then happy to clean herself off and then rest near the open flame.

The group remained huddled behind the waterfall safe from any dinosaurs until the sounds of footsteps alerted the group of Rosco's return. The dinosaur walked in with a carcass in tow. This one was of a hadrosaur youngling and he gently put it down near Nico. The raptor who had slowly started to get coherent again was encouraged to eat. Alan had to check to make sure that this animal was not effected by the Prions. When it was shown to be safe then he helped Rosco feed Nico.

The raptor then started to eat, but not before throwing up a bit.

That was to be expected.

Alan checked their wounds to make sure they are healing right before moving onto Sarah. The Pteranodon may not have done much fighting but her wings sometimes needs a bit of TLC.

"What are you doing Grant?" asked Robert.

"I am working on her wings it helps her to relax," Alan replied as he began to massage the wing joints and the shoulders. Sarah crooned and whistled as she enjoyed the feeling to being spoiled. She laid down flat allowing him further access across her back and a few popped joints here and there had the pteranodon asleep in no time. You could hear her whistles as she sleeps which allows Alan to finally relax while Rosco and Nico eat.

Henry watched in fascination as the dinosaurs started to move next to Alan when they were done. Robert was sitting on first watch while they all huddled for the night.

"Hey Dr. Grant?" asked Henry.

"Henry for the love of God call me Alan! Dr. Grant is only reserved for presentations and the like," Alan said to the Asian man.

"Sorry Alan how is it that your dinosaurs are loyal to you out of curiosity?" asked Henry.

"Simple: love Henry. When you love an animal and if you treated it right then it will love you back. I love my dinosaurs like they are my children and in a way they are. I trained them using their natural instincts to my advantage. I'd never contain them or lock them up. Back in Montana they were free to roam as they pleased but yet they never left the ranch. It was as if the ranch was their territory and so they stayed. I showed them love Henry and they in turn love me. I proved them that I will not run or hide from them and I showed them the right way to raise them. Trust me it was not easy but I was able to do so." Alan said to him.

"Henry when an animal sees that you are not a threat they will not kill you. It is called respect, Alan respects their nature and they in turn respect him. It a bond that is so strong that if something were to happen then you will lose these dinosaurs. Don't forget that Henry," Robert said to him.

Henry started to understand now why Alan was so passionate about his animals. He started to think about Tien and Rosie as he drifted off to sleep. Alan himself turned in sleeping against Rosco while Nico's head was in his lap. Robert kept watch while the others slept.

CONTROL ROOM, ISLA NUBLAR

Ray Arnold was typing away at a keyboard seeing for himself the extent of the damage done by Dennis Nedry. Alexis Murphy had done wonders to fix the system and even created a way to work around the back door. As he typed he could not help but look at the mess that was Nedry's desk. The Macintosh computer that was there on the desk just stared at him with its blank screen. Ray grew curious as he got up and headed for the desk of that slob.

Richard was at the door holding his gun while Maria and Zahara were playing with Tien and Rosie. Tien and Rosie were their dinosaur detectors. If they smell danger then they were leaving, but for now all was quiet.

As Ray looked at the code from Nedry's computer something caught his eye. Looking down at the many candy wrappers and soda cans Ray could not help but feel disgust at the man who did this. Then when he moved on piece of wrapper it was then that he caught it again. Taking the wrapper he opened it up to reveal code.

It had been something that shocked him to the core.

They were not only computer codes but algorithms. Looking at another wrapper Ray discovered even more of them and more. Clearing the space he found even more that slob did it unpurpose. He would need a computer expert to look into these better.

And he knows just who to ask.

TBC

 **A/n: Well this chapter was getting rather long and I will cut it off with that last paragraph. So what do you think a bit of action and problems eh? Just remember to leave a review and please no BASHINGS, FLAMES OR LORE MONGERS please.**


	25. The Jungle Ruins

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ALAN'S DINOSAURS THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS UNIVERSAL AND MICHEAL CHRICTON.**

 **A/n: So I was going to let this one go for a bit, but the storm that is raging just outside of my house was an inspiration to me. So much so that I just had to write this latest chapter. I originally was going to start writing another chapter of my other fic 'Warriors of Winterfell' but the idea was appealing.**

 **Ok enough rambling for now I will start writing. Just to warn you though this chapter will be long and dark. So anyways on wards to another chapter of...**

 **ALAN'S DINOSAURS**

 **Chapter 24: The Jungle Ruins**

SOMEWHERE IN THE JUNGLE, ISLA SORNA

The storm came suddenly and it came hard. The group was forced to remain in the cave while the waters outside raged in torrents. The amount of water that came suddenly forced them to remain as they were. It was too dangerous to cross and the current too strong to swim. Even Sarah was feeling apprehensive after the two days they had been there.

It was nearly a week since they had landed on Isla Sorna. Already they ran into problem after problem. What they thought was just a normal ride in the park turned into a nightmare fast. There were dead bodies everywhere plus sick dinosaurs to deal with. Then there was avoiding all the predators and finding shelter where ever they can find it.

"Easy there boy," Alan said to Nico as he was still recovering from a concussion. The Raptor had taken a hit while fighting off a juvenile T-Rex. The Juvenile was not as docile as Junior making it a male seeking to find his territory. Thankfully Rosco scared it off, but for how long is the answer.

The only good thing going for them was there was plenty of fish to feed the hungry dinosaurs and humans. The fish were very large and Rosco learned how to catch them to feed the injured Nico. Sarah was a great teacher and showed Rosco how to catch them by holding still. Using this technique he managed to catch his own. The other good side was the occasional animal that washed up in the cave from the torrents outside. Due to the cave being slightly above ground they manged to salvage the dead animal or two for the meat eaters.

The men also had their fill of meat from the dead animals and being careful to make sure that there were no prions ate their fill as well.

As the torrents continued they waited out the storm, and hoping to see the water recede just enough for them to leave. They could not hear the wind outside due to the sheer volume of the water falling from above them. The noise from the waterfall alone was deafening and to even talk to each other was impossible. Luckily for them hand signals were enough to communicate with.

The water did not recede for another three days. By that time everyone was getting a bit apprehensive. When it finally did recede everyone was at wits end on the fifth day.

It was also then that rations started to get low.

Cursing their luck the men had to wait until the waterfall was back to its original size and depth before being able to depart.

By now Nico had made a full recovery no longer showing signs of his concussion. Alan had to check to make sure there was no lasting damage done to the raptor before moving on. Rosco and Sarah were more then happy to leave.

Once out of the waterfall they could finally see for themselves the amount of damage done during the storm.

While safely sheltered behind the waterfall the flood that had taken place had washed out a good portion of the path in front of them. Already debris was everywhere and so they made their way around it. It was Sarah who was still on the ground that found the first outside casualty.

It was a Baryonyx a fish eating dinosaur. This one was dead having obviously drowned in the flood. Sniffing the carcass Sarah moved away slowly. Rosco was the second dinosaur to inspect it and growled low. Then it was Nico who also followed.

The three men approached the carcass and Alan looked at the animal. Sure enough the signs of infection were there. The skin was scrapped off in various places due to constant scratching and from the looks of it the tail had been bitten in various places.

"So Alan can you identify what kind of prions we are dealing with?" asked Henry who was the medical expert.

"Definitely a Scrapie type of Prions because of the sheep they had been eating. The signs are there, the bitten tail and the claw marks along the skin. I'd say definitely a scrapie type of infection." Alan confirmed.

"I knew there was something familiar about this infection," Robert said looking at the dead animal.

"So if that were the case?" Henry stated

"Then we need to make sure that no more animals are getting sick," Alan said to them.

They continued on wards following the river down into one of the valleys. It was there that they discovered the meadow and the first full encounter with the herbivores.

The road they followed worked into the valley. Having taken the left road which was the shorter way then the right. Looking at the map all three men concluded that they did not go very far from the worker's village due to the problems that happened along the way. The compound in the Worker's village was a pretty good size, but from what Henry described the main compound was by far larger then any of the buildings on the island.

Rosco's wounds were healing well which thanks to the medical supplies and the clean water from the runoffs helped to prevent the wounds from infection. After burning the body of the Baryonyx they continued on their way. Because of the saturation of water in the ground finding dry wood was difficult so starter fluid was used instead. That combined with the methane gas from the gut made for a burning sensation that scared any scavenger away.

They discovered a few compys along the way all of them infected and all of them killed. The ones who were healthy were also given a check to make sure they were not carrying the disease. The meadows below them however were vastly different then the jungle.

For one there was no cover from any predator, but the herbivores here were grazing peacefully.

It was a small herd of triceratops all of them juveniles with a few adults surrounding them. At the sight of Rosco and Nico they formed a protective circle around their young with horns sticking out. Rosco and Nico ignored them after having eaten another carcass just before entering the field. This animal was clean of infection so their bellies were full. Sarah had taken to the skies once again with Henry on her back. The Asian man surveyed the valley below them looking for any signs of danger.

So far there were none but that is to be expected with a low population of dinosaurs.

"They had not had time to fully breed yet having bred in the facilities. But once established they will start breeding," Alan said to them as they traveled further down the meadows.

They encountered other herbivores stegosaurus, brachiosaurs that were much smaller then the ones on Nublar. Parasaurolophos, Iguanadon, Maiasaurus and Corythosaurus were among the others there feeding on the vegetation of the meadow.

The bellows of other sauropods joined the group as different species started to congregate there. The group watched in the distance, but always kept an eye out.

"Any signs of infection Henry?" Alan asked from his radio.

" _Negative it seems only the carnivores have the infection and so far the rain had washed out any dung droppings we could find. I am however seeing movement in the trees to the northwest where the herbivores are coming from. They don't look like any more herbivores."_ Henry said from the air.

"Alright we will look in that direction seeing as we have to go there anyways," he said.

As they traveled through the meadow following the road towards their destination. The trees suddenly parted to see a much larger predator going after the herbivores.

"Oh fuck me!" said Alan.

"What?" asked Robert.

"If I am correct then that is a giganotosaurus it was just recently discovered. If this animal is fully grown it would be bigger then Rosco," said Alan.

"Oh shit!" said Robert then reached for the radio.

"Henry did you get that?" he asked.

" _Yeah I got it from up hear it looks as if the animal has not reached its full growth yet,"_ Henry said.

"Alright any signs of infection?" he asked Alan.

Alan had to look and sure enough the animal showed clear signs of infection.

"Yeah I got signs," he said and it was then that Robert grabbed his large elephant rifle.

"Alright lets get to it," he said.

Alan nodded as they gave chase.

COMPTON CALIFORNIA

The Witmams were a family who lived in the worst part of Compton. It seems like every day gunshots could be heard out in the street or someone was breaking into someone else's home. But for the Witmans it just was life in the ghetto. To them having grown up here for generations it was home.

Gary Witman lived with his parents and having to work two jobs to help pay for the bills. His father and mother also worked two jobs just to make ends meet and all three of them are always crossing each other out the door. Gary works at a tech firm as a low level programmer. Though Gary's skills were exceptional they were obviously not enough for the company to prompt a promotion.

Or so one thought.

The company that Gary works for is a computer firm that branches off of IBM. The smaller firm has many people working hard to help with the programming needed to keep the computer company afloat. And with that Gary was sure his skills could be of use. After all he is a better programer then most of his compatriots. But even after several years working for the firm he has yet to move up the ladder.

The reason for this is because his boss is one of those who prefers white workers to people of color. Only those of white skin were able to get promotions while better workers like Gary were left in the dust. His other job was much simpler as a worker at McDonald's.

Now Gary is a rather over weight man. His diabetes has caused him to swell more then what he normally eats. He is a strict vegetarian preferring a salad then a hamburger. It was to help control his diabetes, but that did not help stop the swell in his belly. Gary unlike most of his fellows prefers to exercise daily taking a jog around his neighborhood to help keep his blood sugar under control. This has helped a lot in keeping him mobile and helps with his ideas for his programming skills.

Gary's basement was where he kept most of his computer work and his computer systems. Having several monitors up and working is hard on the electric bill. But Gary had solved this problem with his newly made solar panels. The solar panels are on the roof of his home and provided the electricity needed to power his computers. This also helps to cut down on the electric bill.

It was on Gary's day off from both jobs that he had gotten the phone call.

"Gary dear you have a phone call!" his mother called as she was preparing to go to work.

"Alright mom!" Gary said and rolled his chair over to where the phone was at on his desk.

"Gary here?" was the answer.

" _Gary wassup brother hows it been,"_ said a voice.

"Ray?" was the reply.

" _Yeah its me,"_ Ray Arnold said from the other side.

"Oh my God Ray you know its been so long man since I last heard from you!" Gary said sounding excitedly as he held the phone against his ear.

" _Yeah I've been busy working,"_ Ray replied.

Suddenly something was heard in the back ground with what sounded like kids yelling. Then the sound of _"Frankie you damn shit you better give me back my cigarettes_ _right now!"_ Ray said on the other side.

All that Gary could hear was a bunch of squawking.

What was that a bird?

"Hey Ray I did not know you were into pets?" he said.

" _The animal is not mine I am only babysitting it for someone and right now it is being a pest, 'Frankie for the love of God put that thing down!'"_ he said at the other end.

"Wow, so what is the meaning of this call Ray, not that I don't mind and all," Gary said to him.

" _Alright here's the deal I got some algorithms for you to look at. The place I've been working at has been hacked and the bastard who was one of the employees_ _wrecked the programming involved to do so."_ Ray said.

"Ok how am I of some help?" Gary asked.

" _The fax machine still works doesn't it? I am faxing you the algorithms and I want you to read them for me. They are basically for a back door that I discovered into the system and I know the basics of what it does. But I don't know the full extent. The guy who did it has recently died of an animal attack just down the road of where I am now that is why I need your help,"_ Ray said.

"Alright I will….what do you mean the hacker who did this died of an animal attack? Just where are you Ray?" asked Gary.

" _I am in Costa Rica working for a biotech firm. And the guy who died is Dennis Nedry know him?"_ Ray asked.

"Nedry? BoxJellyfish1955 are you kidding me? That bastard was working with you and he is dead?" Gary said.

" _Yeah pretty much,"_ was Ray's reply.

"Holy shit if that fucker messed up your systems I am down to help you fix it. Just send me the shit and lets see what I can do," said Gary and gave Ray his fax number as well as the contact number to call him by.

It was not even five minutes later that the fax machine started to go off. With it came sheet after sheet as Gary pulled it out and his eyeballs went wide at the amount of equations on the paper.

"Fuck me in the ass like a faggot!" he swore as he looked at all the formulas. Quickly racing towards his dry erase board Gary quickly erased the useless content on the board and began to write out the algorithms instead.

When he was done he whistled.

JURASSIC PARK CONTROL ROOM, ISLA NUBLAR

Ray was staring at the algorithms when the phone rang. Picking it up Ray answered, "Control room," Ray said.

" _Ray its me Gary,"_ Was Gary's voice on the other side.

"So what have you got for me Gary?" Ray asked.

" _Well from the looks of it. You were right it is a back door. But not only is it a back door it is also a virus. A god forsaken time bomb virus."_ said Gary.

"Alright if that was the case what does the virus do?" Ray asked.

" _Well the virus was a means to break down something, and if I had to guess it was your security firewalls. Nedry must have been selling your secrets to whoevers from the start. The main code that I see here is a back door into your security system._ _So that way he can sneak in without anyone's notice. My guess is also that he was probably using not only his cubicle, but another computer somewhere to hack into the systems without anyone noticing."_ Gary replied to him.

"Fuck!" was Ray's response.

"You said that this thing was also a virus for breaking down firewalls. Can you explain to me by looking at the algorithm how was he able to do that?" Ray asked Gary.

There was a pause on it before Gary replied, _"Well if I am reading this right. It is a time bomb virus meaning that he was planting bombs throughout your code to break the system down on a timed schedule. So after a certain amount of time the virus would act as sort of a nuclear bomb and destroy your whole system. Or it can cause just enough damage for you to be distracted from what he was really doing,"_ was Gary's reply.

"Stealing corporate information," Ray replied not telling Gary that Nedry was in fact stealing dinosaurs.

" _Nedry also did his homework and if my guess was correct he must have done a lot of damage to your systems if you are calling me for help,"_ Gary replied.

"He destroyed pretty much a good number of our systems. Another hacker helped us get the phones and the basics back online but that is all she did. After all she is just a kid and when they took her back home she could not do much more," Ray replied.

" _Good God,"_ Gary said.

Suddenly the babies and Frankie went silent before alarms started to go off from the dinosaurs. Cursing Ray had to apologize to Gary before hanging up and started packing.

The children were already ready to go along with Richard as they made their escape.

ISLA SORNA

The late evening was just around the corner. The sun began to dip over the horizon when they finally found the main compound. The compound itself looks deserted but the smell of death was permeated here as well. When they entered to their horror it was as if world war 3 had gone off with blackened walls and charred bodies both human and dinosaur.

"What the fuck happened here?" Robert asked.

The last time he talked to someone was about two to three weeks ago. This however was not what he had anticipated.

The compound was and looks _deserted_ in fact a lot of the stuff one would see here was just gone. The main desk looks as if someone ransacked it and the char marks were everywhere.

"Looks like someone torched the place," Henry said as he joined them on the ground. Walking around the front office when they entered Alan, Robert and Henry left the dinosaurs to secure the area for them while they looked around. Nico was right beside them while Rosco went to hunt and to patrol the compound for larger predators. Alan was no fool so far the dinosaurs were mostly juveniles having the adults shipped to Isla Nublar for their show in Jurassic Park. Some of them had to have been bred here and became adults here. The juvenile T-Rex they had seen was the largest of them so far. But the Carnotaurus was by far the only adult dinosaur they had fought.

But what other secrets they have here.

The charred remains of many of the employees now raised Alan's suspicions and looking over his shoulder Robert and Henry's too.

"This was no normal dinosaur breakout," Henry said when they shown their flashlights around.

"Do you know where the living quarters are?" Alan asked.

"Yeah this way," Robert said as he led Alan and Henry over to a separate building. This was obviously where most of the scientists and higher ups sleep because of the way it was arranged. Robert managed to fish some keys out from behind the desk.

COMPOUND LIVING QUARTERS

"At least the living quarters is as it was years ago," Robert said when they entered the empty room.

The living quarters was spacious as well as dark and empty. Nico sniffed around first to make sure that no dangerous animals were there. They checked the vents and even the windows for any signs of danger. Alan quickly opened the balcony doors to allow Rosco to poke his head in. He emphasize the importance of letting the T-Rex see and smell them to know that everything is well.

"The last thing we need is for him to smash through the walls because he can't find us," Alan warned as the two other men quickly set up something.

It was a miracle that the lights still worked in the facility unlike the main compound where there is nothing.

"I bet the eggs have all rotted already," Henry said as they sat down. Robert went to the phones to see if he can get them to work but the lines were dead.

"Well so much for checking in with Ray on the phones," he said.

"Here let me," Henry said as he looked at the phones but he also heard no dial tone.

"Something must have happened to the lines," Henry said.

"Must have something to do with the char marks on the walls." Alan stated.

"Must have been, how else would there be this much dead corpses around. I mean what happened here? I was on the phone with the guys not even three weeks ago. So this must be recent," Robert replied.

"I agree those corpses back at the Workers Village and at the docks was no joke. This is no outbreak of Prions. In fact we only killed several animals since coming here and from my understanding Prions is rare and can be contained. The symptoms that these animals have are not your normal prions. Though the similarities are there it reminded me more of rabies then Prions." Alan said.

"I agree with Alan on this one Robert. Prions is a breakdown of protein in the brain the animals we killed so far to get here. They were not behaving like a normal Prions inflicted animal would. Their behavior was not like that at all. In fact it reminded me of a rare form of rabies. Even Rosco and Nico when they kill them tend to avoid directly biting them or getting bitten meaning that something is going on here." Henry said.

"Yeah and what about the char marks on the walls? I mean those people back there did not look like the dinosaurs had killed them. The workers village did and the docks did but I think everything that has happened, it happened here," Alan stated.

"I am curious as to what had happened here myself. If my gut is telling me anything it happened sometime after the hurricane had struck. Meaning that when the hurricane hit Nublar this island felt it first since the storm made a move north. It is actually rare to see and even rarer to feel such an impact. But Sorna did feel the storm and when we were able to communicate with them. All they could tell me was that InGen ordered them to leave. That was it nothing more nothing less. Now that I am thinking about it something does not seem right with the whole thing," Robert said.

"I have to agree with Robert, Alan I mean why spend millions of dollars on creating dinosaurs. Then suddenly throw all that money away when a storm struck. That is a wasted investment I should say. A company such as InGen who spends millions to create this place and then create the dinosaurs has to have some sort of contingency plan if something like a storm should happen. I mean it happens all the time, this is the tropics and storms such as these tend to happen." Henry said as Robert returned with something for them all.

It was canned soup that he had warmed up using the supplies that they still had left.

"I know and until we get those answers as to why they suddenly pulled out we can only assumed that something happened to kill all those people and animals. The dinosaurs I know didn't do this sort of damage. Not even at this juvenile stage can they cause this much death. And that does not explain the char marks on the walls or what appears to be an explosion. When we look into it tomorrow we can find out more once the sun is up," Alan stated.

"What I want to know is why? Why waste so much money and research. I mean if it is that bad then why not improve it. I know now I am against the whole thing thanks to my babies, I am trying to think from a companies perspective," Henry replied.

"Like Alan said we can't know for sure until tomorrow when the sun is up," said Robert.

Suddenly they heard a noise and all of them instantly reached for their weapons.

Only to find Nico there with a compy in his mouth.

Breathing a sigh of relief the men backed down while Rosco having himself hunted reared up with a dead animal in his mouth. Breathing a sigh of relief the men slowly took turns once again to rest.

THE NEXT MORNING

It was a pretty uneventful night thankfully and with the sun slowly rising in the east over the mountains. The cool night air seemed to have permeated the grounds which gave it a rather cold feel. Rosco and Nico did not mind the cold much which suited the men just fine as they slept. When the sun rose they each got up to scout the room for any creatures that might have gotten in.

What they found instead was Nico defecating in the shower. At least there is no water for them to use the shower.

Each of them walked out one by one to explore the grounds to some extent. The ground was clearly saturated with the morning mists. The cool air was teaming with the sounds of birds and insects with the occasional call of a herbivore.

The sight that greeted them when they finally saw the building once again was something out of a zombie movie. The building itself looks as if something exploded with the roof of the buildings looking like something went off. There was old blood stains and char marks everywhere. But what intrigued the men were the holes on the side of the building.

Alan put his hand on the wall to examine them.

"This was no accident," he said.

"I agree I've seen my fair share of slaughter back in Africa but _this_." Robert said as he looked at the bullet holes.

"You think these guys were killed?" asked Henry.

"Yeah, that would explain why InGen wanted to cover up the whole ordeal. I mean spending millions of dollars on dinosaur clones only for it to be abandoned. I doubt they wanted everyone to spill the beans," Robert said.

"I doubt it," Alan said and the other two looked at him in confusion, "Look at it this way why kill off your resources? That would also be a waste of money. If I were them I would put them to good use elsewhere."

The other two men looked at him with understanding. It made sense that InGen would not waste resources. The power was gone having been taken out by whatever it was that attacked them.

Nico took the lead and began to sniff around the area. The area reeked of death as the bodies of many employees filled the walls. As they walked further in they could see more and more evidence that something tragic had happened.

"Oh dear God!" said Robert as he studied the face of someone who died along the wall. Alan and Henry both shined their flashlights into the dark corridor where the sun failed to penetrate.

There leaning against the wall with the remains of blood splattered was a body of someone in a ranger's uniform. The Jurassic Park Logo showing clearly on the man's breast but under it was the words GAME WARDEN.

"Robert is that…..?" Henry said.

"Lewis," Robert replied looking at what is left of his skull. The back of his head was torn open. His brains long gone and if it wasn't for his badge and uniform they would not have recognized him. Robert has tears coming out of his eyes as his shoulders started to shake. Then a deep wail was heard as he leaned onto the body and cried.

Alan was at a loss, but it was Henry who leaned in and explained, "Lewis and Robert are brothers," said Henry and Alan mouthed an 'Oh'.

A small whine was heard and Alan turned his head to look at what made the noise. Nico lowered his head as if sensing Robert's distress. A low mourning sound was heard as Rosco also made his presence known. The hallway was large enough for the Tyrannosaur to fit in and so he came to see for himself why Robert was crying. Leaning down his massive head he took a sniff at the body and at Robert before leaning in. As if sensing the dinosaur's intentions Robert put his head against Rosco's snout.

Nico too mourned at the dead individual in front of him. He took a sniff as if remembering his scent. His mournful cries were also heard. The other two men stood there in silence allowing Robert to mourn his brother's death.

It was then that Nico began to sniff the body and so did Rosco. It was Alan who knew the signs.

"What is it guys?" he asked.

Robert having heard Alan looked up from his mourning. His tear streaked face suddenly lit up when he noticed Nico sniffing Lewis's hand.

Looking down Robert finally noticed the object that Lewis was protecting. Opening up his hand slowly he found to his surprise a floppy disk! The disk itself was still intact with no signs of mold or mildew. It was in a protective case keeping it safe from the elements.

Taking it out Robert looked at it and saw to his surprise it said only one thing.

DX COTANGENT

Robert gave the disk to Henry who looked at it in shock.

"I thought they contained the disease," he said to them.

Robert was helped up by Nico who gave him an inquiry.

"I will be fine boys thanks," he said to the two dinosaurs. Going to a nearby water fountain that still works Robert cleaned his face as he stared at the wall.

His breathing was ragged but he slowly took deep breaths to try and control his emotions. It was a comforting hand that gave him the courage to turn around. It was Alan's hand on his shoulder and his was followed by Henry as they both offered their support of him. The dinosaurs not wanting to be left out gave mourning calls.

TEMPORARY HERDING PENS, ISLA NUBLAR

"Richard I am worried about Alan," said Jessica as she examined a goat that had gotten itself bitten by a compy.

"Why's that dear?" Richard asked his wife.

"Richard, Alan broke his ankle two weeks ago and he is now on some other dinosaur infested island with no help. How would I feel? I mean I love the man he is my friend and he and his dinosaurs are family to me, but the way he is running himself ragged with that ankle of his is not good for his health." She said.

"Abril said the same thing dear Ray told me as much, but you know Al. He will want to get at the heart of things to ensure that everything is alright. And besides with him here it would be harder to get the help he needs," Jessica said.

"I know and you can grade him when he gets back," Richard said as he gave his wife a peck on the lips to show that he means it.

The goat bayed as it felt itself swaying and Jessica quickly gave it an injection. It was one of the medications that she had read in the Jurassic Park vet center. Gerry was thorough about his notes in dinosaur care. He and his team of vets had researched how to treat dinosaur ailments and Jessica quickly added her own notes in there. She had found that the compys carry bacteria in their bite like those of any scavenger. The bite on this goat had gotten infected and Gerry suggested some methods in dealing with the bites.

Jessica had read the notes and was doing as he had written.

As she treated the goat the sound of compys could be heard and luckily for both her and her husband Rexy had recently urinated in the area. So the Compys are more cautious about coming near the pens. A single compy was seen on top of one of the fence posts. This one they both knew well a scout they had named Peepers. Peepers had red highlighted stripes on his back and they could tell he was a male. The bright golds and reds highlighted his gender quite well and as usual Peepers only watched them.

"I know what you are thinking you little shit," Richard said to him.

Peepers only cocked his head before scampering off. Tank then appeared from the underbrush munching on some leaves. On her back was Maria with Rosie. Rosie had taken a liking to Maria and was now often seen with the youngest Grady. Tank bellowed at the compys and hearing the many feet disappearing into the underbrush showed that they were just as afraid of Tank as the carnivores.

"Thanks girl," said Jessica as she continued her work.

THE COMPOUND, ISLA SORNA

It was Henry who noticed Alan started to sweat. His face was clearly in pain as he was leaning more on the wall.

"Alan are you sure you should be here?" Henry asked the other man.

Both Robert and Henry were reluctant to have Alan go along with them even with his injury, but the man was insistent. Even the dinosaurs seemed worried with him leaning on Nico.

"I have to Henry, I want to know what the fuck is going on and even if I am injured things needed to be done. Besides this is not my first walk in the park," Alan joked.

"Even so we should find someplace for us to rest it is nearing noon," Henry said.

"Alright," replied Alan.

They managed to find themselves in an office just off to the side. Rosco was guarding the door while Nico was looking worriedly at Alan. Alan's face was in agony even after the cortisone shot wore off. The cast on Alan's leg looks downright disgusting so both men started to worry for their friend.

"We need to find a medical facility," said Robert.

"I think I remember where it is," said Henry as he stood up.

"Stay here we don't want to be separated especially with those dinosaur running around," Robert said.

Henry plopped himself down once again as he leaned down on the couch that was in the office. He accidentally knocked over the phone that was in the hand of the owner of the office. This man looked to have once been overweight. But his remains shown that he was shot by a stray bullet to the chest. When the phone landed there was a sound to it.

All three men looked towards the phone...and each other.

JURASSIC PARK CONTROL ROOM, ISLA NUBLAR

Ray was going over what his friend had told him. The lines of code making so much sense now that he was seeing the back door. Lex had managed to seal some of the breaks in the code but not all of it was repaired in the short amount of time.

It was then that the phone started to ring. Ray quickly reached over and picked up the phone.

"Control Room," he said.

" _Ray?"_ was Henry's voice on the other end.

"Henry? Henry thank God! I had been waiting to hear from you what's the situation?" he asked.

" _Ray..."_ and there was some hesitation with his voice, _"There has been a complication."_ Now at the sound of this Ray's face started to frown.

"Complication? Is it Alan's foot I told that muther fucker that he should have stayed put!" Ray stated. It was then that the sound of shuffling could be heard and then Robert's voice filled his ear.

" _No, Alan is in pain but he is fine. The dinosaurs are not as sick as we thought they were Ray. In fact they seem to be thriving here. We so far had been able to kill at least a dozen dinosaurs and dealt with the infected areas before the compys can spread the disease. But that is not the problem Ray."_ Robert said.

"Then what is the problem?" Ray asked.

" _Someone has been here before us Ray."_ was the reply.

"Wait someone has been there before you? How?" asked Ray.

" _We don't know but all the employees are dead….. including Lewis,"_ It was then that Ray heard the croaking in Robert's voice.

"Robert, I'm...I'm sorry man," Ray replied. He liked Lewis he was a decent fellow and he knew how close he and Robert were.

" _The Worker's Village was a massacre we found bodies all over the place. They stood no chance against the Troodon. And we encountered predators from the docks when we first landed. I don't know what would have happened if Alan had not insisted he'd come with his dinosaurs."_ Robert said to him.

"So basically something happened to everyone," Ray said hesitantly. He knew some of those people and worked alongside them for years.

Now from what Robert is telling him they are dead.

" _They were shot dead here at the main compound. I have a feeling this is where it all started. Something happened and all we got is a floppy disk and bullet holes in the walls. It is a mess!"_ Robert said.

"If you get access to any video let me know and we can look at the tapes when you get back," Ray said.

" _Alright will do,"_ Robert said and hung up.

Ray's hand was shaking as he lowered the phone. The news was dire indeed with all those people gone what were they going to do?

THE COMPOUND, ISLA SORNA

Robert hung up the phone and stared at the others, "We need to find out exactly what happened here. And for that we need to dig deeper," he said. Just as he said it he started looking at where exactly they are at. It looks to be one of the administrators offices so he could only assume that they are still in the administration section of the building.

"So what are we looking for Robert?" asked Alan as he started shuffling through drawers.

"We need to find manifests or anything that would tell us what is going on," Robert stated.

As they dug around they noticed that papers were missing.

"There is nothing here as if someone was trying to cover their tracks," Henry stated.

"Or someone was trying to steal information," Robert replied as he dug around.

"But why would they steal information?" Alan asked.

"They wanted to know more about the dinosaurs I would guess. InGen has a lot of enemies, and those enemies will not hesitate to move in once InGen has made a mistake." Robert replied.

"You mentioned one of them once, Biosyn right?" Alan said.

"Yeah they are InGen's main competitor. They are notorious for stealing the research of other companies and using them for their own means." Henry said.

"Like cloning dinosaurs," Alan stated.

"Yeah," replied Robert.

With nothing to show for their search the three men decided to search the other offices. The sounds of the birds and passing herbivores filled their ears. The light of the day began to wane when they finally exited the administration building and returned to the living quarters. There the atmosphere was quiet while the men ate. Rosco and Nico went to hunt leaving the three of them around a makeshift fire.

"So Robert how did you know Lewis?" asked Alan out of curiosity seeing as the man was just staring into the flames.

"Lewis and I are half brothers. We had the same mother just different fathers. I was the oldest of us. When my mother got pregnant with me she was raped by a man who came into her home in Johannesburg. She walked in to witness a few men were robbing her house. She screamed for someone to call the police when one of them seized her from behind. The neighbors who lived there told me the rest when I went back there to seek answers after she died." Robert said.

The others remained quiet even the dinosaurs stayed silent when Robert told this sad story.

"They told me that she was trying to run from them when one of the men grabbed her from behind. He pulled her and proceeded to touch her and then tore her clothes off and raped her. My mother lived in the worst neighborhood in Johannesburg because she could not afford any decent living. The man who raped her was a drunk bastard who went off with his friends to have a good time. That good time was trashing and robbing my mother's home. When they got her to the hospital they made her wait for several days seeing as they had other patients to deal with. When they finally got to her was several days later and she nearly died of infection." Robert said.

"By then it was too late I'd take it," Alan said.

"Yeah she was already pregnant with me. When she found out she was pregnant she nearly committed suicide but later decided against it out of cowardice." Robert replied.

"It was not till after she gave birth to me that she moved to Kenya where she met Lewis's father Ian Muldoon. Ian ran an animal sanctuary dedicated to wild life. He was a British man who had moved to Africa hoping he could help the wild life there. He and my mother hit it off and were married a year later. It was not till two years later that Lewis was born. Ian took care of both of us and even treated me like I was his own son. He raised us well and saved up enough for us to go to a British Boarding School. Lewis and I both graduated and I stayed in England to wait for him." it was at this moment that Robert reached into his shirt to pull out a necklace.

Alan and Henry never noticed it because it was well hidden even on the days he didn't have his shirt on. It was obviously a beaded necklace with red, white and black beads woven in with a cross made out of Ivory.

"Ian died just before we got home. He was killed by poachers trying to break into the sanctuary. He died doing what he loved and that was to protect the creatures that he cherished most," Robert said.

"Mother was devastated but she had us to keep her going. Lewis and I both became game rangers and did our fare share of killing people. Back then poachers would kill you to get at their prize. But we killed them back, it was a war going on just us and them. This was going on for about ten years till we both returned to the sanctuary after finding out our mother was sick with cancer. She died not long after but by then both Lewis and I sold the refuge because both of us didn't want it. The man who bought the land was none other then John Hammond. He was the one who bought it and then turned it into a proper zoo. He wanted Lewis and myself to help run it and keep everything going smoothly. This lasted for another six years till he offered us a job here in Costa Rica. I was the Game Warden of Jurassic Park while he was in charge of Isla Sorna. He would often wear a game warden's uniform to remind people of whom they work for," Robert said.

At the last moment his voice started to croak with the final things said by Lewis.

"The last thing we talked about was the situation with the storm. He spoke about leaving the island and then nothing. I figured it was because he was getting ready to pull out and head back to Nublar. But I never would have figured that it would lead to this." Robert said.

"All I do know is that we can't leave this unanswered," Henry said feeling a sense of duty to Robert and to Alan.

"You're right we need to find out what happened and then determine where to go from there," Robert said his stony face returning. He put back the necklace in his shirt and looked at the other two men. They had come here seeking answers too and then at the dinosaurs outside.

This world was not like the one he left in Africa. This world, this _lost world_ that man created prematurely out of greed is in danger. Robert sensed that and the two men with him also sensed that. But how would they do it. Several people are not good enough to protect both islands from poachers and danger.

As they all laid there on their mats taking turns keeping watch until the return of the dinosaurs did they finally realize that something needs to be done.

THE NEXT DAY

It rained hard the next day making searching the building hard with the holes in the ceiling. Twice the men had to run due to either the dinosaurs coming in or the floods that would rain on them from water trapped on the upper floors. The holes in them were terrible as they searched through the debris. The further they went the more the explosions were. Some of the bodies they found were not even recognizable save for their name tags or ID badges. Some not even that at all and the further they got towards the labs the less the bullets holes came. Here they saw more of the dinosaurs sort of damage done to the dead. Bodies torn asunder and bite marks on a torso that was no longer there. Some bodies they found only limbs and nothing more.

Nico whined in fear at seeing this much death. Alan had to lean on him now that his ankle had started to bother him again.

This part of the building was too small for Rosco so the T-Rex remained outside guarding the building from any intruders. Nico being smaller accompanied them inside.

The Labratories were the hardest hit. When they got there the smell alone nearly sent the three men to run from the building. But after opening several windows and doors to let the air in did they see for themselves the damage done.

The building itself was covered in blood, char and shells. There was shells everywhere of bullets that hit the floors and explosive shells that were not even sizable for anything hand held.

"What the fuck happened?" asked Henry as he looked around the room. Lab equipment was destroyed and the sound of water dripping was heard in the distance. Nico was on alert as he had his head down and hissed. The only sounds were of compys that ran for cover. Some of them were still feeding on the carcasses of the dead even though it was long since rotted to nothing.

The trio immediately moved around trying to find anything that would tell them what happened. The labs provided little to no information seeing as things had been taken from them. Computers, records and even something as small as a picture was taken. It was as if the labs were cleaned out after the killings.

The administration building provided no evidence either as all their records had been taken. They searched from top to bottom finding nothing out of the ordinary. The conditions outside were not in their favor either as the rains continued to darken the skies. The dinosaurs were restless and so they had to end the search early for safety.

Back in the room the only thing keeping the men warm in this surprisingly colder weather was the fire that Robert made. Alan was currently resting off to the side his foot looking rather angry and red. Robert had changed the bandages but luckily for him Alan remained mostly off that foot.

"It makes no sense that they could have done this?" said Henry as the night came and the rains came down harder. This time lightning had graced the skies striking the buildings here and there where metal was protruding from holes created in the roof. The men had to hunker down for the night. Rosco and Nico were very nervous with the coming of the rain.

And with good reason.

The sound of Troodon could be heard throughout the buildings along with what the three men assumed were larger predators. The sounds could be heard throughout the jungle and Rosco had taken to leaving scent trails all over the area the men slept.

They had taken to sleeping out in the open area where Rosco could get to them. The larger T-Rex was sheltered in the lobby of the crew quarters. His much larger body was used to shelter the men as they slept around the fire. The cold temperatures made matters worse with the sudden coldness that came in. The winds from the mountains had pushed the air towards them making the night miserable. Even in the tropics there are places that are cold.

This was one of them.

Rosco and Nico could sense that the men were cold and used their bodies to help warm them up. Rosco and Nico both started growing their feathers again. Much to the surprise of Alan and the other two men.

"It must be the environment," said Robert.

Alan had to agree as he leaned against the larger predator. The free range hunting that the two made could account for the changes in them as well. Rosco was well muscled and the new cuts and scars along his body a testament to his fighting with other dinosaurs. Nico also sported some wounds he had gotten while fighting off Troodon. Alan also noted that the raptor pack they met earlier had returned. Only this time they were coming in closer to the humans then they were comfortable with.

But so far the interactions with them were not hunting tactics.

The raptors were watching them with interest. It would seem that Nico and Rosco had intrigued them and they were impressed.

The other problems seem to be the much larger predators that Robert and Henry had no idea about. As they were resting with Alan keeping watch. It was Rosco's head the raised in alarm. They were followed by a now fully feathered Nico both large feathered dinosaurs growled low in their throats.

Nico was the first to rise followed by the much larger Rosco. The men quickly gotten up and grabbed their guns. As the trees parted a predator they had yet to identify appeared. This one was clearly larger then Rosco, but with its rather pointed snout and dark black and yellow coloration it was a formidable creature. Rosco being now covered in feathers may make him look less intimidating but they were used for protection.

Somewhere above them they could hear Sarah. The pteranodon had taken refuge on the higher parts of the building seeing as they provide a vantage point for the pterosaur should they need it. She had flown down to them and remained just above their floor with her wings stretched out in warning. The pounding rain had made it harder for her to stay in the air but she managed.

The predator stared them down as Rosco growled his warning. The creature was clearly an adult with is elongated jaws and bright fiery patches on its body. There were yellow stripes along its flank surrounded by red stripes. The main color was black but they could clearly see the stripes.

It was Henry who finally identified the dinosaur, "Ah Fuck!" he said.

"What?" asked Alan and it was when he finally could see that he could identify the dinosaur.

"Is that a Carcharodontosaurus?" he asked and with Henry's affirmation he cursed. Robert only cocked his gun before he stood up along with the other two men.

The predator clearly was eyeing Rosco, but the T-Rex would not move from his spot under the cover of the buildings. The larger predator only eyed him out before rising to an even higher height. Spreading his claws out he roared a challenge to Rosco.

Knowing that a fight was about to happen. The three men backed away slowly from the larger predator. Then the Carcharodontosaurus charged as well as Rosco and Nico. Sarah being useless remained behind to protect the humans.

Nico reached the predator first as he charged. Leaping onto his side he started his attack just as the larger predator engaged Rosco. The two massive predators started slashing each other with the larger dinosaur on the advantage. It bit into Rosco's neck causing the Tyrannosaur to nearly stumble. Nico then climbed onto the side again this time nipping the larger dinosaur's ankles causing it to scream in agony.

Then working the distraction to his advantage Rosco rammed his head into the Carcharodontosaurus's underside forcing the other predator to try and fend off the T-Rex. But Rosco was not about to let this one hurt his humans.

Suddenly as the T-Rex was about to push the advantage. The other predator slashed his toe claws into Rosco's side. The T-Rex screamed in agony as he was in pain. Then as he fell the Carcharodontosaurus took advantage and leaped onto Rosco going for the kill.

Suddenly a gunshot was heard and the Carcharodontosaur screamed in pain.

Blood began to ooze from one eye as the creature thrashed.

Robert and Henry both turned to see Alan there leaning on a vantage point with his gun still smoking. Robert and Henry both took advantage of the situation and started to open fire on the other predator.

Now nearly blinded Nico took advantage by spring boarding off of Rosco and back onto the Carcharodontosaur. Going for the other eye he used his sickle claws to spear the eye now blinding the creature.

Screaming in rage and agony it tried to fend off Nico. It was hard to see through all the rain and the men had a hard time aiming. To make matters worse they could hear the clicking noises of the Troodon that started to arrive.

"Oh fuck," said Henry as he opened fire on the troodon. Attacking in packs they started to go after the two men. Sarah opened her wings in a threatening display.

But they did not fall for it this time. They only had enough time to fend themselves when they heard the thunder around them. Robert knew that sound when he heard it. Thinking quickly he grabbed a wire and threw it at the Troodon just as lightning struck. The resulting shock that came to the dinosaurs was tremendous. Though some still managed to get through and Sarah's beak and claws proved to be formidable weapons.

The pteranodon shown that she can fight as well on the ground as in the air. Henry used this to shoot several that managed to come through a vent. Robert was busy fending off around five of them when a large head appeared and they all scattered. Turning Robert only had a few seconds before something white came streaking towards him. He moved out of the way just in time to avoid a Troodon that came from behind.

Having moved out of the way he rolled as another one came for him. Henry was fairing no better and Alan had it worst off due to his injury. The good news is that none of them were bitten by the animals. That would have been very bad if they did.

As they came at them again the sounds of an animal in pain was all that they could hear. Then there was silence as the sounds of the rain was all they could hear.

The Troodon pressed the attack again trying to go for the humans and this time they got a hold of Alan's shoe. Alan's shoe was then taken off but not before the Troodon was speared by Sarah's beak.

The pack became too much as the humans found themselves about to die. Then a shadow came over them and a thunderous roar could be heard. The troodon scattered as Rosco came walking in followed by Nico.

Both dinosaurs quickly entered and scared away the Troodon. Nico was limping and Rosco too sported grievous wounds along his side. His feathers stained in blood. The Carcharodontosaurus's roar could not be heard as they waited. Still they saw to the dinosaurs and then to themselves.

Robert had slashes along his chest and back. Henry along his flank and his lower torso.

"Look at it this way Henry your girlfriend would find that sexy," Robert joked as they started patching each other up.

"Really?" Henry asked.

"Well what would she expect? A man who spends most of his time in the gym not knowing how to fight. Or would she prefer a man who likes to get out and do something for a change. Even if it includes running from dinosaurs," Robert joked as he finished patching Henry's wounds.

"Ha ha very funny Robert. Cindy is in the military she sees scarred men all the time what would my scars say to her, probably nothing." Henry replied as he leaned back into Rosco.

The now feathered dinosaur was actually more comfortable then the couch. In fact Henry started petting his feathers much to the dinosaurs delight.

Alan from what they saw was clearly in pain but he managed as he inspected his brace and cast. The ankle was clearly swollen much to their dismay.

"I told you Al that you should have stayed on Nublar or at least stay with Josè!" Robert said.

"And then who can help you with the dinosaurs," Alan replied as they relaxed once more.

The rain continued to pour while Rosco, Nico and Sarah groomed each other while the men slept easier that night.

The next morning brought even more grim news.

The rains had finally let up allowing them to see outside. But the way was marked by the damage done to the parking lot. The fight had been fierce with cars overturned and trees toppled. The blood of the dead dinosaur had brought numerous scavengers all attracted to the smell of fresh meat. The group had to remain under the cover for safety. Plus the dinosaurs didn't want to move in case they came there.

The following night was the same as more predators came to feast on the dead dinosaur. Some tried to get to the hiding place but Rosco and Nico scared them off.

Two more nights it rained hard until the third day under the covers of the lodge did Rosco and Nico finally were able to get up and move around. Their wounds had started to heal much to the men's delight and Alan's swollen ankle had died down a bit. The cold rain water helped in cooling it down.

The first thing the men did was head over to the medical bay in the Labs. There all three of them managed to treat their wounds better and treat the dinosaurs as well. When they got back to the labs they managed to see better thanks to the new hole that the dinos made the night before.

When they passed where they left off the three men continued to search the building. It was when they finally reached the Embryonics that they encountered their next predator.

It was the same raptor they encountered in the forest. Its milky white hide with black spots was all that was seen on it. The other two raptors were there as well. They all stared at the men and the men stared at them.

Then the white one approached her head and tail low in a submissive gesture. Nico who was the only one who could fit was there. He raised himself up with feathers high. She gave a submissive whine as she neared them.

It was also then that Alan noticed something on her neck.

"Guys she has something on her," he said.

The others looked down and sure enough she has a sort of collar on her neck.

"Shh its ok," Alan soothed as he got closer to her. She growled low in her throat but Alan held his ground.

She cocked her eye at him and he noticed that it was not slitted like Nico's or the raptors on Nublar. In fact it was more like a birds. It was rounded but he could clearly see the intelligence there. She leaned in after sniffing Alan's hand. She clearly was not a danger to the group. As she turned to Alan she exposed her neck for him to look at the collar. Alan slowly reached out and undid the collar. The other two raptors did the same and then disappeared into the gloom.

"Ok that was strange," said Robert.

"Those raptors are not like the ones on Nublar. Henry what do you know of it?" Robert asked.

"I don't know much but if I remember something it had to do with what they told me on Sorna. I remembered receiving a report on a strain of DNA that was not the same as the raptors we originally bred. I told them to wait till we get a descent sample but it appears as if they didn't listen and cloned them anyways," Henry stated clearly surprised.

"What do you mean wait?" asked Alan.

"Well when we find a new sample of dinosaur DNA we have to make sure that the sequence is intact before we begin cloning. If not then we would risk getting a mixed dinosaur species. You have to remember that the mosquitoes sometimes goes for more then one species at a time. In order to get a single species we have to separate the different sequences to make sure that they are one animal. Most of the mosquitoes we get are filled with several different species all in one belly. So we have to be careful when extracting them. It takes weeks just to separate the different sequences and when that is done determine the species it belongs to. It is not an easy task and one I openly challenge anyone to do." Henry stated as he looked at the collar that Alan gave him.

It was a thick leather like those used in radio tracking. It held no receivers or transmitters of any kind. In fact the collars don't look like collars at all.

"Guys," he stated holding his up.

"These look like belts!" he said finally noticing something odd about them.

Looking down they finally saw that they were indeed belts worn on humans.

They were filled with pockets of all sorts and even though they were torn up. The men opened them to see what was inside.

What they found was astonishing. The first held cassette tapes of all sorts but not just any ordinary cassette tapes.

"This is security footage!" Robert said noticing the dates.

"Oh my God someone was smart enough to put them on the dinosaurs before he or she died." Alan said.

"Fuck!" said Henry.

"We need to find out more what does the other two have?" asked Robert.

"Mine has disks of all sorts," said Alan.

"Mine has more tapes only they are beta cassettes so maybe someone wanted us to find them," said Henry.

"I have to agree there is more to this then we thought." Alan said.

Just as he said it Nico gave a call of warning meaning something was here.

Just as the raptor warned them something came crashing through.

"RUN!" Henry said.

TBC

 **A/n: Wow now this chapter was getting a bit long and I wanted to cram a lot into this one. But after it getting longer and longer I decided to split it in two. This is the first part of what happened on Isla Sorna. I am going to be working on some other projects so an update will not be here soon enough. But I will try. So what do you think?**


End file.
